


Félsz a viharban?

by LunaticaGothica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Disease, Fear, Germany, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Hungarian, I have this story on wattpad also m8, Maaaany Character Death, Modern AU, Multi, Self-Hatred, Sorrow, Teenagers, Undead, idk - Freeform, maybe I'll translate it into english later
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticaGothica/pseuds/LunaticaGothica
Summary: Sziasztok!Ez egy Attack on Titan fanfiction,azon belül egy Jeanmarco,de több ship is előfordul benne.Ez a történet napjainkban játszódik,Németországban,a hegyekben,ahol bár óriások nincsenek,szereplőink most sincsenek biztonságban. Eltűnések,járvány és halálesetek tartják rettegésben a 3 kis hegyi települést,és hőseinkre,a 11.-es gimnazistákra és a végzősökre vár a feladat,hogy megfejtsék a rejtélyt,ami minél előrébb haladnak,annál komorabb,kegyetlenebb és veszélyesebb lesz.Ebben a történetben mindenki szülei élnek,így egyes karakterek viselkedése kissé másmilyen lesz.Remélem tetszeni fog mindenkinek,jó olvasást! <3





	1. Fly On The Wall

"There was a world full of kings and queens  
But it was cold  
Dark as the night..."

A nap kisütött. Hosszú idő után: már vagy egy hete folyamatosan esett,köd volt,vagy csak borús,hideg volt az idő.De miért is csodálkozzunk? Már november van.Ebben az évben különösen keménynek tűnt,főleg itt fönt,a hegyekben.Németországban,még ha a francia határhoz közel is van az a hegy,az idő mindig hűvösebb.Ezen a hegyen négy falu feküdt: Rosenberg,Mariawald,Shina és Freiwand. A falvak közel voltak viszonylag egymáshoz,kivéve Freiwandot,mert az egy félreeső völgyben feküdt.

Rosenberg volt a legnagyobb a négy közül,már-már egy kisvárosnak volt mondható a maga 5000 lakójával. Mariawald volt a legtisztább kis település,de Shina volt a legszebb a történelmi épületeivel. Freiwand egy szocreál kisvárosra hasonlított a távolból.

A falubeli gyerekek mind Rosenbergbe jártak gimnáziumba.Az őszi szünet véget ért,így sajnos megint együtt kellet koptatniuk a padot.A végzősök már elkezdtek az érettségire készülni,a többiek pedig pedálozni a félév miatt,hogy jobb bizonyítványuk legyen.

Egy ilyen unalmas nap volt ez Jeannak is.Arra kelt,hogy a macskája,Titan,ráfeküdt az arcára.

-Mi a franc!? - kelt fel ijedten,a kis szürke cirmos macska pedig a paplanra hullott,értetlenül meresztve narancssárga szemeit gazdájára.Jean fellélegzett:csak ez a kis hülye volt.

-Egyszer ezért még seggbe rúglak - nyomta meg a cica orrát,aki erre dorombolni kezdett és az ölébe fészkelte magát.Mosolygott egyet,és megsimogatta a cicát,majd az ágyra tette és a fürdőbe ment,tökéletesen belőtte a séróját.Erről eszébe jutott,mikor még általánosban szerelmes volt Mikasába,és Erennel emiatt többször verekedett is.Most se kifejezetten bírták egymást,de már sokat komolyodtak azóta. Gyorsan elrendezte magát,majd felöltözött egy fekete-kék kockás ingbe és szaggatott farmerba,amihez egy fekete tornacsukát vett fel.Lement a szüleihez: a kisöccse szokásához híven a kishúgukat piszkálta,amit a 6 éves kislány nem annyira jól viselt: hozzávágott egy poharat,mire Jean anyja elkapta mindkét gyerek kezét és leszidta őket.Jean apja épp újságot olvasott egy kávé mellett.

-Jó reggelt - mondta,ahogy bepakolta a cuccait a táskájába.

-Jean! - futott oda a kislány,és megölelte a bátyja lábát.

-Szia ,Hilde - vette fel és megpuszilta.

-Hé tökfej! - a kisöccse elkezdte a kis játékpisztolyával csesztetni.

-Jaj,nyomd már el magad, Leon! - lökte arrébb a kisfiút.-8 évesen nekem ennél már több eszem volt

-Biztos?- vigyorgott az apa az újság mögött.

-Kösz apa. -letette a kislányt,majd felvette a táskáját.-Mentem,sziasztok!

-Várj,Jeany! Mindent eltettél?- kérdezte az anyuka

-Igen,anya,megvan mindenem.

-Biztos? Ne vigyünk el?

-AaaaAAAAAAAA Nem kell,kösziiii

-Ó,és Jean...

-Anya,így el fogok késni!

-Jól van,jól van,szia,vigyázz magadra!- integetett neki az ajtóból.Jean elindult:kb 10 percre lakott a gimitől. Elnézett oldalra: Ő a Trost utcában lakott,ami után már csak a végtelen erdő látszódott:gyönyörű,de sötét,misztikus fenyő erdő volt,ma reggel is ködben úszott.Egy -két őzike alakját látta a homályban,amint az erdő előtt ugráltak a kertek alatt. Ahogy nézelődött,észre vette,hogy Nac és Mylius pont most mentek el mellette bicóval.

-Heló Jean! - intett Nac

-Majd találkozunk Jean! - mondta Mylius.

-Heló srácok! - előtte nem sokkal Mina,Thomas és Samuel sétált.A busz elment mellette: a mariawaldi buszon látta,ahogy Eren,Mikasa,Armin és Annie a négyesben ülve beszélgetnek,míg Reiner és Bertholdt épp álltak,és úgy tűnt,valamin veszekednek.Aztán észrevette Ymirt a buszmegállóban,éppen Historiát várta.Köszöntek egymásnak,majd Jean meghallotta a hangot...

-JEAAAN vigyázz! - ez Connie hangja volt.Szerencsétlen Jean épphogy megfordította a fejét,Sasha elütötte a biciklivel.

-MI A FASZ?! - káromkodott ijedten.Sasha azonban nem állt meg,megindult a dombon lefelé,csak úgy hasított.

-Megsérültél? -futott oda Connie.-Sasha,ezért elpicsázunk! - kiabált Sasha után.

-Connie,mégis mi a franc volt ez? - morgott Jean.

-Ja,Sasha bicóján elment a fék,már fél órája futok utána - lihegett Connie.-Sash,vigyázz! - Sasha egyenesen Brzenskáék kerítése felé tartott,gőzerővel.Marco épp arra járt,a Jinae utca itt volt a szomszéda,a Ragako út mellett.

-SEGÍTSÉÉÉG! MARCO VIGYÁZZ!! - Sasha kiabált,bal kezében egy szendvicset tartva.Marco felnézett,s ijedten arrébb ugrott,majd a tettek mezejére lépett,és leszedte Sashat gyorsan a bicóról,ami úgy neki ment a kapunak,hogy befele kezdett hajolni.Rico szerencsére már elindult,így nem látta az esetet,csak a kis fekete spánielük pislogott nagyokat,hogy most mi van.

-Jól vagy? - kérdezte Marco aggódva Sashától

-Hol van a szendvicsem?! - ijedten nézelődött,majd megpillantotta a földön.-Ne! - gyorsan felszedte.-Oké.. nincs baja...- törölt le egy izzadság cseppet a homlokáról,és enni kezdte.-Amúgy jól vagyok.

-Sasha,mi a fasz volt ez? - mondta mérgesen,Jean,ahogy leértek.

-Rossz a fék

-Akkor mi a francért ezzel a bicóval jöttél?! Nincs nektek otthon másik?!

-Anyának nincs,apának szervizbe van,az enyémnek pedig leeresztettek a kerekei,így kénytelen voltam a bátyámét,Raimondét elkérni. - magyarázta sajnálkozva.-Bocsi,hogy elütöttelek,és bocsi,hogy majdnem neked jöttem,Marco

-Semmi baj - mosolygott a szeplős fiú.-Legalább nem esett semmi bajod.De jobb lesz ha sietünk,ma Shadissel lesz az első óránk,ő meg harap,ha késünk.

-Ja,Conniet és Sashat meg különösen utálja. - vigyorgott Jean

-Szerintem az a baja,hogy keveset eszik - mondta Sasha.

-Az az ember egy dementor,az a lányokon kívül mindenkit utál! -morogta Conniet.

-Engem nem! - mondta böszmén Jean.- Engem mindenki szeret

-Mondd,a hátam tollas? - vigyorgott Connie.Mielőtt Jean válaszolhatott volna,pofára esett a cipőfűzőjében. Sasha és Connie teli torokból röhögni kezdett,Marco azonban felsegítette az elesettet.Jean felnézett legjobb barátja boci szemeibe:Marco....hát igen.Kedves volt,szerény,segítőkész,mindig mások érdekeit nézte,sose a sajátját,a második legjobb tanuló (az első természetesen Armin),bátor és önfeláldozó. Egyetlen dolog akadályozta meg Jeant,hogy randira hívja őt: Marco fiú. És úgyis csak ki nevetné,vagy elküldené a picsába... Ezután gyorsan a suliba siettek.Még volt negyed óra becsengetésig,az udvaron a végzősök hülyéskedtek,és négy évfolyam társuk,Marlow,Boris,Hitch és Dennis bandáztak.Jean mindegyiküket utálta,főleg Hitchet.Az osztályteremben a szokásos kép volt: Ymir és Reiner Historia fölött veszekedtek,aki próbálta csitítani őket,Bertholdt segítségével persze,aki Reinert húzta vissza. Mina és Annie Franzcal és Hannahval beszélgettek,ugyanis a két fiatal hivatalosan már vagy 14 hónapja együtt volt.Mikasa Erennel és Arminnal tanult,Eren épp szokásához híven mérges volt,mert nem értette a fizikát,hiába magyarázta el neki 70-szer Armin.Daz éppen stresszelt,ő sem tudott semmit,Samuel és Thomas kő-papír-ollóztak,Nac és Myllius pedig egymástól kérdezték ki az anyagot.Sasha és Connie el kezdtek dobálózni,Marco és Jean pedig leültek a helyükre és beszélgettek,vagyis Marco hallgatta Jean hülyeségeit.

Iskola után Jean és Marco Thomassal és Minával mentek haza fele.

-Mit csináltatok az őszi szünetben? - kérdezte mosolyogva a fekete hajú lány.

-Hm,fociztam a bátyámékkal,meg voltunk Berlinbe - mondta Thomas

-Mi átmentünk Franciaországba a család másik feléhez.Nem rossz,mikor két nemzetiségű családod van - mondta Jean,miközben hátra tette a kezeit a nyakára.

-Én a szüleimnek segítettem az étteremben,a nagyszüleimnek meg a boltban - mondta Marco.A szülei éttermet vezettek Shinában,a nagyszüleinek pedig volt egy kis vegyes boltja itt Rosenbergben.

-Ó,az nagyszerű! Én összejöttem végre Samuellel!Képzeljétek el,randira hívott még kedden,és olyan romantikus volt,ahogy elvitt a tóhoz vacsizni,meg elmentünk sétálni a Fehérrétre,és az étteremben megkért,hogy legyek a barátnője,és olyan boldog vagyok! - ujjongott Mina.-Már csak Annienek kell találni valakit!

-Én tudok rá jelentkezőt - nevetett Thomas

-KhmmKhmm Bertholdt Khmm khmm - "köhécselt" Jean

-Szerintem aranyosak lennének együtt -mosolygott Marco.-Jó hatással vannak egymásra,és gyerekkoruktól kezdve barátok,ilyenekből szép szerelmi történetek lesznek

-Valahogy biztassátok Bertit! -mondta Mina

-Szerinted Reiner mit csinál? Egész nap próbálja őket egymásra hagyni,de Bertholdt mindig megijed és a félelemtől sóbálvánnyá válik - nevetett Jean

-Meg Annienek mintha más tetszene,nem is tudom,egész nap Armint nézi - mondta Thom.

-És mi a helyzet Reinerrel és Historiával? - mosolygott gonoszan Jean

-Ymir előbb letépi Reiner golyóit,minthogy Historiával elengedje - nevetett Mina

-Pasiztassuk be Ymirt - kontrázott Thom

-Ja,Marco,vállald be! - nevetett Jean

-Úristen,nem - vágta rá azonnal,amin csak még jobban nevetett mindenki.

Eközben a többiek is buszoztak haza fele.Eren épp az ablakon bambult ki.Mikasa épp Annievel vitatkozott mögöttük,szokásos női rivalizáció. Eren mellett Armin ült,aki most olvasott,előttük pedig Reiner és Bertholdt,akik hülyeségeken nevetgéltek.Eren az erdőt nézte,miközben P!nktől a Funhouse-t hallgatta. Nem látott semmi érdekeset: a Mariawald menti Szellemerdő most is ködbe volt zárva.Ez is egy fenyves volt,de valahogy még nagyobb fákkal,mint a rosenbergi Ködfátyolrengeteg.A Szellemerdő mögötti kis fennsíkon egy nagy,viktoriánus stílusú kastély állt,már mióta is? Legalább 200 éve.Sokszor gondolkodott el rajta,hogy milyen lehetett abban a kastélyban élni,a fényűzés,az emberek,a dicsőség...és ekkor meglátta AZT. Ahogy mentek el a ködös erdő előtt,egy embert látott meg benne.Nem tudta kivenni a vonásait,a köd és a fák sötétje nem mutatta meg teljesen,csak egy sötét árnyat látott,egy test mellett.Legalábbis testnek gondolta.De minek a teste? Farkasnak? Az sok van erre.Szarvasnak? Ahhoz kicsi volt,de abból is van.Kutya? Meglehet. vagy.....ember? Beleborzadt a gondolatba.Kiskorában sokszor elkísérte az apját a betegeihez,és látott már csúnya dolgokat.Például egy őrült nőnél volt egy 3 hónapos holttest,ami a nő férjéhez tartozott.Az asszony nem tudta elfogadni férje halálát,ezért úgy tett,mintha még élt volna.Bár Grisha azonnal hívta a rendőrséget és az elmegyógyot,és Eren csak egy pillantást vetett a megbomlott vonásokra,az örökre az agyába égett... A test mellett álló embernek világító piros szeme volt.Csillogott a ködbe.Eren utána is nézett,de akkorra már eltűnt.Lefagyott,nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot,hiába próbált rá magyarázatot találni.

-Eren,minden rendben van? - kérdezte Mikasa aggódva.

-Mi?...Ja,igen.Csak,láttam valamit,ennyi,semmiség... - mondta. "A francokat semmiség..." gondolta hozzá.

-Vagy 5 percre lefagytál -mondta Armin

-Ijesztő volt - tette hozzá Bertl

-Mint aki szellemet látott.- röhögött Reiner.Szellem? Hmm. Ezzel most Reiner tudta nélkül bogarat ültetett Eren fülébe.

Már éjszaka volt.Jean ábrándozva nézett ki az ablakon,kikönyökölve,egy cigivel a bal kezében.Csak titokban dohányzott,az apja tudott róla,de az anyjának nem merte elmondani.Így is nagyon aggódik érte.Az erdőt nézte:nyugodt volt,a köd felszállt,de tudta,hogy pár óra múlva úgyis megint minden szürke lesz,úgyhogy megpróbálta kiélvezni a tiszta,hűvös,csillagos időt.A szél fújt,hideg volt,de kellemes.Titan Jean ágyában nyávogott.A távolban lehetett látni Mariawaldot,a házak ablakaiból még jött ki egy kis fény.Tőle pár km-e ott volt Shina,onnan is lehetett fényeket látni.Jean imádta a kilátást,ami a szobájából nyílik.és ekkor észrevett valamit:a Ködfátyolerdőben valami pislákolt.Először azt hitte,hogy lámpás,vagy valami idióta lámpa,már csak a piros színéből következtetve,de ez nem az volt.Egy...szempárnak tűnt.

-Mi a fasz... - fújta ki a füstöt.A szempár viszont most őt kezdte el nézni.Jean lefagyott.A szempár közeledett a kertjük irányába,egyre gyorsabban.Jean elnyomta a cigit és becsapta az ablakot,majd leoltotta a villanyt.Titan a lábához dörgölőzött.

-Mi a lószar... - markolta a szívét Jean,majd leült.-Láttál te már ilyet? - vette fel a cicát,aki dorombolni kezdett.Jean úgy döntött,hogy a legjobb az lesz,ha alszik egyet,és elfelejti az imént látottakat.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ui: helyesírási hibák előfordulhatnak XD Remélem tetszett ^^

Zene:  
Thousand Foot Krutch - Fly On The Wall


	2. Lone Digger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren béna. Nagyon.

"They don't know what they're missing  
(They call it lonely digging)"

Eren arra kelt,hogy Mikasa bökdösi.-Eren,kelj fel - mondta a komoly,szokásos hangszínében.Az Erentől kapott piros sál volt a nyakában,egy csinos fehér kabátot viselt hozzá,fekete csizmákat,egy tapadós farmert, egyébiránt ma egy kék kötött pulcsi volt rajta,az anyukája csinálta neki.Sokat szoktak együtt kötni és varrni, Mrs. Ackerman szerint ugyanis a hagyományok nagyon fontosak. Sokszor csináltak együtt terítőket és különféle hímzéseket,néhányat még Erenéknek is adtak.Nem kellett nagy utat megtenniük,mivel pont a szomszédban laktak.

-Mi..Mikasa?... - nézett fel álmosan Eren.

-Siess,el kell érnünk a buszt,és még össze kell szednünk Armint is.- mondta nyugodtan.

-A francba! - kikelt az ágyból és el kezdett vetkőzni.-Öhm,Mika...

-Hm?

-Lennél szíves kimenni? Öltözök.

-Engem az nem zavar. - mondta elpirulva.

-De engem igen...ne légy ijesztő...

-Oké,oké,a konyhában megtalálsz - lement.Eren szépen felöltözött egy fekete pólóba meg egy zöld pulcsiba és egy farmerba,majd lerohant a lépcsőn,ahol az utolsó fordulón megbotlott,és bukfencezett egyet.

-Eren,mit csinálsz?! - mondta aggódva Carla.

-Minden oké anya,semmi gond! - fogta a fejét fájdalmasan Eren,majd felpattant és gyorsan bedolgozta a tükörtojást

-Hé,szépen egyél! Mi ütött beléd,fiam?! - mondta neheztelően Carla.

-Bocsi anya,de sietünk! - magyarázta teli szájjal Eren,majd bepakolt a táskájába.

-Mióta a bátyád,Zeke összeköltözött a barátnőjével Freiwandban,kicsit szétszórt vagy - jegyezte meg Grisha.

-Nem Zeke miatt van,csak kicsit ki vagyok.

-Na,mi bánt téged? - nézett fel Carla mosogatáskor

-Semmi...

-Tudom,hogy hazudsz,pirul a füled - nevetett

-Jól van na,az őszi szünet rövid volt,de most már mennünk kell!

-Eren,még enni kell adni Bonynak is - tette hozzá Mikasa.Bony Mikasa fekete perzsamacskája volt.

-Fantasztikus... - morogta - Na,majd jövök,sziasztok! - kirohantak.Erenék német juhásza álmosan feküdt az ajtóban,Eren elesett benne,amire nyüszített egyet.

-Te is jó helyen alszol el mindig,Shenzi... - mondta Eren,majd átmentek Mikasáékhoz. Mika gyorsan enni adott a cicának,majd átmentek Arminékhoz,kb 3 házzal arrébb.

-Mikasa,leszokhatnál arról,hogy mint valami második anyuka,folyton reggel keltegetsz meg ellenőrzöl. Nem vagy az anyám. - dorgálta Eren.A lány ránézett.

-Én csak veled akarok lenni,és azt tenni,ami a legjobb neked...

-Tudom,de ez kicsit fura.Armin is a barátunk,mégse lógsz át hozzá keltegetni őt!

-Ti vagytok a második családom,nem tehetek róla.

-Emlékszem,mikor kicsik voltunk,mindig megvédtél,és ezt becsülöm is.De ez az időszak már elmúlt,tudok vigyázni magam- megbotlott a járdán,és pont elhasalt volna,de Mikasa elkapta.

-Jól vagy,Eren? - kérdezte kicsit aggodalmasan.

-Ja.... - morogta,majd lelökte magáról Mikasa kezeit.

-Hahó! - integetett Armin ,tőlük kb 10 méterre.Armin egy fekete szövetkabátot viselt,és egy fehér-kék sálat,a fején egy kék sapka volt.Fekete nadrágja volt,valószínűleg fehér ing volt rajta,és az a förtelmes kék kötött mellény,amit a nagyapja vett neki.

-Armin! - mentek oda hozzá Erenék.Arminék golden retrievere ugatott.

-Merre voltatok? Már 5 perce várok rátok - szedte elő a bérletét Armin.

-Eren későn kelt. - mondta Mikasa.-És még Ebonyt is meg kellett etetni.

-Oké,siessünk,gyerünk! - mondta Eren.A buszmegállóba futottak,ahol Bertholdt,Reiner és Annie már vártak. Az eső eleredt.

-Fantasztikus - sóhajtott Annie,majd kinyitotta az esernyőjét.-Már azt hittük nem is jöttök.

-Pont jókor,itt a busz - mondta Bertl.Miután felszálltak a buszra,a tegnapi séma szerint ültek le.Bertholdt bealudt a buszon,furcsa pózokba kényszerítve magát.Reiner ezt fényképezgette,hogy később legyen min röhögni.Armin tanult,Annie zenét hallgatott,Mikasa pedig egy regényt olvasott.Eren kíváncsian az ablakot nézte.Kíváncsi volt,hogy a test még mindig ott van-e,ahol tegnap.Feszülten nézte az erdőt.A köd még mindig lepelként vonta be az erdőt,néhány karcsú fa árnyékát lehetett látni,meg a lehullott,nedves leveleket,az avar tarkította a látszó talajt.És elérkeztek a helyre,ami mellett tegnap elmentek...a test nem volt ott.És az a valami sem.Eren ráncolta a homlokát.Tegnap talán valami hullaeltüntetési bűncselekményt látott? Egyszerűen nem tudta mire vélni.Na de hullaeltüntetés fényes nappal az út mellett? Olyat a legbénább bűnözők sem tesznek.Lehet nem ember volt,hanem állat,és széthordta az erdő élővilága.Igen,ez lehet a megoldás.

Szünet volt.Jean épp a büfénél ácsorgott Marcoval.

-Láttad ma már Sashát erre jönni? -kérdezte Jean

-Ma még nem.Megbeszéltem Connieval,hogy foglalja le,amíg kaját veszel. - mosolygott a másik fiú.

-Aranyat érsz,öregem - adott egy barackot Marco fejére játékosan.-Na,gyorsan veszek egy pizzát,ki tudja,Connie meddig bír Sashával. - vett egy ketchupos szalámis pizzát,majd kimentek az udvarra,pont jókor,Sasha ugyanis már rohant le a büféhez kaját venni.Az udvaron Rivaille és Erwin mászkáltak,miközben Hange Moblitot egy döglött mókussal ijesztgette.

-Látom zajlik az élet - vigyorgott Marco Jeanra.

-Kész állatkert - jegyezte meg.-Nézd már,foci - mentek az udvar közepére. Eren,Reiner,Mikasa és Annie passzolgattak.

-Tch.Ezt nevezik focinak? - mondta Rivaille,ahogy Erwinnel oda értek.

-Hm - mosolygott Erwin.-Megmutatjuk nekik,hogy kell focizni?

-Tanítani nem hiszem,reménytelennek tűnnek,de rendben focizzunk.Mike,Hange,gyertek focizni! - szólt hátra. Hange befejezte Moblit molesztálását,és Mike is elment Nanaba mellől. Sasha és Connie leültek Marcohoz és Jeanhoz nézni a meccset.A két csapat pedig felállt egymás ellen. Mikasa és Rivaille hidegen néztek egymásra.

-Mikasa,olyan menő,hogy Rivaille a rokonod! Úgy irigyellek! - mondta Eren.

-Ő nem a rokonom - jött egyszerre a válasz mind a kettőtől.

-Na,Rivaaa,fel a fejjel! - ment oda vidáman Hange az alacsonyabb sráchoz,hogy megölelje,Rivaille viszont arrébb lökte.

-Hozzám ne merj érni koszos kézzel,undorító...

-A meccs elkezdődik! - fújt a sípba Rico a háttérből.A hangra már az egész osztály odament nézni a meccset:aminek csúfos vége lett: Erwinék 8-4-re megverték a többieket,azt a négy gólt is Mikasa és Annie rúgta.

-NEM HISZEM EL HOGY ILYEN BÉNÁK VAGYUNK! - dühöngött Eren.

-Hé,kölyök,ha nem ideg betegeskednél,talán jobban menne - mondta Rivaille,majd a végzősök bementek.

-Hé,Jäger,ha megtanulnál focizni,nem lenne hátrány! - röhögött Jean.

-Jean,ne! - mondta Marco

-Kussolj Kirstein! - kiabált Eren

-Jajj,ki akart osztani a foci antitálentum,jajj,nagyon félek!

-Jean,fejezd már be! - szólt rá Marco.

-Jól van,lópofa,akkor gyere,és rendezzük le!

-Eren! - szólt rá Armin.

-Kis senkiházi szar! - futott oda Jean,és összeverekedett Erennel.

-Lopófájú!

-Idegbeteg!

-Faszkalap!

-Hímkurva,akinek semmiben nincs tehetsége,csak kurva nagy mázlija van mindenben!

-Halloweenkor neked akartam beöltözni,de nem tudtam magam eléggé elcsúfítani!

-Egyszer én is neked,de nem akartam levágni a pöcsömet!

-ELÉG! - Marco közéjük ugrott,és leszedte Jeant Erenről,akit Mikasa fogott le.

-Köszi Marco - mondta Mikasa,majd arrébb vonszolták a kapálózó Erent.Marco is arrébb vitte Jeant.-Ez meg mi volt?!

-Nem az én hibám hogy nem tudja a vicceket értékelni

-De az a te hibád,hogy provokálni kezdted! És most adj hálát az Istennek,hogy Shadis nem volt lenn...

-Tch....Ő mondta,hogy menjek neki!

-és ha azt mondja,hogy ugorj a kútba,akkor beleugrasz?!

-...Nem....

-Helyes.És most bocsánatot kérsz szépen!

-....Jó... - odamentek Erenhez,s a két kis duzzogó 5 éves bocsánatot kért egymástól.

Jean és Marco hazafele Myliussal és Nacel sétáltak.

-Ti értitek a matekot? - sóhajtott Jean,és rágyújtott.

-Nem kifejezetten. De apám mindig azt mondja,hogy egy egyes nem egyes- mondta Nac.

-Én értem,ha van kedved,segítek megérteni - mondta Marco

-Egyébként hallottátok,hogy megvették a kastélyt Mariawaldnál?- mondta Mylius.

-Melyiket? - kérdezte Jean.

-Azt a viktoriánus stílusút,ami ott van az erdő szélén. - mondta.- Szép ház,de én nem élnék benne.

-Az eredeti gazdája már vagy 60 éve halott,azóta lakatlan.Ijesztő lehet.- mondta Nac.

-Már beköltöztek az új lakók? -kérdezte Marco.

-Még nem,hónapokba is eltelhet anya szerint.-mondta a szőke hajú srác.-Valami külföldiek.

-Nem lennék a helyükben.A helyiek csak kísértetháznak hívják azt a kócerájt - mondta Nac.

-Be kéne menni amíg ilyen ijesztő,csakúgy heccből - vigyorgott Jean.

-Csak utánad - mosolygott Mylius.-Na,én itt lakom,sziasztok - ment be a kis házba,a vizslája már várta.

-Én is itt elválok tőletek,beugrok a nagyiékhoz,pá - intett Nac,majd elment a másik irányba.

-Van kedved nálunk aludni? - kérdezte Marco.

-Hm? persze - mosolygott Jean. -Csak még hazamegyek és összepakolom a cuccom

-Rendben,várlak.-Jean hazafutott,mire hazaért,beesteledett. Bepakolt magának váltóruhát,pár rágcsát,és persze a tancuccait.Ki is ment az utcára:hideg volt.Jean látta a leheletét is.Fekete szövetkabátjából elővett egy szál cigit,majd rágyújtott,és elindult Marcohoz.Jinae utca nem volt annyira messze,kb 5 perc ha kicsit siet.A piros-sárga sálat a nyakába tekerte,piros lógós sapkáját is feltette. Az utca csendes volt,csak a saját lépteit hallotta,aztán...még több léptet.Vissza nézett:nem volt ott senki.Jean tovább ment,a léptek azonban közeledtek.Ahogy Jean megállt,a léptek is abbamaradtak.

-Kurva vicces vagy! - mondta mérgesen.Nem kapott választ.Tovább ment.És megint jöttek a léptek.-HÉ! - megpördült,és ott volt.Egy vörös szempár nézett vissza rá,kb 10 méterre volt tőle.A szempár tulajdonosa egy fekete alak volt,Jean nem tudta kivenni az arcát,de ez érdekelte a legkevésbé.Földbe gyökerezett a lába a félelemtől.Aztán a valami futni kezdett felé.Jeannak sem kellett több,azonnal rohanni kezdett,meg se állt Marcoékig.Gyorsan átmászott a kerítésen,és verni kezdte az ajtót.Marco kinyitotta azt.

-Jean,minden oké? -Jean válasz helyett bekommandózott az ajtón,amit becsapott maga után.

-Ne menj ki...

-Jean,mi az..? - Jean felnézett a másik fiúra.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Zene:

Caravan Palace - Lone Digger


	3. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szeretek Jeanról és Marcoról fanartokat nézni,és az egyiken Marco kedvenc együttese a My Chemical Romance volt,és mivel én is szeretem azt az együttest, a kép által inspirálva itt is az lesz. What am I doing with my life.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems..."

-Valaki kergetett!-válaszolt Jean.Lihegett.Marco furcsán nézett rá,félrebiccentette a fejét.

-Kicsoda?

-Nem tudom,de a faszinak kurva nagy világító piros szeme van! - hadarta Jean,majd az ablakhoz ment.-Nézd! - mutatott a járdára.A járda azonban üres volt,csak az utcai lámpa világította meg a terepet,a lámpánál szúnyogok cikáztak,meg molylepkék,mintha egy különös keringőbe kezdtek volna bele.Marco az ablakhoz sétált,és hogy jobban lásson,elhúzta a csipkés függönyt.

-Nem látok semmit - mondta.

-De higgy nekem Marco,én esküszöm,hogy ott volt! Az a szar kergetett engem azokkal az izzó vörös szemekkel,és kurva ijesztő volt! - mondta pánikolva Jean,ahogy a magasabb fiú lenézett a festett hajúra, akinek borostyán szemeiben őszinte félelem csillogott.

-Hiszek neked. - mondta Marco aggodalmasan.-Gyere,adok törölközőt,fürödj meg,addig beágyazok neked, meg csinálok neked egy kakaót.

-Köszi... - Jean még mindig a szívét markolászta,ami nagyon hevesen vert.A lábai remegtek,csak nehezen tudott menni.Valahogy felküzdötte magát az emeletre:Marco és Marco öccsének szobája az emeleten volt.A fiú kisöccse egy 9 éves,szeplős,barna hajú kisfiú volt,hasonlított a bátyjára,Bastiennek hívták.Marco szülei lent aludtak a szobájukban,a család legfiatalabb tagja,Ursula szobája pedig lent volt.Ursula egy fekete hajú kislány volt,aki inkább az apjára hasonlított.A családnak emellett volt egy fekete-fehér hosszú szőrű macskája,aminek citromsárga szeme volt,és az egyik füléből hiányzott egy darab: a cica épp a lépcsőn elterülve horkolt.A légzésétől a kis kék csengős nyakörve mozgott,rajta volt a névtábla is: Zorro.Jean szíve kissé megenyhült,és felvette a cicát,aki álmosan dorombolt a kezében.

-Hasonlítasz Titanre - bökte meg a cica orrát,aki álmosan kinyitotta a szemét,majd nyávogott egyet.Jean a macskával a karjaiban bement legjobb barátja szobájába:szép,rendezett szoba volt,kék falak,rajta egy két My Chemical Romance poszter,egy szolid szekrény,egy franciaágy,kék szőnyeg,,éjjeliszekrény,és egy asztal,mellette egy szék,az asztalon egy laptop.Marco táskája szép rendezetten a földön pihent.Az ágya tele volt plüssökkel,az éjjeliszekrényen pedig regények voltak.A szoba tulajdonosa pedig bejött:

-Tessék Jean,itt van törölköző - adta a kezébe mosolyogva.-Ha szeretnél elmehetsz fürdeni.

-Oké...-elment fürdeni,majd visszajött.Marco addigra már egy kinyúlt,kék cápás pólóban volt és fekete alsónadrágban.Épp valamit olvasott.Ahogy Jean ránézett,láthatta,,hogy még a combjain is vannak szeplők.

-Kész vagy? - mosolygott a magasabb fiú.

-Ő,igen... - pirult el Jean akaratlanul,mert ilyen hosszan legeltette a szemét a legjobb barátján."Mint valami kis tiniribanc." -dorgálta magát fejben Jean.rajta egy szürke,farkasos póló volt,és egy fekete-piros-fehér kockás alsó naci.Befeküdt Marco mellé.

-Egyébként,Jean...Nem tudod,hogy mi kergetett?

-Nem...Már tegnap is láttam valamit az ablakban,aminek ilyen szeme volt,és akkor is engem nézett...- emlékezett vissza,amitől kirázta a hideg.

-Nem lehet,hogy valami beteg kukkolótok van?

-Nem tudom,az,hogy egy perverz kukkoló,nem magyarázza azt,hogy miért világított a szeme.

-Talán valami led cucc...? - vonta össze a szemöldökét.-Lehet valami nagyon jól sikerült ijesztő jelmez,és csak a szomszéd kölykök szórakoztak veled.

-Nem úgy ismerem őket,meg a szemei...nem úgy néztek ki,mintha ledesek lennének..olyan,mint mikor a macska szemébe világítasz,és az is világítani kezd...

-Akkor valószínűleg valami vörös fényvisszaverő cucc van a kontaktlencsékben,amiket hordhat...

-Nagyon remélem,hogy igazad van,öregem.-sóhajtott.--Minden esetre beszerzek egy paprikasprayt.

-Egy harcművészeti ággal többre mész

-Eh,ahhoz mozogni kell.-a másik fiú nevetni kezdett.

-Mi mást is várnék tőled....

-Na,most beszóltál?

-Neeem,én nem

-Kész,sajnálom,megsértődtem - játékból hátat fordított neki.A másik fiú böködni kezdte az oldalát.

-Na,Jean,ha nem mozogsz,dagi leszel

-Vicces,gyerek koromban dagi voltam,és emiatt csúfoltak a többiek. - vigyorgott Jean. - Aztán focizni kezdtem és lefogytam.

-De ti nem itt laktatok eredetileg,nem? Legalábbis,általánosban Connie,Sasha és Ymir osztálytársaim voltak,Thomasék meg évfolyamtársaim,de nem emlékszem rád,csak olyan 6. környékéről.

-Ja,11 éves koromig Franciaországban éltünk,nemrég költöztünk csak ide,mert apa végül erre fele kapott állást.

-Emlékszem,mikor a mariawaldiakkal voltunk osztálykiránduláson,és mihelyt megláttad Mikasát,szerelmes lettél- nevetett

-Igen,de Mikasának már akkor is az a kis ideggörcs tetszett,szóval elbuktam.

-Hát igen...Emlékszem arra az osztálykirándulásra.Sokat fürödtünk abban a tóban ott a tábornál.

-Ja,Reiner meg úgy horkolt,hogy nem lehetett tőle aludni,Jäger meg álmában is idegbeteg,szóval fantasztikusak voltak az esték.

-Sasha mesélte,hogy hozzájuk meg berepült egy denevér,és Conniet kellett áthívni,hogy lecsapja

-Régi szép idők...viszont a te családod sem teljesen német,nem?

-Az én családom egyáltalán nem német,mi flamandok vagyunk.Három éves voltam,mikor ide költöztünk Belgiumból.

-Wow,ezt nem is tudtam,miért nem mondtad sose?

-Nem kérdezted,neked pedig már a nevedből le lehet vágni,hogy francia vagy.Amúgy mondanál valamit franciául?

-Omelette du fromage -vigyorgott,majd mind ketten nevetni kezdtek.

-Még sosem hallottam embert ilyen érzékien omlettről beszélni-nevetett tovább.A cica a felugrott hozzájuk, és álmosan a takaróra feküdt.

-Úgy látom Zorro megunta a rizsát

-Látom,aludnunk is kéne.-mosolygott,miközben a macskát simogatta.-Vagy akarsz még előtte filmezni? - vette elő a laptopot.

-Aha,nézzük a "Rémálom az Elm utcában"-t. - miután megnézték a filmet,lefeküdtek aludni,de Jean nem bírt, pedig mindent elkövetett az ügy érdekében: bárányokat számolt,forgolódott,végül Marco szeplőit kezdte el számolni,de 30-nál feladta.A másik fiú megfordult álmában,így Jean a hátát nézte.Annyira hívogatónak tűnt,hogy úgy döntött,nem köntörfalazik és nem türtőzteti magát tovább,hanem odamászott és hozzábújt. Jó érzés volt a hátához simulni,meg úgy unblock valakihez hozzá érni.Jean kezdett szerelmes lenni. Elképzelte, hogy milyen lenne,ha együtt lennének,milyen lenne minden éjjel így feküdni,mellette kelni, szeretetet érezni és olyan dolgokat csinálni,amikbe bele is pirult,főleg,mikor Marco mocorogni kezdett,és az egyik izmos,karcsú combja kilátszott a takaró alól.

-Baszki.. - morogta Jean,mikor megtapasztalta azt a problémát,ami a lányoknak nincs,és egy fiú rémálma ölelés közben,gy az alfelét kicsit távolabb helyezte. Kis idő múlva adott egy puszit a tarkójára.

-Je t'aime,mon amour...-suttogta.

-Hm?...- ébredezett Marco.-Jean,te ölelgetsz?...

-Izé,bocsi ne haragudj,nem direkt volt! - ijedten elengedte.

-Hideg a kezed...Talán fázol? -nézte boci szemekkel.Jean elpirult,és megpróbálta összeszedni a mondanivalóját.

-I-Igen...Neked meg tök jó a izé,ő,testhőmérsékleted,szóval izé,igen,ja...

-Nyugodtan hozzám bújhatsz,nem fogom elmondani senkinek. - mondta szelíden.Jean nyelt egyet,majd odamászott hozzá,és visszabújt.

-Jó? - kérdezte halkan Marco

-Jó.... - motyogott Jean.-Marco,lehetne egy kérdésem?...

-Persze

-Szóval osztálykiránduláson,ami most hétvégén lesz,azt beszéltük Connieékkal,hogy elmegyünk majd bulizni, és nem szeretném egyedül baszni velük a rezet,szóval jössz te is?

-Ó,persze! Nagyon örülök,hogy meghívtál -mosolygott.-Kik lesznek még?

-Connie meg Sasha biztos,Reinerék,Ymirék meg Jägerék,meg azt hiszem néhány végzős.

-Hm.Amúgy szerinted Connie és Sasha együtt vannak?

-Biztosan.Én most Bertholdtnak meg Annienek szurkolok,hogy összejöjjenek.

-Hát,Annienek Armin tetszik állítólag....

-Úúúú,az mondjuk gáz...

-Neked tetszik valaki? - Jean megint elpirult,és minden lélekjelenlétét össze kellett szednie,hogy ne legjobb barátja nevét mondja ki.

-M...Senki...

-Ó értem.Nekem sem,szóval együtt maradunk agglegények.

-Úgy legyen - mosolygott.-Aludj jól

-Te is- meghitten,kis aranyosan összebújva aludtak el,másnap együtt mentek iskolába,és alig várták,hogy elmenjenek osztálykirándulásra.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Zene: Owl city - Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ha valaki esetleg azt hinné,nem,nincsenek együtt XD)


	4. Hun A Nyár

"Kapkodom a fejem,kitört a hőség!  
Falatnyi ruhában flangálnak a nőcskék,  
Szőke,barna,vörös,fekete meg tarka -  
A legénynek egész nap áll a FALOVA"

Mindenkinek vannak titkai.Kisebb,nagyobb,durvább,gyengébb,de mindenkinek van.Éppen ezért hőseinknek is voltak privát dolgai,amit még maguknak is alig mertek bevallani.Például ki hinné,hogy Reiner kedvenc valódi időtöltése az,ha az unokahúgának rózsaszín cuki kis karkötőket csinálhat? Vagy hogy Ymir legnagyobb titka az,hogy ő ette meg Historia szülinapi tortáját,csak Sashara kente?Mindenkinek voltak ilyen titkai. Egyedül Bertholdté volt nyílt titok:hogy szerelmes Anniebe,a szőke lányon kívül azonban ez mindenkinek feltűnt. Bertl pedig elhatározta:ma végre kevésbé lesz gyáva és félős mint általában,letörölte az izzadságcseppeket a homlokáról,befújta magát valami nagyon férfias sprayvel,majd kiment kutyát sétáltatni.Bertholdtnak egy dalmatája volt,aki a Sparky névre hallgatott.A magas fiú a kutyussal rótta az utcákat,tudta,hogy ilyen időben Annie is kutyát sétáltat,csak Mariawald megfelelő részén kell keresgélnie.Mariawald nem volt egy nagy falu,max 10 utcából állt,a faluban kb 1200 -an éltek.Shiganshina utcában lakott Eren,Mikasa és Armin, Annie a Frei utcában,Bertholdt és Reiner pedig a Walder utcában.Annie,Bertl és Reiner régen Freiwandban laktak,tömbszomszédok voltak,de végül Mariawaldba költöztek a családjaikkal.

-Hol lehet vajon? - töprengett,majd zavartan megvakarta a tarkóját.Ekkor biciklicsilingelésre lett figyelmes.

-Heló,kölyök! - köszönt rá vigyorogva Hannes,a postás.Megint borvirágos volt az orra,és már kicsit kacskaringózva ment azzal a bringával,de szokásához híven vidám volt,dobálta az újságokat és a leveleket.

-Ó,heló,Hannes. -mosolygott Bertholdt.-Látom nem vagy szomjas.

-Na,Bertholdt fiam,ne legyél olyan,mint az asszony. - csuklott Hannes

-Rendben.Nem láttad véletlenül Anniet?

-Az melyik is?

-Alacsony,szőke,és kontyba van a haja.

-Ja,a kis szöszke,az valahol ott Shiganshina környékén lófrált,mikor utoljára láttam.

-És mikor láttad utoljára?

-Kb 10 perce.Na,megyek fiam,szólít a kötelesség - dobálta tovább az újságokat,mígnem bedőlt egy bokorba,és horpasztott egyet.Bertl megcsóválta a fejét,majd elindult az utca felé.Az erdőnél meglátta Anniet:Annie épp Kaylát sétáltatta,aki egy skót juhász volt.

-Annie! - integetett a fiú a neki háttal állónak.Annie megfordult: egy szürke kabát volt rajta,aminek a kapucni részén fehéres szőrme volt.Fekete harisnyája volt,amihez egy fekete bakancsot vett fel,és egy elegáns kék szoknyát,a kabátja alatt pedig egy világoskék pulcsi volt.

-Szia. - intett neki vissza,majd odament a kutyussal.-Hogy vagy?

-Á,köszönöm....jól... - és megint elkezdett izzadni és zavarba jönni,mint mostanában kb mindig,mikor Annievel kettesben maradt."Frankó..." gondolta idegesen.

-Hogy-hogy erre sétáltatod Sparkyt? Azt hittem,utálsz a Szellemerdő környékére menni,mert ijesztő - mondta a szokásos nyugodt,kissé hideg hangján.

-Igen,de...én most hozzád jöttem.-el se hitte,hogy ilyen könnyen kimondta.Igen.Kezdődött a pánik.

-Igen? - vonta fel meglepetten Annie a szemöldökét,és halványan elmosolyodott.-Miért?

-Tudod,ugye Connieék izé...szervezik azt a bulit az osztálykirándulás...estéjén,mikor ofő már alszik,és.....Arra gondoltam,hogy tudod...Reiner és én is megyünk és... szóval jössz?... - Annie szeme elkerekedett. Egy ideig hezitált, -ez idő alatt Bertholdt hatszor lejátszotta a fejében a visszautasítást,az élete értelmetlenségét,és a temetését,amire nem jön el senki,mert egy lúzer - majd visszanézett a fiúra.

-Szívesen eljövök - simogatta meg Sparkyt.

-Tényleg?....Istenem,köszi szépen! - Bertholdt napját feldobta ezzel az egy mondattal.

-Ezt ne köszönd meg,barátok vagyunk nem? - mosolygott.Bertholdt elméjében pedig villogni kezdett a "FRIENDZONE" felirat.Mielőtt reagálni tudott volna,Sparky ugatni kezdett valamit,és utána futott az erdőbe.

-Sparky! Bocs Annie,majd találkozunk,most megkeresem a kutyám! - rohant utána az erdőbe.Annie a barátja után nézett,majd végül úgy döntött,hogy ideje hazamennie és segítenie az apjának kocsit szerelni.Az apja szeretett volna egy fiút is,de két lánya lett,Annie,és Annie nővére,Marion.

-SPARKY! GYERE VISSZA! - kiabált Bertholdt.A köd már leszállt,nagyon nehéz volt tájékozódni.A kutya ugatását lehetett hallani,Bertholdt megpróbált afelé közeledni,közben füttyögött és hívogatta az állatot.Egyre jobban hűlt a levegő,sötétedett az ég,itt bizony jött a vihar.A fiú ijedten oldalgott tovább,mire végre megtalálta,amit keresett: a kutyája valamire morgott,és ugatta.

-Sparky! - futott oda a kutyához,és nyugtatni kezdte,de az szünet nélkül morgott és ugatott.-Nyugiii - simogatta és csitítgatta,de úgy kellett visszafogni az állatot.Bertl megfogta a pórázt és elkezdte visszarángatni,majd kíváncsian felnézett,és meglátta mit ugat a kutya:egy fekete árnyat.Messziről látszott a csillogó,vérvörös szeme,hiába volt köd.Kb 5 méterre volt tőlük.Bertholdt érezte,hogy meghűl a vér az ereiben,és földbe gyökerezik a lába.Az árny pedig közeledett felé.Végül eszmélt,és a kutyával kimenekültek az erdőből.Berti fellélegzett,mikor látta,hogy az erdőből kiérve a valami nem követi,és hazáig meg sem állt.

Mindenki készült az osztálykirándulásra.Kora reggel Connie és Sasha egyedül álltak az iskola előtt.Sasha már evett:egy szép piros almát.Sasha barna kabátot viselt,hozzá egy szürke sálat és sapkát,egy fekete pulcsit, barna szőrös csizmát és egy kopottas farmert.Kiemelte a személyiségét:a haja most nem lófarokban volt,hanem kivételesen ki volt engedve.

-Van olyan perc a napban,amikor te nem tömöd a fejed? - vigyorgott Connie.Ő egy zöld sapkát viselt,hasonló színű kabáttal,egy barna sálat,szürke farmert,egy macis pulcsit,meg egy barna bakancsot.

-Ismersz Connie,engem könnyebb ruházni,mint etetni - csámcsogott Sasha.

-Már az első randinkon tapasztaltam drágám.Te vagy az egyetlen lány a földön,aki egy csülök,egy gyros tál,3 adag KFC-s vödör és egy óriáskóla után még éhes marad.

-Hát,ha már te fizetted,kihoztam a maximumot - végezte ki az almát,majd kidobta a kukába.

-Javíthatatlan vagy- mosolygott Connie

-Ezért szeretsz,nem? - mosolygott vissza Sasha,és megfogták egymás kezét.-Amúgy kérdezhetek valamit?

-Persze

-Szerinted is Jean és Marco összeillenek? Mármint olyanok,mint valami cuki házaspár

-Hm,Jean és Marco?...Róluk nehéz megmondani.Mondjuk Jean már mindennel flörtöl,ami mozog,szóval nem tartom kizártnak,hogy nem fog a szeplősnél a közeljövőben bepróbálkozni,de reméljük,hogy szeplős nem üti meg majd emiatt magát.

-Jean szerintem azt soha nem tudná megtenni a legjobb barát-szeretőjével.

-Igazad lehet legjobb barát-asszony - nevetett Connie.

-El ne olvadjatok a nagy nyáladzásban - érkezett meg Ymir.-Többiek?

-Egyenlőre csak mi vagyunk. - válaszolt Sasha,miközben egy szendó után kutatott.Ymir megforgatta a szemét.

-Fasza,pont veletek maradtam itt egyedül.Na,mondjatok valami jó hírt,hoztatok piát a buliba? - gyújtott rá. Ymir kék kabátot viselt fehér sállal,egy lila,fekete csillagos pulcsi volt rajta,fekete farmer,és egy bőrhatású, barna csizma,aminek a cipzáráról kis bőrbojtok lógtak le.Ma egészen csinos is volt.

-Aha - húzta elő a söröket Sasha.

-A buli nem buli pia nélkül - vette elő a borokat Connie.Ymir elismerően fütyült egyet.

-Mégsem vagytok akkora vesztesek,mint hittem.Én is hoztam - előhúzta a zubrowkát.

-Szerinted a többiek hoznak majd valamit? - ásított Connie.

-Jó kérdés.Az idegbeteg tegnap azt írta FB-re,hogy nekik van otthon Ginük,úgyhogy elkunyerálja. Historia nem hiszem,hogy hoz valamit,az izomagyú gondolom megint valami baszatós likőrt,amiből iszol kettőt aztán a detoxon kötsz ki,a colos szerintem megint mojitot hoz,vagy valami gyengébbet,Fapofa Kisasszony meg gondolom vodkát.Nyeszletke szerintem csak vizet hoz,hogy legyen majd mivel józanítani a népet,a daráló azt írta,hogy lehet tud hozni szakét,lópofiról meg szeplős Jézusról meg nem tudok semmit.Lópofi szerintem vadászt hoz,a másik meg jägermeistert meg pezsgőt.

-Wow Ymir,te aztán jó vagy a becenév kitalálásban - bólintott elismerően Sasha.

-Nem mintha bajom lenne velük,csak unatkozom,és szeretek másokkal kibaszni,vagy csesztetni őket - nyomta el a cigit.Ahogy telt az idő,egyre több osztálytársuk ért oda,végül ott volt már az egész osztály.Hamar odaértek a kis hétvégi házhoz,ahol lepakolták a cuccukat. Az osztálybeli lányok mind egy szobába kerültek,a fiúkat ketté kellett szedni,és egy szobába aludt Eren,Jean,Marcon,Armin,Connie,Bertholdt és Reiner. Miután lepakoltak,elmentek várost nézni,ami bár cseppet sem érdekelt senkit,úgy tettek,mintha élveznék.Miután visszaértek,szabad program volt,és mivel a háznak volt egy benti medencéje,Dazen és Thomason kívül mind a fürdés mellett döntöttek.A két fiú inkább sakkozott egyet.A fiúk nagy része a lányokat nézte,hogy hogyan festenek fürdőruhában,és mindenki szerint Historia volt a legcukibb,de Annie a legdögösebb,de azért Mikasa sem végzett rossz helyen.A szerelmespárocskák leginkább összebújtak valamelyik sarokba:Franz és Hannah a medence széléről lógatták a lábukat a vízbe,és csókolóztak,Mina és Sam kézen fogva beszélgettek Annievel,Sasha és Connie viszont vízi csatáztak Ymirrel és Historiával.

-Historia olyan aranyos! - mondta Reiner,ahogy nézte őket.

-Ne is álmodj róla,te izomagyú tulok - vágta rá azonnal Ymir,amjd folytatták egymás vízbe fojtását. Armin,Eren és Mikasa dobálták egymást,a legnagyobbakat szerencsétlen Armin csobbant,mert ő volt a legkönnyebb,a mókát viszont megzavarta Nac és Mylius,majd végül ők is csatlakoztak a dobálózáshoz,és még mindig Armin volt a legkönnyebb.Jean és Marco is épp beszélgettek,mikor hirtelen Reiner és Bertl állt eléjük.

-Van kedvetek kakasviadalozni? - kérdezte Bertholdt

-Az milyen? - érdeklődött Jean.

-Tudod,mikor a nyakadba veszed a másikat,és így a két félnek egymás ellen kell küzdenie - magyarázta vigyorogva Reiner.

-Ez jó ötlet,benne vagyunk! - válaszolt Marco.-Csak...ki kit vegyen a nyakába?

-Hm,kezdetben legyen ez a felállás ahogy vagyunk,én Bertholdtot betudom venni a nyakamba,nálatok ez...kicsit problémásabb.

-Majd én a nyakamba veszem Jeant - mondta végül Marco.

-Hallod,és elbírsz engem,öreg?

-Persze hogy elbírlak,csont és bőr vagy - vigyorgott,majd a nyakába vette a másik fiút.

-Vííííí,így már fele akkorák vagyunk,mint Bertholdt -nevetett Jean.-Viszont a hajamra vigyázzatok,ma reggel lőttem be,és...

-Jean,még egy szó,és bedoblak önként a vízbe. - szakította félbe legjobb barátja.

-Bertholdt,a haját támadd! - adta az utasítást Reiner,majd egymásnak mentek.Nem meglepő,de Reinerék nyertek,nem sok esélyük volt így.Jean feljött,vizet köpve a víz alól.

-Ez nem volt valami sportszerű...

-Na jó,akkor helycsere! - engedett Berti.Bertholdt átment Jeanhoz,Marco pedig Reinerhez.

-Na,egymás ellen,szeplős? - mondta gunyorosan Jean.

-Na,Jean! Ha ezt csinálod,lópofinak foglak hívni!-kuncogott.

-Ha győzöl,hívhatsz lópofinak,de ha én nyerek,enyém a pezsgőd ÉS még szeplősnek is hívhatlak.

-Hé,én se csak lópofinak foglak hívni,de enyém lesz a vadászod meg a vodkanarancsod is.

-Na,győzzön a jobbik,te kis alkesz - és bár a küzdelem sokáig tartott,legyünk őszinték,Reiner ellen esélyük nem volt,és Marconak is erősebb testfelépítése volt,mint Jeannak.

-Ez így nem ér! És tiszta víz lett a hajam! - hisztizett.

-Ne aggódj,lópofi,nem viszem el a piádat

-Ilyenkor érzem a szereteted

-Srácok gyertek,vacsi! - szólt be Thomas,majd mindenki ment átöltözni és enni.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Zene:  
Polgár Peti - Hun A Nyár


	5. More Than You Know

"You had your reasons, you had a few  
But you knew that I would go anywhere for you"

Vacsora után még mindenki beszélgetett egy darabig,majd az ofő bejött,az oldalán Dot Pixissel,a végzősök osztályfőnökével.Kedves,borvirágos orrú bácsi volt,jó osztályfőnök,viszont hamarosan nyugdíjba megy.

-Osztály! Tudom,hogy este elmentek fakultatív programként bulizni.Arra akarlak kérni titeket,mivel úgyis tudom,hogy inni fogtok,hogy azért ésszel,és lehetőleg ne okádjatok szét mindent,vagy ha mégis, akkor takarítsatok fel,mert ha egyetlen oda nem illő dolgot találok reggel a szobában vagy a ház környékén, akkor nemhogy faszultok,de le is nyakazlak benneteket.Jó éjt - ment ki,Pixis intett nekik.

-Rivaille,Hange,Erwin,Mike,meg még páran itt vannak az én osztályomból is,de ők már hamarabb kimentek bulizni.Ha akarjátok,keressétek meg őket - ment ki.

-Mibe fogadjunk,hogy Shadisék is úgy be lesznek baszva,mint az atom - mondta Ymir.

-Szerintem Pixis már el is kezdte a partit - kuncogott Historia.Ymir a vállára tette a kezét.

-Édesem,Pixis egy alkesz,de én azért nagyon bírom.Meg legalább az ofőt is lefoglalja.

-Ja,viszont ha kezdeni akarunk valamit magunkkal,akkor most kéne indulnunk - nézett az órájára Nac. Az osztály elindult:legalábbis a piszkos 12,Thomas,Mylius és Nac.Franzék és Mináék elmentek romantikázni a medencéhez,Daz pedig lefeküdt aludni,,mert rosszul volt. Csapatunk bement a városba:Freihofen egy kedves kisváros volt,csendes és tiszta,történelmi épületek magasodtak a belvárosban.Hőseink összegyűltek a parkba,majd megkezdték Marco pezsgőjét.

-Az osztályunkra! - mondta Eren,majd meghúzta az üveget,és az üveg így körbe járt,de eközben Reinerék megbontottak már egy zubrowkát.

-Nem megyünk be valamelyik kocsmába? - csuklott Eren.Már kicsit ittas volt,a többiekkel együtt.-Kedvem lenne sörpongozni

-Sörpongban legyőzhetetlen vagyok,Jäger,ne is álmodj,hogy győzhetsz! - válaszolta kissé hadarva Jean,ő sem volt túl józan.

-Lópofi,te csak pofázni tudsz!

-Igen? Akkor gyere,mutasd meg,hogy van-e vér a pucádban,szájhőském! - felemelte az ökleit és támadó állásba helyezkedett,kissé szédelegve.Eren megpróbált lemászni a padról,de végül pofára esett.

-Eren! - vette fel Mikasa.

-Jean,elég lesz - fogta le Marco.

-Mi lenne,ha csak simán bemennénk egy kocsmába,aztán megpróbálnánk jól érezni magunkat? Srácok légyszi legalább ma ne balhézzatok! - kérte meg őket Thomas.-Itt van egy kocsma az utca túloldalán. Szerintem a piát is kiadják,és ott ellehetünk egy ideig

-Támogatom az ötletet.Mielőbb menjünk be,mielőtt még ez a kettő szétszedi egymást - sóhajtott Annie,majd bementek.Tipikus füstös alkoholos csehó volt biliárdasztallal,sör áztatta asztalokkal meg bárpulttal.A csapat azonnal befoglalta a biliárdasztalt: Armin és Eren ment Annie és Mikasa ellen.

-Hajrá csajok,rúgjátok szét a seggüket! - szurkolt Ymir egy vodkás üveggel a kezében.

-A vesztes meghív engem kajálni! - tette hozzá Sasha,aki egyik kezében egy szalonnás szendót,a másikban meg egy korsó sört tartott.Connie épp full részegen kő-papír-ollózott Thomassal,Mylius és Nac részegen énekeltek,Reinerék meg Marcoék meg bőszen szurkoltak a csapatoknak.

-Eren,nehogy már egy lány elverjen! - biztatta Reiner

-Mikasa,picsázd el Erent! - vágta rá Jean.

-Ezek szerint a kölykök nem láttak még egy normális biliárd partit sem - sóhajtott egy ismerős hang a háttérből.Rivaille és Erwin épp az asztalnál iszogatták a fröccsüket,Mike és Hange táncoltak,Rico pedig kint Mitabival tartotta Iant,aki konkrétan okádott. Moblit bealudt Erwinék mellett.

-Már megint ti? - sóhajtott mérgesen Mikasa.Rivaille hasonló vidámsággal nézett vissza rá.

-Ezek szerint nem csak a családi összejöveteleken kell néznem a fejed - sóhajtott,majd meghúzta a fröccsöt.

-Hé,nem ezért vagyunk itt! Fiúk legyetek kedvesebbek a kicsikkel - mondta Hange vidáman tánc közben.

-Van kedvetek velünk is biliárdozni? - sétált oda diplomatikusan Erwin.

-Igen,de én Rivailleal leszek! - mondta Eren (kissé fangirlködve),majd magához húzta az alacsonyabb srácot,aki a kezére csapott egyet.

-Nincs fogdosás,tch,ki tudja mit fogdoztál előtte... - morogta.

-És te leszel velem? -állt Erwin Armin mellé.Armin felnézett a nála több ,mint 20 centivel magasabb végzősre.

-Persze,szeretnék végre nyerni Eren ellen - vakarta meg szégyenlősen a tarkóját.Erwin átkarolta,majd hátat fordítottak a többi fiúnak,és terveket szövögettek. Rivaille felült a biliárdasztal szélére.

-Ide hallgass,kölyök: Erwin elég jól tud taktikázni,és nekem az a gyerek is elég nagy észnek tűnik,amelyiknek az a borzasztó kék kötött mellénye van.

-Armin?

-Szóval úgy hívják.Ha azt csinálod,amit mondok,akkor nem lesz baj,és meg tudjuk őket verni. - Eren bólogatott,majd miután a két szöszi megbeszélte a teendőket és a terveiket,elkezdődött a meccs.

-Olyan jó érzés látni,hogy Rivaille egyáltalán beszél valakihez,nem Mike? - mondta Hange mosolyogva.

-Hát igen,mióta Isabelékkel...tudod mi történt,nem nagyon láttam akármibe is magától csatlakozni - sóhajtott Mike.

-Olyan nehéz elhinni....Az osztálytársaink voltak. - szomorodott el Hange.-Ahogy Flagon is az volt...

-Nyugodjanak békében.De legalább mostanában nem történt ilyen.

-Szerencsére...Tényleg,az asszonyt hol hagytad?

-Nanaba? Elment Gelgarral inni,mert oda már előbb elígérkezett,de cserébe holnap együtt ebédelünk.

-Mi? Ebédelni mész,és ezért még nem vagy egy részeg roncs? Ezt orvosolni kell! - Hnage felkeltette Moblitot.-Azonnal hozz valamit,Mike még nem ivott normálisan!

-Jézusom! - Moblit előhúzott a kis táskájából egy üveg snapszot és elkezdték Mikét leitatni. Eközben Reiner félrehívta Bertholdtot.

-Na,mi a helyzet Annievel? - vonogatta fel-le a szemöldökét,miközben vigyorgott.A magas fiú inkább arrébb nézett,miközben az arca a vörös minden árnyalatában égett.

-Semmi,még nem volt erőm elmondani neki a dolgokat... - elkezdett az ujjaival malmozni,meg bizergálni őket,de kerülte a szemkontaktust.

-Bert,ha nem akarsz pofára esni,akkor szólj neki! Nem vagyok benne biztos,hogy csak TE akarsz Annievel járni - sóhajtott,majd összefonta a karját.

-Tudom,nem kell emlékeztetni,viszont ez nem olyan könnyű...Te sem mondtad még el Historiának...

-Mert Historia számomra halott ügy,és ezt fel is fogtam. - mondta szomorúan. - Neked viszont még van esélyed Annienél,csak siess,mert rossz előérzetem van.

-De.....mi van ha....nemet mond?..... - nézte egyre jobban kétségbeesve a kezét.Reiner odament és a vállára tette a kezét.

-Nem lesz semmi baj.Tudod,hogy rám számíthatsz mindig.És ha elhullasz,akkor felhúzlak,vagy ha nem tudlak,veled hullok a mélybe,ahogy az igazi barátok szoktak.- ölelte meg.

-Köszönöm,hogy itt vagy velem - ölelte vissza,kicsit megnyugodott.

-Na,menj szépen Anniehez,és mondj el neki mindent - veregette vállba,amire Bert bólogatott egyet,vett egy mély levegőt,ivott egy vodkát,majd bement a kocsmába.A billiárd meccsnek már vége lett,Erenék nyertek. Erwin és Armin épp a hibáikat beszélték meg.

-A kölyök nem is reménytelen eset - paskolta meg Rivaille Eren vállát,mire Eren fangörcsölni kezdett,Mikasa a háttérből gyűlölködött Sashanak és Connienak,bár a fiú nem úgy tűnt mintha felfogná,hogy mi is történik körülötte.Ymir és Historia részegen táncolt Hangeval és Mikével,Moblit megint bealudt az asztalnál.Most Thomasék voltak kinn hányni.Annie a sarokban iszogatott,Bertholdt pedig odament hozzá

-Mi a helyzet? - ült le hozzá.Annie rá pillantott,megitta a maradék sört,majd felsóhajtott.

-Semmi különös,lassan abba kéne hagynom az ivást,vagy én is okádni fogok.

-Gondolod? -mosolygott.-Te általában jól bírod a piát.

-Igen,de van az a mennyiség,ami már sok,és érzem,ahogy zsibbad az arcom...

-És...hogy érzed magad,milyen a buli?

-Jól érzem magam,csak fura,hogy a végzősök is itt basszák a rezet.És te hogy érzed magad?

-Én...izé,jól....Annie,beszélnünk kell valamiről...

-Miről? - pillantott le rá.Bert becsukta a szemét,sóhajtott egyet,majd belekezdett.

-Annie,én... - de nem tudta befejezni,mert Armin is odament.

-Annie,el tudsz velem jönni egy percre? Nagyon sürgős... - Armin hangja is megremegett.

-Persze,csak előtte még Bertholdt akart valamit mondani.Vagy ráér?

-...Igen,ráér,de utána gyere vissza hozzám,jó? - kérte gyengéden.Annie rámosolygott,játékosan karba bokszolta,majd követte Armint.Bert mosolyogva nézett maga elé:már egészen magabiztosnak érezte magát,úgy érezte,hogy már itt,a célegyenesben semmi nem tudja megtörni vagy legyőzni.Armin nyilván valami kis tudományos hülyeségről akar beszélni Annievel,utána meg az övé a pálya megint.Jean és Marco odaült mellé.

-Szurkolunk öreg - vigyorgott Jean kissé részegen,majd lehúzta a sört.

-Egészen magabiztosnak tűnsz.Talán igent mondott? - mosolygott Marco,egy fröccsel a kezében.Bert elpirult.

-Még...nem tartunk ott,de...szerintem jó esélyeim vannak...

-Mi szurkolunk neked. - veregette vállba,-Viszont én kiviszem Jeant levegőzni,mert már nagyon határeset. - felsegítette a szőkés hajú fiút,majd kikísérte Reinerhez az udvarra,ahol együtt vigyáztak rá a padon,Reiner cigizett is. Annie pedig végre vissza jött,és mosolygott,Arminnal együtt,és kézen fogva jöttek.Bertholdtnak kezdett igazán rossz előérzete lenni.Reiner,Marco és Jean pedig bejöttek.

-Figyelmet kérünk! - kiabált Armin.Mminden tekintet rájuk szegeződött,mindenki érdeklődve nézett a két szőkére.Bert nyelt egyet,és feszülten nézett fel.

-Szóval mától hivatalosan is együtt vagyunk! - mondta vidáman Annie,és felemelte a kezüket,ami romantikusan össze volt kulcsolva.Bertholdt szíve kb most tört több milliárd darabra,és úgy érezte magát, mintha kidobták volna a tizedikről és átment volna rajta egy elefánt.Reiner lemerevedett,és Bertre nézett,aki üveges szemmel bámult a két fiatalra.

-Ú bassza meg... - motyogta Jean,ahogy Bertre nézett.A srác nagyokat sóhajtott,próbálta nyugtatni magát,hogy ne kezdjen el bőgni mindenki előtt,mint egy kisgyerek.

-Gratulálunk! - ujjongott Eren

-Sok boldogságot - tette hozzá Mikasa,miközben megigazította a sálát,és vett magának egy whiskeyt.

-Csókoljátok meg egymást! - nevetett Historia,miközben Ymir a nyakába vette,hogy jobban lásson. És Armin és Annie váltottak egy csókot.És ezzel Bertholtot teljesen összezúzták. Szerencsétlen csak ott állt,mereven,az arcára fagyott mosollyal,és érezte,ahogy a szemében könnyek gyülekeznek,és izzadni kezd.

-Ó,de Bert mondani akart valamit! - eszmélt Annie,majd Arminnal oda mentek hozzá.-Mit akartál mondani? - kérdezte mosolyogva.Berti képtelennek érezte magát,hogy válaszoljon anélkül,hogy ne kezdjen el bőgni,de nyelt egyet,erőt vett magán,és mosolyogva válaszolt.

-Csak azt akartam mondani,hogy nagyon csinos vagy.

-Ó,köszönöm - mosolygott.-Amúgy jól vagy? Nagyon izzadsz.

-Persze,hogy jól vagyok.Gratulálok,hogy együtt vagytok- ölelte meg Anniet.

-Nagyon jó barát vagy te is és Reiner is - ölelte vissza.És ez a "barát" szó keresztül szúrta Bert szívének maradványait.

-Köszönöm,sok boldogságot.Én most kimegyek levegőzni,mert kicsit,tudod,megártott az alkohol - mosolygott, mire az ifjú pár bólintott,majd visszamentek immár lassúzni.Bert robotikusan,mereven kisétált az ajtón,Reiner utána rongyolt.

-Menjünk? - nézett Jean Marcora.

-Menjünk - bólintott Marco,majd kifutottak. Bert épp reakciómentesen állt kint,Reiner szólítgatta.

-Ember annyira sajnálom...az egész az én hibám,nem kellett volna ösztönöznöm...Bert,kérlek bocsáss meg... -Bertholdt az előző ráfagyott mosollyal nézett maga elé,majd végül megszólalt:

-.......Mindig ez történt,mindig ez történik,mindig ez fog történni........nincs jogom a boldogsághoz.... - és el kezdtek folyni a könnyei,és zokogásban tört ki.

-Bert,ne mondj ilyen ökörségeket! - mondta Reiner,miközben magához ölelte.

-De ez az igazság! - hüppögött.Reiner kétségbeesetten próbálta legjobb barátját vigasztalni,mert nála szívszorítóbban kevés ember tudott sírni.

-Idehozok valami keményet - sóhajtott Marco,majd egy jó üveg abszinttal jött vissza.Mire vissza ért,látta, hogy már Jean is csatlakozott a vigasztaláshoz.

-Tessék Bertholdt...Sajnáljuk... - adta Marco sajnálkozva a kezébe az abszintos üveget,amit a jóval magasabb srác meg is húzott.

-Tudta a lófasz,hogy a stréber is erre készül - sóhajtott Reiner.-Nagy pofátlanság tőle is,meg Annietől is.

-Ne bántsd őket miattam.....nem tehetnek semmiről.....ha így éreznek...akkor...akkor.... - újabb síráshullám söpört rajta végig,miközben Marco simogatta a hátát.

-Cssssttt.... - próbálta nyugtatni a szeplős fiú,majd magához ölelte.Érezte Bert könnyeit a nyakán és a ruháin, és hogy Bert konkrétan kapaszkodik benne,nem tartja magát.

-Nem azért mondom,de mindenkinek leesett,hogy szerelmes vagy Anniebe,hogy lehet,hogy pont neki nem? - motyogta Jean.

-Mert nem tudja értékelni a jót - dörmögött Reiner,látszott rajta,hogy most nagyon haragszik mindenkire,aki inkább benn bulizik.

-Gyere,Bert,elmegyünk valahova máshova jó? Csapunk négyesben egy bulit,rendben? - simogatta Marco. Bertholdt nem tudott válaszolni,csak két szipogás közt bólintott egyet.

-Na,ez a beszéd - helyeselt Jean.-Gyere,öreg,menjünk bulizni - felsegítették,majd szegénykét ápolták lelkileg. Az útjuk nem vezetett messze,egy-kettőre ott voltak a parkban a padoknál,ahol mind a négyen elkezdtek hardcore fokozatban inni.

-Fú,srácok,ez kibaszott jó anyag,nem hogy a szívem,a lábaim sem érzem... - csuklott Bertholdt.

-Az abszinttttt mindennn...nre jóh- Jeannak rohadt nehezére esett kimondani ezt az egyszerű mondatot, mégis miután kimondta,röhögni kezdett a semmin.

-Srácok,kössük már el azt a bevásárló kocsit - röhögött Reiner,majd dülöngélve felállt.

-Niinnnnncsenek lábaimmmmm - nyökögött Bert,majd kb lehömpölygött a padról.Marco már mindenen röhögött, és nekiállt a mínusz 5 fokban vetkőzni.

-Mmmeleg....em van - jelentette ki.

-M-Marco ne vetkőzzééé,rézseg vagggy. - mondta Jean,majd seggre ült.

-Kössük el a kocsiiiiiiit - Reiner hisztizett,majd a vállára vette Bertet,és rohant.Jean ilyen balett lépésekben haladt utána,Marco meg kissé bátortalanul ballagott.Elkötötték a bevásárló kocsit,amibe bepattant Jean és Marco és Titanicoztak.

-Naggggyon romi! - Reiner már össze-vissza röhögött,ahogy tolta őket.

-I SHIP IT. - Bertholdt a háttérből.

-N-nézzétek,o-ott egy izéééé,disco! - jelentette ki Jean.

-Takarodjunk be,szét akarom csapni magam! - Bert tántorogva elindult.

-Sosem hallottam még így beszélni - nevetett Marco.

-Mert nem is szokott - mosolygott Reiner.-Egyébként nagyon szépen köszönjük Berttel,hogy itt vagytok. Egyedül bennetek volt annyi,hogy kijöjjetek,hogy minden oké,meg rengeteget segítettetek azzal,hogy velem vigasztaltátok, szóval..köszönöm..

-Nincs mit,erre vannak a barátok - mosolygott vissza,majd ölelkeztek.

-SRÁCOK,EZT A ZENÉT HALLGASSÁTOK! - kiabált Jean.Marco és Reiner előre sétáltak.A buliba épp bömbölt a More than you know.

-ÚÚÚÚ ide be KELL Mennünk! - mondta Reiner,majd a hátsó ajtón beblicceltek a buliba,és két jäger mellett elkezdtek táncolni.

-I JUST NEED TO GET IT OFF MY CHEST,YEAH I'M MORE THAN YOU KNWO,YEAH I'M MORE THAN YOU KNOW! - kiabált Reiner és Bertholdt.

-YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BABY YOU'RE THE BEST,YEAH I'M MORE THAN YOU KNOW,YEAH I'M MORE THAN YOU KNOW,I'M JUST... - és jött a dropp,amire táncizni kezdtek,aztán hirtelen Jean a nyakába vette Marcot,Reiner meg Bertholdtot,és kb 20 perc múlva megint a parkban voltak,és ezt a zenét hallgatva a padokon táncoltak.

-Gyerekek,lassan el kéne indulni vissza,nem? - csuklott Reiner.-Kb fél óra az út vissza.

-De indulni kéne...-tápászkodott fel Marco.

-....Remeg a föld.... - motyogta Berti.

-Gyere,nagy fiú- segítette fel Jean.Haza fele Reinerék mentek elől,Reiner tudta a legjobban az utat vissza fele.Bertit fel kellett karolni,hogy tudjon úgy KB egyenesen menni.Jean hirtelen ráugrott Marco hátára.

-Na mi van? - vigyorgott Marco kissé ittasan.

-Annyira rád akarok mászni,hogy azt elmondani nem bírom...

-Na,nyugi,no homo,ember - nevetett.

-Alszol ma veleeeem?

-Ahaaaaa -mire visszaértek,már mindenki aludt. Sasha átszökött,és Connieval aludtak édesdeden. Armin boldogan szuszogott Eren mellett,aki szokásosan mindenféle emberevő óriásról beszélt álmaiban. Reiner és Bert elfeküdtek:mikor Bertl ránézett Arminra,mindenre emlékezni kezdett,és megint eleredtek a könnyei. Reiner szomorúan magához ölelte és addig simogatta,amíg el nem aludt.Marco és Jean is elfeküdtek.

-Marco...

-Hm?...

-Fázom...

-Nyugodtan,tudod... - Jean szorosan odabújt hozzá.

-Kókusz illatod van... - dörgölőzött a hátához.-Szeretem az illatodat.

-Neked jelenleg tequila és alkohol szagod van,de én is szeretem,mikor normális illatod van. - mosolygott, majd megsimogatta a kezét.

-Je t'aime...

-Majd reggel lefordítom magamnak,most már nagyon zombi vagyok - kuncogott.-Aludj jól. - hunyta le a szemét.Jean adott a tarkójára egy jó éjt puszit,majd hozzá bújt és ő is aludt. Reggelre mindenki full másnapos volt,Historiát úgy kellett kézben vinnie Ymirnek,hogy egyáltalán ki tudjanak menni a buszra.Mikor este fele visszaértek és kipakoltak a buszból,mindenki haza indult.Jeanért jött az anyukája,de hazavitték Marcot,Sashát és Conniet.

-Thomas,ne vigyünk el téged biztos? - kiabált ki Jean anyukája.

-Nem,köszönöm,én most Myliust és Nacet kísérem el - mosolygott.Az említett két fiú annyira másnapos volt, hogy állni alig bírtak.

-De szívesen elviszünk! - mondta Jean.

-Nem,mert nélkülem ők sosem jutnak haza.

-Thomas,menjüüünk - nyavalygott Mylius.

-Szétmegy a fejem.. - motyogta Nac.

-Oké,de vigyázz magadra! - mondta Jean.

-Meglesz! - nevetett,majd hazakísérte a fiúkat.Ez volt vasárnap.Másnap Thomas nem jött iskolába.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Zene: Axwell/Ingrosso - More Than You Know (néha kell ide tömegzene is XDDD)


	6. Numb

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware..."

Kis dolgokkal kezdődött az egész.Mint egy enyhébb kis influenza. Az orvos mondta Thomnak,hogy hamarosan jobban lesz majd,és majd mehet is iskolába,csak ezt a hetet töltse otthon.Egyetlen furcsa dolog volt: folyton aludni akart.Erre Grisha egyszerűen nem talált választ,leginkább a kimerültségre tippelt.Épp Thomtól jött haza. Eren kint játszott a kutyájukkal,Carla bent főzött.

-Apa! - futott oda Eren az apjához,majd megölelte.Grisha megpaskolta a fia hátát.-Mi a helyzet Thommal?

-Még elég influenzás.Az orvosa azt tanácsolta neki,hogy pihenjen sokat,de én azért elküldtem a klinikára.Gyanús.Túl sokat alszik,mintha megcsípte volna a cecelégy.

-Nem fog meggyógyulni?...- Eren komolyan aggódott.A férfi elmosolyodott,majd megsimogatta Eren fejét.

-Nem ezt mondtam,biztosan meggyógyul,csak lehet nem egy hetet,hanem még párat otthon kell majd maradnia.

-Fiúk,fél óra múlva vacsora! - kiabált ki Carla.

-Jól van,fiam,én most bent lepakolok,és meg kell beszélnem egy-két dolgot a bátyáddal telefonon. Fél óra múlva mindenképpen gyere be,rendben? - simogatta meg a fejét.

-Rendben apa! - mosolygott,majd eldobta a labdát.Grisha bement,a kutya pedig vidáman a laszti után futott.Egyszerű,megszokott mintájú német juhász kutya volt,világosabb színű.Miközben futott vissza Erenhez,hirtelen megtorpant,és hegyezni kezdte a fülét.A hátsó kertben voltak,a kutya az erdő felé nézett.

-Shenzi? - szólongatta a kutyát a fiú.A kutya elejtette a labdát,és morogni,majd dühösen csaholni kezdett, és Eren mögé rohant szinte teljes erővel.Majdnem átugrotta a kerítést,kapart,mintha valamit el akarna kapni,vagy legalábbis a gazdáját akarná védeni.

-Jézusom,nyugi!- próbálta vissza húzni a piros bőrnyakörvénél,a kutya azonban továbbra is idegesen ugatott.A szél feltámadt,felkavarta a színes leveleket a földről.Az ég elsötétedett,és mennydörgés hallatszódott a távolból.Közelgett a vihar.

-A francba... - Eren nagy nehezen elzárta az állatot,aki idegesen fel-alá mászkált, felváltva morgott és nyüszített.Eren furcsán nézte a kutyát:soha nem szokott így viselkedni.Szokott természetesen ugatni a ház mögött elmenő állatokra ,néha az emberekre is,de ennyire agresszíven soha nem viselkedik,még akkor sem, ha macskát lát.A szél süvíteni kezdet,csak úgy üvöltött,a fák recsegve hajlongtak,az eső szemerkélt. A fiú ekkor döntött úgy,hogy bemegy.A tornácról még visszanézett: valami mozgott az erdőben. A bokrokon látszott,hogy nem a széltől recseg,hanem valami futkározik benne.A kutya kezdett megvadulni megint. Eren bement és őszintén remélte, hogy nincs köze ahhoz a piros szemű lényhez,akit a minap látott.

Mikasa eközben az öcsikéjét babusgatta,ringatta.A kisfiúcska most lett a napokban egy éves,azóta Mika alig akarta letenni.Nagyon szerette a kistestvérét.

-Na,mit találtál,Heinrich baba? - gügyögött neki,amit a kisöccse vidáman fogadott. Kis fekete hajú baba volt ,de ő inkább az apjára hasonlított.

-Mikasa,kicsim,hozd be a ruhákat,jön a vihar! - szólt ki a konyhából a lány anyja.

-Oké,anya! - letette a babát az ágyacskájába,majd kiment. A ruhák a hátsó teraszon száradtak,így a lánynak hátra kellett mennie.A szél már nagyon fújt,így sietve felkapta a ruhákat,és elindult.Ekkor zúgott el mellette a macskája.

-Ebony! - ijedten felkiáltott.A macska bebújt a kinti pad alá,és reszketett.Mikasa aggódva letette a ruhaszárítót,és felvette a cicát,aki azonnal hozzábújt és nyávogott.

-Szegénykém,te remegsz.... - kinyitotta az ajtót,és bevitte a cicát,majd a ruhákat.Vasalás után felment a cicával a szobájába: Mikasa szobája piros színű volt,a faliújságon rengeteg közös kép volt vele Erennel,Arminnal és egyéb osztálytársaikkal,meg persze a családjáról. Az ágya egy rózsaszín franciaágy volt, az ágynemű viszont most fekete volt.Volt bent pár sötétebb színű ruhásszekrénye,egy plüss és könyvespolca, egy kicsi éjjeliszekrénye,amin egy levendulacserép volt,meg persze egy íróasztala fekete forgós székkel.A laptop az ágyán volt.A lámpáról szárított magyal meg kisebb csillagok és bolygódíszek lógtak le. Mika az ablakhoz sétált,és kinyitotta azt,kinézett.Ebony elhelyezkedett közben az ágyon.

-Soha nem fogsz szeretni?... - sóhajtott,ahogy Erenre gondolt.Nagyon régóta,szinte óvoda óta barátok.Túl régóta.Ő pedig hamadiktól szerelmes belé,most pedig már 17 éves lesz,és egy év múlva végzős. De legalább suli bulin együtt fognak táncolni,és Eren biztatására indulni is fog a bálkirálynő választáson. Két vetélytársa akadt az osztályból: Historia és Annie.Keserűen belegondolt,hogy úgyis Historia fogja megnyerni az egészet, mert ő kicsi és aranyos,mint valami kiskutya. Nem akart szégyent hozni Erenre,idegességében a sálát simogatta, amit Erentől kapott a nyolcadik szülinapjára.

-Ígérem,nem hagylak cserben - sóhajtott,majd elkezdte a tájat nézni: szürke volt és a szél nagyon fújt.És akkor Mikasa meglátott egy piros szempárt a házuk mögötti bokorban. Mika konkrétan lefagyott, és kihajolt az alakból,hogy jobban lássa.A valami pont őt nézte,majd hihetetlen erővel befutott az erdőbe az árnyékos részen át,ahol utána lehetett látni,ahogy össze-vissza hajlonganak az ágak.Mikasa ijedten becsapta az ablakot,és előszedte a párnája alatti konyhakést,hogyha esetleg az a dolog bejön hozzájuk, vagy legalábbis az ő szobájába.Így várt vagy 10 percig,de nem történt semmi.Nagyokat sóhajtva,bizalmatlanul letette a kést,majd a macskát az ölébe vette és elgondolkodva simogatta.

Marco épp sétált haza,mikor szeme találkozott Samuellel és Minával.

-Ó,sziasztok! - integetett kedvesen.Mina kezében könyvek és papírok voltak,Samuel segített neki vinni őket. A fiatal pár vissza integetett.

-Heló! - köszönt Sam.

-Szia Marco! -integetett Mina.-Merre tartasz?

-Á,boltba megyek,a kishúgomra ma én vigyázok,és pudingot szeretne enni. - vakarta meg a tarkóját.

-Jaj,a kishúgod annyira cuki! Sokkal aranyosa mint az én hülye öcsém - sóhajtott Mina.- Mi Thomashoz megyünk,odaadjuk neki a leckét,ismered Shadist,ha valaki lemarad,akkor ott vendetta van.

-Hé,elkísérlek titeket.

-És mi lesz a húgoddal? - kérdezte Sam.

-Mielőtt elindultam volna,betettem neki egy mesét,szóval most a tv elé ragadt - nevetett.-Szóval nem gond,ha csatlakozom?

-Nem,gyere nyugodtan! - mosolygott a pár. Bementek Thomékhoz,a kis fekete cser tacskójuk békésen aludt a házában.Kopogtak,Thomas bátyja nyitott ajtót,Hans. Hans egy az egybe úgy nézett ki,mint az öccse,de neki kék szeme volt,és körszakálla,kicsit hosszabb haja.

-Thomas bent fekszik,ma kicsi rosszabbul érzi magát,de csak szokásához híven túl spilázza szerintem - mosolygott,majd beengedte őket.A fiatalok bementek osztálytársukhoz:Thomas szobája egyszerű volt:igényes bútorok,az íróasztalnál egy PC,fehér fal,zöld függönyök,egy sima egyszemélyes zöld ágy,a falon focicsapat poszterek.

-Heló,hoztuk a leckét,ahogy ígértük! - nevetett Mina.Thomas felült.

-Na végre! Már hiányoztatok,nagyon szar ám egész nap feküdni.Sokszor még a géphez sincs erőm odaülni. -mondta Thomas.

-Ne túlozz,a géphez mindig van erőd odaülni.-mondta Sam vigyorogva.

-Ott már agyhalálnak kell lennie,hogy ne kockulj. - kuncogott Marco.

-Na gonoszak vagytok! - mosolygott Thomas,majd megszemlélte a házit.-Látom Rheinberger és Shadis nem kímélnek minket...

-Nem hát,jövőhéten majdnem mindenből témazárót is írunk - sóhajtott fáradtan Mina. - Mikor tudsz jönni majd suliba?

-Grisha és a háziorvosom is azt mondják,hogy mindenképp maradjak itthon jövő héten is.A klinikai eredményeim nem lettek túl fényesek,valami megfázásos lázas vírusos cuccot kaptam el,de sokkal gyengébb, mint egy tüdőgyulladás,tehát azért megnyugodtam.Amúgy van kedvetek videó játékozni? - vette elő a konzolokat és bekapcsolta az xboxot.

-Még szép! - kb egy órát voltak beteg osztálytársuknál,majd mindenki hazament.Marconak viszont feltűnt valami: Thomas nagyon sápadt volt.Mintha vérbeteg,vagy vashiányos,vagy mi a szösz lenne.A szemei álmosak és karikásak voltak,mint aki 2 napja nem aludt,és kissé lelassultak az érzékei is. Mondjuk Thomas mindig rosszul viselte a betegséget és az állandó fekvést,de így még soha nem látta. Aggodalmasan haza ment, megfőzte a kishúgának a pudingot,majd felhívta Erent.

-Haló? - vette fel Eren,a háttérben valami Avenged Sevenfold nóta szólt,talán a Nightmare.

-Szia Eren,én vagyok az,Marco.Ne haragudj a zavarásért,de nem tudod véletlenül,hogy apukád mivel diagnosztizálta Thomast?

-Heló,heló,nem,sajnos nem tudom.Azt mondta,hogy ilyen betegséget még nem nagyon látott,pedig már 20 éve a pályán van.Csak a tüneteit írta le.

-És miket mondott,mik a tünetei?

-Állandóan alszik,és kicsit sápadt,meg szipog és láza van.

-Szerintem hívd apukádat,mert rosszabb az állapota....Mondta,hogy elment a klinikára,amit javasoltak neki,és valami megfázásos vírusa van elvileg,de nem úgy néz ki számomra...

-Úristen,mi történt? - Eren hangja kicsit megremegett.

-Nagyon karikás és sötét a szeme körül...Mint egy hullának.A bőre pedig nagyon fehér,fehérebb,mint mikor simán csak beteg szokott lenni...Mint az ilyen vérbajosoknak meg vashiányosoknak,olyasmi árnyalata van. És eléggé be van lassulva,a reflexei nem működnek túl jól,de nem a fáradtság miatt,hanem mert szerintem roncsolódik...

-Szólok apának,hogy nézze meg,mi van vele.A pupillája?

-Normális volt.

-Akkor nem áll drog hatás alatt sem...Nem lehet,hogy valami gyógyszer mellékhatás?

-Nem tudom,ezért szólj kérlek apudnak,mert nagyon félek...

-Rendben Marco,nagyon köszi,hogy szóltál,azonnal riasztom apát,na szia! - kinyomta a telefont. Még aznap kapták a hírt,hogy Thomast este be kellett vinni a kórházba és infúzióra kötni.Mindenki nagyon aggódott,az osztály csokrokat,csokit és egyéb kis ajándéktárgyakat küldött a betegnek.Egy november 12.-ei napon Jean látogatott el a kórházba Connieval. Thomas még mindig az ágyában feküdt,egyre rosszabbul nézett ki,hiába tettek meg érte mindent.Halálsápadtan feküdt az ágyban, az infúzió a kezére kötve,éppen aludt,de ez nem számított.Hiába aludt,egyre fáradtabbnak nézett ki, és egyre gyengébben,fáradtabban is viselkedett.A szíve lelassult,mintha a vérkeringésével lenne valami nagyobb probléma,de a vérháztartása prímán működött.

-Thom,itt vagyunk... - jött be elsőnek Connie,a hangja nagyon remegő volt.Ő is és Jean is tudta,hogy osztálytársuk és barátjuk bármely pillanatban meghalhat,még ha ezt nem is akarták bevallani maguknak,mert iszonyatos volt a tudat,hogy Thomasról hamarosan valószínűleg csak múlt időben lehet majd beszélni.

-Connie......? Jean?...... - nézett fel gyengén,és megpróbált felülni,de nem maradt rá ereje.

-Na,ne túráztasd magad,öreg harcos,pihenj - mondta aggodalmasan Jean.Thom keserűen nevetett egyet.

-Milyen szánalmas....még felülni sem tudok.... - mondta rekedtesen.

-Ne légy ilyen szigorú magadhoz...-mondta Connie.-Inkább gyűjts erőt és mi hamarább....gyógyulj meg - mondta,pedig ő is tudta valahol legbelül,hogy erre nincsen semmi esély,hacsak nem valami csoda folytán feltalálnak egy új szérumot,ami megmenti,mint a hülye rajzfilmekben. Ez viszont nem egy bugyuta rajzfilm volt,hanem a valóság,és a barátjuk valóban haldoklott.

-Engem már az Isten se ment meg... - köhögött Thomas.-De azért örülök,hogy látsz még esélyt gyógyulásra.

-Gyógyulós selfie? - ajánlotta fel halványan mosolyogva Jean.Thomas vidáman bólogatott,majd csináltak pár bolondos selfiet,a hangulat pedig valóban oldódott is.

-Milyen a kaja?-kérdezte Connie.

-Borzalmas,ne vigyél Sashanak - nevetett Thomas.

-Hallottad ezt,az asszony ma megeszi a házatokat - vigyorgott Jean

-Nem,ma már meg lett etetve,be lett abrakozva,ma már kevésbé veszélyes -nevetett Connie. A látogatási idő még egy órán át tartott,majd a fiúk hazamentek.Nagyon rossz érzéssel feküdtek le.Másnap Jean és Marco Connieval és Sashával sétáltak a suliba.Csendesen mentek egymás mellett,Thomas betegsége óta mindenütt letargikusabb,szomorúbb lett a hangulat,senkinek nem volt kedve beszélgetni. Mikor beértek a suliba,a mostanában szokásossá vált síri csend fogadta őket,Sam hangját lehetett hallani,ahogy Minát nyugtatja.Aztán hirtelen becsöngettek,Shadis szinte azonnal bent volt a teremben. Döbbentnek és letaglózottnak tűnt.

-Osztály,gyerekek....rossz hírt kell közölnöm...-a hangulat jéghideg lett.-Ezután haza is mehettek akár.... mára felmentelek titeket az iskolai kötelességeitek alól....Szóval,az osztálytársatok,Thomas Wagner ma éjjel 3-kor elhunyt a Szent Gotthárd kórházban,itt Rosenbergben.A temetés....szombaton lesz,november 18.-án... -síri csönd lett,vagy öt percig semmit nem lehetett hallani.Mindenki lefagyott,elképedt,vagy egyszerűen nem fogta fel,mi történt.A csendet az törte meg,hogy Mina konkrétan elájult,és az ofő és Sam vitték a gyengélkedőre. Először Hanna kezdett el bőgni,majd szinte mindenki láncreakció szerűen követte. A temetés napja is eljött.Az osztály még mindig megrökönyödve állt az egész előtt,alig akarták elhinni,hogy Thomas már csak múlt időben van....

Jean üveges tekintettel meredt Thomas hófehér,nyugodt,merev holttestére.Nem akarta elhinni,hogy egyszer belőle is ez lesz....a temetés után néztek egy filmet,amit Samuel készített legjobb barátja emlékére Dazzel, gyakorlatilag felvételek és képek voltak összevágva Thomasról,a "Blackbirds" című Linkin Park számra.Még a legerősebbek is hüppögtek a végére.Jean ilyesmi könnyes szemmel és arccal ment haza a temetésről,lassan,még mindig kissé lesokkolva.Észrevett a járda szélén egy halott madarat,amin bogarak mászkáltak,és eszébe jutott a kép,ahogy Thomast egy rózsakoszorúval a világos barna koporsóján leengedik a földbe,és elföldelik, elzárják immáron örökre a külvilágtól,már nem bánthatja semmi,csendben porladozhat a koporsójában az idők végezetéig.Jean ledermedve,elborzadva nézte azt a madarat.Egyszer belőle is ez lesz majd? Féregeleség,egy húszsák,amit magához vesz a természet,majd szépen elfelejt? Ennyi az élet? Ennyi? Néhány kupac föld,egy kereszt,bontóbaktériumok és bogarak,aztán csókolom? Ezért kell azt a sok szenvedést kiállnia az embernek?Bepánikolva eleredtek a könnyei,ahogy a halott,merev verebet nézte az út szélén,főleg akkor,mikor a csőrébe mászott az egyik bogár.

-Jean?... - szólította meg elhaló hangon Marco.Jean könnyes szemmel,hisztérikusan vetette magát legjobb barátja karjaiba,és nyöszörögni kezdett.

-Én nem..nem akarok..nem akarok meghalni,nem akarok szétoszlani,nem akarok elporladni...kérlek...ments meg...nem akarom,hogy bogarak egyenek meg,nem akarok elporladni,kérlek,nem akarok elmúlni,és elfelejtődni,mintegy rossz vicc...nem...nem.... Nem akarok úgy járni,mint Thom....mond hogy ő sem járt így...mond hogy ez egy vicc........ - hihetetlenül sírt.Thomas halála,az elmúlás gondolata,és a tudat,hogy ez ellen nem tehetsz az égvilágon semmit,csak elfogadni,hogy előbb utóbb belőled is csak egy tetem lesz,egyszerűen kikészítette ebben a pillanatban Jeant.Marco könnyes szemmel,simogatta a hátát.

-Semmi baj,Jean...nyugodj meg,kér...lek... - a hangja elcsuklott,és ő is sírni kezdett.-Ő már....jobb helyen van...És...talán hamarosan mi is látjuk...

-Kér...lek....te ne halj meg...ne halj meg előttem...ígérd meg!

-Ígérem.... - egymás vállán sírtak,miközben csendesen eleredt a novemberi eső,elmosva a halott kismadarat,beszínezve Thomas sírját,és elrejtve Jean és Marco könnyeit...

TO BE CONTINUED.....

Zene: Linkin Park - Numb


	7. Lithium

"I'm so happy because today  
I've found my friends:  
They're in my head..."

Thomas temetése óta eltelt egy hét.Az osztály már nem volt ugyan olyan,mint régebben: nevetés, hülyéskedés, és egyéb vidám hangok helyett halk beszéd,sóhajok,néha Mina szipogása hallatszódott,de ki hibáztatta? Thomassal együtt nőttek fel,legjobb barátok voltak,a fiú viszont már nincs többé,már a föld alatt nyugszik egy bársonyos koporsóban.Fáradtnak tűnt mindenki,és az egész osztály már egy hete kizárólag feketét hordott,bár a gyászhét ezzel a nappal letelt.Végül is,kit érdekel? Mindenki felől lehetett volna akár gyászhónap is... Ma volt azonban az első nap,mikor az osztály kicsit felderült,mert Sasha sikerrel elbotlott a saját lábában,és olyan breakdance-et nyomott egy kedves kis sikollyal,mint valami héliummal teli lufi.Bár Sasha számára annyira nem volt kellemes az élmény,az osztály felnevetett rajta,1 hete először.Az osztály végre kicsit felderült.Iskola után Jean Marcoval ment éppen haza,már az iskola udvaron voltak. Rivaille és Erwin épp hátul cigiztek.Erwin bólintott feléjük,majd kezet fogtak,az alacsonyabb végzős is így tett,majd kifújta a cigifüstöt.

-Részvétem. - mondta sajnálkozva,de rezzenéstelen arccal.Jean és Marco lesütött szemmel megköszönték, majd tovább mentek. A lépcsőnél Mike és Nanaba gangster stílusban Gelgarral beszélgettek,mindegyiküknél volt egy baseball ütő,mivel most volt edzésük.Rico Mitabival és Iannal beszélgetett,pont arról,hogy valaki meghalt az eggyel kisebbeknél,és azt találgatták,hogy melyik.

-Nem a szeplős... - mondta Mitabi.

-A felnyírt hajú is él még. - tette hozzá Ian.

-Akkor a szőke barkós gyerek lesz az. - sóhajtott Rico.-Szegény Thomas...- közben Petra,Gunther,Erd és Auruo épp Rivaille-ékhoz tartottak,Hange és Moblit pedig veszekedtek és elég erőteljesen,olaszosan gesztikulálva fejezték ki nem tetszésüket egymás iránt.Erenék is beszélgettek,a fiú épp hadart valamit, Mikasa és Armin pedig feszülten,csendben figyelték,amit mond.

-Szerintem lassan havazik - mondta Marco,ahogy az égre pillantott és kinyújtotta a kezét.Hát igen,itt a hegyekben a tél előbb jön,a hó is több,és hidegebb is van.Egyszer,még mikor kicsik voltak,konkrétan októberben már hógolyózni tudtak az utcákon.

-....Esküszöm,az a vörös szemű szir-szar ENGEM nézett az erdőből,ahogy mentünk el a busszal! És ott volt valami test is mellette,nem tudom,hogy kié vagy egyáltalán mié,de nagyon nyomasztó volt! - panaszkodott Eren,a hangján érezni lehetett a félelmet. Jean ledermedt,ahogy meghallotta a szavakat.Ugyanazt látták volna? Azonnal odarongyolt hozzájuk,mögötte Marco kapkodta a lábait.

-Hogy mondtad,Jäger?! - ért oda.

-Kirschtein,most rohadtul nincs kedvem verekedni veled,inkább törődj a saját ma-

-Én is láttam! -mondta Jean gyorsan.Eren arca elsötétült.

-Ugye nem gúnyolódsz rajtam?...

-Nem! Vörös szemű,magas,emberi alak,és világít a szeme sötétben,és nagyon gyorsan közlekedik! - mondta Jean.Eren csodálkozva rápislogott.

-I-Igen...Hol láttad? - egy kis körbe leültek az ebédlőbe vezető kinti lépcsőre.

\- Először a házunk mögötti erdőben,bámult fel a nagy,világító szemeivel,majd el kezdett sprintelni a házunk felé,én meg becsaptam az ablakot,nagyon féltem.Másodszor pedig találkoztam vele este az utcán, és kergetni kezdett...ha Marco akkor nem nyit ajtót,fogalmam sincs,mi lenne velem... - borzadt bele Jean a kellemetlen emlékbe.

-Mire kinyitottam az ajtót,már nem látszott semmi,szóval iszonyú gyors lehet,és ez aggasztó...- sóhajtott Marco.

-Itt meg miről folyik a szó? - jött oda Reiner,mögötte Bertholdtal,Annievel,Ymirékkel és Sashaékkal.

-Aggasztó dolgokról - mondta Armin.-Ti is üljetek le. - miután mindenki leült,Eren és Jean újra elmesélték a látottakat.

-Nem tudom mit szívtatok,de igazán leállhatnátok vele,árt az egészségnek - ivott a forrócsokijából Ymir.

-Ymir vedd már egyszer komolyan őket! És még csodálkozol,hogy rajtunk kívül nincsenek barátaid - morogta Annie,ahogy megfogta Armin kezét.Ymir már épp válaszolni akart,mire Historia mérgesen ránézett.

-Ne veszekedjetek ilyen hülyeségeken,semmi értelme! - mondta.Ymir mérgesen csettegett egyet, majd durcásan tovább ivott.

-Láttatok ti is ilyen dolgokat a közelben? - kérdezte Marco.

-Nem tudom,hogy az ide illik -e ,de valami zabálja a csirkéinket és belezi a szarvasokat. - mondta Sasha.

-Az lehet farkas is,nem biztos,hogy egy ilyen izé - okoskodott Connie.

-Farkas ilyet nem csinál - mutatta a megcsonkított tyúktetemeket és szarvashullákat Sasha. Historia öklendezni kezdett,ahogy rájuk nézett.

-Minden értékes szervük megvan,ezt viszont a menyét,a róka és a farkas nem hagyja benne,a medve meg elég hangos,ha bejön a drótkerítésen. - folytatta Sasha.

-Akkor a test amit láttam egy szarvas test volt? - mondta Eren.

-Reménykedjünk... - sóhajtott Reiner.

-Én is láttam ezt a dolgot. - babrált Mikasa idegesen a sálával.-Pár hete épp hoztam be a ruhákat,mikor láttam,hogy a macskám fejvesztve szalad előre,és nagyon fél.Bevittem őt is,aztán a szobámban nézelődtem az ablakból,és akkor én is láttam egy vörös szempárú valamit a hátsókertünktől pár méterre a bokorban, aztán hihetetlen sebességgel az erdőbe rohant,és onnan figyelt.... - fejezte be,látszott rajta,hogy ideges. -Ebony még a kutyáktól sem fél,soha nem láttam még ennyire remegni. Szerintem ettől a lénytől ijedhetett meg.

-Nekünk is a kutyánk ugatott valamit,alig lehetett leállítani,nagyon agresszív volt,és az erdőbe akart futni.- mondta Eren.-Talán az állatok félnek tőle.

-Én is láttam... - kezdett el Bertholdt fészkelődni a helyén,és megint izzadni kezdett (~védjegy lvl izzadság~).- Épp Sparkyt sétáltattam,mikor találkoztam Annievel.Beszéltünk egy kicsit,a kutyám viszont... mintha megőrült volna.Kitépte a kezemből a pórázt és erőből elkezdett futni az erdőbe.Utánafutottam,és a köd miatt alig találtam meg...Egy vörös szemű alakot ugatott,ami kikergetett minket az erdőből...Akkor azt hittem,hogy meg fogok halni... - mondta Bert.

-Srácok,nem tudom mi lehet erre fele,de kezdek félni... - mondta Connie zavartan,ahogy hallgatta a beszámolókat.

-Én ma biztos nem alszom... - mondta Historia.

-Ugyan,drága,majd én megvédelek ezektől - boxolta vállba játékosan Ymir a kisebb lányt.

-Nem tudjátok a leírások alapján akármihez is hasonlítani ezt az entitást?... Vagy embert?... - kérdezte Marco.

-Soha nem láttam még ilyet.Nem lehet hogy valami őrült hobo,aki ezzel riogatja az egész környéket? - dobta fel Ymir.

-Akkor ez valami szuper csöves lehet,hogy világít a szeme a sötétben.Vagy a Terminátor,és a Skyenet küldte vissza a jövőből - forgatta a szemét Reiner.

-Majd én utána nézek,hogy mi ez. Segít nekem valaki átszanálni a könyveket? A Googleban sajnos nem nagyon bízhatunk meg most ilyen téren. - mondta Armin

-Majd én segítek - kelt fel Marco.

-Hja, a Google előbb dobna be egy tamponoldalt,mint amit keresünk.-kelt fel Ymir.-Egyezzünk meg abban skacok,hogy holnap innen folytatjuk,és ha valaki akármilyen ilyen...cuccot lát,az szóljon,rendicsek?

-Ymirrel most mennünk kell, be kell vásárolnom otthonra.- állt fel Historia is.-Nagyon vigyázzatok kérlek magatokra.Egy tragédia éppen elég...Sziasztok! - a két lány elment vásárolni.

-Olyan cuki... - sóhajtott Reiner.-De mi is megyünk,el kéne érni a buszt,megígértem az öregemnek,hogy megszerelem a bojlert

-Igen,nekem is van dolgom,sietni kell - kelt fel Bert Annievel.

-Vigyázz magadra,és azonnal írj,ha hazaértél,oké? - ölelte meg a lány,Armint,miközben Bertholdt úgy érezte,hogy rászakadt egy gerenda.

-Rendben,de ez rád is érvényes,rendben,Annie? - puszilta meg Armin.

-Eren,mi is menjünk,még meg kell csinálnunk a projektet.- mondta Mikasa.

-Igaz,igaz...srácok,vigyázzatok magatokra,és ha valami van,azonnal írjatok

-Ha hazaértem csinálok egy zárt csoportot FB-n,és akkor majd mindenki leírhatja a tapasztalatait. - ajánlotta fel Reiner.-De most már pá! - a mariawaldiak is elmentek.Jean felkelt,és legjobb barátjára nézett.

-Én hazaindulok,majd este beszélünk,jó? - mondta kicsit fáradtan.Marco bólintott.

-Rendben,majd átmegyek. - Jean elindult haza.Armin és Marco pedig felmentek a könyvtárba: a könyvtárfelügyelő Nanaba volt,az egyik végzős lány,Mike barátnője.Mikor a tanár kiment,akkor mindig ő ügyelt a rendre.

-Heló! - köszönt Armin és Marco,a rövid hajú lány felnézett a regényről amit olvasott.

-Sziasztok,segíthetek,fiúk? -kérdezte.Egy csinos rózsaszín szívecskés felső volt rajta és egy fekete szoknya egy fekete harisnyával,világosbarna csizmával.Nanaba elég lapos teremtés volt,de alapjában véve jó alakja volt.

-Vannak kriptidekkel és paranormális lényekkel foglalkozó könyvek? - kérdezte Armin.Nanaba meglepetten ráncolni kezdte a homlokát.

-Egy tanulmányhoz kell.-tette hozzá gyorsan Marco.Nana felkelt,majd elkezdett a könyvrengetegben kutatni.

-Szerencsétek van,fiúk - szedett le egy stóc könyvet.- Négy ilyesmivel foglalkozó könyv van az iskolában. Remélem segít rajtatok - tette az asztalra az idős,bőrkötéses könyveket,amik puffantak egyet az asztalon. Porosak voltak,de még így is tekintélyt parancsoló,éltes,kódex szerű könyvek.

-Nagyon köszönjük - mosolygott Armin.Nanaba biccentett.

-Ha valamiben még segíthetek,szóljatok - ült vissza a helyére,és tovább olvasott.Armin és Marco elkezdték a könyveket vizslatni: a legnagyobb könyv egy fekete bőrkötéses könyv volt,700 oldalas,poros,a borítóján "Kísértetek és csodálatos lények" felirat szerepelt,1892-es kiadás.A legkisebb könyv egy kis vajszínű, szintén bőrkötéses könyvecske volt,alig 200 oldalas, "Erdei lények" volta címe,ez egy 1987-es kiadású könyv volt. A másik két könyv egy kötet volt: "Kriptidek és szellemek I. " és "Kriptidek és szellemek II. "

-Na,melyikkel kezdjük? -kérdezte Marco.

-Én nekiállok a fekete bőrkötéses könyvnek,majd szólok,ha találok valamit. - válaszolt Armin,majd nekiült a könyvnek.

-Rendben,én átolvasom a kicsit. - 3 órányi olvasás és keresgélés után Amin végül megszólalt.

-Erdőtündér? - mutatta az illusztrációt.Az erdőtündér egy furcsa,nyurga lény volt,piros szemekkel és- agancsokkal.

-Nem rossz meglátás,de szerintem az agancsok miatt nem túl valószínű.Wendigo? - mutatta a képet.

-Túl torz,Erenék sokkal humanoidabbnak írták le a lényt.

-Szerintem ugorjunk neki ennek a kétkötetes könyvnek. - sóhajtott Marco,majd bőszen olvasni kezdtek. Már 5 órája keresgéltek a könyvtárban.Nanaba már készülődött,hogy haza menjen.

-Találtál valamit? ásított Armin.

-Nem...minden le van írva,csak az nem,amit keresek......... - itta a harmadik kávéját Marco.-Hm,Rózsavámpír, az mi?

-Sosem hallottam még róla.Mit ír? - hajolt oda hozzá.Marco lapozni akart,viszont nem volt ott semmi,hanem egy vérfarkas.

-Én...hé! - nézegette,lapozgatta,de nem találta.-Szerintem ez az oldal hiányzik...

-Mi? Ne már...-mondta Armin,majd lapozgatni kezdtek.-Kieshetett belőle?

-Nekem úgy tűnik,hogy kitépték... - mondta Marco,a papír fecnikre utalva.Armin megvizsgálta.

-Ez érdekes...de most menjünk haza,már nagyon fáradt vagyok.-nyújtózkodott.

-Rendben - mosolygott a másik fiú,majd elmentek haza.Marco otthon összepakolta a cuccát,majd átment Jeanhoz aludni. Hideg volt,így úgy döntött,hogy sietni kezd.A szél fújt,lehetett hallani messziről a fák suhogását,néhány kutya ugatott a környéken.A kismadár teteme még mindig ott volt:csak csontok maradtak belőle meg tollcafatok.Marco ijedten nyelt egyet,és megpróbált nem Thomasra gondolni.Ahogy haladt előre,úgy érezte,mintha valami figyelné.Zavartan tovább sétált,de nagyobb fordulatszámon.Sötét volt,az utcai világítás pislákolt,és biztos volt benne,hogy nincs egyedül.

-Marco... - hallotta a halk,szomorú,de jéghideg hangot.Nem volt neki ismerős,így riadtan elrohant,a lába alig érintette a földet,közben hallotta,hogy valaki fut utána.Átugrotta Jeanék kerítését bakugrásban,majd nem is kopogva beszaladt Jeanékhoz.Mákjára már mindenki aludt,egyedül legjobb barátja ült az asztalnál két kakaóval,ő már egy ACDC-s alvós pólóban meg egy kék boxerben.

-Ember,jól vagy? - pillantott fel Jean.Marco lihegett egy kicsit,majd válaszolt.

-Nem...valami figyelt...a nevemen szólított...és futott utánam...de nem láttam semmilyen szempárt....de tudom,hogy ott volt....- mondta zaklatottan,majd leült Jeanhoz.

-...Jutottatok valamire Arminnal?-kérdezte halkan Jean.-Amúgy ez a kakaó itt neked szól - mutatott a kék felhőcskés bögrére.Marco beleivott a forró kakaóba,majd válaszolt.

-Nem.Nem sok ilyen lényt találtunk,de valamiben mindig sántított a leírásuk. Az egyik lény,a rózsavámpír leírását viszont nem találtuk meg,valaki kitépte a könyvből a lapot...remélem meg lesz....

-gyanús.Nem azért mondom,de....ki másnak jutna rajtatok kívül eszébe kriptides és szellemkönyveket nézegetni...Nekem ez nem tetszik.

-Nekem sem...de nagyon elfáradtam...Aludni szeretnék,ha nem baj....

-Tudom,nyugodtan menj fürdeni aztán aludjunk egyet. Fent megvárlak. - ment fel,Titan az ágyában aludt. Marco megfürdött,fogat mosott,majd álmosan dörzsölgetve a szemét bebújt Jean mellé.

-Hm.Még mindig kókusz illatod van,pedig nekem csokis axe tusfürdőm van -jegyezte meg Jean. Marco álmosan mosolygott egy kicsit.

-Azt hiszem ilyen az alap illatom. - ásított.-Na jó éjt Jean.... - aludt el.

-Jó éjt,Marco... - suttogta,majd odabújt hozzá.-Olyan jó forró a tested... - tette hozzá halkan,mivel tudta,hogy legjobb barátja nem hallhatja ezt.Nem merte bevallani az érzéseit még mindig. Becsukta a szemét,majd az arcát a tarkójába fúrva lassan ő is elaludt.Legközelebb reggel keltek,szólt az ébresztő,és Titan Jeant pofozgatta.

-Kis erőszakos - vette az ölébe Marco a cicát,és dögönyözni kezdte.

-Kurva egy dög - morogta Jean,majd készülődni kezdtek és elmentek iskolába.Becsöngetéskor észrevették, hogy Mina sincs iskolában.Jean odament Anniehez.

-Annie...

-Hm? - nézett fel rá.

-Mina?

-Írt reggel,hogy rosszul van,és ma nem fog jönni suliba. - lesütötte a szemét.-Remélem,hamar meggyógyul.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Zene: Nirvana - Lithium


	8. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

"If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
And illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark"

A bál közeledett. Mindenki igyekezett magának párokat találni,és ez alól hőseink sem voltak kivételek. Reiner például úgy döntött,hogy összeszedi magát,vett egy szép csokor virágot (igazából a kertből vágta őket ), szépen ingbe és fekete nadrágba öltözött,oldalra fésülte a haját,majd szépen elindult a suliba. Bertholdt és Annie vagy 5 percig csak pislogtak,ugyanis a templomba járós kabátját vette ma fel.Végül Annie szólalt meg.

-Úgy nézel ki,mint egy díszpöcs. - jelentette ki halál nyugalomban,majd dalt léptetett a telefonján,és megigazította a haját.

-Igaza van.Még a nagymamád látogatásakor se vagy így kiöltözve,pedig ő megkívánja a fess viseletet. - mondta Bert,aki megigazította a zöld sálat a nyakában.

-Ma megkérem Historiát,hogy táncoljon velem,és szeretnék neki jó benyomást tenni - mondta felsőbbrendűen és megigazította a haját.Annie és Bertholdt szánakozva összenéztek,majd végül Annie válaszolt.

-Hát ezzel a kinézettel olyan vagy,mint valami 50-es évekbeli NDK-s díszpöcs,aki az NSZK-s cuccaival menőzik a többieknek.

-Nekem inkább valami Charleston mániás inasfiú jut róla eszembe a 20-as évekből. - fűzte tovább az abszurdumot Bertholdt.Reiner sértődötten felhorkant.

-Ilyenkor szerencsét kívánni szokás,nem pedig kritizálni - morogta.-Szép kis barátok vagytok.

-Innen is látszik,hogy az igazi barátaid vagyunk,nem hazudunk neked,megmondjuk a szemedbe,ha szarul nézel ki - vigyorgott Annie,majd a buszmegállóba értek. Annie Arminhoz sétált,Mikasa és Eren elborzadva nézték Reinert.

-Úgy nézel ki,mint valami Charlie és a Csokigyár szereplő - mondta végül Eren,amin mind röhögni kezdtek. Reiner fáradtan sóhajtott egyet,,majd beért a busz,és elmentek iskolába,ahol mindenki Reiner után nézett.

-Úgy látom megérkezett Erwin homokos és valahogy még pöcsebb változata - jelentette ki Rivaille,ahogy elmentek mellettük,mire Erwintől kapott egy kisebb tockost. Historia épp a szekrényéből pakolt ki, Ymirrel beszélgetett.Bert megsajnálta Reinert,ahogy az elszomorodott arckifejezésére nézett,majd oda ment Ymirhez.

-Ymir,beszélhetünk? - ment oda Bert.

-Lökd,colos - nézett rá Ymir.

-Az a helyzet,hogy ezt négyszemközt kéne megbeszélnünk.

-Jézus,mit akarhatsz?-mentek a folyosó másik végére.Reiner megigazította a haját,elővette a legcsábosabb mosolyát,majd a lányhoz sétált.Historia egy szívecskés ezüstnyakláncot viselt,hasonló fülbevalókkal és karkötővel.A ruhája egy rózsamintás barackszínű egyberuha volt fehér harisnyával,és egy fekete csizmát viselt hozzá.

-Helló - támaszkodott csábosan Reiner a szekrényre.

-Ó,szia! - mosolygott a sokkal kisebb lány.-Mi járatban?Nagyon csinos vagy. - Annie krákogni kezdett a háttérben, Erenék meg röhögni.

-Hát még te,elragadó vagy ebben a ruhában .- bájvigyor. - Új?

-És Pervollal mosod? - kiabált oda Eren.Reiner egy szúrós pillantással elhallgattatta,majd visszafordult a leányzóhoz.

-Igen,új,Ymirrel vettük.

-Értem.Ezt neked hoztam - adta át a virágcsokrot (az igencsak megfagyott virágokkal.)

-Istenem,Reiner,ez gyönyörű! - nevetett,és csodálta a csokrot.-Nagyon szépen köszönöm,igazán aranyos vagy!

-Van kedved velem jönni a bálba? Tudod,nemrég szereztem meg a jogsimat,szóval már legálisan autózhatok,és buszoznunk sem kéne,hanem tudnék érted menni... - vakarta zavartan a tarkóját.Közben megérkeztek Sasháék,Sasha és Connie rohantak,mögöttük Jean és Marco jött. Historia hezitált. A két fiú pedig megállt.

-Wow,charleston Reiner. - mondta Jean.

-Róluk mindig a vonat és az alagút jut eszembe... - mondta Marco sajnálkozva,majd tovább mentek,miközben Erenék már infarktust kaptak a röhögéstől.

-Igen,szerintem eljövök veled a bálba - jutott végül eredményre Historia.

-I...Igen? - pirult el.

-Végül is,barátok vagyunk,nem? És nagyon boldog vagyok,hogy meghívtál,és nem egyedül mentem,mint tavaly.

-De tavaly veled volt Ymir.

-Igen,de az nem ugyanaz,mintha egy fiúval mennél.Én viszont most megyek,még meg kell keresnem az ofőt az előadásom miatt.Majd találkozunk,szia! - intett,és elment a tanárihoz,közbe Ymir meglepődve és elpirulva bement az osztályterembe,Bertholdt mögötte jött.

-HAH! Kételkedőim hajtsatok fejet nagyságom előtt,mert sikerült! - ujjongott Reiner.

-Ez nem változtat a tényen,hogy úgy nézel ki,mint valami csokisziruppal arcon csapott vattacukros paszteles rémálom - mondta Connie

-Ilyet akkor álmodom,mikor megeszek egy fél disznót vacsira - mondta Sasha.

-Amúgy Berti,hova hívtad Ymirt?-kérdezte Reiner.

-Láttam,hogy segítségre lesz szükséged,és inkább elhívtam valahova,de nem jutott eszembe semmi,és bepánikoltam és elmondtam neki,hogy van-e kedve velem jönni a bálba,és igent mondott.Ő jobban meg volt lepve mint én - mosolygott kínosan Bertholdt.

Órák után az udvaron össze ültek. Jean is arra tartott,Marco már ott volt.Szokásához híven a hátsó ajtón jött ki,mikor beszélgetést hallott.

-...Gondolod,hogy amiatt halt meg?-ez Erwin hangja volt.A kukánál beszélgetett Rivailleal,megint cigiztek.

-Biztos vagyok benne. - mondta komoran a másik fél.

-Nem lehet,hogy Isabel és Farlan emléke fáj ennyire,hogy ezt mondod? Nincs másfél éve,hogy...

-Ebbe ne vidd bele őket.Feldolgoztam,felfogtam és elengedtem őket.-csattant fel.-Nem kell minden kissé bizarr felvetésemet erre visszavezetni,mintha valami elbaszott szociopata lennék,baszd meg!

-Én csak segíteni akarok neked,de ha így viselkedsz,úgy kurva nehéz lesz! - válaszolt Erwin.

-Csak tudom amit tudok! És te is láttál már ocsmány dolgokat,amiket a sok faszfej el sem tud képzelni.Ideje lenne belátnod,hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben ezeken a településeken,és valami ocsmány és gyilkos szarság készülődik.Jobb lesz,ha belegondolsz,Szemöldök.

-rendben,Törpe,de próbálj meg kérlek logikusan gondolkodni,és a megfelelő döntést meghozni. Képes lennél elviselni,ha még valakiket elveszítenél? Elveszítenénk? Ők az osztálytársaink voltak,és...legutóbb ez történt.Nem akarok több vért...

-Majd megbeszéljük ezt még,csak úgy érzem,hogy valami patkány figyel minket. - morogta Rivaille,és tovább álltak.Jean el sem tudta képzelni,hogy vajon a két végzős miről beszélhet,és zavartan oda ment a megbeszélt találka helyre.

-Most komolyan Kigyúrt Willy Wonka a becenevem? - hisztizett Reiner.

-Nekem valaki a Szeplős Leszbi becenevet adta,szóval igazán kussolhatnál,banyek. - morogta Ymir.

-Én Istennő lettem - mondta vidáman Historia.Igen,mindenki felolvasta,hogy drága barátaik milyen gyönyörű neveket adtak egymásnak a csoportban.

-Az én nevem Bertl the Turtle - sóhajtott Bertholdt.

-Kinevezett el He-Man-nek? -morogta Armin.

-Én Lófejű lettem,hogy miért is nem vagyok meglepődve... - forgatta a szemét Jean.-Kicsoda Kawaii Potato?

-Én - jelentekezett Sasha.-Hehehe,Connienak valaki Avatar Aangot állította be.

-Milyen humoros kis csoportot alkottunk.-csikizte meg Connie Sashát.

-Annie te állítottad be a becenevemet Tank Arankára? - mondta elsötétült szemmel Mikasa.

-Mert te KGB ügynök Elsa-nak állítottad be az enyémet - válaszolt Annie.-Előtte meg Orrkirálynőre,szóval nem tudom,hogy melyik a rosszabb.

-Én azt hiszem örülök a Szeplős Jézusnak - nevetett Marco.

-ÉN Mérges német gyerek vagyok...-morogta Eren.-De most,hogy mindenki szépen bemutatkozott, megkezdhetnénk a mai témánkat.Haladtatok valamit? - nézett Arminra és Marcora.

-Rengeteg lényt találtunk,ami hasonlít arra,amit leírtatok,de egyik sem egyezett teljesen.- mondta Armin.

-Ráadásul az egyik oldal hiányzik az egyik könyvből,és nem azért,mert kiesett,hanem mert kitépték. Szerintem el akarták tüntetni a nyomokat...-mondta Marco.

-Melyik lény volt ez?-kérdezte Mikasa.

-Azt hiszem a Rózsavámpír.

-Azt hittem,csak sima vámpír "van".-mondta Ymir.

-Meg kell keresnünk azt a hiányzó lapot,és mindenki nézzen szét otthon a könyvespolcon,vagy kérdezze meg a szüleit,nagyszüleit,hogy tudnak -e valamit erről a valamiről,amivel szemben állunk. - javasolta Armin.

-Kezdem magam valami Sherlock Holmes novellában érezni.-mondta Connie.Ezek után elindultak haza, Marco Sashával sétált.

-Tudsz valamit Mináról? - kérdezte Sasha Marcotól.Egy fele laktak,a Dauper utca ott volt rögtön Jinae jobb oldalán,Ragako mellett.

-Nagyon beteg,de Sam ott segít neki,ahol tud...Félek,hogy ugyanazt kapta el,mint szegény Thomas.... - sóhajtott aggodalmasan Marco,és benézett a kis utcába,ahol Mina lakott.A lány a Karanes utcában lakott,Samuelék mellett nem sokkal.

-Istenem...-mondta ijedten Sasha.-Nem tudnám elviselni,ha ő is meghalna...Thomas is már elég nagy tragédia, hogy meghalt,nem kell több...

-És ezzel fenn áll még egy veszély.Mivel hasonló tüneteket produkáltak,valószínűleg azonos betegségben szenvednek,és ez átmehet járványba is.... - mondta ijedten Marco.

-Tehát....mi is elkaphatjuk....

-És meghalhatunk. - tette hozzá szomorúan.-Ki fog törni a pánik,ha ez így folytatódik...

-Mondasz valamit... - nézett Sasha a járdára.-Még aggasztóbb,hogy a kórházban sem tudtak anno Thommal sem kezdeni semmit...Gondolj bele,3 vérátömlesztése volt,infúziót kapott,sterilizálták, minden ilyen orvosos hókuszpókot bevetettek,és nem történt az égvilágon semmi....

-Ha Mina meghal,amibe belegondolni is szörnyű...Annie és Samuel összeroppan.Ó,haza is értünk.Van kedved bejönni,vagy inkább haza mész?

-Megyek,megígértem apunak,hogy elviszem a kutyákat az erdőbe.Szia! - intett,majd hazasietett.

Mina állapota egyre rosszabb volt.Szegény csak feküdt,és nehezen,szaggatottan vette a levegőt. A szeme karikás volt,a bőre hófehér,és az ujjain egy enyhe szürkés árnyalat jelent meg.Samuel ezt nagyon nehezen viselte:mintha a kezében tartott szép búzavirág egyszer csak fokozatosan elhalt és elhalványodott volna, és tudta,hogy ő ez ellen nem tehet semmit az ég világon,maximum enyhítheti a szenvedéseit.

-Sam...Te vagy az?... - nézett fel Mina fáradtan a szép,búzavirágszínű szemeivel.Mina szobája egy kellemes, napsárga szoba volt,a falon családi képek meg bandás poszterek,meg persze egy szép kép Mináék westiéről, Mr. Ragge-ről.A szőnyeg és a függönyök narancssárgák voltak,vidám színekben pompázott a bútorzat is.Az ágya egy egyszerű,bézses színű ágy volt virágos ágyneművel.

-Igen,kincsem,én vagyok az... - jött be a fiú szomorúan,és oda ült haldokló szerelméhez,aki gyengén megfogta a kezét.

-Hoztad a leckét?.....

-Igen,hoztam,de...kérlek,pihenj.

-Úgy érzem,hogy meg fogok halni....-köhögött erősen,majd levegőért kapkodott.Borzalmas volt így látni. Ma már volt náluk Annie,és a látványtól Annie konkrétan sírva ment haza.

-Nem fogsz meghalni... - csókolta meg Samuel.-Mindent elkövetek,hogy jobban érezd magad,oké?... Mint mikor eltörted a lábad....És én ott voltam veled...végig... - kezdett el könnyezni.Mina szintén könnyezve felült és átölelte.-Nagyon szeretlek....

-Én is téged.... - ölelte szorosan magához.Percekig ilyen meghitten voltak.

-Hé,hozok neked valami finomat,jó? Elugrok a boltba,és csinálok neked lekváros palacsintát oké?... Tudom, hogy az a kedvenced...

-Rendben,addig...megpróbálok...életben maradni....

-Ígérem kicsim,sietek.Szeretlek - váltottak búcsúcsókot,majd elment,és többé nem tért vissza...

Már késő este volt.Kivételesen nem volt köd,csak nagyon hideg volt,a Hold bevilágította a terepet,néhány helyen beszivárgott a fenyőfák között.Sasha kutyát sétáltatott,a nagyobbikat.

-Hector,nyugi! - szólt rá.Hector egy Erdélyi kopó volt,cser.Érdeklődve szaglászgatott a fák körül,mintha keresne valamit.Mikor egy tisztáshoz értek,Sasha elengedte,hogy fusson egy kicsit.Hátra pillantott:innen látni lehetett a házukat,kb 30 méterre volt Dauper utca,a házuk egy egyszerű faház volt.Sasha apja erdész volt,hobbi vadász ,az anyukája pedig titkárnő.Sashanak volt egy bátyja,aki tavaly előtt végzett a suliban,jó testvérek voltak,hasonló mennyiségeket tudtak enni.Leült az egyik fatönkre és várta a kutyust,hogy visszajöjjön.Eszébe jutottak a sztorik a vörös szemű lényről,ami Jeant és Erent ijesztgette,és elkezdett kicsit félni,fejben lejátszotta a lehetséges túlélési lehetőségeket.Ekkor Hector idegesen odafutott Sashához ,és húzni kezdte a nadrágját.

-Hector nem!-szólt rá mérgesen.A kutya azonban ugatott,és nyüszített.-Találtál valamit? - kelt fel.A kutya megindult,Sasha futott utána.A kutya hirtelen megállt egy valami mellett.Sasha először azt hitte,valami kupac.

-Már megint elástál valamit? - sóhajtott,majd rávilágította telefonnal.És Samuel holtteste volt az. Sápadtan,élettelenül feküdt a füvön,kezében egy szatyor,benne a palacsinta hozzávalók.A ruhája koszos volt,és el volt vágva a torka,de vér nem volt rajta,csak a száján,meg egy kicsit körülötte.Sasha sikítozni kezdett,teli torokból,és sokkosan rohanni kezdett.

-..Van ott valaki? - hallotta meg a férfihangot,Sasha ekkorra már a földön guggolva bőgött,a kutyája próbálta nyugtatni.

-Minden rendben? - Erwin volt az.-Mi történt?

-O...O...O....Ott van Sa-amuel....

-Ki az a Samuel?

-Osztá-á-álytársam.....halott...nem él.....a torka.....

-Jézusom...- felsegítette Sashát,majd odament a holttesthez,hogy megnézze,mi történhetett.-Rendben,hívjuk a rendőrséget - mondta idegesen,majd kimennek az erdőből.A rendőrségi jelzésre ki jött Jean,Marco és Connie is.Az a látvány fogadta őket,hogy a letakart hullát beteszik a kocsiba,miközben Erwin nyugtatja a sokkos,még mindig síró lányt.

-Sasha! - rohant oda Connie.-Édesem,mi történt?- ölelte magához,Sasha viszont értelmetlenül beszélt.

-Találtunk egy holttestet.Azt hiszem,Samuelé. - válaszolt Erwin.Jean elsápadt,Marco arckifejezése az arcára fagyott.Ekkor érkezett meg a mentő autó nem sokkal távolabbra,a Karanes utcába.Az 5 fiatal oda sétált,Sasha szipogott.

-Mi...történik?... -kérdezte remegve.

-Valakihez kihívták a mentőket.- magyarázta Erwin.

-Az...Az Mináék háza... - rebegte Connie.Mina anyukája az udvaron sírt,miközben a lányuk holttestét kivitték és letakarták,majd betették a mentőautóba.A társaság megkövült.

-Mina..............halott?............. -nyögte ki Jean.

-A helyzet sokkal súlyosabb...Rivaillenak igaza volt...-mondta Erwin felismeréssel a hangjában,cseppnyi bűntudattal. Sasha még jobban sírni kezdett,Connie egyszerűen em bírta felfogni,mi történik.

-Hogy történhet mégis ilyen?.....-motyogta Jean.

-........Járvány....... - mondta Marco.

-Mi?....

-Remélem nem az,de nekem úgy tűnik,hogy Mina és Thomas járványban haltak meg,Samet viszont megölték.......Járvány és egy gyilkos......Uram irgalmazz.....-letaglózva,földbe gyökerezett lábakkal álltak az események előtt.

TO BE CONTINUED...  
Zene : Death Cab for Cutie - I Will Follow You Into The Dark


	9. In The Room Where You Sleep

"I saw something,sitting on your bed  
I saw something,touching your head  
In the room where you sleep..."

Mina és Samuel temetése ugyanazon a napon volt. Az arcokon szomorúság, döbbenet, kétségbeesés és félelem látszódott.Mivel Sam nem természetes úton halt meg,és az utóbbi 1 hónapban az osztály 3 tagját is elvesztette,mindenki aggodalmaskodott,rettegett.Vajon ki lesz a következő?

Megérkezett a temetésre Jean is.Nagyon hideg volt,már ideje volt elővenni a vastag télikabátokat. Sasha még mindig nem bírta feldolgozni Sam holttestének látványát,nem mert bemenni a siralom házba elbúcsúzni végleg szeretett osztálytársaitól.Connie a kezét fogta és nyugtatta.Kettőjük közül most neki kellett az erősebbnek lennie.A temetésen ott volt Rico is,ő a könnyeit törölgette,mivel Minával klubtársak voltak,mindketten főzőszakkörön voltak az egy kötelező délutáni program miatt.Ott volt az egész sport klub is Sam miatt, Mitabival és Iannal az élen,mellettük Rivaille,Erwin és Mike álltak. Annie lesújtva,könnyezve állt,szinte tudomást sem véve Armin nyugtatásáról.Mina és Annie nagyon jó barátnők voltak,soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer ez fog történni.Reiner és Bertholt mereven bámultak maguk elé,látszott rajtuk is,hogy félnek. Nyilván sajnálták osztálytársaikat,de a félelem is jelen volt rajtuk. Ymir Marcoval beszélgetett csöndesen, Historia egy krizantén csokorral a kezében szipogott. Eren és Mikasa suttogtak,az utóbbi letörölt pár könnycseppet,mire átölelte Eren,és simogatta. Jean odament Marcohoz és Ymirhez.

-Sziasztok.... - köszönt halkan.A két osztálytárs visszaköszönt. - Még meg lehet nézni őket?...

-Igen,de...nem szép látvány. - sóhajtott Ymir.-Főleg Samuel...

-Még ott vannak a siralomházban.Most épp Shadis van bent.Ha van kedved,bemehetsz... - mondta Marco szomorúan. Jean bólintott,majd bement halott osztálytársaihoz. Mina szeme csukva volt,a szemüregei viszont már elszürkültek,hiába próbálta a halottsminkes minél élet telibbre alkotni.A kezei össze voltak kulcsolva a mellkasán,beletéve egy aranyszínű rózsafüzér. Egy fehér,virágmintás ruha volt rajta,és egy rózsaszín cipő,ez volt a kedvenc szettje.A haja most ki volt engedve,fekete fátyolként lógott a fehér bársonyra,ami alatta volt.A koporsója juharfa koporsó volt,világos barna,lakkozott. Samuel mellette feküdt,szintén csukott szemel,de anyakán látszottak az öltések,amivel össze kellett őt varrni.Egyszerű öltönyben volt,az ő kezében egy krizantén csokor volt,alatta vörös bársony,az ő koporsója vöröses volt,nyárfakoporsó. Shadis ott ült előttük magába roskadva,néha megrázkódott.Jeannak ez furcsa volt.Az osztályfőnökük mindig kemény volt,követelőző és harcias,de most...valahogy ugyanolyan összetörtnek tűnt,mint ők.

-Jó napot... - köszönt Jean szomorúan.Shadis felnézett rá.

-Szervusz....Ez már a második...-suttogta maga elé.

-...Második? - Jean hirtelen Thomasra gondolt,de rájött,hogy 3 osztálytársuk halt már meg,így nem nagyon értette.

-A második olyan év az iskolában,mikor....mikor tömegesen halnak meg a.....tanulók......

-Mi......? - Jean szeme elkerekedett.

-Igen....a mostani végzősök osztályában abban az évben....3-an haltak meg,iskola szerte több,mint tízen.... Semmit nem tudtunk enni ellene...Egyszerűen semmit....És most a történelem megismétli magát.... -felkelt,és megnyugodott.

-Vigyázzatok magatokra gyerekek.Ez a vírus egyszer már felütötte a fejét,és senki nem talált rá gyógyírt. Aztán hirtelen eltűnt. De most újra jelen van.A gyilkosról meg...soha ne menjetek egyedül.Soha. - kiment. Jean komolyan elgondolkodott ezen a beszélgetésen Keith Shadis az az ember volt,akiről eddig azt hitte,hogy soha nem fél semmitől,nem lehet kizökkenteni,de látni rajta a kétségbeesést és a félelmet ilyen szinten nagyon nyugtalanító volt.Nyugtalanító és...ijesztő. Miután Jean lerótta a tiszteletét elhunyt osztálytársai előtt,kiment a két szeplőshöz.

-Láttuk ofőt kijönni.Beszéltél vele? - kérdezte Ymir.

-Igen.Azt mondta,hogy nagyon vigyázzunk magunkra,és..hogy ilyen már történt egyszer az iskola történetében. Több,mint tízen haltak meg,és a végzősök osztályában 3-an.

-Jézusom...

-Gondoljátok,hogy...ennek az egésznek köze van a vörös szemű lényhez?.... - mondta kicsit idegesen Marco.

-Nem tudom....Remélem,hogy csak túl sokat látsz a sorok között Marco.De őszintén... - sóhajtott Ymir,és nyugtalanul megigazította a haját.

-Én látok benne rációt.Őszintén....Az egész akkor kezdődött,mikor azok a vörös szemű szarok megjelentek. Azóta mindenki fél,majdnem mindenkit kergettek már meg,és...nem tudom...-sóhajtott Jean.

-Hozzám az,amelyik megkergetett,beszélt is.Tudta a nevemet...Nem tudom,hogy hogyan,vagy honnan,de tudta... - vágta rá Marco.

-Úristen.Ezek után igazán remélem,hogy nem találkozok egy ilyen szarral... - borzongott meg Ymir.

-Gyertek,srácok,kezdődik a temetés. - ment oda Reiner,majd szépen beálltak egymás mellé a sorba. Mina anyja nagyon sírt,az apja próbálta nyugtatni.Mina kisöccse,Claus elrettenve,könnyes szemmel nézte,ahogy a nővérét leeresztik a sírba.Hasonlítottak,szinte ugyanúgy néztek ki,csak Clausnak rövidebb haja volt. Samuel anyja elájult,és az apjának kellett kivinnie a temetőből,miközben a fiú bátyja ott maradt,és nézte,ahogy szépen az ő kisöccsét a földnek adják.Ők annyira nem hasonlítottak,Philip egy vörös hajú srác volt. Miután eltemették őket egymás mellé,mindenki koszorúkat és virágokat,csokrokat rakott a friss sírokra,majd hazamentek.

Villámlott.Az ég dörgött,szakadt az eső,kinn kb 5-6 fok lehetett.Már este volt,kb 9-10 óra környékén.Armin lefekvéshez készülődött,épp fogat mosott.Armin egyke volt,a szüleivel és a nagyapjával élt.Egy kicsi egy emeletes házuk volt,lent volt a nagypapa és a szülők szobája,fent pedig két szoba volt,egy fürdő és Armin szobája.Az emeletre egy hosszú lépcső vezetett fel,a fenti kis előtérben volt egy vörös szőnyeg és pár szobanövény. Emlékezett rá,hogy mikor kicsik voltak,Eren és Mikasa sokszor jöttek át hozzá játszani,és mindig a vörös kárpiton játszottak a katonáikkal,vagy csak szerepjátékosat.Általában Mikasa volt a hercegnő,és meg kellett menteni Armin plüsseitől.Mikor eszébe jutottak ezek az emlékek,mindig elmosolyodott: rég volt ugyan,de nagyon szép volt.Befejezte a fogmosást,majd bement a szobájába.Armin szobája is egyszerű,de takaros szoba volt. Bézs falai voltak,egy faliújság,ami tele volt cetlikkel, emlékeztetőkkel és közös képekkel,egy régi asztal egy puffal,kék szőnyeg,kék függöny,a falon két Panic! At The Disco poszter,a kis szekrényei mellett pedig volt két nagy könyvespolc.A kék iskolatáskáját az ágy mellett tárolta mindig,most is ott állt rendezetten.A fiú megigazította a fehér,elől gombos pizsama felsőjét, majd bebújt az ágyba.Egy ideig nyugodtan aludt,majd hallotta,ahogy kutyájuk ugatni kezd. Goldy soha nem ugatott senkire,maximum,mikor valaki elment otthonról,vagy valaki jött,üdvözléskép.Ez az ugatás más volt.Hamar átment nyüszítésbe.Armin felhúzta a redőnyt és kinézett:a kutya a házába bújva,idegesen nézett kifelé,majd teljesen bebújt.Armin idegesen elment az ablaktól,majd lement inni a konyhába. Ivás közben hallotta,amint valami halkan járkál a kertben.Felvette a pultról a konyhakést,és hangtalanul kinyitotta az ajtót- de nem volt ott senki.A szél hidegen fújt,a vihar még tartott.A fiú zavartan bezárt maga után,majd eltette a kést.Kezdett felszökni az adrenalin szintje.Kissé nyugtalanul felment a lépcsőn,és lefeküdt aludni.Hallotta,amint valami kopog az ablakon.Az ablak bukóra nyitva volt,az eső nem koppant rá. És Armin felkelt,majd az ablakba nézett....Kiskorában olyan félelmei voltak,hogy ha majd ablakba néz,valaki vissza néz rá.Az anyukája mindig azzal nyugtatta,hogy az első emeletre nem tud senki felmászni,így senki sem nézhet vissza rá.Most azonban vissza nézett.Nem is akárki.Thomas volt az ablakban,holtsápadt bőrrel,koszos körmökkel,egy fehér lepel szerű ruhában,a fején egy vörös rózsa koszorúval. Élettelen,sötét szemekkel fürkészte Armint,a szemgödrei is sötétek voltak.Armin lefagyott:kiejtette a kezében levő zsebkendőt,és sikítani akart,de nem jött ki hang a torkán,csak megremegett.Az arca ijedté és lesokkolttá vált.Még percekig nézték egymást,mire Thomas elmosolyodott,és látszottak hatalmas szemfogai,valamint a vörösen világító szeme.Armin most készült ki:becsapta az ablakot,és torka szakadtából sikítozva lerohant a lépcsőn,de a fordulóban megbotlott,és végigbukfencezett,majd elájult.

Connie és Sasha Franzcal és Hannahval mentek suliba.Sasha már kicsit jobban volt,épp egy körtét falatozott. Hannah és Franz kézen fogva,szótlanul mentek.

-Amúgy....ti nem féltek? - szakította meg a csendet Hannah,miközben Conniera és Sashara nézett.

-Dehogynem...-sóhajtott Sasha.-Soha többé nem megyek ki egyedül az erdőbe....

-Jól van drágám,semmi baj - fogta meg Connie a kezét.-Túl sok vér folyt ebben az évben...

-Hallottátok mi történt Arminnal? - érdeklődött Franz.Connie bólogatott.

-Igen.Vajon hogyan eshetett le a lépcsőn?Nem egy szórakozott alkat.

-Nem tudni - vont vállat Hannah.-De állítólag sikítozott is,olyannyira,hogy Mikasaékig lehetett hallani.

-Biztos valamitől megrémülhetett.Talán látta a gyilkost. - mondta Franz.-Amúgy Sasha... hogy találtad meg Samet?...

-Éppen a nagyobbik kutyánkat sétáltattam,és elengedtem pár pillanatra....de......visszajött és ugatott,és nyüszített,és odavezetett hozzá.... szét volt nyílva a torka,még a...........hangszálait és a légcsövét is láttam.... soha...nem féltem még ennyire.....mint akkor.... - mondta akadozva Sasha.

-Úristen... - borzadt el Hannah.

-És..az a legijesztőbb...hogy sehol nem volt vér.Körülötte,a földön igen,de a torkán és a sebben egy milliliter nem volt.....és ez aggaszt...nagyon aggaszt.....

-Jól van,Sasha,nyugodj meg.... - szorította meg a kezét Connie.

-Én annyira félek... - rebegte Hannah is.

-Ne aggódj édesem,megvédelek.- simogatta Franz és megpuszilta.-Nem ide jön,de egyébként hogy jöttetek össze? - mosolygott,hogy kicsit oldja a hangulatot.

-Hát,nekem Sasha már igazából első óta tetszett,2. közepén pedig elhatároztam,hogy elhívom randizni.

-Olyan édes volt,ahogy sóbálvánnyá változva próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. - kuncogott Sasha.

-Szóval Sash igent mondott,és elmentünk randizni,ahol kizabált a vagyonomból,de nem baj,vettem az akadályt.

-Hát igen,már ezzel elnyerte a szívem

-Aztán a házuk előtt megkérdeztem,hogy van -e kedve járni velem,és szerencsére igent mondott,szóval már 11 hónapja lassan együtt vagyunk.

-Awww,ez olyan aranyos! - mondta elérzékenyülve Hannah.

-És ti mikor kezdtetek el járni? - érdeklődött Sasha.

-Jajj,az hosszú sztori! - pirult el mosolyogva Hannah

-Mi hivatalosan az első év vége óta vagyunk együtt,de már az első felében is voltak egymás iránt érzelmeink! - mondta romantikusan elmélázva Franz.Lassan beértek az iskolába,órák után pedig elmentek meglátogatni Armint a kórházba.A fiú feje be volt kötve,Annie kezét fogta.Egy halvány mosoly ült az arcán,a többiekkel beszélgetett.Pár órával később ki is engedték,és a piszkos 12 összeült Arminék kertjében.

-A kisöcsém ara kelt,ahogy kiabálsz - mondta nyugodtan Mikasa,majd álmosan megdörzsölte a szemét.

-Nagyon aggódtunk! Kérlek,soha többé ne ijessz ennyire meg! - ölelte át Annie,és aggodalmasan hozzá bújt. Bert inkább lesütötte a szemét.

-Hogyan estél le a lépcsőn? - kérdezte Eren.

-Mert.....megijedtem.... - mondta Armin,kezdett eszébe jutni,amit tegnap este látott. Eközben Connie és Sasha Goldyval játszottak.

-Mitől? -kérdezte Historia feszülten.Armin nyelt egyet: erőt kellett gyűjtenie ahhoz,hogy erről az egészről beszélni tudjon.De végül kimondta az immár kísérteties nevet.

-Thomas.....ott volt az ablakban...mikor kinéztem...... - mindenkiben meghűlt a vér.

-......Wagner?...... - nyökögte Marco.

-Igen...........És szerintem ő volt,aki a kertben is mászkált.............és akitől Goldy annyira félt.......

-Hogy nézett ki? - kérdezte Ymir.

-Fehér bőre volt....a körmei mocskosak voltak......a szeme be volt esve,és szürke volt a szemgödre..... hatalmas szemfogai voltak,de vékonyak.....és..és...élettelenül nézett rám.....

-Atya Úr Isten............-sóhajtott Reiner.A hangulat kifejezetten hideg lett,csak Sasha és Connie játszottak. Armin nyelt egyet,és folytatta.

-Aztán rám vigyorgott,és.........a szeme...........világított...........vörösen.............

-Mi..........? - akadt bent Bertholdt lélegzete.

-Ácsi,szóval azt mondod,hogy Thomas nincs a sírjában,és az élők között mászkál ilyen vámpírszerű izéként? - összegezte Jean idegesen a történetet.Armin nem bírt megszólalni,csak bólogatott.

-Akkor.........Thomas halálának....és a vörös szemű lényeknek...igenis közük van egymáshoz...-mondta Eren monoton hangon.

-Biztosan...jól láttad?.... - kérdezte Reiner óvatosan.

-Sötét volt,de.........nagyon úgy nézett ki,mint ő.............nagyon nagyon hasonlított....80%,hogy ő volt az....

-Remélem az a maradék 20% fog beteljesedni,és nem azért,mert bunkó vagyok,hanem mert nem akarom elhinni,hogy a holtak az élők közt járnak.Legalábbis.....szeretném azt hinni,hogy ami meghalt,az úgy maradt -motyogta Ymir.

-Bármi is ez az egész,ki kell derítenünk! Thomas,Mina és Samuel emlékére! Ki tart velem? - mondta Eren.

-Ha Eren megy,én is megyek. - mondta Mikasa.

-Szükségetek lesz észre is,nem csak erőre... én is veletek leszek - mondta Armin.

-Hé,azért erőre is szükség esz - vigyorgott Reiner.-Én is jövök.

-Barátok vagyunk,én is jövök - bólintott Bertholdt.

-Én úgy szintén - mondta Annie.Marco felálllt,és odasétált.

-A magunk érdekeinél mindig fontosabb az,hogy a többieknek is jó legyen.Nagyon szívesen segítek nektek - mosolygott.Jean is felsóhajtott,majd odasétált.

-Én is jövök,érdekel ez az egész

-Akármiről is folyik a szó,jövünk! - kiabált egyszerre Sasha és Connie,miközben a kutyával játszottak.

-Rólunk se feledkezzetek meg! - mondta harciasan Historia.-Kicsi a bors,de erős!

-Amilyen bénák vagytok,kell ide egy segítő kéz - csóválta a fejét Ymir.-Jövök veletek.

-Príma! Akkor már csak nyomokat kell keresnünk! - mondta lelkesen Eren.

-Majd holnap elkezdjük.Mindjárt megy a busz,és mivel lassan sötétedik,jobb lesz hazaérni,mielőtt még bajok lesznek. - sóhajtott Annie.mindenki haza ment.Jean és Marco csendesen sétáltak egymás mellett.

-Abban van a cuccod? - kérdezte a magasabb fiú érdeklődve.

-Ó,igen.Biztonság kedvéért,tudod.

-Van kedved nálam aludni?-Jean elpirult.

-Persze,csak felhívom anyát... - megbeszélték a dolgokat,majd bementek Marcoékhoz.Egy kis beszélgetés után (ami Marco családjával történt) felmentek az emeletre.

-Te kezded a fürdést,vagy én? - kérdezte Marco,miközben levette a pólóját,és látszott,hogy milyen izmos háta van.Jean kicsit az ajkaiba harapott,majd válaszolt.

-Nyugodtan kezd te.

-Okés.Bocsi,hogy előtted vetkőzök,de már nagyon viszkettem - fordult meg. Igaz,hogy Erennek meg volt mind a nyolc kocka,és Marconak csak hat volt,mégis sokkal izmosabbnak tűnt Erennél.Az alkata sportos volt és hajlékony,több izom volt rajta,mint Erenen vagy Arminon mondjuk,de még Jeant és Conniet is leelőzte.Nála jobb csak Berti és Reiner volt.Elment fürdeni,addig Jean megpróbált nem az iménti jelenetre gondolni,mert nem akart kínos szituációt amiatt,ami a gatyájában történik.

-Kész vagyok - jött kis idő múlva a hang,és Marco megjelent egy Black Sabbathos pólóban és fekete boxerben.

-Oké,én jövök - Jean is szépen elment fürdeni,és megpróbálta tisztán tartani a képzeletét,és nem az esetleges pajkos lépések elkövetésén gondolkodni. Fürdés után visszabújt mellé.Zorro a lábuknál pihent.

-Jean....-szólította meg halkan.

-Tessék?

-Szerinted.....a holtak tényleg.....visszatérnek......? -hallatszódott a hangján a pánik.Jean nyugtatólag átölelte és hozzá bújt,igyekezett valami nyugtató választ kitalálni.

-Nem tudom,haver....remélem csak...Armin rosszul látta,amit látott....Nem lehet,hogy az esés miatt mondta ezt? Agyrázkódása volt,vagy mi,attól lehet ilyen,nem?... - tudta,hogy valami bődületesen nagy hülyeséget beszél most,Marco mégis kicsit megnyugodott tőle.

-Talán igazad van...-mondta kicsit félénken.

-Hé,Marco...

-Hm?

-Tudod,megígértettem veled,hogy nem te halsz meg előbb,nem igaz?... Önző lennék,ha én nem fogadnék meg neked semmit,és.... ünnepélyesen megfogadom,hogy....mindig meg foglak védeni...

-Jean,ezt igazán nem-

-De igen.

-Rendben.Kedves tőled - simizte a kezét,ami épp szorosan átölelte.

-Ne köszönd meg.Aludjunk?

-Aludjunk...egyedül most úgyse menne a történtek miatt.

-Ha vigasztal,nekem sem.Aludj jól - alaposan összebújtak alvás közben,és Jean igyekezett minél jobban az arcát a hátába fúrni.Félt,nem csak hogy félt,rettegett.De Marco mellett minden szépnek és biztonságosnak tűnt,mintha valami kellemes kis erőtér lenne.Lassan álomba merült.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Armin got owned XDDDD Éééés innentől kezdetét veszi élesben is a nyomozás :D Remélem tetszett ^^

Zene: Dead Man's Bones - In The Room Where You Sleep


	10. When You Were Young

"You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save your from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now, here he comes!"

3 osztály volt egy évfolyamban.Rosenberg gimnázium volt,nem akármilyen: az A-sok voltak a nyelvi tagozatosok,ők angolt és franciát tanultak.A B-sek voltak a sport osztály,oda járt a legkevesebb lány. A C-sek osztálya volt az 5 éves nyelvi előkészítős osztály,ők viszont külön természettudományi szakon voltak. Marlowék A-sok voltak,oda járt a legtöbb lány,hőseink viszont a sport osztályt tisztelték jelenlétükkel.A természettudományi osztállyal nem sokat beszélgettek,általában el voltak foglalva a tanulással. Rivaillék voltak a végzős természet tudományisok, bár állítólag ők voltak az iskola történetének legrosszabb,mégis legkedveltebb osztálya.

Erenéknél mindenki kötelezően sportolt.Nekik 7 tesi volt az órarendjükbe építve,és bár emiatt plusz tesire járniuk nem kellett,hétvégente egyesületnél sportoltak.Az osztály (és egyben az iskola) legjobb sportolója Reiner volt:ő tudta felmutatni a legtöbb eredményt mindenki közül.Ő mellesleg kosarazott,Bertholdt és Annie voltak a csapattársai. Historia és Sasha a röpicsapatban voltak, többször voltak kint bajnokságon.Mikasa és Ymir kézilabdáztak,Mikasa volt a gólkirálynő már kerek 3 éve. Eren és Connie fociztak,Armin leginkább úszásban volt jó,mivel nem volt egy nagy sportember,őt a tanulás jobban érdekelte.Marco és Jean teniszeztek, alkalomadtán kipróbálták magukat karatén,egész jók voltak,bár Jean utálta.

Mivel az osztályukban nem volt sok lány,ezért mindig gyorsan kellett cselekedni,ha valaki párt keresett magának a bálra,és akkor nem kellett az évfolyamban rohangálni lányok után. Az idei évben viszont gyorsan keltek a lányok: Hannah egyértelműen Franzcal táncolt,ahogy Annie is Arminnal. Historia idén Reinerrel ment a bálba,Ymir pedig Bertholdtal.Sasha és Connie minden évben együtt voltak,Mikasa pedig...ez furcsa. Eren és Mikasa mindig együtt táncoltak,Eren viszont most még nem hívta el,pedig ilyenkorra Mikasa már régen foglalt volt.És ez Mikát is zavarta:épp szünet volt,idegesen tépkedett egy zsepit a padon.Ymir arra járt.

-Wow,nem vagy jó bőrben - mondta,miközben felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

-Nincs semmi bajom. - válaszolt Mikasa lelketlen hangsúlyban,elsötétedett tekintettel.Ymir pislogott kettőt majd vállat vont.

-Ha az idegbeteget keresed,ott van kinn a kurvával - mondta Ymir,majd tovább ment.Mikasa felkapta a fejét.

-Ymir!

-Hm? - nézett hátra.

-Kivel van Eren? - szorította ökölbe a kezét,végleg megsemmisítve a zsebkendő egykori alakját.

-Hitch.Összeveszett Marlowval,és most Erennel akarja féltékenyíteni.Vagy...legalábbis én ezt szűrtem le az egészből - mondta Ymir,majd a büfére nézett.-Ó baszki,ott van Sasha! - rohant,hogy vehessen valami kaját még,amíg van.Mikasa tekintete egyre sötétebb lett,és most nem volt ott Armin,hogy megvigasztalja,vagy megnyugtassa.Kiment az udvarra,ahol látta az imént említetteket. Bár hideg volt,látta hogy Hitchen valami kurvás piros ruha van nejlon harisnyával,barna tűsarkú csizmával.A kabátja fekete volt,rajta arany gombokkal. Egy aranykarika fülbevalót viselt,fehér-piros műkörmökkel és valami fura,piros köves láncot viselt, természetesen az is aranyból volt.A sminkje erős volt,rúzst viselt.Éppen tette az agyát és menőlányt Erennek,aki sajnos úgy nézett ki,mintha tetszett is volna neki,amit lát.Mikasa szíve elszorult,és csak a jó Isten tudja,hogy mi gátolta meg abban,hogy odafusson és megtépje Hitchet teljes erőből. Mivel Armin náthás volt és otthon kellet maradnia,Annie most Borisszal beszélgetett.Boris mindig savanyú volt és ironikus,nem egy üdítő társaság,mégis remekül kijöttek Annievel.Marlow pedig Dennisnek duzzogott,akit látszólag nem érdekelt a dolog annyira.

-Tch... - hallotta Mikasa az undorral teli hangot,viszont ez most nem az alacsony végzőstől jött,hanem Reinertől. Reiner és Bertholdt Connieval kosaraztak,viszont Annie nélkül nem volt az igazi.Mostanában alig volt velük,minden idejét vagy Arminnal,vagy ezekkel a pöffeszkedő semmirekellőekkel töltötte,és ez Reinernek nagyon rosszul esett.

-Hm? - nézett Bertholdt a szőke srácra.Reiner mérgesen nézte egy ideig Anniet.

-A nagy orrú ezek szerint új barátokat talált - mondta dühösen.-Le vagyunk szarva...

-Na,nyugi,Reiner! Egy idő után vissza jön hozzátok,másokkal is barátkozhat,nem? - dobott kosárra Connie. Mellé ment.

-Nem azzal van bajunk ,hogy másokkal barátkozik,ne értsd félre... - sóhajtott szomorúan Bertholdt.-Hanem azzal,hogy kikkel...

-Egyszerűen utálom azt a sok A-s gyökeret! - dobott Reiner izomból kosárra,kis híján letépve a palánkot.

-Ráadásul ha Annie nem gyakorol,elveszíthetjük az idényt,és nem mehetünk edző táborba... - magyarázta Bert.

-Annie amúgy se jönne szerintem,neki ott van Armin - mondta Connie.-Nézzétek ott van Mikasa.

-Mikasa! - integetett neki Bertholdt.Mika kérdőn odanézett.-Nem jössz játszani velünk?

-De... - sétált oda.-Nem tűntök boldognak. - vette fel a labdát.

-Nem is vagyunk.-dörmögte Reiner.-Amíg Annienek azok a faszszopók fontosabbak,mint mi,addig felőlem meg is dögölhet,még ha ez gonosznak is hangzik!

-Ja,Annie épp az ellenséggel barátkozik. - magyarázta Bertl.-Nem szeretjük az A-sokat.

-Ahogy elnézem Eren is az ellenséggel barátkozik - jegyezte meg Connie.Mikasa keze megfeszült,az ujjait a labdába vájta.Azt hitte felrobbant a féltékenységtől.

-Az a hülye kurva.... - morogta. A fiúk kissé nyugtalanul ránéztek,Bertholdt odament hozzá és a vállára tette a kezét.

-Izé,Mikasa,minden rendben?...- kérdezte zavartan.

-Az a hülye kurva elveszi tőlem Erent...Ha végül sikerül neki,akkor én kibelezem és annál fogva lógatom fel egy fára,miután szétvertem azt a cuki pofiját egy baseball ütővel... - morogta szinte habzó szájjal.

-Ooooooooké..... - mondta Connie,és tett hátra 3 lépést,,mire Mikasa megpördült és idegesen elhajította a labdát. Hitchet akarta eltalálni,remélte,hogy elájul,vagy megtántorítja,vagy valami.Hitch azonban pont elhajolt,mert észrevett valamit a cipőjén,ezért a labda teljes erővel pofán vágta Erent,de úgy,hogy Eren dobott egy hátast,elkezdett az orrából ömleni a vér,és hirtelen fel sem tudott állni,megszédült.Hitch felsikított. Mikasa elborzadt saját tettétől

-Eren! - futott oda.A fiúk leesett állal nézték az esetet.Mikasa felsegítette Erent,és elkezdte bevinni az iskolába

-Hitch,a ma délután jó.... - nyökögte Eren.

-Ó,akkor jó! A suli előtt várlak! - nevetett nyávogósan,majd bement Borisékkal.Annie is bement,rá se nézve gyerekkori barátaira.Reiner bosszankodva követte,Bert próbálta nyugtatni,Connie is besietett. Mikasaban pedig tudatosult,hogy ja,amúgy Eren és Hitch most randira mennek.És sírni tudott volna. Már nagyon kis kora óta szerelmes volt Erenbe,és mindent megtett érte.És most nézhette,ahogy egy másik lány szépen lecsapja a kezéről.Egy olyan,aki nem is szereti Erent,hanem csak féltékennyé akar tenni egy másik srácot.

-Uh....melyik dromedár talált el engem azzal a kossárlabdával?... - fogta a fejét Eren,miközben Mika leültette a helyére és adott neki zsepit és borogatást.

-Nem tudhatom - mondta halkan,és ápolta.-Kivel fogsz táncolni bálon?

-Nem tudom még,szerintem veled vagy Hitchel -Mikasa szívét ezzel szitává lőtték,és érezte,hogy a darabokat elfújja a szél.Rekedtesen visszakérdezett.

-......Hitchel?

-Mi a baj?...

-Mióta vagytok ekkora barátok? - kérdezte hidegen.Eren is felvett egy hasonló stílust.

-Nem értem mi bajod van.Nekem nem lehetnek lány barátaim,vagy mi a franc?!

-Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre

-Múlt hét óta szoktunk beszélgetni.

-Csak ki akar használni.....

-Miért akarna? Mikasa,kérlek,ne féltékenykedj a semmire!

-Ő Marlowba szerelmes,nem beléd! És nem akarom hogy bajod essen ez a....a...NŐ miatt! - nagyon vissza kellett fognia magát,hogy ne valami obszcén szót használjon Hitch megnevezésére. Eren felcsattant.

-Mikasa,ezt most fejezd be! Elegem van már ebből a túlvédős,anyáskodós viselkedésedből! Azzal barátkozok, akivel akarok,nem vagy az anyám,nem kell ki kérnem a véleményed! Ideje szerezned magadnak életet,vagy nem tudom,de állj le ezzel az egésszel! - Mikasa vagy fél percnyi hallgatás után felvonta a szemöldökét, összehúzta a szemét,majd halkan válaszolt.

-Legyen. - kiviharzott a teremből.Kiült az egyik padra.Próbálta nyugtatni magát,próbált mély levegőket venni,nem kimutatni az érzelmeit,és ez egy ideiglenes megoldásnak jó is volt. Óra után is kiült a padra, és még mindig nyugtatta magát.Általában sikerül neki,vesz két mély levegőt,és már el is felejti a történteket. Eren simán elment mellette,meg se kérdezte,hogy van-e valami baj,csak ment Hitchhez.letaglózva ült a padon,és mikor látta,hogy senki nincs körülötte,engedte,hogy végre megeredjenek a könnyei,és egy kis patakként folyjanak végig az arcán.Elege volt már mindenből,fáradt volt,csalódott és szomorú,valamint hihetetlenül féltékeny és mérges.Mikasa erős volt:mindig nyugodtan,helyén tudta kezelni a dolgokat,nem nagyon sírt, nagyon ritka látvány volt,a temetéseken látták őt osztálytársai először egyáltalán könnyezni. Most viszont sírt,és már hüppögni is kezdett,arcát a kezébe temette.Úgy érezte,hogy ő nem fontos senkinek,nem érdekel senkit és egyedül hal majd meg,mert ő nem tud olyan nőies és bájos lenni,mint a többiek.

-Mikasa,jól vagy?... - hallotta meg az aggódó hangot.Felnézett,és bár a könnyeitől alig látott,Marco alakját pillantotta meg.Jean ma valami miatt hiányzott,valószínűleg nem volt kedve iskolába jönni,ezért beadta otthon,hogy rosszul van.

-I...Ige.... - Igent akart mondani.Annyira ki szerette volna mondani ezt a szót,de nem bírta.Minek is hazudjon? Rá kell nézni,és az ember látta,hogy nagyon nincs jól,és segítség kell neki,így önkontroll nélkül átölelte a fiút (kb a hasáig ért fel,mert nem kelt fel ehhez),és sírni kezdett,nagyon keservesen.

-Cssssttt.... - próbálta nyugtatni.-Ne sírj... - simogatta a hátát.Mikasa kicsit megnyugodott,majd elengedte,és hangtalanul folytak a könnyei,miközben maga elé nézett.Marco leült mellé.

-Mi történt? Nem sűrűn látni téged ilyennek.

-Csak...Eren megbántott.De végül is,miért áltatom magam?Ahogy elnézem nincsen szüksége rám....-törölgette a könnyeit.

-Kérsz zsepit?

-Megköszönném... - adott neki párat.Egy ideig csendben ültek egymás mellett.

-Tudod,Mika...bár így baráti társaságon belül is vannak kisebb blokkok és bandák,amikben vagyunk,azért...azért mi 12-en olyanok vagyunk mint egy kisebb család.Bármit megbeszélhetsz velünk,nem mondjuk el senkinek.Ha bármiről szeretnél beszélni,nyugodtan hívj. - simogatta meg a vállát,majd felkelt.

-Marco...

-Igen? - nézett vissza.

-Ma délután felhívhatlak?...

-Persze,nincs programom.Hé,Mika,így rossz rád nézni...eljössz velem a büfébe?

-Aha...- elkísérte,Marco pedig vett neki egy csokis fánkot és egy tábla milkát,mondván,hogy a csoki a legolcsóbb pszichológus.Eleszegette,órák után pedig mindenki szépen hazament. Nem mutatta ugyan ki,de nagyon örült neki,hogy Marco odajött hozzá,és megpróbálta vigasztalni,és még csokit is vett neki! Tehát teljesítette minden nő álmát.Biztosra vette,hogy Jean is oda ment volna hozzá,de nyomulós,flörtölős viselkedése miatt őt nem tolerálta volna olyan jól.Mika - miután játszott a kisöccsével- felment facebookra, hogy megkérdezze Erent,hogy most akkor mi a helyzet,kivel fog táncolni.Mikor felment,egyből szembetalálkozott Hitch és Eren kávéházas selfiejeivel,amiktől megint csak görcsbe rándult a gyomra,és legszívesebben kinyírta volna évfolyamtársukat.Viszont a fiú elérhető volt,így ráírt.

"Szia Eren.Kivel táncolsz?" pár perc múlva látszódott a pötyögés,majd Eren visszaírt.

"Szia Mika.Ne haragudj kérlek,de idén Hitchel fogok táncolni.Nagyon sok szerencsét a bálkirálynő versenyhez viszont,szurkolok :) " jött a válasz.Könnybe lábadt a szeme.Tehát ennyit számít ő,a tettei,a barátságuk, minden. Tehát az egész lénye,létezése helyettesíthető valami kiöltözött kis kurvával.Letörölte a könnyeit, majd látta,hogy Marco is fent van.Erőt vett magán és feladta női büszkeségét,majd ráírt.

"Szia" egy ideig Marco nem reagált,de később visszaírt.

"Szia.Mi a helyzet? Jobban vagy?"

"Nem kifejezetten"

"Na,mi történt?:o Eren?"

"Ja.Nézz rá az adatlapjára és meglátod mi történt..." kb 5 perc múlva Marco visszaírt.

"Hitch?"

"Hitch"

"És...talán össze is jöttek,vagy csak elmentek együtt kávézni?"

"Nem tudom.Nem is érdekel"

"Mikasa...mindketten tudjuk,hogy érdekel.Nyugodtan mond el,én mindig meghallgatlak."

"Tudod...az bánt,hogy én tényleg mindent megtettem Erenért.Miatta vágattam le a hajam.Miatta edzettem rengeteget,hogy egy osztályba járhassunk,mert....mindig vele akarok lenni,érted?És most bejött az a ribanc a képbe,és miatta mindenem el fog tűnni,és...és én ki nem állhatom őt,nem is szereti Erent,akkor meg mit akar tőle? Gyűlölöm az olyanokat mint ő."

"Értem..szóval szerelmes vagy Erenbe,ugye?"

"......igen..........."

"Rendben nincs ezzel semmi gond.Ha szeretnéd segítek neked vissza szerezni,szólítok is pár ismerőst. De előtte van kedved velem és Jeannal jönni a bálba? " Mikasa elpirult.

"A lóarcút muszáj vinni?"

"Muszáj,a legjobb barátom xdddd Nem hagyjuk otthon"

"Franc xD"

"Már jobban érzed magad?:)"

"Igen,jól esett valakivel beszélni.Amúgy szívesen jövök veletek,de most mennem kell,pá <3 "

"Pápá :3"

Eközben Annie rakodott,Jean segített neki.Délutánra jobban lett,és emlékezett rá,hogy megígérte osztálytársának,hogy kisegíti a pakolásban.Annie apja új szerszámokat rendelt,azokat rakodták el,mivel senki nem volt otthon.Annie kutyája a ház előtt aludt,a macska pedig kíváncsian nézelődött az ablakban.

-Apukád aztán bírja a szerelést - mondta Jean,mikor a nyolcadik dobozt rakták már el.

-Mit mondhatnék - tette Annie a villáskulcsokat a helyére.-Apa autószerelő,pár évente meg le kell cserélni a szerszámokat,mert elkophatnak,és akkor csak a macera van velük.

-Ahogy elnézem most valami ultra leváltás lehet - pakolták az elavult,rozsdásodó eszközöket egy helyre.

-Az van,de én sem értem,miért rendelt ennyit.Egyébként nagyon köszi,hogy segítesz - mosolygott halványan.

-Szívesen,erre vannak a barátok,nem? - mosolygott issza Jean.-Amúgy a nővéred hogy van?

-Marion? Jól,most van pasija,leginkább azzal lóg - vont vállat.-Amúgy te meg a szeplős nem kavartok?

-Szeplős?

-Tudod.Marco. - Jean elpirult és kissé hebegni-habogni kezdett.

-Mi?! Mi ne-em vagyunk együtt,nem,soha,nem hívtam el randizni,nem,he,a lányokat szeretjük,szóval igen,ja...

-Értem - vonta fel gúnyosan Annie a szemöldökét.-Nem győztél meg.Majd őt is megkérdezem erről.Meg Mikasával is el kell beszélgetnem

-Miért is?

-Úgy be van zsongva,mint egy veszett anyakoca,mint mikor a kicsinyei veszélybe vannak.Legalábbis, így viselkedik,mikor Hitch megjelenik.

-Hitch?Fúj,mit keres az nálunk? Tiszta AIDS-esek lesznek a padok - undorodott Jean,mire Annie felröhögött.

-Én is utálom azt a csajt,de Eren vele fog táncolni nem Mikasával.

-Ja,hallottam hírét.Mekkora egy faszfej ez az ember - gyújtott rá Jean.

-Hát ja.Mikasa százszor különb,mint az a két lábon járó anorexiás nemi betegség - a szél fújni kezdett.megint jött a vihar,már kezdte kicsavarni a fákat.Az ég teljesen elsötétedett.

-Faszomat az időjárásba - mérgelődött Annie,mire hirtelen a kutyájuk berohant nyüszítve a garázsba,és bebújt az egyik doboz mögé.

-Kayla! - ment oda a remegő kutyához.-Kayla mi történt?-Annieék macskája is besprintelt,felborzolt szőrrel,és beleugrott az egyik dobozba,ős is mintha menekült volna.Jean kinézett a kapun,majd azonnal a garázsajtóhoz sietett,és izomból lehúzta majd bezárta magukra.

-Jean,mi a...

-Nézz ki... - suttogta a fiú.A kis ablakból oldalt lehetett látni,hogy valami rohangál a házak előtt.Valami,ami nagyon gyors,vörös szeme van,és...hosszú fekete haja.Mint ahogy Minát eltemették.

-Mi....a....franc...... - suttogta Annie bepánikolva.Az alak közeledett a kis garázshoz.Jean befogta Annie száját,majd bebújtak egy kisebb doboz oszlop mögé,magukra rántva egy fekete ponyvát.Nem láttak az ablakra,de érezték,ahogy az a dolog figyeli őket.Vagy 10 percen át mozdulatlanul ültek,majd az érzés megszűnt:az alak úgy tűnt,hogy elment.Jean már épp fellélegzett volna,mikor hallották,hogy a garázstető nyikorog.Valaki járkált rajta,próbált bejutni.Annie kezdett pánikba esni,és felvette az egyik csavarhúzót. Ekkor a Nap viszont kisütött,és minden érzés abba maradt.Csak a lépteket hallották sebesen távolodni,majd az is elhallgatott.10 perc után Annie szólalt meg.

-Mi...a...fasz...

-Nem tudom...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Nem,nyugi,nem fog Marco és Mikasa össze jönni XDDD

Zene: The Killers - When You Were Young


	11. House Of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER: ez egy bálos fejezet,és a következő is olyasmi.igen,csöpögős lesz,de ez van XD

"I wish I could believe  
You'd never wrong me  
Then will you remember  
Me in the same way?...  
As I remember you...."

Rivaille épp unottan írt. A jegyzeteit csinosítgatta ,már most készült az érettségire,még ha fogalma sem volt,hogy hova is menjen tovább.Ellenőrizte,hogy van-e még cigije,és fellélegzett:még volt két szál. Legrosszabb esetben pedig tud kérni Erwintől vagy Moblittól.Úgyis mindenki annyira készül arra a nyomorult bálra.Mivel az osztályban összesen 4 lány van,itt még gyorsabbnak kellett lenni,ha valaki párt akart. Nanaba eleve foglalt volt,ő Mikével ment bálozni,elvégre már 3 hónapja jártak.Ricoért Ian és Mitabi versenyzett, Hange nagy bőszen párt keresett magának,de vele valószínűleg vagy Erwin vagy Moblit fog táncolni.Az osztály legszebb lánya,Petra, Auruoval megy bálozni,pedig ő Rivailleal szeretett volna,osztálytársa azonban nem volt oda a bálokért,Isabel és Farlan halála óta nem is volt bálban. Gyakorlatilag az első 2 bálon volt, mivel utána nem sokkal rejtélyes körülmények között 2 legjobb barátja meghalt.Ahogy később Flagon is. Az évfolyamból később Moses halt meg,majd végül Ilse.

-Rivaaaaaaa! - ugrott a padjára Hange vidáman.A fiú a hirtelen belépőtől megijedt,konkrétan el is dőlt a székkel.Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott,és mérgesen felnézett,miközben felállította a széket.

-Uh.... Szállj le az asztalról,te barlanglakó,tiszta kosz lesz - mondta mérgesen,majd lelökte a padról,és Hange koppant egyet.A fejét fogva,nevetve felkelt.

-Pedig azt mondják az alacsony emberek aranyosak! -Rivaille ezt egy "baszódj meg" arckifejezéssel jutalmazta.

-Na,Rivaa,ne légy ilyen morcos - nevetett.-Mosolyogj,elvégre gyönyörű napunk van! Ködös,meg latyakos,meg... amúgy képzeld a kutatásaimban is haladtam,hiszen... - már kezdett kipirulni és beleélni magát a mondanivalójába.

-Bökd ki mit akarsz,négyszemű - mondta unottan,majd eltette a jegyzeteit.

-Na jó,nem köntörfalazok.Moblit nem ér rá,hogy eljöjjön velem a bálozni,a húgának lesz valami cucca, és arra gondoltam,hogy tudod,lehetnél te a párom.

-Felejtsd el.- jelentette ki,majd elővett egy cigit és kiment.Hange pislogott kettőt,majd az alacsonyabb fiú után futott. Rivaille a hátsó ajtónál már,rágyújtott.Erwin is ott állt,csendes szemlélődőként,magában mosolyogva nézte az eseményeket,mint egy öreg bölcs.

-Rivaille,ne csináld már ezt velem! - ért ki Hange.

-De.Nem sértem meg Isabelék emlékét - fújta ki a füstöt.

-Azzal miért sérted meg,ha eljössz velem? Nem értem a logikádat! -mondta kissé neheztelve.Rivaille megforgatta a szemét,majd az egyik kezét csípőre tette.

-Ez bonyolult.

-A legegyszerűbb dolog valamit bonyolultnak nevezni.-válaszolt a lány.-Kérlek szépen,táncolj velem.

-Annyi srác van az osztályban.Válogass. -Hange szomorúan lesütötte a szemét. Rivaille rásandított: ismerte jól ezt a tekintetet ő is,és Erwin is.Hange hiába volt mindig vidám és kedves,gyerekkora óta túl fura volt,hogy beilleszkedjen a gyerekek,vagy akár osztálytársai közé.Bár általában optimista,vidám természetével ezt takarta,nagyon is rosszul esett neki,ha valaki vissza utasítja,viszont éppen ezért is lett ilyen erős lelkileg,és megtanulta,hogy soha nem szabad feladnia,hogy elérje a céljait.És a tekintetében és az arcán most szomorúság volt,amit csak nagyon ritkán mutatott ki.Rivaille megsajnálta: neki sem volt soha könnyű gyerekkora,most sem könnyű nekik,iskola mellett dolgozik,hogy édesanyját segítse nagybátyja mellett. Elnyomta a cigit,sóhajtott egyet majd Hangehoz fordult.

-Hé,négyszemű,fel a fejjel - fogta meg az állát.-Eljövök veled bálozni,nem bánom,csak kérlek fürödj meg előtte és nyugtass meg,hogy nem fogsz meg semmilyen undorító akármit,amit a még furább és undorítóbb kísérleteidhez szoktál használni - forgatta a szemét.Hange arca egyből kivirult,a helyére tolta a szemüvegét,majd átölelte a nála 10 centivel alacsonyabb srácot.

-Jéééééééj,tudtam,hogy számíthatok rád,Rivaaaaa! Ígérem nem fogsz csalódni! - vidáman befutott a terembe. Erwin vigyorogva elnyomta a cigit.

-Mint egy házaspár.

-Mit mondtál,szemöldök? - morogta Rivaille.

-Nahát,nem tudtam hogy odalent is lehet hallani,amit mondok - gúnyolódott,majd bementek órára.

Mikasa,Sasha,Ymir,Historia,Annie és Hannah elmentek ruhákat nézni a bálra.Már mindannyiukra ráfért egy szebb darab,de meglepetésnek szánták a fiúknak,hogy hogy fognak kinézni.Mikasa szomorú volt: Hitch és Eren egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz,tehetetlennek és ostobának érezte magát. És ezt Hannah észrevette rajta.Míg a többiek nézelődtek,a vörös hajú lány oda ment hozzá.

-Mikasa,minden rendben van? - kérdezte a maga kellemes,csengő hangján.Egy aranyflitteres báli ruha volt a kezében,térdig érő,az alja fodros.

-Ha?...Ó,persze - sóhajtott szomorúan.-Csak...nem akarom elveszíteni Er...az egyik fiút.

-Miért veszítenéd el?

-Mert...most valaki más is ott van neki,és...nem arról van szó,hogy ki akarom sajátítani,csak...szeretném ha velem lenne,és....együtt lennénk....szerinted önző dolog ezt kérni?-Hannah kuncogott.

-Ez nem önzőség.Ezt hívják szerelemnek. -mosolygott.-Tudod,nekem egyszer egy bölcs ember azt mondta,hogy ha meg sem próbálok valamit,akkor nem is nyerhetek,és automatikusan veszítettem.Ez az ember te voltál,neked köszönhetően tanultam meg bukfencezni,emlékszel? - mosolygott.Mikasának eszébe is jutott az emlék: kilencedikben Hannah nem nagyon tudott talaj tornázni,és sokszor neki sem állt a feladatoknak, Mikasa viszont megtanította mindenre,később a többiek is jöttek segíteni.Mikasa is halványan mosolygott.

-Igen,emlékszem...

-Bízz magadban és tedd azt,amit helyesnek vélsz.- mosolygott.-De te indulsz bálkirálynőnek,nem?

-De igen.

-Lányok,gyertek ide! - mindenki oda sereglett.- Segítsünk Mikasának valami szép ruhát találni,hogy ő legyen a legszebb bálkirálynő! - bár Historia és Annie is indultak a versenyen,örömmel csatlakoztak a kereséshez, mind tudták,mire megy ki a játék: női összetartási kötelességük,hogy kisegítsék barátnőjüket szívügyekben, még ha ezért a saját céljaikat is háttérbe kell helyezni.Legalábbis,ezt tanulták Marcotól. A keresés folyamán szebbnél szebb ruhákat találtak,és zsűriként leültek a próbafülke elé. Először Mikasa egy zöld, testhez simulós koktélruhát próbált fel,ami alul csipkés volt.

-Na? - nézett a lányokra.

-Undorító - mondta Ymir.

-Én ilyen keményen nem fogalmaznék,szerintem csak a zöld nem a te színed - javította ki Historia,miközben csendben bokán rúgta Ymirt. Mikasa ezután egy rózsaszínt vett fel,ennek harangszoknyája volt,ami pár árnyalattal sötétebb volt,mint a felső része.

-Hmmm,nem az igazi - vakarta a fejét Hannah.

-Vattacukor színed van - tette hozzá Sasha. Mikasa most egy narancssárga,szinte esküvői ruha szerű habos-babos förmedvényt vett fel.

-Mint egy spanyol jósnő a századelőről - mondta Ymir.

-A narancssárga nem a te színed. - jelentette ki Annie.-Próbálkozzunk meg a vörössel,gyere - Annie keresett neki egy vörös báli ruhát,amire rózsák voltak varrva.Hosszú,lenge aljú ruha volt,az kb a földig ért,de jobb oldalt fel volt vágva egészen a combközépig,és akörül is rózsák díszítették.

-Szerintetek milyen? - mutatta Mikasa,egy fekete övet vett fel hozzá.Annie megigazította a pántrészét, hogy a pántok a helyükön,tehát a felkaron foglaljanak helyet,és megigazította a szolid dekoltázsrészt is.

-Gyönyörű vagy benne! - tapsolt Historia.

-Egyet értek,ha ebben meglát majd az illető,akit szeretsz,le sem veszi majd rólad a szemét! -révedt el romantikusan Hannah.

-Köszönöm Annie... - mondta Mika,mire Annie biccentett.Mindenki ruhát keresett: Hannah végül azt az aranyflittereset választotta amit kinézett.Ymirnek nagyon nehéz volt ruhát találni.

-Uh,olyan fura,hogy nem gatya van rajtam...vagy 10 éve nem vettem fel szoknyát.... - mondta,miközben kellemetlenül feszengett.

-Itt most nem az a kérdés,hogy fura -e vagy sem,csak válassz egyet - forgatta a szemét Annie.

-Jól van,nyugi van,KGB!

-Ezek közül melyik tetszik? - mutatott fel Sasha egy fehér csipkés testhez simulós spagettipántos ruhát, és egy bézs pánt nélküli virágmintás koktélruhát,aminek az alja tüllszoknyában végződött.

-Inkább a virágos... - felvette,és meglepően csinos,jó alakja volt benne,így a nyomás hatására azt választotta. Sasha egy piros fehér mintás ruhát nézegetett,flitteres volt,a mellrészénél csipkés,spagettipántos.

-Sasha,nem akarok beszólni,de ez a ruha enyhén szólva is visszataszító - mondta Annie.

-De praktikus!

-Miért is? - kérdezte Mikasa.

-Ha leeszem ketchuppal vagy majonézzel,nem látszik.

-Sasha,emberiség elleni bűncselekmény lenne,ha hagynánk,hogy ezt a szutykot megvedd - vette el tőle Ymir és a helyére tette a szörmedvényt.

-Ja,inkább vedd fel azt a fehéret,amit az előbb Ymirnek néztél! - biztatta Historia,így Sasha végül a fehér csipkés ruhát vette meg.Historia talált magának egy rózsaszín tülös ruhát,amin orchidea minták voltak, csinos pasztellszínek voltak rajta. Annie egy világoskék ruhát vett,sellő fazonút,a szoknya rész középen szét volt választva,és a közte levő réteg,valamin a kiszélesedett rész fehér volt.

-Úgy nézel ki,mint Elsa - mondta Ymir.

-Kussolj - jött szinte rögtön a válasz.Haza fele a buszon Annie és Mikasa egymás mellett ültek.Annie végül megtörte a csendet.

-Kivel mész a bálba?

-Marcoval.-pirult el.-Elhívott,mivel Eren,tudod....Hitchet előnyben részesíti velem szemben.Meg Jean is még velünk jön.Örülök,hogy Marco elívott:ő is csinos és kedves,és sokkal okosabb mint Eren.

-Ezt nem vitatom - bólogatott Annie.-Viszont te nem belé,hanem Erenbe vagy szerelmes.És most,hogy Hitch ott van a képben...Gyorsnak kell lenned.

-Nem olyan könnyű elmondani,ha szerelmes vagy valakibe.

-De ha nem teszed meg nem győzhetsz.Eren az,akiért már régóta harcolsz.Mond szépen el neki,hogy mit érzel,még ha nehéz is.Gondolom nem szeretnéd végig nézni,ahogy lecsapják a kezedről,főleg nem Hitch,aki egy hónap múlva úgy kibaszná,mint macskát szarni.-Mika hallgatott.Nem azért,mert haragudott,hanem mert tudta,hogy Annienek igaza van.Annie felsóhajtott.

-Te is tudod,hogy csak segíteni szeretnék.

-Igen tudom,és ma meg fogom tenni,ígérem.Megnyerem a bálkirálynő választást,és megnyerem Erent.Mert megpróbálom,és mert nem vagyok gyenge.

-Ez a beszéd! - mosolygott Annie.A következő megállónál leszálltak,és elmentek haza,ahol ment a csinosítgatás, készülődés.Mikasa vörös sminket tett fel magának,a haját kontyba tette és arany színű díszcsatokkal ékesítette.Az anyukája vidáman segédkezett,imádta,hogy végre lányos programokat csinálhat elsőszülöttével.Körmöt festettek,rózsás ékszereket tettek fel és néztek,apuka volt a nézőközönség.

-Na,hogy festek? - jött ki a fürdőből Mikasa.

-Gyönyörű vagy- mosolygott az apa.-Szinte hihetetlen,hogy már majdnem felnőtt vagy,egy kész nővé cseperedett a kislányom.. - morzsolt el egy könnycseppet.Mikasa átölelte a szüleit és az öcsikéjét,majd kirúzsozta magát és felvette a cipőjét.Épp jókor:dudáltak.A ház előtt Marco volt egy Opel mellett Jeannal,mindketten csinosban,a szmokingjukra mindketten vörös rózsát tettek,még sétapálca és cilinder is volt náluk.

-Wow.... - nézte Jean Mikasat elkerekedett szemmel.-Gyönyörű vagy....

-Hát igen..lélegzetelállító... - tette hozzá Marco,ahogy elpirulva nézték osztálytársukat.

-Szerintetek megnyerem a bálkirálynő címet? - vakarta a felkarját Mikasa szégyenlősen.

-nem hogy megnyered,magasan elpicsázol mindenkit - jelentette ki Jean,majd kinyitotta neki az ajtót,hogy üljön be.

-Ha ettől nem lesz szerelmes Eren,megérdemli,hogy kiheréljék - ült be Marco is,majd a sulihoz hajtottak. Hannah és Franz bent lassúztak,Conie és Sasha már elkezdték kifosztani a kaját.A végzősök hátul vihorásztak és beszélgettek,Reiner nem győzte dicsérni Historia kinézetét,ahogy Bertholt is bókolt Ymirnek. Armin és Annie kézen fogva beszélgettek,Marlow féltékenyen nézte Hitchet,aki a parkett közepén beszélgetett Erennel.Egy piros-fehér csíkos miniruhában volt,pántos,mély dekoltázsos,nem mintha lett volna neki mit kitenni.

-Eren... - mondta Mikasa.Eren megfordult:és a lélegzetvétele bent maradt.De Hitchnek is,viszont neki az irigységtől.

-Mi...kasa?...

-Na,szerinted csinos vagyok?- fordult meg a ruhában és megigazította a rózsás nyakláncát.Eren elpirult, és alig talált szavakat a látványra.

-Gyönyörű vagy.... - sütötte le a szemét szégyenlősen.-Szerintem te nyered a bálkirálynő címet.

-Neked fogom megnyerni -mosolygott kedvesen.

-Kérjük a bálkirálynő versenyen résztvevőket,hogy fáradjanak a színpad mögé! - mondta a mikrofonba derűsen Rico.Ő egy fényes zöld pántos ruhában volt,aminek a szoknyarészére fekete tüll volt lógatva.

-Majd még beszélünk,most...siess.. - vakarta tarkóját Eren,mire Mikasa bólintott és a helyére ment.Historia, Annie és néhány alsóbb éves tanuló volt ott.

-Elég szoros lesz idén a verseny ahogy elnézem itt az embereket - mondta Historia izgatottan,de vidáman.

-Remélem a mi osztályunkból győz valaki. - ivott a pezsgőjébe Annie.-Elég nagy szégyen lenne,ha idén nem szereznénk semmilyen díjat.

-Tényleg Mika,mit szólt Eren? - nézett rá Historia.

-Elpirult és egy ideid szóhoz sem jutott...aranyos volt.De ott volt Hitch is,és...nem tudom mi lesz.

-Ha nem téged választ,kiheréljük.-jött a válasz Annietől.Később felsorakoztak egymás mellett,és jött a szavazás,közben zene szólt.

-Hm,tőlünk nem is indult senki? - lehetett hallani Erwin hangját.A szavazás után szünet jött,és Mikasa lámpalázas volt.Historia Reinerrel táncolt,épp a Thousand Years ment.Connie és Sasha is a botlábaikkal megpróbáltak lassúzni,Bertholdt és Ymir sem voltak jobbak,de látszott,hogy jól érzik magukat.Annie és Armin keringőztek,és...Hitch és Eren is lassúztak bizony.Mikasa elszomorodott.

-Felkérhetem az est csillagát egy táncra? - verte fel egy kedves hang,Marco volt az.Mikasa mosolygott, bólintott és táncolni kezdtek.Jean eközben Hangeval ropta,de bevonták a buliba Erwint is,Rivaille épp kinn volt cigizni.

-Marco?... - suttogta Mikasa.

-Igen?

-Nagyon köszönöm...neked is,Jeannak,a lányoknak...szóval köszönöm,hogy itt lehetek veletek,és nem otthon sajnálom magam.

-Én is örülök,hogy így alakult,megbámultak volna minket igencsak,ha Jeant hozom el párnak,nem gondolod? - kuncogott Marco.

-De igen....És...miután kiderül a bálkirálynőség,meg minden,elmondom Erennek,hogy mit érzek iránta.

-Helyes,bátor vagy,hogy megteszed ezt a lépést.Mind nagyon szurkolunk neked . - a tánc után jött a sorsolás,Rico és Mike voltak a bemondók.

-Az idei év bálkirálynőjeeeee nem mááááááááás miiiiiiint - nyújtotta el a feszültségkeltés érdekében a szavakat Rico. Mindenki feszülten figyelt,szurkolt.A lányok feszengve,mosolyogva álltak,látszott némelyikükön a lámpaláz.

-Mikasa Ackerman! - jelentette ki Mike.Mika ledöbbent,a szeme pedig könnybe lábadt,mikor egy egész bálterem tapsolni kezdett a tiszteletére,és átvehette a szalagot,majd a díjat.Historia különdíjas lett a legeredetibb színösszeállítás címén,Annie bronzérmes lett.A lányokat lent körül újongták,Eren oda akart menni Mikasához,de Hitch visszahúzta,és így csak vele foglalkozott.Mikasa szomorúan leült.Hange pedig ezt észre vette: egy egyszerű simulós drapp szín ruhát viselt,egy vékony aranycsatos övvel díszítve.

-Mi a helyzet? - ült le mellé.

-Semmi.....fiúk. - sóhajtott,majd elkezdte az italát kevergetni.Hange elmosolyodott.

-Értem....Eren és a kurvás csaj?

-igen...

-Rivaille mesélt róluk.És üzeni,hogyha valami olyat tesz a lány,segít eltüntetni a hullát,mint egy igazi Ackermann. - nevetett.-De tudod,néha a sors nem akar segíteni,és el kell engedni dolgokat.

-Tudom....

-.....Vagy egy kicsit "segíteni",hm? - böködte meg,majd kacsintott.Mikasa ebből a gesztusból tökéletesen megértette,hogy mit kell tennie.Hitch bement a női mosdóba,és ezt az alkalmat Mikasa megragadta és utána ment.Hitch épp a sminkjét igazította.Mika felvette a legbájosabb mosolyát.

-Heló.

-Ömm...szia - válaszolt Hitch kínosan mosolyogva.

-Te vagy Eren párja,ugye?

-Ó igen,és remélhetőleg már a rendes párja is leszek majd ez a bál után.-húzta ki magát büszkén.

-Úgy! - bólintott.-Szóval bejön neked,igaz?

-Hát,nem is tudom,nem vagyok szerelmes,de olyan aranyos,hogy nem hagyhatom,hogy másé legyen!Szívesen folytatnám a beszélgetést,de engem most vár Eren,kívánj szerencsét! - indult el,mire Mikasa beállt az ajtóba,Hitch pedig megtorpant.

-Na idehallgass,cicamica,vedd le a mocskos mancsaid Erenről,takarodj vissza Marlowhoz és többször ne lássalak,megértetted? - váltott hideg hangnemre a bálkirálynő.Hitch a meglepettségtől hirtelen visszaszólni sem bírt.Mikasa folytatta.

-Szenvedett ő eleget.Nem akarjuk,hogy baja essen,szívfájdalma legyen egy olyan ember miatt,aki azt se tudja,mi a szerelem,és fogalma sincs,milyen vágyakozni valami után,mert mindent elsőre megkapott. Szállj le róla,vagy teszünk róla,hogy leszállj.Sayonara. - kiindult.

-Hülye ribanc! - lökte fel Hitch Mikasát,és belerúgott egyet.Mikasának most lett elege.

-Igazad van.A halottakkal kevesebb gond van. - felpattant,és olyan bitch slapet adott neki,hogy a fal adta a másikat,majd kirúgta a lábait.

-Meg sem érdemled,hogy valaki keze által halj meg. Inkább csak döglődj itt,és emészd meg,hogy nem kaphatsz meg mindent büntetlenül. - jelentette ki hidegen,majd kiment,,és Erenhez sietett. Eren épp zavartan nézelődött,miközben Reiner Annievel,Connie Historiával,Jean Ymirrel Marco pedig Sashával táncolt,Bertholdt elment inni pár felest.Mikasa hátra nézett.Hitch éppen kikecmergett a mosdóból,megtanulva egy életre a leckét,hogy egy Ackermannal nem szabad baszakodni,majd szégyenteljesen visszakullogott Marlowékhoz.

-Eren! - szólt Mikasa.A Panic! At The Discotól a House of Memories ment.

-Most fogja elmondani végre! - mondta Connie,majd kb az egész osztály feltűnés mentesen oda sereglett.

-Mikasa! - fordult meg Eren elpirulva.

-Én...el kell mondanom valamit,Eren.... - mondta vörös arccal.

-Mit? - közeledett felé Eren.Mika nyelt egyet és folytatta.

-Tudod Eren,én már...nagyon nagyon régen el kellett volna mondanom,de egyszerűen gyáva voltam...és...a lényeg,hogy...az Isten verje meg,szerelmes vagyok beléd 7 éves korunk óta! - bökte ki.Eren pupillája összement.Mikasa folytatta.

-És a lényeg,hogy...megértem ha vissza utasítasz,mert nem vagyok a legjobb a választás,meg minden,de... te vagy mindenem.Te adtad nekem a sálat,mindent neked köszönhetek,te voltál az első,aki barátkozott velem, mindenben te voltál az első,mindig együtt játszottunk,és..akármit teszel vagy mondasz,én elfogadom,de... mindig veled leszek és mindenhova jövök veled,mint egy hűséges kutya,mert...ilyen a szerelem,és... - Eren a szája elé tette mosolyogva a mutató ujját.

-Csssst - és megcsókolta,pont a refrénre.Az osztály éljenzett,Mikasa sírt az örömtől,és az osztály még egy párt tudhatott magáénak.Miuán az összes fiú táncolt már az összes lánnyal, Marco,Jean,Bertholdt és Reiner kimentek a bálterem elé,és kezdetét vette az after.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Zene: Panic! At TheDisco - House Of Memories


	12. Bruises And Bitemarks

"Let's kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol  
As I introduce the bedroom brawl"

-Szóval mi legyen? - mosolygott Jean.A fiúk a padon ültek,Bertholdt a fejét Reiner vállára döntötte,kicsit már fáradt volt,rég volt az az osztálybuli...mikor még mindenki élt.Érezhették,hogy ez a vihar előtti csend csak,és valami borzasztó fog történni (~mert az írónő egy állat~),de most a jelen túl szép volt ahhoz,hogy ezzel törődjenek.A lényeg az volt,hogy most minden szinte tökéletes volt,és a pillanat szépségének próbáltak élni.

-Elmegyünk valamerre inni? - vigyorgott Reiner,miközben elővette a maradék dugivodkáját. Bert csuklott egyet,és álmosan felnézett.

-Én már most kész vagyok,nem akarok inni.....

-Szerintem maradjunk csak itt,és élvezzük kicsit,hogy milyen jól sikerült az este.-mosolygott Marco,és hátraszegte a fejét,élvezte,hogy a szél az arcába fúj.Hűvös,volt de csendes és kellemes.A szelen is lehetett érezni,hogy hozza a telet,lassan mindent el fog lepni a fehérség,és ismét lehet szánkózni,a piactereket Adventi kirakodóvásár fogja majd lepni és majd együtt fognak Szilveszterezni,mint mindig.

-Nem rossz ötlet...- mondta Jean,miközben legjobb barátja arcát nézte,és érezte,ahogy a szíve hevesebben kezd verni.Nagyon szerette őt,sokkal jobban,mint mikor anno Mikasába esett,az csak egy diákszerelem volt,ez viszont...valami más,valami szebb,valami újabb.Örökké az arcában akart gyönyörködni,és az elméjébe vésődött,amilyen gyengéden a fény ráesett,csak még jobban kiemelve kiskutya szemeit. Reiner ezt észrevette,és mosolyogva átkarolta Bertholdtot.A háttérben felcsendült a Cold Playtől a Paradise.

-Neeee,nem akarok nyálas szart hallgatniii - röhögött Jean.

-A legjobb nyálas szar,amit valaha hallottam.-kontrázott Reiner.-Éneklünk?

-Éneklünk! - és részegen énekeltek,nem is sejtve,hogy Bertholdt felvette az egészet,és tervezte,hogy később majd felhasználja ellenük. Marco csak kuncogott rajtuk.

-Halljátok,vissza megyünk a törzshelyünkre,a parkba? - kelt fel Bertholdt és megigazította a kabátját.

-Háááát,nem is tudom,úgy volt,hogy a többiekkel megyünk haza,nem? - mondta Reiner. -Azt valaki elszállásol minket,mert apa már hazavitte a kocsit,mert tudta,hogy úgyis inni fogunk.

-Anya is hazavitte a mi kocsinkat - sóhajtott Marco.-Amúgy én el tudlak szállásolni benneteket.

-Nálad akarok én is aludniiiii - ölelte meg a nyakát hisztisen Jean,látszott,hogy azért már elég sokat ivott. Marco türelmesen megpaskolta a kezét.

-Oké,oké...Szerintem beszéljük meg a többiekkel,hogy olyan 3 körül indulunk haza,és itt találkozunk a tornaterem előtt.-Reiner bólintott,majd bement,és közölte a tényeket a többiekkel,akik bólintottak,és ment a fakultatív after.A 4 fiú kisétált a parkba,és leültek a szokásos helyükre.

-Jajj gyerekek,de kibaszott másnapos leszek én reggel - kortyolt Jean a gines üvegbe.Már túl voltak egy felelsz vagy merszen,3 lelkizésen,és úgy tűnt,hogy egy újabb lelki hullám közeledik.

-Amúgy ti minek akartok majd tovább tanulni? - kérdezte Marco,miközben elővett egy zacskó chipset.-Már mint,sporttal akartok majd foglalkozni?

-Egyáltalán nem.- rázta a fejét Bertholdt.-Bár sokáig gondolkodtam a focistán ,elvetettem.Kórházban szeretnék dolgozni,mondjuk mentősként.

-Én...ne röhögjetek ki,de óvóbácsi akarok lenni - mondta Reiner kissé szégyenkezve.Jean majdnem kiköpte az innijét a röhögéstől.

-Jean ne nevess,a óvodában dolgozni igazán szép hivatás - dorgálta Marco.

-Ne haragudj,öreg - törölt egy könnycseppet le a szeméből.-De egyszerűen nem bírom elképzelni,ahogy hagyod,hogy a kislányok kisminkeljenek és barbizol velük,vagy hogy édes kis katicabogarakat és virágocskákat vágsz ki a kölykökkel színes papírból! - tört rá a röhögőgörcs,majd imitálni is kezdte,amin Bertholdt kezdett el teli torokból röhögni.

-Hitetlen. - vetette oda álsértődötten a kigyúrt emberünk.-Ha már itt tartunk,te mi akarsz lenni?

-Programozó vagy gondolkodom még az építészmérnökön is.

-Azt hittem díjugrató ló. - ezen most Jeanon kívül mindenki röhögni kezdett.-Aztán Marco lesz majd a zsokéd vagy nem tudom - tette hozzá vigyorogva.

-Milyen vicces gorillát szedtünk össze az állatkertből - morogta Jean

-GET REKT - vágta rá Bert.

-Micsoda oltások repkednek itt,mint egy orvosi szobában - fogta a fejét Marco.

-Amúgy te mi akarsz lenni? - kérdezte Bert,miközben meghúzta az abszintot.Marco egy kis ideig behunyta a szemét,alaposan végig gondolta a választ.

-...Talán...nem is tudom.Sebész azt hiszem,vagy valamilyen orvos,csak fogorvos nem - nevetett kissé kínosan. A többiek közelebb ültek.

-Mi bajod a fogorvossal? Apa az - mondta Jean.

-Kis koromban rettegtem a sötéttől és a fogorvostól.Már kicsi korom óta volt fogszabályzóm,és még a mai napig emlékszem,ahogy 6 évesen ültem anyuval a rendelőben,és az egyik gyereknek előttem elcseszték a fogát,és ömlött a vér a szájából,szóval ez megalapozta a hangulatot.Azt hiszem el is sírtam magam. De legalább anya utána vett nekem fagyit.-mesélte nevetve.

-Ne aggódj,nem csak neked voltak ilyen irreális félelmeid.Én gyerekkorom óta irtózok a bohócoktól,mert anya és apa imádják a horror filmeket,és a lényeg,hogy egyik éjjel az Az-t nézték.Kb 1-2 körül lehetett,voltam vagy 6 éves,és rosszat álmodtam,ezért kijöttem a szüleimhez.Pont az a jelenet volt,mikor az a rohadt bohóc behúzta a csatornába a gyereket és széttépte.Anyuék hiába állították meg,sikítozni kezdtem és felvertem az egész panelt.- nosztalgiázott Reiner.-Másnap meg jött egy bohóc a suliba,és én voltam az egyetlen gyerek aki sírva menekült,mert féltem,hogy megesz.

-Én a magasságtól féltem,és a mai napig félek is.Kiskoromban az az irreális félelmem volt,hogy ha akár 1 méterről is esek csak le,akkor is már kitöröm a nyakam,és meghalok,vagy teljesen lebénulok.-rázta ki a hideg Bertholdtot.-Mai napig utálok a Ködfátyolerdőben sétálni az a rohadt magas perem rész miatt,ami elválasztja a fenyves egy részét a másiktól...

-Én a szörnyektől rettegtem.Nagyon sokáig nem mertem kinyitni a szekrényemet sötétben,mert féltem,hogy valami rothadó szar előugrik belőle.-mondta Jean.-Emlékszem,ilyen kis autókás égőkém volt,ami a sötétben világított,hogy el tudjak aludni.

-A világításról jut eszembe... - halkult el Reiner.-Tapasztaltatok mostanában valamit?

-Igen. - bólintott Jean.-Annienek segítettem kipakolni ilyen dobozokat,mikor jött a vihar és szinte vak sötét lett,olyanok voltak a felhők.Annieék állatai besprinteltek a garázsba,és remegtek.És ott volt egy lány a garázs előtt,aki nagyon hasonlított Minára....

-Jézusom....-suttogta Bertholdt.

-A lényeg,hogy...bezártam a garázsajtót magunkra,és...hallottuk ahogy kapar,és felmászott a tetőre.Kb 10-12 percig tartott az egész,de én 12 évnek éreztem.Annievel a jelenség után még vagy 2-3 percig kussban ültünk és próbáltuk felfogni,hogy mi van. -ezután hosszas csend jött.

-Biztosan Mina volt az? - kérdezte végül Marco.

-Nem,de...a haja olyan volt,csak....kiengedve.

-Ahogy eltemették.. - jutottak Reiner eszébe a temetési emlékek.

-Tudjátok,aggasztónak találom,hogy a holtak járnak az élők közt,mert akkor.... - Bert nyugtalanul körülnézett. -Az élők mennek le a holtakhoz...-folytatta halkan.

-Szerintetek mi történhetett velük? Milyen betegség lehet ez? - sóhajtott Jean.

-Biztos vagyok benne,hogy köze van a rózsavámpíroz.Lehet,hogy ez az a lény.Figyeljetek,annak csak volt valami oka,hogy kitépték azt a lapot,és eltüntették. - mondta Marco,majd ivott egy kis abszintot ő is.

-Szóval a történet kulcsához meg kell találnunk azt a lapot. - mondta Reiner mindentudón. - A tünetek először nátha szerűek,majd elmérgesednek.

-A vége fele kissé TBC-s már. - mondta a legmagasabb fiú.-Mina állítólag vért köhögött.

-És még mindennek a tetejében van egy gyilkos is erre fele... - nézett körül Jean,gyanús alakok után kutatva a szemével.

-Srácok,én kezdem magam nagyon kényelmetlenül érezni.... - nézelődött Bertholdt.-Mellesleg mennyi az idő?

-Mindjárt három - hunyorított Jean,miközben az órájára nézett.-Ideje lenne lassan indulnunk.

-Ne máááár,még van egy csomó innink - mondta csalódottan Reiner.-Ráadásul most mire akarunk odaérni őszintén? Mindenki okádik,részeg,Mikasaék meg dugnak.

-Ja,egy kicsit még maradhatunk -- mondta Bert,majd megitta a maradék abszintot.-Azt a kurva... -az ital szépen lassan elfogyott,a fiúk már táncoltak.

-Tééééényleg,ti tudtok valami izéééé ilyen tudod,speckó táncot táncolni mint a twissst,hmm? - magyarázta Jean eléggé ittas állapotban.

-Énnnn nekem botlábam van - nevetett Bertholdt a semmin.

-Bezzeg én,én úgy keringőzök mint egy kibaszott angyal - mondta Reiner,és legjobb barátját rángatva,még így,részegen is elég jó keringőt rittyentett a többieknek.

-Ez semmi faszfejkém,én tudok twistelni! - kezdett higanymozgásba Jean.Marco elszédült és seggre ült,majd elkezdett ezen röhögni.

-És te mit tudsz,szeplős? - segítette fel Reiner.

-Ch-Ch-Charlestonozni - dadogott röhögve.

-Neeeeeeeeeeeee nem hiszem eeeeeeeel - mondta hitetlenkedve Jean,miközben a padra szédült. Marco szó nélkül nekiállt a lépéseknek,és ahhoz képest,hogy seggrészeg volt,egész szépen és hibátlanul mentek neki a mozdulatok.

-Nemááá' baszd meg,ez tényleg tud - mondta Berti csodálkozva.-De mostmááá induljunk,na....

-Szerintetek ott vannak a ttttalálkozási helye? Őszintén - motyogta Marco.

-Remélem,mert keresi meg őket hajnali 3-kor az a harmatos lófasz - jelentette ki Reiner,majd igencsak dölöngélve és vidáman visszasétáltak... barátaik nem voltak ott.Rivaille éppen Erwin kezében énekelgetett,a kezéből egy megviselt tequilás üveg lógott le.

-WWOOOOOOOOOOOAH WE'RE HALFWAY THEEEEREEEE WOOOOOAOOAOO LIVIN' ON A PRAYEEER - énekelte a Bon Jovi örökzöld slágerét.

-Hát nem éééédes,elfér Erwin karjaiban,mint valami mérges kis cica - mondta Mike.

-A pofádat befogod,felhőkarcoló - jelentette ki.

-Jól van nyugi... - simizte Erwin a fejét,mire Rivaille ténylegesen kiscica módon elaludt.

-De cuki Isteneeem - sivítozott Hange.-Még dorombol is

-Nem,csak orrsövényferdülése van,és horkol,mint egy vaddisznó - javította ki Mike. Mikasa és Eren kézen fogva egymás szemébe mélyedve ültek a padon,és szerelmes kis semmiségeket beszéltek.

-Többiek? - tántorgott oda hozzájuk Reiner,Bertit felkarolva.

-Connie és Sasha....ha jól...emlékszem elmentek balra,Annie meg ARmin meg jobbra,Ymirt meg Historiát meg fogalmam sincs...Hannahék meg Myliusék hmmmm...talán Dazt hányatják...hm.. - szedte össze gondolatait a nem csak örömtől ittas Eren.

-Faszohohohohooom - hisztizett Jean.-Akkor menjünk már megkeresni őket.Amúgy hol alszotok?

-Sasháéknál - mondta Mikasa,ő valamennyire még józan volt.-Fontos lenne nekünk is,ha megtalálnánk őket.

-Okés,akkor induljunk - dörzsölte a szemét álmosan Marco. A bálépület hátuljában megtalálták Hannaht,Franzot és Dazt. A pár felkarolta eléggé részeg,alapjáraton félős és visszahúzódó osztálytársukat.

-Ti? - kérdezte Franz.

-Többieket keressük - mondta Mikasa.

-Szétszéledtek.Myliusék legutóbb az Utopia utca környékére akartak rohanni. - válaszolt Hannah mosolyogva.

-Sok szerencsét a megtalálásukhoz - mondta Franz.-Nekünk ne haragudjatok,de haza kell fuvaroznunk Dazt, nincs túl jó bőrben.

-Persze megértjük...hm...menjetek - dadogta Eren.A 3 fiatal eltűnt,elmentek haza. A kis csapat tovább folytatta útját,mikor is meglátták Sashát egy árokban seggre ülve röhögni,az arca tele volt horzsolásokkal. Connie mellette feküdt,pofával a földnek és horkolt.

-Ez az ökör pofára esett a saját lábában és azóta az árokban alszik - fetrengett a röhögéstől Sasha.

-Connie,kelés - keltegette Jean.

-HNNNGHHH - kezdett el mászni Walking Deades statisztaként,mire Sasha még jobban röhögött.

-Miért sebes az arcod? - halászta ki az árokból Mikasa Sashát.

-Nem vettem észre az árkot és beestem - tovább haladtak.Conniet Eren konkrétan úgy cibálta maga után, Sasha is nagyon kész volt,de ő legalább tudott kb egyenesen menni. Következőnek Armint találták meg,egy padon aludt.

-Hé,Armin... - böködte meg Marco.

-Hmm...? - kelt fel,a szemét dörzsölgette és ásított egyet.-Aaaaaa...a fejem.. - jajdult fel.-Nem láttátok Anniet? Tök random felkelt és elfutott,és Historiával kerestük őt meg Ymirt....

-Historia issss itt van? - kérdezte Reiner.Armin bólintott majd hátra mutatott a parkban levő fák közé. Historia az egyik fa tövében mászott,néha pofára esett. Reiner odatántorgott és felvette.

-Mi a baj,kedves?

-Khhh,hol van Ymiiiir? - hisztizett,és tiszta kosz volt az arca a különdíjas bálkirálynőnek,a kócos hajában eléggé groteszkül festett tiarája.

-Hagyd csak rá,Ymir is eltűnt,és elég pityókás szegény,alig bír menni. - magyarázta ARmin,majd felkelt a padról,és tovább mentek a városba,ahol megtalálták a játszótéren hintázó Myliust és Nacet,akiket Bertholdtnak úgy kellett leimádkoznia onnan.Aztán üveg csörömpölést hallottak:meg rengeteg káromkodást,női sikítást.A fiúk gyorsan a hang irányába rohantak,ami a belvárosból,Krolva utcából jött.Meglett Ymir és Annie:két másik csajjal voltak.Armin szíve választottja épp kiverte a szart is egy másik lányból,Ymir már a földön rugdosta a másik csajt.

-Amazonok - jelentette ki Nac

-Annie! - futott oda Armin és leszedte Anniet a másik nőről,de egyedül kevés volt,így Reiner is jött,és lehámozta Annie ujjait a hajáról.

-Még egyszer beszólsz valamit anyámra,kitépem a hajad,te kurva! - kortyolt a maradék sörébe Annie. Közben Ymirt Bertholdt és Jean szedték le a földön fekvő csajról,Bertnek konkrétan a vállára kellett kapnia,és úgy vinnie.

-még egyszer meglátlak,kitépem a szemgolyóid,ribanc! - úgy hozzávágta a csajhoz az üveget,hogy eltört rajta.

-Szerintem jobb ha futtok - tanácsolta Mikasa a lányoknak,akik rohanni is kezdtek.Marco eközben a kezében tartotta Historiát,aki azt se tudta mi van.

-Marco...

-Hmm?

-Hányni fogok...

-Jól van,gyere - letette,és elvitte a kukához hányni,szépen felfogta a haját.Közben Annieéket leállították.

-Elárulnátok,hogy ez mégis mi a picsa volt? - kérdezte Eren Mikasa kezét fogva.

-Az a kurva,amelyiket megtéptem,elkezdte tenni nekünk az agyát azzal a másik picsával,meg beanyáztak nekem a semmiért,nekem meg elegem lett belőlük.- magyarázta Annie,és rágyújtott.

-Ja,az a picsa meg el akarta venni a telefonom,aztán nekifutásból pofán rúgtam - vigyorgott Ymir büszkén.

-Menjünk már haza... - morogta Mylius.A kis csapat elindult haza: elsőnek Mylius és Nac váltak le,egymásba karolva,a Bad Romancet énekelve.Minden létező kutya őket ugatta.Ezután Ymir ért haza,ezzel elbúcsúztak Historiától,Annietől és Armintól.Armin még mindig Anniet nyugtatta,Ymir a vállán vitte be Historiát,aki KO-n volt.A padoknál meglátták Pixist és Shadist Hannesszal inni.

-Ezt rátok gyerekek! - intett Shadis,majd lehúzta a maradék bort.A következő leválók Connie,Sasha,Mikasa és Eren voltak.Sashaéknál aludtak,Connie az ajtófélfának támaszkodva röhögött a semmin,Erenék meg romantikáztak.Sasha vagy hatszor mellényúlt,alig talált be a kulccsal a zárba a részegségtől,de végül bejutottak.

-Innen Jinae vagy Trost van közelebb?- kérdezte Bertholdt.

-Jinae - jött a válasz.Eldöcögtek Jinae utcáig,de előtte meg kellett állni szusszanni egyet és józanodni kicsit, hogy Marco szülei lehetőleg ne kapjanak szívinfarktust,mikor meglátják őket. Végül halkan bejutottak, Marco pedig megágyazott a plusz két vendégnek a szobában.

-Enyém a kisautós takaró - vackolta be magát Reiner.-Azt a kurva de másnapos leszek...

-Melyikünk nem? - bújt Bertholdt a dínós takaróba.-Hm,olyan jó meleg.... - Jean bebújt Marco mellé az ágyba majd leoltotta a lámpát.

-Aztán,Jean ,Marco,nincsen ám rosszalkodás - vihogott Bert.

-Ja,ha baszni akartok,várjatok,amíg alszunk -kontrázott Reiner.

-Mi?..... - Marco arca teljesen vörös lett,és látszott rajta,hogy nagyon zavarban van a témától,még akkor is, ha már 17 éves. Aranyos látvány volt,ahogy kicsit feljebb húzta magára a takarót.

-Hagyjad csak őket,picsa részegek - legyintett Jean,majd leküzdötte a felkívánkozó vodkát. Őt a téma inkább érdekelte,minthogy hasonlóképp zavarba jöjjön.Már sok mindenkivel elképzelte,milyen lehet az első,meg majd a sokadik,még akkor is ha szűz volt még,és soha nem volt életében senkije.Bár Jean kifejezetten helyes fiú volt,és a testalkata is jó volt,kretén viselkedésével nem sok lány volt belé szerelmes,ha meg igen,gyorsan kiábrándultak belőle,mert ott volt helyette a sokkal érdekesebb Eren,sokkal izmosabb Reiner és sokkal cukibb Armin.Utálta,hogy ilyen hosszúkásabb,lóarca van.Marco ilyenkor mindig megnyugtatta,hogy nincs is lóarca. Valóban nem volt vészes,de kicsit eltért a sémától.Gondolataiból Marco édes kókuszillata ébresztette fel. Az arcát aranyosan belefúrta a tarkójába,meglepetésére viszont most Marco fordult meg és bújt hozzá. Egy pillanatig meglepődött,majd kedvesen visszaölelt.

-Szeretek veled aludni.Mindig megnyugtat,hogy nem vagyok egyedül - mondta Marco. Jean megsimizte a hátát.

-Én is veled. - majdnem a "téged" szócskát mondta ki,de végül nem volt elég vér a pucájában hozzá.Lassan elnyomta őket az álom,és édesdeden,bár kissé részegen aluszkáltak egymással.

TO BE CONTINUED-....

Zene: Good with Grenades - Bruises And Bitemarks


	13. If I Die Young

"Funny,when you're dead,how people start listenin'..."

Eljött a reggel.A Nap álmos sugarai besütöttek Marco redőnyén,és rájuk világítottak,már kicsit más pózok léptek fel: Reiner a fejére húzott takaróval horkolt,iszonyat hangosan.Bertholdt épp valami kifacsart ,lehetetlen pózban aludt:a mellkasáig az ágyon volt,aztán mintha gyertyát akart volna csinálni,de a lábai szétálltak,és az egyik az éjjeli szekrényre lógott.Ő nem horkolt,csak a nátha miatt szörcsögött és szuszogott. Zorro Jean mellett dorombolt és kis macskahangon horkolt.Gondolt egyet majd felkelt és bebújt Jean és Marco közé.

-Hmmm... - hümmögött álmában Jean.Már egy másik pózban voltak,Marco épp nyugodtan szuszogott,Jean pedig a karját ölelgette,amit most Zorro melegített vidáman és dorombolva.Jean felébredt,de a szemét még nem volt ereje kinyitni.

-Jézusom Marco,mióta ilyen szőrös a kezed? Mint valami majom...- motyogta,nem tudva,hogy a macskát is ölelgeti,aki érdeklődve hátra nézett.Marco ásított egyet,majd félkómásan válaszolt.

-Mi van?

-Vérfarkas vagy,vagy mi a fasz? - motyogta,majd felnyitotta a szemét.-Ó,szia cica - simogatta meg a cicust, aki dorombolva hozzábújt és elaludt.

-Miről beszélsz? - fordult meg álmosan.-Ez a macskám,okostojás.

-Jól van na,már rájöttem,nem ér piszkálni. - bújt hozzá.-Fázok.És úgy érzem magam,mint a mosott szar - Jean feje lüktetett,hányingere volt,és szédült.Hát igen,másnaposság csodái.

-Nem vagy egyedül.... - Marco haja a létező összes irányba állt,a szeme karikás volt,és most nem kedvesség, hanem öngyűlölet sugárzott az arcáról,mert neki is szétment a feje és hánynia kellett.

-Mostanában nem akarok inni....

-Én sem.Zorro menj innen,melegítesz és hányni fogok! - zavarta arrébb a cicát,aki sértődötten leugrott az ágyról,egyenesen Reiner fejére,majd kimenekült a szobából.Reiner felkelt,és a macskaszőrt szedegette le az arcáról.

-Tied is vedlik? - nyújtózkodott,majd kihúzott a szájából is egy szőrszálat.

-Ja,már 2 hete folyamatosan,és mindennap fél órát kell fésülni. - informálta Marco,majd felült,Jean továbbra is a karját ölelgette,és nagy erőkkel próbált életben maradni.Reiner a kezébe temette az arcát, majd Bertre nézett.-Hm,ma eső lesz. - mondta a testtartásából ítélkezve.

-Szeles időnél is így alszik. - mondta Jean.

-Igen,de akkor a lábai kevésbé vannak behajlítva,inkább 45°-os szöget zárnak,ezek viszont inkább 80-90-re hajaznak.

-Meg kicsit jobban meg vannak döntve oldalra. - magyarázott hozzá Marco.Bertholdt lábai ekkor eldőltek és fejbe rúgta Reinert,amire ő is felébredt.

-Hmmm? - pislogott álmosan.

-Asszem agyrázkódásom van,baszki... -morogta Reiner.Szerencsétlen eleve szédült és másnapos volt,ez a rúgás még úgy pont kellett neki.

-Bocsi. - ásított Bertholdt.-Jó reggelt...Mennyi az idő?

-8 óra lesz 5 perc múlva. - pillantott az órára Marco.

-9-est elérjük? - kérdezte Bertholdt Reinert,majd ő is felült és megpróbált nem agyzsugort kapni a hirtelen migréntől.

-Ja...Keljünk fel. - állt fel kissé remegő térdkalácsokkal,hevesen az ajtóba kapaszkodva. Bertholdt is álmosan feltápászkodott,ő kb tudott egyenesen menni kapaszkodás nélkül.

-Anyuék már fenn vannak.Mi is keljünk. - mászott ki az ágyból Marco,majd összekaparta magát.Jean néhány Walking Deades hörgéssel és mászással később felkelt,majd a négy fiú lement a konyhába.A konyhában Marco anyukája ügyködött,főzés közben énekelgetett.Az apa kint fát vágott,a két kicsi pedig még aludt. Marco anyukája megfordult:nagyon hasonlítottak:egy alacsony,vékony kis nő volt,fiatalabbnak nézett ki a koránál. Szeplős volt az arca,hosszú fekete haja volt és gyönyörű,sötétzöld szeme. Miriamnak hívták.

-Jó reggelt - mosolygott kedvesen.-A reggeli már az asztalon van,fiúk. - tette a kávékat az asztalra.A 4 osztálytárs azonnal megrohamozta az asztalt.

-Mrs. Bodt,életmentőnek tetszik lenni ezekkel a kávékkal. - sóhajtott a legmagasabb fiú megkönnyebbülve,ahogy megitta.Miriam mosolygott,majd folytatta a főzést.

-Gondoltam,hogy szükség lesz rájuk,eléggé ittasnak tűntetek,mikor megjöttetek,azt hiszem Jeany négykézláb mászott fel a lépcsőn.

-Mi,te fenn voltál,anyu? -kérdezte Marco.Az anyuka odasétált kisfiához és megpuszilta.

-Persze hogy ébren voltam,egy édesanya addig nem tud aludni,amíg nem tudja,hogy kicsikéje biztonságban van.

-Akkor anyám egy szemhunyást nem aludt az éjjel - mondta Bertholdt.

-Jajj dehogynem,gondoltam,hogy nálunk fog éjszakázni valaki,és írtam anyukátoknak egy SMS-t ,hogy mindenki épségben van - mosolygott.A fiúk reggelizni kezdtek.Marcomama folytatta.

-Jut eszembe Berti,anyukáddal minden rendben van? Múltkor,mikor felhívtam,olyan gyengének tűnt a hangja - mondta aggodalmasan.

-Ne tessék aggódni,anyunak nincsen semmi baja,csak eléggé megfázott,apuval valami szabadtéri koncerten voltak,és ott eléggé megfáztak mind a ketten.

-Jajj jobbulást neki! Majd felhívom és adok neki tea receptet.Reiner kedves,ezt pedig kérlek vidd haza, itt van a paprika,amit anyukád kért - tette le a kis zacskót Reiner elé,aki mosolyogva bólintott,majd eltette azt. Reggeli után még kicsit beszélgettek.

-Ideje indulnunk a buszmegállóba - mondta Marco ahogy az órára nézett.-Anya,hagyd csak a mosogatni valót,majd ha hazaértem elmosogatok és kimegyek apuhoz fát vágni,oké?

-rendben édesem,de most várjatok egy kicsit! -az anyuka pakolászott:családi recept alapján készült sütiket tett el dobozkákba.

-Anya,mit csinálsz? - sóhajtott.

-Marco,csak nem gondolod,hogy én hagyom ezeket a gyerekeket útravaló nélkül elmenni? -mondta kissé neheztelve,majd minden fiú kezébe nyomott egy doboznyi brownie szerű,de eperdarabokkal és csokikrémmel töltött sütit.

-Anya,Bertholdt és Reiner kb 15 percet lennének kaja nélkül,Jean meg a szomszéd utcában lakik.... - magyarázta,bár előre tudta,hogy édesanyja makacs és hajthatatlan.

-És? Attól még adhatnak a családjuknak is belőle! Na,siessetek drágáim,még lekésitek a buszt,Jean,te meg ne feledd,hogy megyünk hozzátok ma vacsorázni! - integetett Marcomama.Marco és Jean kikísérték Bertet és Reinert a buszmegállóba.

-Nagyon bírom anyukádat.-nevetett Bertholdt.-Olyan kis cuki.

-Én is nagyon szeretem anyut - mosolygott Marco.

-Hasonlítasz is rá,tesóid közül talán te hasonlítasz mindkét szülődre leginkább.

-Imádom anyukád sütijeit,olyan finomak! - Reiner már egyedül benyomta majdnem a fél doboz süteményt.

-Ha szeretnéd elkérem majd tőle a receptet

-Igazi mintagyerek vagy! - adott egy barackot a fejére.A fiúk felszálltak a buszra,Jean és Marco pedig hazasétáltak.

A napok teltek.Mikasa és Eren mindenhova kézen fogva mentek,Mikasa egyre csinosabban is öltözködött. Hitch visszament Marlowékhoz,akik valami csoda folytán vissza is fogadták magukhoz.Annie és Armin tökéletesen megvoltak,bár Reiner még mindig haragudott Anniere,mivel a lány még mindig túl sok időt töltött a riválisokkal,kevesebb időt hagyva a sportra és rájuk,az IGAZI barátaira. Egy napon Ymir kint cigizett a suli előtt Petrával.Petra nem cigizett,de mivel együtt jártak Ymirrel és Mikasával kézilabdázni,elég jól kijöttek egymással.

-És hova is akarsz majd továbbtanulni? - kérdezte Ymir majd kifújta a füstöt.

-Valószínűleg majd matektanárnőnek,de lehet hogy fizikát szeretnék majd tanulni,nem tudom,még elválik! - nevetett,ahogy megigazította a rózsaszín,fehér virágokkal díszített sálat a nyakában. Ymir elmosolyodott,majd leverte a hamut a cigiről.

-Az öcséd vagy a húgod ballag idén?

-Az öcsém,és ő is 5 évesre akar jönni - mosolygott kedvesen.-És te már tudod,hova akarsz tovább menni?

-Nem,valószínűleg titkárnőként fogok elhelyezkedni.

-Az is egészen jó szakma.Képzeld,Auruo is oda akar jönni,ahova én,még ott sem rázhatom le... - mosolygott fáradtan.Ymir felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Tényleg,ti amúgy jártok,vagy Rivailleal vagy együtt,vagy mi van?

-Jelenleg nem járok senkivel.Auruo csapja nekem a szelet,és szerintem be is adom neki a derekam,még ha Gunther és Erd ezzel fognak piszkálni életem végéig,akkor is -mosolygott.-Apa szerint Rivaille lenne nekem a legjobb választás,és tetszik is,de látni,hogy Auruo csak azért kezdett el úgy öltözködni,mint ő,meg viselkedni is,mert tudja,hogy tetszik nekem,azért elég aranyos.Még ha a halálba is idegesít vele.

-Szerintem válaszd őt.hogy őszinte legyek,nekem Erwin és Rivaille nagyon gyanúsak együtt - nevettek mindketten,majd Petra feleszmélt.

-Ne haragudj Ymir,de most rohannom kell,elfelejtettem,hogy Gunthernek még el kell magyaráznom a matekot! Pá! - intett,majd besietett az iskolába.

-Pá-pá- intett,majd elnyomta a cigit. Be akart ő is menni,de ekkor meglátta Myliust és Nacet beszélgetni. Alapjáraton nem nagyon érdekelte a két fiú,köszönő meg udvarias beszélgető viszonyban voltak,de barátainak nem nevezte volna őket.Mylius gondterheltnek tűnt,Nac pedig idegesnek.

-El kell mennünk abba a rohadt házba! - mondta dühösen Nac.

-És ha jönnek a rendőrök birtokháborításért,ha?!Vagy még rosszabb,már OTT leszek?! Vagy ők vagy az a dolog?! - mondta mérgesen Mylius.

-Ne hülyéskedj,a fasz se akar beköltözni abba a romhalmazba egyelőre,nincs mitől félnünk!

-Nincs a lófaszt! Úgy akarsz járni,mint Thomas?! Vagy mint Mina!? vagy mint Sam?!

-Nem,semmi kedvem nincsen megdögleni,de ha másért nem is,a többiekért és Rosenbergért megtehetnénk! Az ő emlékükre!

-És ha meg is találjuk,mi vár ránk?! Egy kurva nagy adag semmi és halál

-Viszünk fegyvereket és védekező eszközöket,és ha végeztünk,szólunk Nick lelkésznek....ő ért az ilyen dolgok Pokolra űzéséhez,elméletileg... - motyogta Nac.

-De ettől még a barátaink nem térnek vissza.... - morzsolt el egy könnycseppet Mylius.

-Igazad van,de...ők is megtennék a mi emlékünkre... Semmi baj,gyere ide... - ölelte magához.Ymir sajnálta őket,eszébe jutottak a régi szép napok,mikor még mindenki élt.Bement,majd leült Historiához,és túlélték a napot,bár egyáltalán nem volt jó előérzete a fiúkat és így a nap hátralevő részét illetően.

Estefele Connie épp az udvaron volt,a pincébe tartott.Bentről gyerek zsivaj hallatszott,ugyan csak 3-an voltak testvérek,de ez nem jelentette azt,hogy nem tudják állandó hangeffektekkel és műsorral ellátni az utcát. Martin 9 éves volt, Sunny 12,Reiner unokahúgával osztálytársak voltak.Leért a pincébe:a lámpa haloványan világított,megvilágította a pókhálókat és a régi kellékeket,amik ott voltak a kazán mellett.Régi építésű ház volt,már 300 éve a Springer család tulajdona,és ez idő alatt talán ha 4-5 alkalommal lett felújítva,és a fűtési rendszer sose tartozott valahogy a felújítani való dolgok közé.Az órára nézett:Sasha kb 10 perc és itt van,tehát gyorsnak kell lennie.Fogott pár fát,és a tűzre dobta őket,majd feljött.Ekkor egy vérfagyasztó sikolyt hallott.Felkapta a fejét:már elmúlt este kilenc,ki sikítozik?A varjak kirepültek az erdőből,mintha megijedtek volna.Hirtelen nagyon hideg lett,és Connie kezdte magát nagyon rosszul és nyugtalannak érezni.

-Connie....-hallotta a hangot.Na,itt már több se kellett neki,nem nézett hátra,semerre,csak rohant be a házba,és úgy becsapta az ajtót maga mögött,hogy az csak úgy zörgött.Már csak abban reménykedett,hogy Sasha időben odaér hozzájuk,nagyon aggódott érte. Szerette,és nem csak szerelmileg,hanem barátilag is, nagyon fontos volt neki.Fel is lélegzett,mikor Sasha időben odaért,és megpróbálta elfelejteni az előbb történteket.

Marco éppen Jeanéknál volt,már egész megszokottá vált az egymásnál alvósdi a fiúk között. Jean anyukája kedvesen halálra etette Marcot mindenféle francia népi kajával,mondván,hogy ilyet Belgiumban meg itt Németországban sem ehetett.A családi vacsora után felmentek.

-Bocsi anya miatt,ismered milyen. - vakargatta Jean a tarkóját,miközben átöltözött,már megfürödtek. Marco legyintett egyet.

-Rá se ránts,az anyukák ilyenek,ismered az enyémet - nevetett,majd betakarózott.Titan az ágy végében helyezte magát kényelembe,ahol el is szundított csendesen.Jean megvakargatta a cica füleit,majd platoni szerelme mellé feküdt.

-Van kedved még csinálni valamit? - kérdezte.Marco vállat vont.

-Nincs kifejezetten,szerintem aludnunk kéne,holnap nehéz nap lesz,most meg már minden jegy számít,ami a naplóba kerül,és nem akarok balhét,ismersz - alaposan betakarózott,igazat megvallva kissé fázott.

-Fázol?

-Kicsit...

-Figyelj,itt az ideje,hogy lerójam az adósságom.Mikor én fázok,mindig felmelegítesz..gyere - nyitotta szét a karját,ölelésre invitálva a másik fiút.Marco egy ideig hezitált,majd bólintott egyet,és bemászott Jean karjaiba. Jean csendesen mosolygott,és simogatta a hátát.

-Ez olyan buzis - röhögött kínosan.

-Kit érdekel? - mondta fáradtan Marco.-A szükség nagyúr,főleg,ha fázik az ember.

-Amúgy,te...szereted ha hozzád érnek?-kérdezte komolyan.Kis csend után válaszolt.

-Nem kifejezetten.Elviselem,főleg,ha nyugtatok valakit,de nem szeretek másokkal túl sokáig fizikai kontaktusba kerülni.Kivéve,ha a családom,vagy te vagy...

-Én? -döbbent le.Nem lehetett ugyan látni Marco arcát,de jelenleg céklavörös volt a zavarban levéstől és a lámpaláztól.

-Te...nem tudom,miért,azt ne is kérdezd.Csak tőled jól esik,mert nagyon közel állok hozzád.Mondhatni,hogy a családunk része vagy...És te hogy vagy ezzel a témával?

-Én eléggé bújós típus vagyok,de akárkihez én se szeretek.Például ha Erenhez kéne,előbb tépném ki a saját szemgolyóim,majd áldoznám fel a Sátánnak és 4 azték Istenségnek,minthogy a kisujjammal érintsem max fél percig.- halkan nevettek,majd Jean folytatta.-De..neked nagyon puha bőröd van,és az illatod is jó,szóval te beleférsz.

-Hmm,akkor jó.- Jean ölelése egyre szorosabbá vált a törzse körül,ő pedig egyre inkább a mellkasába temette az arcát.Ekkor hallották meg ők is a sikolyt.Riadtan felnéztek,kintről azonban csak a madarak riadt károgását lehetett hallani,és a feltámadó szelet,ami idáig hozta azt a kétségbeesett sikolyt.

-Ez mi volt?.... - suttogta Jean.Marco felült és az ablakhoz ment,hogy nézelődjön.

-Nincs ott senki...de nagyon rossz előérzetem van....

-Ne menjünk ki?

-Nem kéne.Mindjárt itt a vihar.Idén különösen sok van erre fele.... - nézett ki az ablakon.A fák árnyai csak úgy hajladoztak a szélben,ami halálsikolyként süvöltött át a tájon.Talán csak a szelet hallották? Az nem lehet. Ez ahhoz túl emberi és durva volt.Marco vissza feküdt Jean ölelésébe,és élvezte,hogy simogatják a hátát.Talán ő is érezni kezdett valamit Jean iránt? Ki tudja.

-Jó éjt - suttogta Marco félálomban,majd elaludt.Jean adott egy puszit a homlokára,mikor tudta,hogy a másik fiú már mélyen alszik,és nem ébred fel a szenzációra.

-Neked is. - és tovább simogatta,majd végül bealudt,és összebújva aludtak végül el.Másnap iskolában kiderült: Franzot a múlt éjjel óta nem látták.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Zene: The Band Perry - If I Die Young


	14. The Spook

"And there's no running from The Spook..."

Franzról nem lehetett tudni az ég világon semmit.Hannah tehetetlenül sírt,egyszerűen nem bírták megvigasztalni. Ezekben a napokban sajnos a betegség és az eltűnés egyenlő volt a halállal. Emlékeztek,pár napja, mikor Historia náthás lett,mindenki gyomorgörccsel ült bent órán,hogy vajon túléli-e,ami szerencsére be is következett. Franzról viszont senki nem tudott múlt éjjel óta semmit.Ebédszünetben az osztály csendesen ült az asztalnál,még Sasha is csak turkált a kajájában.Mindenki nagyon aggódott Franzért,túl sok reményt azonban sajnos nem is táplálhattak:minél tovább nem hallottak róla,annál biztosabb volt,hogy a merev holtteste épp valamelyik árokban fekszik az erdőben.

-Meg kell találnunk őt. - törte meg a csendet Eren.A tekintetek rászegeződtek.Jean felhorkant.

-Már késő...

-Soha nincsen késő! - csapott egyet idegese az asztalra.-Meg kell találnunk,különben meghal!-Jean felemelte a tekintetét,ami most sötét volt és negatív.

-Már halott....Gondold végig kérlek logikusan.Sam kibaszott 4 órára tűnt el,és csak a szétnyílt torkú, vérmentes holttestét találták meg,tehát valami kurvára elintézte,és ha engem kérdeztek ,ez annak a fekete vámpírizének a műve,vagy valami elmebeteg sorozatgyilkosnak,csakhogy még kerekebb legyen a sztori.

-Elég! - kiabált vele Eren.-Nem halt meg! Biztos él még,csak....-megakadt,mert rájött,hogy Jeannak igaza van.

-Eren,nyugodj meg...- fogta meg a vállát Mikasa,majd visszaültette a székbe.Jean mérgesen sóhajtott egyet, de Marco a puszta nézésével rendre intette.

-Szerintem Jeannak van igaza... - mondta Connie halkan.-Tegnap olyan kilenc óra tájban kint voltam.Kazánra kellett tennem fát,a családban meg a sok barlanglakó közül én voltam kb életképes,és rám esett a választás, Sasha meg lassan jött,tehát siettem. A lényeg,hogy mikor jöttem ki,valami sikolyt hallottam,amitől még a varjak is megijedtek,és nem mondom kétszer,hogy Franz volt az. Nem hazudok,eléggé be voltam szarva.Az meg még hab a tortán,hogy utána valaki a nevemen szólított,és olyan hangja volt,mint Samnek...-szorította meg Connie a teás termoszát,a többiek közelebb ülve,elborzadva hallgatták.

-Nekem miért ne szóltál erről? - kérdezte neheztelve Sasha,de azért megfogta Connie kezét nyugtatásként.

-Édesem,azokban a pillanatokban igyekeztem az időt veled tölteni,és ne szólni erről,emlékszem mi lett,mikor megtaláltad Samet,és nem akartalak sokkolni.-csitította.

-Ha belegondolsz,hogy most Hannah min mehet keresztül...Meg lehet érteni,hogy szegényke miért sír ennyire keservesen. - sóhajtott Reiner.Eren makacsul megrázta a fejét.

-Ettől még meg kell találnunk Franzot,mivel hogyha még életben van,akkor biztosan segítségre van szüksége, ha meg nem...azt is jogunk van megtudni,és hívni a rendőrséget...

-Mi is hallottuk azt a sikítást,amit Connie. - vallotta be Jean.-Épp aludni készültünk,mikor...hallottuk. Először a szélnek tudtuk be,mert jött a vihar,de ahhoz túl emberi és kísérteties volt.És mi is hallottuk a varjakat...

-És amilyen fájdalmas sikoltás az volt,nem hiszem,hogy életben lehet szegény... - vetett keresztet Marco szomorúan.

-Gondoljatok bele,milyen fájdalomhullám kell ahhoz,hogy az üvöltésed Trostban és Ragakoban is lehet hallani... - rázta ki a hideg Anniet.

-Én Erennek adok igazat. - mondta Armin.-Keressük meg Franzot,az lesz a legjobb megoldás,a lelkiismeretünk is tiszta marad,és a kíváncsiságunknak és az aggodalmainknak is eleget teszünk.

-Nem akarom még több barátom holttestét látni..... - suttogta Sasha és remegni kezdett a hirtelen bevillanó emlékek miatt.Connie szomorúan simogatta a hátát,próbálta nyugtatni.

-Ennyit arról,hogy a gimis évek a legszebbek.... - morogta Ymir.-Legyen,menjünk el megkeresni,feltételezhetően a Ködfátyolerdő déli részén van,ha csak nem tényleg él,ami remélem így van,és eltévedt.

-Ilyen ködben az lehetséges -nézett ki Bertholdt.-Bár már kezd felszállni.Jobb lesz ha sietünk,ma havazni fog. -iskola után a csapat az iskola előtt találkozott.A hó már elkezdett szállingózni.A tájat még nem lepte e,de kicsi fehér flekkek voltak a fűben,a kövön,és a tetőkön. Az idő is hideg volt,a tél jellegzetes illata volt a levegőben, füst és valami hideg aroma.A csapat csendesen elsétált a Ragako út mögötti erdőrészre,Dauper utcához.

-Tehát elvileg innen jöhetett a hang - vakarta a fejét Reiner.-Ha feloszlunk,gyorsabban találjuk meg Franzot.

-Hányas csoportokba menjünk? - kérdezte Annie Armin kezét fogva.-Szerintem a kettes csoportokban megyünk,gyorsabban végzünk.

-Benne vagyok,de ne bújjatok el a bokorba dugni - vetette oda Reiner.Annie felvonta a szemöldökét lesajnálóan.

-Csak féltékeny vagy.Gyere Armin,menjünk erre - elmentek a tisztás felé.Eren és Mikasa elindultak egyenesen, Reiner és Bertholdt az erdő sűrűjébe mentek keresgélni,Connie és Sasa nemes egyszerűséggel elindultak balra, Jean és Marco pedig jobbra.Historia és Ymir elmentek a gödrös fákhoz.Historia félt:nem akart hullát látni, nem akart úgy járni,mint Sasha.Az arca gondterheltnek tűnt elmélkedés közben,és ezt Ymir is észrevette. Kíváncsian megböködte a vállát.

-Hé,Tori...minden oké? -kérdezte kissé aggodalmasan.Historia megölelte Ymir kezét.

-Félek,hogy...Franz már halott lesz...és...tudod....

-Ne félj ilyenektől,itt vagyok,és megvédelek - simizte meg a haját.-Reménykedjünk,hogy még életben van,még akkor is,ha sajnos Jean elméletében több rációt látunk...

-Miért pont a mi osztályunkkal történik mindig ilyen?... -sóhajtott szomorúan.-Mina,Thomas,Sam,és most lehet,hogy Franz is....és ki tudja ki lesz majd a következő...nem akarom,hogy mindenki meghaljon körülöttem, mint..akkor. - kezdtek kicsit folyni a könnyei.Emlékezett rá,hogy mi történt még általánosban a legjobb barátnőjével.Buszos osztálykiránduláson voltak,a busz azonban ütközött,és a lány kirepült,a busz borult. Rajta kívül mindenki túlélte,Historia viszont eltörte a lábát és a kezét.Még a mai napig néha kísértik legjobb barátnője összetört maradványai,és a sikolyok és zokogás körülötte a buszból,a rendőrszirénák homályos emlékei....Ez után lett depressziós,amiből -nem teljesen ugyan- tavaly gyógyult ki.

-Hé,Tori,semmi baj,már itt vagyok.-mondta Ymir sajnálkozva és megölelte.Az alacsonyabb lány átölelte és belekapaszkodott,miközben szipogott.

-Még...mindig néha arról álmodom....arról a borzasztó napról....

-Jól van,ne sírj,nézd csak,van zsepim...-adta neki oda.Ymir nagyon rossz volt mások vigasztalásában,ezért rohadt nagy bűntudata is volt ez az egész miatt,bár minden tőle telhetőt megpróbált a másik megvigasztalása érdekében.Önmagához képest legalábbis.

-Köszi...-fújta ki Historia az orrát.-Bár ne ismételné meg a történelem önmagát...

-Reméljük a legjobbakat és bizakodjunk..-még ő se hitte el,amit mond.Tovább sétáltak,a csendet végül Historia szakította meg.

-Amúgy neked tetszik valaki az osztályból? - Ymir akaratlanul elröhögte magát.

-Nekem?! Ezek a sügerek közül? Jézusom,bottal se egyiket se - nevetett.Historia is kuncogni kezdett, így Ymir kicsit büszke volt magára,hogy sikerült barátnőjét megnevettetnie.

-Még Bertholdtot se? Nekem úgy tűnt,hogy nagyon jól kijöttök,főleg tánc közben - nevetett.

-Láttad már azt a hatalmas uborkát,amit az arcán hord? Ilyen zsidó orra még Annienek sincs,mint amilyen neki van - vigyorgott Ymir.Historia most már nevetett.

-Az lehet,de az arca helyes és jó modora van...,

-Kinek mi.És te hogy állsz a gorillával?

-Reiner? Nagyon aranyos,és...olyan igazából mindenkivel,mint egy kedves nagy tesó,és annyira nem néz ki rosszul, érted,de...nem az esetem.Én a komolyabb fiúkat szeretem,mint amilyen Armin például,de neki ott van Annie,szóval ez van.Nem arról van szó,nem voltam belé soha szerelmes,csak a típusról beszélek.

-Armin?Cöh,olyan,mint egy lány - nevetett Ymir.-Reménykedtem benne,hogy a harmadik nagy orrú,avagy a gorilla nem jön be neked.Esküszöm,Annie,Bertholdt és Reiner valami orrpajtások lehetnek,csoda,hogy Mike nincs köztük.

-Na,Ymir,gonosz vagy! - nevetett Historia és játékosan karba bokszolta.

-Az egyik banánt,a másik uborkát, a harmadik meg egy krumplit hord az arcán,kész zöldséges -nevetett ő is. Egy kis nevetési idő múlva Tori rámosolygott nála vagy 30 centivel magasabb barátnőjére.

-Köszönöm Ymir,hogy mindig felvidítasz - ölelte meg a kezét.Ymir mosolyogva megsimogatta a fejét.

-Nagyon szívesen,de ezt nem kell megköszönnöd.Barátok vagyunk,az a dolgom,hogy megvédjelek téged Krumpliorrtól és a srácoktól,és hogy mindig veled legyek.

-Igazad van -mosolygott.-Na,menjünk tovább. -sétáltak a kihalt,kopasz fák között.Az avart kezdte belepni a hó,a szél is fújni kezdett.A levelek zörgését,és távolról a kutyák ugatását lehetett hallani.Már minden erdei állat befészkelte magát a kis vackába és megkezdte téli álmát.Ymir szerette ilyenkor az erdőt:a nyugodtság, a lágy zörejek,mintha az idő megállt volna kicsit az erdőben,mintha csak elaludt volna,a természet pedig gondos anyaként betakargatja,mintha a gyermeke lenne,hogy ne fázzon.Betakargatja...mint a föld a koporsót. Ymir gyakran elmélkedett a halálról és az élet hiábavalóságáról,ezért élt ő inkább a mának,mivel nem biztos,hogy a holnap eljön. Mikor gyerek volt,nagyon szegények voltak,élete első 4 évében konkrétan télen fűtés sem volt.Szerencsére a húga születésekor a nagyszülők segíteni kezdték a családot,így a szülei talpra tudtak állni,és most egész jó körülmények között élnek,de soha nem felejtette el,hogy milyen volt az a borzasztó hideg,mocskos lakás,amiben éltek,még anno Freiwandban. Irigyelte kicsit Annieéket:nekik ott barátaik voltak,és csupa szép emlékeik voltak Freiwandról,neki viszont egészen más kép maradt meg egykori lakhelyéről.

-ÁÁÁÁ! - elmélkedéséből Historia sikoltása zavarta fel.Ymir ijedten felkapta a fejét,de már késő volt: egy kis kiemelkedésen voltak,Historia lába alatt pedig beomlott a föld,és gurulni kezdett.Borzasztóan sikoltozott, Ymir pedig hiába kapott utána,már nem érte el.

-HISTORIA! - kiabált kétségbeesetten,majd megpróbált lemászni hozzá,de ő is majdnem a mélybe hullott. Szegény Historia pedig gurult a meredek lejtőn,sikoltozott,és könnyezett,a tenyere már vérzett,a szeme alatt pedig lett egy pukli:végül beesett egy üregbe,látszólag valami elhagyatott borztanya volt.Nehezen felnézett: felállni nem tudott,ahhoz szűk volt a hely,a lyuk szintén,és nem tudta odatenni még a kezét sem.Bepánikolva sírni kezdett.

-YMIIIIIR!!! - kiabált.Ymir szél sebesen futott le a kis ösvényen amit talált a szirt mellett.

-Megmentelek! - kiabált,ahogy a lukhoz ért,és megpróbálta kiásni,viszont hiába húzta teljes erőből a gyökereket meg mindent,amik felfogták a földet,nem történt semmi.

-A büdös kurva életbe! - csapott egyet dühösen a földre.Historia hüppögött.

-Itt fogok meghalni....Itt rohadok meg....nem akarok...nem akarom így végezni! - szipogott,és nem bírta befejezni a sírást,miközben segítségkérően nyújtotta a kezét,bár az nem ért el az üregig,túl keskeny volt,a hely,ahol beesett,pedig betemetődött.

-Semmi baj,nyugi,hozom Reinert és a fiúkat és kihúzunk! - nyugtatta,majd elszaladt.Historia remegett ott lent a sötétben,a fény csak épphogy rá tudott esni.Fázott,mindene fájt és haza akart menni.Ekkor furcsa,halk, csöpögő hangot hallott,mint mikor véletlenül úgy hagyod a csapot,és az csöpög,egy idő után idegesítővé válva. Historia elővette a telefonját,csoda folytán egy karcolás sem volt rajta:térerő sem. Remegve és ijedten a hang irányába világított...Franz ott feküdt az üreg másik felében.Felette beázott a föld és víz csöpögött le, a tarkóján,mintha apró gombák kezdtek volna megtelepedni,kivonva a szerves anyagokat a testből.A nyaka teljesen természetellenes pozícióban volt,üveges,homályos szemmel nézett a semmibe,a szája nyitva, odaszáradt vér feketéllett rajta.A torkán volt egy hatalmas,mély vágás,de vér nem volt rajta,valószínűleg kitörték a nyakát és felnyitották.A kezén zúzódások voltak,kezdett hulla foltosodni. A körme földes volt,alatta kaparásnyomok voltak,valószínűleg halála pillanatában hatalmas fájdalmat érzett. Historia a sokktól ledermedt, majd hisztérikusan üvöltözni kezdett.

-FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANZ!!!! SEGÍTSÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉG!!! SEGÍTSÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉG!!! - kiabált szinte embertelen hangszínben,a sminkje elfolyt,az arca már koszos volt,bőgött,remegett,és nem mert sehova sem nézni.

Közben Jean és Marco Franzot keresték gőzerővel.Most épp a Levél-pataknál voltak .Keskeny,tiszta vizű és köves kis patakocska,nevét a bele eső levelekről kapta,amik kis csónakként hajókáztak tova a vízen.Az erdő mélyén volt,legtöbben nem is tudtak létezéséről, hőseink ebbe a csapatba tartoztak.

-Nekem ez nem tetszik - lépett át Marco a patakon,gondosan ügyelve,hogy ne essen bele a vízbe.Jean is felbátorodva érezte magát.

-Nekem sem.Túl csöndes ez az egész - ő is megpróbált átugrani a köveken,viszont Jean köztudottan béna,és sikerrel a patakba esett.Marco nevetni kezdett rajta.Jean bosszúsan felnézett rá,majd kimászott a vízből, és kicsavarta a sálát.

-Nagggyon vicces.

-Olyan béna vagy néha - nevetett tovább,mire megbotlott egy ágba,és pofára esett,tiszta sár lett az arca. Ezen Jean kezdett el kacarászni.

-A karma lesújt! (~Assassination Classroom lol~)

-Hahahahaha nagyon vicces - porolta le magát Marco ahogy felkelt.

-Ne aggódj,olyan az arcod,mintha lennének még sötétebb szeplőid...mint a teknőctarka macska...vagy mint egy indián. - nevetett tovább,mire Marco mérgesen hozzávágott egy botot.Jean felszisszent.-Hééé,nyugi van haver...

-Már kezdtél idegesítő lenni.Egyébként.... - nézett körül a sötét,hideg erdőben.-Hol vagyunk?

-Hát....-körül nézett,majd vállat vont.-Tudja a fasz. - az erdő egy cseppet sem kellemes részén voltak,itt a szél süvített,a levelek körkörös táncba kezdtek,és nagyon nagyon sötét volt,a fenyvesekben amúgy sincs sok fény,itt meg még annyi sem volt,mint a többiben.

-Menjünk innen... - mondta Marco,majd hátrálni kezdett,mikor beleütközött valamibe.Ijedten megfordult ,felvéve valami nevetséges védekezőpózt:Reiner volt az.Ő is ugyanígy megijedt tőle,mivel a hátának ütközött, eleve féltek,mert a beszélgetést nem,csak zajokat hallottak Jean és Marco irányából.

-Az a kékeres fasz! - kiáltott fel Reiner ijedten,majd meglátta,kikkel van dolga.Fellélegzett,de még mindig a szívét markolászta.

-Hál Istennek,hogy csak ti vagytok...A frászt hozzátok rám!

-Reiner megmentelek! - érkezett meg Bertholdt hősiesen,majd elesett egy fagyökérben,és ő is felnyalta azt a szép erdei anyaföldet,mint Marco.Az arca csíkos is lett,egy halk,nyekkenő hangot adott ki.

-Az én hősöm - sóhajtott,majd felsegítette Bertit.-Látom ti is alkottatok - kuncogott,ahogy Marco sáros arcára és Jean nedves ruháira nézett.

-Mindegy az - forgatta a szemét Jean.-Találtatok valamit?

-Nem.Semmit,Franz egyszerűen szőrén szálán eltűnt...Ráadásul el is tévedtünk... - mondta Bertholdt,miközben megvakarta a tarkóját.

-Na,fasza,jóktól akarod megkérdezni az utat Mikasa. - lehetett hallani Eren csalódott sóhaját.- Ahogy látom megtaláltuk Reinert,Bertit,Marcot és az Én Kicsi Pónimat -jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

-Húzz bőrt a fogadra,elme rokkant.-vágott vissza Jean.

-Nem tudjátok,hogy a többiek merre lehetnek? - húzta vissza egy kézzel Mikasa szerelmét,miközben nyomatékosan a többiekre nézett.

-Nem,de szerintem menjünk tovább,hátha találunk valamit - mondta Marco,majd tovább kezdett sétálni. Az erdő egyre hidegebb és sötétebb lett.

-Nem azért mondom,de szerintem eltévedtünk - mondta Eren.

-Nahát,Sherlock baszd meg,ezt egyedül a te kikúrt sas szemeid és brilliáns elméd észlelte! - gúnyolódott Jean.

-Te kis...-Eren már lendítette az öklét.

-Jean,legyen már önuralmad! - mondta mérgesen Marco,és arrébb húzta.

-Eren,nem! - mondta Mikasa nyugodtan és lefogta Erent.A nagy kapálózásban Jeanék Bertire estek.

-Héé! - mondta Bertholdt neheztelve.Reiner már kezdett besokallni.

-Esküszöm,olyan veletek vonulni,mint valami értelmi fogyatékos alsós csoporttal! Ha így folytatjátok nem megyek veletek többé sehova! - teremtette le őket szőke barátunk.Ekkor káromkodásokat hallottak meg.

-Esküszöm baszki,hogy csak körbe-körbe megyünk! - mondta Annie,és idegesen beletépett a térképbe,de Armin hisztérikusan kitépte a kezéből,megmentve a térkép maradékát.

-Annie,most ragaszthatom meg otthon! - mondta mérgesen Armin,miközben reménytelenül illesztgette a részeket össze.Annie mérgesen egy tönkre lépett.

-Szart sem ér az egész,eltévedtünk Armin! - mondta dühösen,de az arckifejezése nem nagyon változott a szokványostól.

-Értem én,hogy ideges vagy,de akkor sem szabad mások cuccait tönkre tenni! - szidta le Armin.

-Akkor dugd fel a seggedbe azt a kurva térképet,akkor lehet,hogy használható lesz neked valamire! - Reiner ezen röhögni kezdett Erennel.A többiek inkább kínosnak találták a szituációt.Armin szomorúan Anniere nézett.

-Most miért vagy rám mérges? A te kezedben volt... - Annie már zsigerből válaszolni akart,de bent akadt a szó: rájött,hogy igaza van párjának.Sóhajtott egyet,majd Arminhoz sétált.

-Ne haragudj,nem azért mondtam,csak ideges vagyok - ölelkeztek.

-Oké,ez már nem izgalmas - ásított Reiner.A szerelemesek hátra néztek.

-Hála Istennek valaki! - futott oda Annie.-Civilizáció!

-Ne örülj előre,mi is eltévedtünk. - mondta Mikasa.

-Cseberből vederbe - motyogta Armin.És ekkor hallották meg a zörrenéseket,amik a bokorból jöttek.Harcra készen kört alkottak,és mindenki felvett valami szerszámot (leginkább full törékeny botokat). A zörgés közeledett,mintha hatalmas léptekkel is párosult volna.Mint mikor egy vaddisznó fut.A valami csörtetett,és nem akart megállni,Armin meglátta:egy 3 méterél is magasabb hatalmas szarvasdémon volt,ami rohant feléjük.

-Srá...Srácok... - dadogott Armin.

-Ó,hogy baszná meg,fedezékbe! - kiabált Eren,majd mindenki hasra vetődött.A zörgés már a mögöttük levő bokorból hallatszódott,a lény pedig kiugrott,mindenki sikítozni kezdett és dobálózni a botokkal,a sötét miatt nem látták,hogy a botokat hova vagy kire dobják,csak dobálták.A lény odaért:de nem csapott le.Sőt.Nevetni kezdett,a nevetése egésze olyan volt,mint...

-CONNIE! - mondta dühösen Jean.Connie kiejtette a kezéből a "szarvakat" -hegyes botokat és ágakat- ,majd leesett Sasha válláról a röhögéstől,aki szintén röhögni kezdett,és teljesen begörnyedt,leejtették Sasha szőrmekabátját,amit mindig magánál hord,hátha hidegebb van,mint hiszi.

-Látni kellet volna az arcotokat! - vihogott Connie,és a földet verte a röhögéstől.Eren felkelt és nekiment Connienak,Mikasa viszont lerángatta róla,és Sasha is nagy nehezen kimentette Conniet a sértett fél alól.

-Nyomorék! - rivallta Eren dühösen.

-Naaaa,ez csak vicc volt,miért vagytok ilyen idegesek? - méltatlankodott Sasha.

-Mondjuk úgy azt hittük,hogy meg fogunk halni,pff,nem értem,hogy miért is vagyunk mérgesek - mondta idegesen Annie.

-Srácok,ti vagytok? - ért oda lihegve Ymir.Izzadt,minden baja volt már.-Siessetek,baj van...Historia...beleesett egy gödörbe és nem tud kijönni...egyszerűen nem megy....

-Jézusom,hol van? - kérdezte aggódva Armin.

-Kövessetek - kezdett el Ymir futni,a csapat követte.Végül odaértek a kis lukhoz,ahonnan még mindig zokogás hallatszódott.

-Jól van,semmi baj,itt vagyunk! - kiabált le neki Bertholdt,majd mindenki neki feszült,és egyhamar kiszedték szegénykét.Historia remegve,négykézláb kimászott a gödörből,és úgy nézett,mint aki szellemet látott.

-Fra...Fra...Franz... - nyüszögött,miközben Ymir lábába kapaszkodott.Ymir felsegítette és megölelte.

-Mi van Franzcal? - kérdezte Jean.

-Ott van...lenn...ő is.....ne..ne..mentsetek meg..ne... - nyöszörgött össze vissza,kissé mintha katatónikus állapot lépett volna fel nála.Eren és Marco azonnal bevetették magukat az immár nagy lyukba,és kihúzták Franzot... Sasha azzal a lendülettel elájult,Connie és Bertholdt élesztgették.A többiek megkövült arccal nézték.

-Azt hiszem...hánynom kell...-fordult meg Jean és minden erejével azon volt,hogy ne öklendezzen,és így végül valahogy sikerült leküzdenie a gombócot.Mikasa hívta a rendőröket és a mentőket,akik szinte azonnal kiértek. Franzot elvitték,a többiek pedig lesokkolva álltak az egész előtt. Historiát és Sashat egy orvos megvizsgálta, mindkettőjüknek pszichológusi segítséget javasolt és felhívta a szüleiket.A háttérben feltűnt Erwin,Rivaille,Hange és Mike is. Mindegyikük meg volt döbbenve.

-Erwin,ez már nem játék... - mondta Mike.

-Meg kell akadályoznunk ezt a dolgot. - nyomatékosított Hange.

-Tudom... - sóhajtott Erwin.-Holnapól készüljetek,mert személyesen avatkozunk az ügybe.

-A kölyköknek is el kell mondani - mondta Rivaille rezzenéstelen hanggal és arccal.A hó pedig hullani kezdett, szépen és csendben,és hőseink megértették,hogy nekik jelen pillanatban nem élni,hanem túlélni kell,és ha túl akarnak élni,ideje saját kezükbe venni a sorsukat és a települések sorsát....

TO BE CONTINUED...

Zene (néha kell egy kis tucatzene XDD)  
KSHMR - The Spook


	15. Moonlight Shadow

"The night was heavy and the air was alive" 

Petra sietett,a virágocskás sálja csakúgy lobogott mögötte.A kezében könyvek voltak,könnyed léptekkel haladt.Egy világoskék farmert viselt fehér csizmákkal,és egy lila,macis pulcsit "HUG ME!" felirattal. Csinos volt,tipikusan az a lány,aki ha belép valahova,felragyog tőle a szoba. Úgy tűnt,hogy a régi rajzszakkör terem felé megy,a lezárt szárnyra,ami most újítás alatt volt. Óvatosan átlépett a szalagok fölött,és ügyelt rá,hogy senki se lássa meg.De nem eléggé:12 kedves hősünk árnyékként követte,ügyeltek,hogy a lépéseik ne hallatszódjanak. Ez egyedül talán Erennek jelentett problémát:a cipője folyton nyikorgott. Petra mindenesetre bevetődött a kis ajtón,és becsukta azt maga mögött. Már iskola után voltak,most már a kutya sem jön ide. Hőseink odasettenkedtek az ajtóhoz,és Sasha elkezdte az eseményeket kémlelni a kulcslyukon: Petra helyet foglalt az egyik asztalnál Auruo mellett,aki éppen Rivaillet utánozta,akit ez látszólag idegesített is.Az alacsony végzős a hajdani,most már karcos és poros tábla mellett állt,a tanári asztalnál Erwin ácsorgott,miközben az asztalon Hange Mikét és Moblitot fárasztotta a felfedezéseivel.Nanaba telefonozott,Gelgar meg a dugi whiskeyét iszogatta.Erd és Gunther az utóbbi hordozható kis gamepadjén játszottak valami fura játékkal, amiben egy idegbeteg kölyökkel kell emberevő óriások ellen harcolni,miközben a barátai és családja sorra hal meg.Eredeti.Mi is a címe? Sasha elég nehezen,de leolvasta:Wings of Freedom.

-na? Látsz valamit? Történik valami? - suttogta Reiner.

-Egyelőre mindenki csak áll és néz - informálta halkan Sasha.-Fú,ott áll valami pacák a sarokban,de nem esik rá fény,és fogalmam sincs,hogy ki az!

-Sasha, engedj minket is oda! - lökte arrébb Connie,majd dulakodni kezdtek.

-Hé,chill,nyugi,össze ne vesszetek egy kulcslyukon - mondta Bertholdt. Eközben ott bent a kisebb hangzavart Erwin törte meg,megköszörülte a torkát,és rácsapott párat a kissé rozoga tanári asztalra.Minden tekintet rá tévedt.

-Köszönöm,hogy eljöttetek.Mint a Kriptid Felderítő Egység elnöke,szeretném azonnal megkezdeni az ülést,és tisztázni ezt az egész szituációt,ami sajnálatos módon fellépet és beárnyékolja mindennapjainkat.

-Nem kéne összeszedni a kölyköket előtte? -kérdezte Erd.

-Ha emlékezetem nem csal úgy volt,hogy ők is itt lesznek - tette hozzá Gunther.

-Ugyan srácok,miért kéne ilyen kis pisiseket is belevonni ilyen komoly dolgokba? Úgysem hinnének nekünk, és csak belerondítanának az egészbe! - mondta lesajnálóan Auruo,mire Erd és Gunther ilyen "Dafaq man" nézéssel jutalmazták.

-Már megint hülyeségeket beszélsz és úgy próbálsz beszélni,mint Rivaille,én ezt nem akarom elhinni! Talán azért kéne bevonnunk őket,mert az ő osztályuk van egyelőre ezeknek a valamiknek a fő célpontjában,és már ez volt a 4. osztálytársuk,aki meghalt,és ők is megakarják állítani ezt az egészet,te sügér! - mondta dühösen Petra.

-Na,Petra,egy kicsit korai úgy viselkedned,mintha már a feleségem lennél - mondta gúnyosan és megnyomta az orrát.

-Mi van?! -nézett rá Petra zavartan.

-Egyébként nem utánzom Rivaillet,nekem csak ilyen menőstílusom van,nem az én hibám,ha neki is van ízlése ebben az osztályban,nem csak nekem

-Hogy harapnád le a nyelved.- vigyorgott Erd.A másik fiú erre válaszolni akart,de mint egy jóslatra, beleharapott a nyelvébe,és abból ömleni kezdett a vér.Erd és Gunther fetrengtek a röhögéstől,Petra pedig nagyokat sóhajtva adott neki egy zsebkendőt,miközben Rivaille rezzenéstelen arccal ennyit motyogott.

-Fékezd magad,Bozzard.-Erwin fájdalmasan sóhajtott egyet.

-A sportosztályosokat még össze szedjük majd később,és nekik is elmondunk mindent.Egyelőre vitassuk meg azt amit tudunk.Hange,átadom a szót.-Hange előre lépett,és letette a papírokat,amiket mára összeállított, mellette Moblit jött,szokásos nyugtalan és zavart arccal.Hát igen,ha Hangeval barátkozol,vele laksz egy utcába,és már ovi óta te vagy az egyetlen,aki teljes mértékben elviseli és próbálja a hülyeségeiről lebeszélni, a te arcod és viselkedésed is ilyen lesz.

-Szóval srácok,minden valószínűséggel egy igen ritka és veszedelmes ellenfélről van szó. - terített ki egy fehér lepedőt Hange a táblára,miközben Moblit letett egy kivetítőt és egy laptopot az asztalra.Hange vissza fordult közönsége felé.

-Erősen gyanítjuk,hogy a kriptidként ismert igen veszélyes vámpíralfajról van szó,a rózsavámpírról- Hange elindította a powerpointot a gépről,és a kivetítőn megjelent egy nagyon régi rajz egy vörös szemű, árnyékszerű lényről,ami rózsakoszorút viselt a fején és fehér lepelruhát hordott.Karcsú volt és magas.

-Ez pont úgy néz ki,mint amilyennek leírtátok azokat a vackokat! - ,mondta Sasha.

-Engedj oda! - mondta Armin.-Ez....Thomas is ilyen ruhában volt,mikor...ott volt az ablakban... És...hé Marco,ez a kitépett lap!

-Mi?

-Ez a kitépett lap amit kerestünk,ami nem volt a könyvben,a rózsavámpírról!-Hange folytatta közben az előadást.

-A lényről először a 15. században tettek említést,a folklórban gyengeségei és módszerei kissé össze mosódtak az eredeti vámpíréval.A rózsavámpír foga kisebb,de vékonyabb és tűhegyes,a harapása mérgező és biztos halállal jár,valamint visszatéréssel,ha a források nem hazudnak.Csak éjszaka és viharban jön elő,mikor a Nap nem látszik,mert a napfény elégeti,ugyan nem azonnal,de komoly sérüléseket okoz rajta. Nem muszáj az áldozatnak betegségben elhaláloznia,ha megharapja és utána valami baleset folytán meghal,vagy egy az egyben kiszívja a vérét,és eltemetik,akkor is előjön.Erős a gyanú,hogy a betegséget is ez a lény okozza,ami megölt két 11-ikes sportosztályost,Mina Carolinát és Thomas Wagnert,és valószínűleg ez a lény a sorozatgyilkos is,ami a városban mászkál,ő felelhet Franz Kefka és Samuel Linke-Jackson elhalálozásáért.- kuncogás hallatszódott.Mindenki hátra nézett a teremben.

-Mi olyan vicces azon,hogy négy iskolatársunk meghalt? - kérdezte mérgesen Hange.Az árnyék előlépett a sötétből:Nile Dok volt az,évfolyamtársuk,csak ő angolos volt.

-Nem azon a négy szerencsétlenen nevetek,Zoë,hanem azon a tényen,hogy valami gyerekkönyvből szerzitek az "információitokat" - mondta gúnyosan Nile.Erwin összehúzta a szemöldökét.Nile és Erwin húga,Marie együtt voltak ugyan,de ez tönkretette a két végzős barátságát.

-Nile,muszáj komolyan vennünk.Biztos forrásból tudjuk,hogy...-kezdte Mike,de Nile közberöhögött.

-Biztos forrás?! Néhány kis sportosztályos takonypóc túl sok technokolt szipuzott és ilyeneket látott.- Rivaille eddig bírta elviselni Nilet.Ráemelte tekintetét és a tekintete ijesztővé vált.

-Hacsak azért jöttél be,hogy kiröhögj minket,mert válaszokat próbálunk valamire találni,amire bizonyítékunk is van,jól van.Végeztél,köszönjük a részvételed,de most legyél szíves eltakarodni a picsába,mielőtt kibelezlek a szádon keresztül,te retek - mondta végig ugyanolyan hangszínben.-Igaz,kesztyűben,mert még a végén összekoszolnám ezt a drága padlót.

-Hé Erwin,oltasd be a kerti törpéd,szerintem megveszett

-Elvágjam azt a kibaszott torkod,hogy igazad legyen,és gyilkos mászkál köztünk? - morogta Rivaille,de Erwin visszafogta,miközben hidegen Nilera nézett.

-Akkor halljuk a magyarázatodat Nile.Kérlek ne hagyj ki egy apró részletet sem - mondta enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában. Nile odasétált Erwin mellé,magas,vékony és eléggé szögletes megjelenése kissé ijesztő volt. Reiner észrevétlenül résnyire nyitotta az ajtót,hogy jobban tudjanak figyelni és hallani.

-Először is,vámpírok maximum az idióta tini romantikus filmekben vannak, "tisztelt" egybegyűltek...El sem hiszem,hogy elvileg ti vagytok a tudományos osztály,és ilyen gyökérségekben hisztek.Egyszerre nevetséges és elszomorító. (~igen,Nile az az ember,aki a youtube komment szekcióban mindent lealacsonyít,és über okosnak hiszi magát,mind találkoztunk már ilyennel~) Elég lenne az egyszerű realitásokkal szembe nézni:ez egy vírus,amiben ketten meghaltak,és valószínűleg tényleg egy sorozat gyilkos mászkál köztünk,és az a két szerencsétlen rosszkor volt rossz helyen.

-Érdekes.Ha vírus,miért nem kapták el többen? Elvileg fertőzőnek kéne lennie akkor,nem? - mondta Hange.

-Hát...

-Ne próbálj meg okoskodni Nile,biosz-kémia emelt érettségit fogok letenni,pontosan tudom,hogy melyik betegség mit tud.És hogy lehet,hogy semmi eddigi vírus nem produkálta azokat a tüneteket,amiket ők? Olyan, mintha az illetőnek TBC-je,veseelégtelensége és vashiánya lenne.Ilyet tudtommal egyetlen köznapi "vírus" sem okoz Európában.Ráadásul közös a "betegségben" elhunytakra,hogy furcsa, bogárcsípéseket találtak a testükön, Thomasén állítólag nem is csak egyet.De kérdem én:ilyen hidegben mégis milyen bogár van erre felé? Már az összes megdöglött vagy hibernálódott,nemes egyszerűséggel a harapásnyomokat bogárcsípésnek vélik.

-Cöh,néhány bogárfaj nyílván túlélt,és a vírust nyílván többen is elkapták,csak ott a szülők hamarabb észrevették és tudtak csele...

-Nem.Thomas időben kórházba jutott,és az állapota a kezelések ellenére fokozatosan romlott,míg nem vért köhögött,elszíneződött foltokban a bőre és meghalt.Apám orvos a kórházban,és ő is azt mondta,hogy ilyet itt még soha nem látott,és ezt nyilatkozta Eren Jäger apja is,Grisha,aki elég tiszteletben álló orvos,több,mint 20 éves praxissal a háta mögött.

-Nem érdekel,biztosan van rá logikus magyarázat,amit előbb elhiszek,mint valami holmi régi mesekönyvet. Nevetségesek vagytok. - indult ki az ajtón.

-Baszódj meg! - mondta Gelgar részegesen és Nilehoz vágta a whiskeys üveget.Nile ijedten megpördült, mire az egész terem nevetni kezdett.Nile megigazította a ruháit,és leporolta magáról a törött üvegszilánkokat.

-Milyen vicces,olyan emberek néznek engem hülyének,akik vámpírokban meg a húsvéti nyusziban hisznek. de tessék,ha nektek meg -nézett Petráékra és Nanabáékra- egy kerti törpe, egy őrült tudós,Amerika kapitány és az orrkirály tanácsa szentírás,akkor megérdemlitek őket - vetette oda,majd kisétált,ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót,Sashaéknak nem nagyon volt idejük arrébb menni, és mindenki számára nyilván valóvá vált,hogy az említett 11.-ikesek éppen hallgatóztak.Nile lenézően rájuk pillantott és fenntartott orral elment mellettük és kiszökött a tiltott részlegről.

-Nem tudom ki ez a faszi,de már most gyűlölöm - mondta Reiner.Eközben a teremből minden szem rájuk szegeződött.

-Asszem lebuktunk - vakarta a fejét kínosan Sasha.Leszidás helyett azonban Hange csak derűsen rájuk mosolygott.

-Miért nem jöttetek be? Nem harapunk,és ezzel gyakorlatilag megspóroltok nekünk egy plusz kört - mosolygott, majd beintette őket. A fiatalabb osztály tagjai hátul foglaltak helyet.

-Minden láttatok,vagy elölről kezdjük? - kérdezte Moblit,miközben a kis jegyzetfüzetébe rajzolgatott.

-Láttuk az egészet,meg az eddigi részleteket sejtettük is.-mosolygott Armin.-Viszont a lapot honnan szereztétek meg?

-Áh,ti is kerestétek?- lepődött meg Hange.-Nem is vagytok ti olyan elveszettek,mint amilyennek Rivaille leírta - nevetett.-Biztonsági okokból kitéptük a lapot,hogyha esetleg a könyv eltűnik,ez a dokumentum akkor is nálunk legyen,vagy ha esetleg a könyv megsemmisül.

-Hange,nem lett volna egyszerűbb arra az esetre kivenni ezt a könyvet? - sóhajtott Nanaba.-Úgy megrongálni se kellett volna,és bár ez egy nem kivehető könyv,mivel jó ismerősök vagyunk,tudod,hogy kiadom neked.

-Most már mindegy.Szóval hol is tartottam...ja,hogy ez a lény felelhet valószínűleg a halálesetekért.... na szóval: a könyv leírja,hogy egy ilyen lényt csak akkor lehet megölni,ha egy fakaróval szíven szúrjuk,a közelében levő ezüst pedig gyengíti,megölésük viszont ne túl egyszerű,mivel a holdfény hatására gyorsan regenerálódnak, hiába az ezüst,és nagyon gyorsan mozog,ha ereje teljében van,és ezt a mozgást a holdfény vagy a hirtelen sötétség szintén elősegíti.Bár a normál vámpírok erősebbek náluk,ne dőljünk be a gyenge testalkat látványának: emberfeletti erővel rendelkeznek ők is. Van kérdés vagy megállapítás? - Armin azonnal feltette a kezét.-Igen?

-Nekem volna még egy hipotézisem,amit valószínűleg ez a könyv nem ír.Két barátommal,Connieval és Marcoval is megesett,hogy hallották,amint valaki a nevüket mondja,Connie szerint a hang olyan volt,mint Samuelé, Marco szerint pedig az őt szólító hang inkább Thomaséhoz hasonlított.Valamint amikor az ablakomban láttam azt a jelenést,az is..kopogott az ablakon,mintha fel akarta volna hívni magára a figyelmet. Véleményem szerint ezek a lények az áldozatukat hívogatják,hátha a hangjukat követni kezdik,annak a reményében,hogy mégsem veszítették el szerettüket,és újra találkozhatnak velük,vagy legalábbis beengedik őket a házukba,ahol táplálkozhatnak később belőlük.

-Hmmm,nem is rossz hipotézis! - mondta Erwin.-Ez egész sok mindent megmagyaráz.És aznap éjjel kit láttál az ablakban? -Armint kirázta a hideg,majd halkabb hangnemben válaszolt.

-Azt hiszem,Thomas volt az,de sötét volt,nem láttam teljesen tisztán.....Remélem,hogy ő békében nyugszik a föld alatt...

-Nem akarok nyugtalanító lenni,de 70% esély van rá,hogy visszatért,és most vadászik,és ez igaz lehet a többi barátotokra is.-sajnálkozott Hange.

-Franz temetése már volt? - kérdezte Mike.

-Nem,holnap lesz. - mondta Marco.-Egyébként milyen körülmények kellenek ahhoz,hogy ne térjen vissza egy ilyen rózsavámpír?És csak azként térhet vissza?

-Remek kérdések,fiatalember.Majd légyszi mind mutatkozzatok be,nem teljesen tudjuk a neveteket. - mondta Hange.-A gond az,hogy teljesen random,hogy mikor térnek vissza,de minél többet van a szabad levegőn és bomlik,annál jobban csökken ez a 70% esély a visszatérésére,mivel teljesen csak a temetése után tud feléledni. Az utolsó kérdésre válaszolva pedig ezt a könyv sajnos nem írja,de feltételezhetőleg igen.Célunk likvidálni ezeket az élőlényeket és megmenteni a településeket,éééés...- kipirult és még vidámabb lett.-Be szeretnék fogni párat kísérletezés céljából! Most gondoljatok bele,kutatások,anatómiai és agyi vizsgálatok,pszichológia, életműködések megértése,aaa,bőség tárháza,hogy mire lehetne ezeket a fantasztikus lényeket felhasználni!

-Hange,már megint kezded! - szólt rá Moblit fáradtan.

-És...miért támadnak rá a hajdani barátaikra?....-kérdezte Historia szomorúan.

-Valószínűleg nem ismerik fel őket,és az éhség teljesen elvette az eszüket és elállatiasodtak.- válaszolt Rivaille.

-És....ezt az egészet,hogy Thomasékból ilyen rózsavámpír vagy mi lett,hogy tudnátok leginkább bebizonyítani? Nem azért mert nem hiszek nektek,hanem csak azért,hátha ők békében maradtak...-mondta Jean.

-Hm. - kulcsolta össze a kezét a szája előtt Erwin.-Találkozzunk este fél 12-kor a temetőnél.És holnap elkezdjük a kiképzést,bár nektek ezzel nem lesz sok problémátok,elvégre ti sportosztályosok vagytok,és az erőnlétetekkel nincs gond.

-És nézzétek a jó oldalát,most hogy az idősebbekkel lógtok,eljöhettek a bulijainkra is - nevetett Erd.

-Igen,és kaphattok ingyen piát! - tette hozzá Gelgar.

-Amúgy ki kéne találni valami jelet,amit csak így egymás közt tudunk használni,mint ami a seregekben van tisztelgés. - javasolta Petra.

-Hmmm,mit szólnátok ahhoz ami Guntherék hülye játékában van? - mondta Auruo és megcsinálta a klasszikus SNK-s tisztelgést.

-Most kivételesen nem is beszélsz hülyeséget. - mondta Rivaille. -Legyen ez.Háromra csináljátok! Egy,kettő, három! - mind egyszerre tisztelegtek.

-Connie,másik kéz - súgta Eren.

-Picsába! - Connie gyorsan kezet cserélt.A gyűlés után mindenki hazament,Eren egész haza fele úton a buszon azt hajtogatta,hogy megbosszulja a barátait,és meg fog ölni minden egyes vámpírt,a beszéd végére Reiner kulturáltan elaludt és Bertholdt vállára dőlt,úgy tűnt,hogy mindenkinél életbe lépett az AFK. Jean amint hazaért, elkezdett havat lapátolni,hogy később a szülei ne szóljanak be neki,amiért már 3 napja nem volt képes arrébb lapátolni. Ezután bement és elkezdett gondolkodni,közben Titan felmászott hozzá az ágyra és kedvesen az arcához dörgölőzött.

-Hmm? - simogatta meg a cicust.Eszébe jutott legjobb barátja,és hogy most már igazán ideje lenne elmondani neki,hogy mit érez iránta,főleg így,hogy a helyzet egyre inkább fokozódik,és ha majd rendszeresen kijárnak vámpírt írtani,nem biztos,hogy egyiküket sem harapják meg,vagy tépik szét úgy a torkát mint szerencsétlen Samnek és Franznak.Jobb lenne elmondani Marconak az érzéseit,és akkor hátralevő napjaikat vidámságban tölteni,ha már ilyen rövid élet jutott nekik,ha meg túlélnek,akkor meg aztán főleg öröm lesz.De hé....mi van,ha az érzelmeit visszautasítja? És még le is buzizza -bár ez Marco megértő és szelíd természetétől elég messze állt - ,és onnantól soha többé még csak szóba sem áll vele,és akkor rövid életük utolsó napjait haragban élik le,és ami még rosszabb,ha túlélik,akkor pedig életükbe többé nem fognak beszélni,és Jean egyedül és nyomorultan hal meg.Ha viszont nem mondja el neki,és meghalnak hamar,egész életében azt fogja bánni,és a "mi lett volna ha..." életérzés teljesen felemészti a lelkét és az életét.Fogalma sem volt arról,hogy ilyen esetben mit is kéne csinálnia,egyelőre csak vívódott.Aztán a gondolatai kicsit,khmm...más vizekre eveztek,és már egész más dolgokat képzelt el,amiktől az ajkaiba kellett harapnia.

-Hmm,meleg van itt - vette le a pulcsiját,a cica közben kiment és az előszobába játszott a tükör előtt.Jean körül nézett kicsit:a szülei nincsenek itthon,a testvérkéi pedig kint játszanak,és nem úgy tűnik,mintha hamarosan be akarnának jönni a szobájába.Perverzül vigyorgott egyet (~omfg,mi van velem...~),és csak a pólóját hagyta magán és a boxerét.

-Ha meg kell tenni,hát meg kell tenni... - már épp elkezdte volna a kis dolgait,mikor a macskája villámgyorsan befutott és megharapta a kezét.

-Titan! -mondta mérgesen,mire a macska nyomatékosan leült vele szembe és nézte.-Most komolyan nézni fogod,ahogy rárántok? - vonta fel a szemöldökét,mire a cica válaszul megint az arcához dörgölőzött. Sóhajtott egyet,majd hanyatt feküdt és a mellkasára tette a cicát,aki elterült rajta mint valami kis szőrös puding és dorombolt.Mosolyogva megpuszilta a cica fejét és dédelgette,elvetette terveit és betakarózott,hogy pihenjen egy kicsit.Rájött,hogy majd valamikor úgyis szét szeretne nézni a karácsonyi vásárba,mert szeretne bevásárolni a barátainak és a családjának karácsonyra,meg csakúgy a hangulat kedvéért is olyan jó a forralt bor és mézeskalács illat édes keverékében nézelődni és szemlélődni.

Eljött az idő. Erwin,Hange,Rivaille és Mike csendesen várakoztak a temetőkapuban,Rivaille már rég feltörte a zárat,gyerekkorában jól megtanulta,hogy kell az ilyen régi monstrumokat semlegesíteni. Először Sasha és Connie tűntek fel a temetőnél,majd Ymir és Historia,Marco,Jean,és végül Reiner kocsival hozta a mariawladiakat is,kissé szűkösen ugyan,de szerencsére Annie és Armin kicsik,így elfértek mind a hatan a kocsiba.

-Mit fogunk csinálni? - kérdezte Bertholdt,és még jobban a nyaka köré tekerte a sálát. Erwin elszívta a cigijét és elnyomta a kerítésen,a táj kísérteties volt:a ködből kísértetként meredeztek ki az ódon sírkövek,amik vészjóslóan ,mégis ezüstösen és misztikusan csillogtak a holdfényben,amit rájuk engedett a köd esni.

-Mutassátok meg,merre van Thomas Wagner sírja. - válaszolt halkan. Mikasa ment elől,odavezette őket a hanthoz,amin elfagyva ugyan,de még mindig koszorúk díszelegtek.

-Itt.-mondta Mikasa halkan,majd egy perces néma csönddel és egy imával tisztelegtek a sír előtt.-Mit akartok csinálni?

-Hange,te jössz. - intett Rivaille a lánynak,aki fogott egy lapátot és ásni kezdett.

-Mit csináltok?! - akadt ki Reiner.

-Nyugodj meg,Braun. - mondta hidegen a nála jóval kisebb végzős.-Így tudjuk nektek és magunknak is bebizonyítani az elméletet,és megtudni,hogy Arlert valóban Wagnert látta-e az ablakban,vagy sem. - ő is ásót ragadott,majd besegített az ásásban.

-Ezt még az én gyomrom sem bírja,pedig az kurva nagy szó - mondta Ymir,miközben már vagy 3 perce nem pislogott az események miatt.

-Csatlakozzunk mi is,tessék hoztunk 2plusz ásót,aki akar,csatlakozhat. - mondta Mike,majd Erwinnel segíteni kezdtek.

-Ez olyan beteg,hogy kiássuk egy osztálytársunk hulláját... - mondta Annie,miközben kirázta a hideg.-De azért kíváncsi vagyok. - mondta,majd ásni kezdett,szolidaritásból pedig Armin is követte.Kb 10 perccel később előkerült a koporsó.

-Mennyi ideje halott?- kérdezte Erwin.

-Úgy...egy hónapja? - vakarta a fejét Sasha,miközben a másik kezével eltakarta a szemét,egy életre elegendő hullamennyiséget látott már a napokban.

-Akkor annyira nem bomlik még,főleg ilyen hidegben,valószínűleg,ha itt van,akkor csak az arca esett kicsit beljebb.- nyitotta ki Hange a koporsót...ami üres volt.De nem ez volt a legijesztőbb:hanem hogy a koporsóban egy széttépett rózsafüzér volt,és hosszú,nagyon mély karmolások....

-Uram......Isten......-mondta Bertholdt megkövülten.Rivaille kimászott a gödörből.

-Szerintem ez egyértelmű,hogy ki volt Arlert ablakában.A többi koporsót ha nem baj,nem ássuk ki,mert ugyanilyen üresek lennének.Szóval? Nos,ez elég bizonyíték az élőholtak jelenlétére,Kirstein? - nézett Rivaille Jeanra,aki azonnal arrébb nézett és próbálta nyugtatni magát.

-Mindannyiótoknak volt már dolga ilyenekkel? - kérdezte Mike,miközben rágyújtott.

-Nekem,Historiának,Sashának és Ymirnek még nem....-mondta Reiner halkan.

-Ahogy a mostani helyzetet elnézem,nem kizárt,hogy a napokban ti is összefuttok egy ilyennel.-mondta Rivaille,majd felvette a rózsafüzér maradványait.-Ki tudhatná előre megmondani,hogy...-ejtette le a keresztet,ami a koporsó bársonyába hullott.-...mi is ilyenekké válunk-e vagy sem?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Zene:  
Mike Oldfield - Moonlight Shadow

Boldog karácsonyt,és sok bejglit mindenkinek!


	16. Viva La Vida

"For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name..."

Hannah nagyon beteg volt. Köhögött,napról napra egyre fakóbb és haloványabb volt,és ez mindenkinek feltűnt. Sasha nagyon sajnálta:valószínűleg őt is megharapták,és erre rátett még egy lapáttal Franz elvesztése is. Hannah nagyon kishitű és szégyenlős lány volt,aki utálta a külsejét,mert szerinte a szeplői és a vörös haja csak rondította őt,irigyelte Petrát,akinek bár vörös haja volt,nem volt szeplős az arca,és nőies is volt,és valamennyire Ymirt is,aki bár szeplős volt,nem ilyen rókavörös haja volt,mint neki.Úgy érezte,hogy egyedül Franz volt képes meglátni benne a szépet és a jót.Franz aki...most már a föld alatt nyugszik örökre.

-Szegény Hannah.... - sóhajtott Sasha,közben a halovány lány megint köhögni kezdett.Egyre rosszabbul nézett ki.

-Aggódom Hannahért... - mondta Connie halkan.- Kezd olyan tüneteket produkálni mint Thomas és Mina.... - Hannah ekkor köhögő rohamban tört ki,keservesen,betegen köhögött,amit nem bírt abba hagyni,szinte alig kapott már levegőt is a végére.

-Minden rendben?- kérdezte a művészeti tanár,Pixis.Hannah válaszolni akart,de megint rátört a köhögő roham, és nem tudott megszólalni.Pixis odament hozzá,és adott neki egy kis vizet,amitől bár a köhögés kissé alább hagyott,ugyanolyan sápadt és szomorú volt,mind eddig.

-Hannah,nem nézel ki túl jól,és ezt most nem azért mondom.Lázas vagy!- tette a kezét a fejére.Hannah nem tudott válaszolni,hallgatásba burkolózott,különben sem fogta fel,hogy mit mondtak neki.Dot körül nézett: a legközelebbi személy Sasha volt.

-Sasha! Kísérd haza Hannaht,mielőtt még elájul itt nekem és valami komoly baja lesz! - utasította.Sasha bólogatott,majd felsegítette osztálytársát és kiment vele a teremből. A haza fele út csendes volt: néha egy autó elment mellettük,de amúgy a természet és az utcák most nyugodtak voltak,csak néhány idős néni beszélgetett az utcára néző padokon.

-Hallottátok,hogy a gyilkos megint lecsapott? - súgta az egyik néni a másiknak.Hannah könnyei eleredtek, Sasha pedig-miután szúrós szemmel jutalmazta az öreglányokat- igyekezett őt minél előbb hallótávolságon kívülre vonszolni.

-Semmi baj,Hannah.... -simogatta a hátát.

-De van baj...Franz meghalt....Franz soha többé nem jöhet vissza....Sosem láthatom,ölelhetem őt többé.... Nélküle nem érek semmit,ő volt a másik felem.... - zokogott.Sashanak nagyon fájt így látni kedves osztálytársát. Hannah mindig megpróbált mindenkit felvidítani,még ha elég nyálas és romantikus hasonlatokkal vagy közhelyekkel is.

-Egy idő után elmúlik a fájdalom,és majd.....minden jobb lesz,higgy nekem...

-Csak akkor múlik el a fájdalom,ha Franzot elfelejtem,azt meg nem akarom,előbb halok meg inkább én is...

-Én nem azt mondtam,hogy felejtsd el Franzot.Csak...tudod egy idő után már nem fog ennyire fájni,és nem az elvesztés fájdalmára,hanem az együtt töltött gyönyörű időszakra fogsz majd emlékezni,és Franz örökre a szívedben fog élni.

-Gondolod?....

-Biztos vagyok benne.

-Remélem igazad van....és nagyon köszönöm,hogy próbálsz vigasztalni... - mosolygott halványan,majd egy újabb köhögőroham tört rá.Már a házuk előtt voltak,a Krolva utcában. Sasha nagyon sajnálta Hannaht,és magához ölelte,,miközben a hátát veregette,hogy befejezze a köhögést minél előbb.

-Franz....?Te vagy az?... - nézett fel Hannah Sashara.Sasha összezavarodva felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Én...nem...

-Sash..a?...ne haragudj,nem tudom mit gondoltam....Gondolom a lázam már megint...mintha hallucinálnék... - tette a fejére a kezét.Sasha is kíváncsiságból odatette.

-Jézusom,tűz forró vagy! Azonnal menj be és vegyél egy hideg zuhanyt,mielőtt még elájulsz!

-Oké....oké....szia,Sasha... - ment be.Sasha szomorúan nézte az ajtót.Hannah ennyire a végét járná? Vajon tüdőgyulladása van,vagy őt is megharaphatták?.... Kövülten sétált vissza az iskola felé,bár a belvárosba vezető Utopia utcából jött a friss mézeskalács illat,hiszen megkezdődött az Adventi vásár.Nem bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek,és vett egy zacskóval,és megpróbálta elhessegetni a gondolatot,hogy Hannaht megharapták. Lehet hogy csak elkapott valami erősebb megfázásos betegséget.Igen.Ez lehet az.

Délután 5 környékén a csapat összejött edzeni.Ott voltak a végzősök is,némelyikük elég gyatrán csinálta a fekvő támaszt,de Rivaille nem volt köztük:látszott rajta,hogy ő nem új itt,Jean és Marco emlékeztek rá,hogy néha látták karatén,és akkor is elpicsázott mindenkit,aki ki mert ellene állni. Mindenesetre ők is elkezdték tenni a dolgukat:Reiner épp Historiát kápráztatta el,hogy fú,ő milyen erős és mindent fél kézzel fel tud emelni.Az interakciót Ymir és Bertholdt unottan nézték. Annie és Mikasa felüléseztek,Marco Erennek futás közben elmagyarázta a fizika házit,Connie és Sasha "küzdöttek",tehát idióta pózokba vergődve mutogattak egymásra és fura, Bruce Lee-s hangokat adtak ki. Jean és Armin fekvőztek,az utóbbinak annyira nem ment.

-Armin,rosszul tartod magad - mondta Jean.

-Akkor gondolom ezért ilyen nehéz - nevetett kínosan.Jean mosolygott,majd megmutatta a helyes pozíciót.

-Látod? Ha így tartod magad,sokkal könnyebb.Amúgy akkor a karizmaid ezért ilyen vékonyak.

-Nem tagadom,nem vagyok túl jó sportoló,nem véletlen hogy az úszóklubbal sem megyek ki bajnokságokra..

-Figyelj,a vállad és a hasizmod elég jó,és ha erre oda figyelsz,akkor belőled is nagyszerű sportoló lehet.

-Köszi Jean - mosolygott,mire Jean vissza mosolygott.

-Látod,elmondhatod Erenéknek,hogy van szívem - kulcsolta össze a tarkóján a kezét.

-Majd emlékeztess rá.Amúgy lehetne egy kérdésem?

-Kettő is

-Te és Marco együtt vagytok? - meresztette rá tengerkék szemét.Jean teljesen zavarba jött,az arca cékla vörös lett,és úgy kezdett izzadni,mint Bertholdt.

-Mi..Mi..Mi,honnan veszed ezt a hülyeséget?

-Annie azt mondta,hogy neki is így reagáltál,mikor megkérdezte -nevetett Armin.-Na de most tényleg,van köztetek valami kis bizsergés? Az egész osztály erről beszél!

-I..Igen?....

-Hát persze,nem vetted még észre?

-Nem...És kérdésedre a válaszom,hogy nem,nem vagyunk együtt...-sértetten arrébb nézett,és már alig tudta, hogyan leplezze,hogy szégyenli is magát,és hogy már igazán érik az a szerelmi vallomás.

-Hmm,értem.-ült fel Armin.-Pedig nem csúfolnánk érte,te is tudod,és hogy mondjam.... Messziről mintha izzana köztetek a levegő - nevetett.

-Armin,még a végén zavarba fogsz hozni! - csukta be a szemét sértődötten.Armin már válaszolni akart,mikor egy árny vetült rájuk:Rivaille volt az.

-Á,ennyire ráértek beszélgetni? -húzta össze a szemöldökét.-Akkor ideje nektek is csatlakozni a többiekhez,és gyakorolni a pár harcot. Ki van adva,hogy ki a vámpír és a ki a vámpírvadász.Felkelni és irány a szőnyeghez! - parancsolt rájuk keményebb hangnemben,a két fiú azonnal szót fogadott neki.Már mindenki ott volt,Erwin eligazítást tartott,gyakorlatilag elmagyarázta,hogy a "vámpírnak" és a "vámpírvadásznak" egymás ellen kell küzdeniük,és eldöntik,hogy kinek van szüksége még fejlődésre,és ki bevethető már,bár mind ugyanúgy fognak edzeni,amíg Erwinék el nem határozzák,hogy kimennek tenni az ügy érdekében.

-Véletlenszerűen állítottuk be,hogy ki kicsodával fog ma edzeni. Szóval: Arlert és Reiss, Ackermann és Leonhart, Hoover és Springer,Blouse és Steiger,Jäger és Braun,Kirstein és Bodt,nálunk pedig én Hangeval leszek, Erwin meg Mikével,és..- Rivaille felolvasta,hogy ki kivel van beosztva.

-Nem is tudtam,hogy Steiger a vezetékneved - nézett pislogva Connie Ymirre.

-Cöh,nem szoktam hangoztatni - forgatta a szemét Ymir, majd mindenki edzeni kezdett. Mikasa és Annie olyan volt,mint a titánok harca: Mikasa töltötte be a vámpírvadász szerepet,és bár Annie sokkal kisebb volt mint ő, elég mozgékony és gyors mozdulatai voltak,a gáncsait pedig nagyon nehéz volt kikerülni,Mikán látszott,hogy igazán kezd ideges lenni.Connie is tette magát Bertinek.

-Készülj,colos,mert most megkapooood! - ugrálta körül Bruce Leesen,fura pózokat felvéve,Connie volt a vámpír. Bertholdt szelíden sóhajtott egyet,majd felkapta fél kézzel és elhajította.

-MI A FAAAASZ - kiabált Connie.

-Azt hiszem nyertem - mondta Bert. Eközben Sasha és Ymir is birkóztak,és mikor Sasha észrevette Ymir megkezdett milkáját a zsebében,azonnal hard fokozatra kapcsolt,és legyőzte a szeplős lányt.

-Sasha baszd meg,legalább szállj már le a hasamról!

-A halott vámpírvadászok nem beszélnek,Ymir,kiestél a szerepedből- mondta tele szájjal Sasha. Armin és Historia kis aranyosan verekedtek,és ha valamelyikük elrontott valamit,a másik mindig elmagyarázta,hogy hogyan kell csinálni.Reiner és Eren küzdelem olyan volt,mint mikor a veszett csivava neki megy egy pitbullnak. Eren volt a vámpírvadász,Reinernek viszont ránézni nem volt ideje,Eren cikázott,mérges volt és sok kicsi ütéssel jutalmazta,egészen addig,amíg Reiner visszakézből nem adott neki egy nyaklevest,Eren meg meg nem szédült,de ez sokáig nem állította le.

-Na,készítsd fel magad Marco! Attól,hogy legjobb barátok vagyunk,nem foglak... - kezdte Jean,de befejezni nem tudta,mert hirtelen az előbb említett fiú csukáját érezte az arcán,és csúszott vagy egy métert.

-Jean ez így nem jó,ilyen tempóban már rég kiszívtam volna a véred! - mondta rosszallóan majd felsegítette.

-Jelenleg az arcomat sem érzem... - mondta selypítve Jean.-Na de most..most aztán tényleg... - most egy bal horgot kapott,majd Marco tökéletesen lefogta.

-Ejnye Jean,ez így nem lesz jó.....

-Ok...ké...akkor változtassunk pozíciót,és most én támadok... - szédelgett fel Jean.

-Gyerünk Marco,verd szét a pofáját! -kiabált Eren a másik sarokból.

-Letépem a farkad és a szádba dugom! - kiabált vissza Jean mérgesen.

-Jean,nyugii,most velem küzdesz.Rendben,akkor most te támadsz.- mondta türelmesen Marco.Jean össze kaparta magát,megsimította fájó állkapcsát,majd Marconak ment.Kisebb harc és dulakodás után Jean győzött.

-Látod szeplős? Tudok én! - mondta felsőbb rendűen.

-Valóban erős vagy - ismerte be Marco.-Viszont még egy menet?

-Benne vagyok! -és már éppen ment a birkózás,és ezúttal Marco győzött.

-Úgy tűnik,én vagyok az eredményesebb harcos - nevetett.

-Na,szeplős,ezt a hihetetlen villám technikám figyeld! Neki futásból fogok neked menni!

-Hajrá,megvárlak! -Jean messzebbre ment,majd izomból futni kezdett.Már el is tervezte,hogy Marcora ugrik,és a hirtelen súlytól és sebességtől majd el kell esnie,ezzel ő kerül előnybe,és lenyomhatja. Marco már komolyan bekészült,Jean pedig csibészes mosollyal az arcán el akart ugrani és...megcsúszott,ráadásul pont tökön fejelte szegény Marcot.De csutkára.Marco lejtett egy csajos sikolyt,majd a lába közé kapva összegörnyedt és a könnyeivel küszködött.Jean pofával a padlón feküdt,vörös arccal,mozdulatlanul.

-ÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ - kiáltott fel fájdalmasan egyszerre a férfiszakasz,de a lányok is felszisszentek.

-Kérlek a fájdalmas szado-mazo tevékenységeiteket a hálószobába tartogassátok.Viszont azt el kell ismernem,hogy igen,ez is egy hatásos módszer lehet,ha mindenből kifogysz egy vámpír ellen.-mondta Rivaille. Az edzés után Jean arca még mindig vörös volt,Marco pedig még mindig úgy ment,mint egy birodalmi lépegető. Connie a helyzetet látva elgondolkodott,hogy mivel lehetne a társaságot felvidítani,és ekkor megcsapta a finom fahéj illat,ami a forrócsoki standtól jött.Odanézett: a forrócsoki stand mellett volt a korcsolyastand,most leárazással lehetett venni korikat.

-Hé srácok! - kiáltott fel vidáman.-Mi lenne,ha korcsolyáznánk egy kicsit levezetésnek? - mondta örömittasan. A többiek összenéztek,de azért belementek.A tó ott volt a közelben,alig 50 méterre,a parkban. Sasha és Connie vidáman vetették rá magukat a jégre,és kergetőztek rajta,néhány kisebb eséssel ugyan. Bertholdt félénken Reiner vállába kapaszkodva ment,ő ugyanis nem tudott korcsolyázni túl jól,így is elesett párszor.Historia és Ymir kergetőztek,Eren és Mikasa táncoltak, elég jól. Annie büszkén álldogált,akár egy macska,ő sem tudott korizni,és ezt büszkén vállalta.

-Szívem,minden rendben? - suhant oda nevetve Armin.

-Persze.Éppen olyan vagyok,mint egy sellő a parton.Fenségesen kínos.

-Na,gyere,te kishitű! - elkezdte tanítgatni, Annie kicsit úgy reagált,mint Diego a Jégkorszakból,mikor csúszkáltak.Jean és Marco is korizgattak,az eset óta kicsit kínosan érezték magukat.Végül a kínosságot Marco törte meg és Jean mellé száguldott.

-Mibe fogadjunk,hogy gyorsabb vagyok,mint te!

-Hohohó,azt kötve hiszem! - kapcsolt magasabb fokozatra Jean,és vidáman csúszkáltak egymással.

-Asszem izzik a szerelem - súgta vigyorogva Eren Mikasa fülébe,aki kuncogni kezdett.

-Ha,sokkal gyorsabb vagyok! -nevetett Jean,és bevágott Marco elé.

-Azt te csak hiszed! - kergetőztek.

-Hé,óvatosan,valakinek nem megy annyira! - dorgálta őket Reiner,majd Bertholdthoz fordult.-Jól van,öreg haver,most már menni fog,csak tedd egymás mögé a lábaid,és próbálj meg siklani...

-Gyerünk Annie,ha Bertlnek megy,neked is mennie kell! - bátorította Armin Anniet.Annie nagy nehezen tett pár lépést,majd csúszkálni és kapálózni kezdett,amivel fellökte Bertit,aki tökéletesen megfejelte Reinert,majd a jeget.

-Ez nehezebb lesz ,mint hittem - fogta a fejét Reiner.

-Ha,meg vagy!-kapta el Marco vállát Jean,és megfogta a kezét,majd pörögni kezdtek a jégen.Messziről felcsendült Lana Del Rey National Anthem című száma.

-Szeretem ezt a számot - mondta Marco.

-Igen? - Jean közeledett felé,még mindig elpirulva.A látványa a másik fiút is zavarba hozta,ilyenkor mindig a tarkóját vakarta,vagy maga köré fonta a karjait,most az előbbi mellett döntött.

-I-Igen... - rebegte,mire Jean elkezdte megtáncoltatni.-Mi...Mit...csinálsz?...

-Táncolok veled - válaszolta egyszerűen Jean.

-De...de...ez...

-Na,nyugi,csak hülyülünk! -nevetett,majd tovább jég táncoltak.Marco végül hagyta magát,hogy Jean vezesse,és vidáman táncoltak a dalra.

-Hmmm,ebből még ma új páros lesz! -vigyorgott Sasha mindent tudóan Conniera,aki pisztolyt formálva a kezeivel Sashara mutatott majd kacsintott.Eren és Mikasa is kapcsolódtak a tánci táncihoz.

-Aranyosak - mosolygott Annie,majd ő is megindult,és egész jól ment neki.

-Ügyes vagy szívem! - dicsérte meg Armin boldogan párját.

-ÉÉÉÉS a birodalmi lépegető megindult - mondta Ymir.

-De gonosz vagy! - nevetett Historia.

-Srácok,valami....mozog a vízben..-mondta sápadtan Bertholdt.Mindenki befejezte a táncolást,és a jégre nézett.Csakugyan egy árny közlekedett a víz alatt.

-Ez mi...? - suttogta Annie.A valami végül megvilágításba került: Hannah élettelen arca nézett vissza rájuk: a szeme nyitva volt,fény már rég nem volt benne,hulla fehér volt és a víz csak sodorta magával,mint valami jégtömböt.Mikasa azonnal levette a koriját és Erennel,Jeannal és Marcoval feltörték a jeget,és kihúzták osztálytársukat.

-N.e......Ne...... - kezdtek el azonnal folyni Historia könnyei.Reiner hívta a rendőrséget és a mentőket,de hiába próbálták Hannaht élesztgetni,már semmi nem segíthetett rajta,már régen meghalt.A testet elvitték,a többiek letaglózva a tó szélére ültek

-De...............Hogyan?........... -kezdte el Bertholdt a mondatot,de nem volt ereje végig mondani.

-Vajon vízbe fojthatták?.............Vagy öngyilkos lett?........ - tette a kezét a szája elé Reiner.

-A vámpírok műve lehet! - csattant fel Eren.

-Nem hiszem....-mondta Sasha.-Ma...Franznak nevezett engem egyszer...és azt hitte,hogy..ő vagyok.... talán... hallucinálhatott,és.....elszökhetett otthonról,és véletlen a vízbe esett valahogyan,és...meghalt..... -fejezte be könnyes szemmel.

-Azt hiszem én tudom is,hogyan... - mutatott Jean egy lékre a tavon.

-Mielőbb véget kell vetnünk ennek az egésznek,ha nem akarunk több áldozatot. - mondta Mikasa.

-Ahhoz viszont nem ártana felkészülnünk.Soha ne becsüld le az ellenfeled.-mondta Annie.

-Istenem.....ISTENEM! - bőgött Historia.-Ki lesz a következő?! Ki?! Én már le sem merek feküdni aludni!.... - sírdogált reménytelenül,Ymir próbálta nyugtatni.

-Szólnunk kell Erwinéknek...-mondta monotonon Marco.

-De nem tudhatjuk,hogy Hannaht tényleg megharaphatták -e,vagy csak...tudod.....beteg lett,vagy valami... - lett könnyes a szeme Connienak.

-Connie,kérlek gondolkozz! Ugyanazokat a tüneteket produkálta mint Thomas és Mina...-mondta szomorúan Armin.

-Amúgy is a végét járhatta szerencsétlen.... - sóhajtott Ymir.-Menjünk haza...

-Menjünk.....-sóhajtott Annie.-Gyere Armin....-a mariawaldiak megrökönyödve a buszra sétáltak.Ymir is elkísérte szegény Historiát a buszra,még messziről is lehetett hallani a sírását.A négy maradék osztálytárs sokkosan hazasétált.

-Nem akarok meghalni....-suttogta hirtelen Connie.

-Senki sem akar....-mondta Jean hasonló hangnemben.

-Nem tudom mi a rosszabb....ha szétvágják a torkod,vagy ha elhalványodsz és meghalsz,mint ők...- suttogta Marco.

-Megmenthettem volna...ott lehettem volna vele....Talán segíthette volna rajta... - kezdtek Sasha könnyei sűrűn hullani.

-Hannaht már nem lehetett megmenteni...-mondta szomorúan Jean és megsimogatta Sasha hátát.

-Valószínűleg megharapták....és....mindenképp meghalt volna....-lett könnyes Marco szeme is.

-Nem azt érdemli,hogy...hogy egy ilyen vérengző IZÉ váljon belőle! Nem! - sírt Sasha.

-Jól van,kincsem,nézd,haza értünk..... - mondta Connie,majd bevezette Sashat hozzájuk,közben intett a fiúknak.

-Mihamarább rendet kell tennünk abban az erdőben.-sóhajtott Marco.

-Ehhez mi kevesek vagyunk....

-Már most feladod?

-Nem adom fel,de...legyünk reálisak.Ezek a valamik rengetegszer erősebbek nálunk,gyorsak,és kettőt pislogsz, aztán már nyakad sincsen.Nincs valami sok esélyünk.

-Én még bizakodom.Talán ha mindent beleadunk,győzhetünk.Ne feledd,a legerősebb dolgok sem legyőzhetetlenek. -a szél felkapott egy hópihét,és messze vitte a hegyekbe.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Zene: Coldplay - Viva La Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezután egy nyugisabb rész következik,mert már én sajnálom őket,hogy ilyen lelki roncsokat csinálok belőlük XD


	17. Christmas In Hollywood

"So meet me by the minora,let's get drunk!"

Az idő telt.A jegyek javultak,a hangulat stagnált,az iskola iránti gyűlölet nőtt.De legalább volt vásár:a srácok minden nap ettek vagy ittak valamit a vásárban.Eljött az iskola utolsó napja a szünet előtt:mindenki örömmel sietett haza. Hőseink szépen megálltak azonban ,és az ebédlő előtti lépcsőre ültek.

-Mindenki neve benne van a sapimban,úgyhogy mindenki húzzon!- mondta Historia csillogó szemmel. Szerették a húzós játékot:karácsony előtt akinek a nevét kihúzod,annak kell ajándékot venned,de a srácok mindig adtak egymásnak kis jelképes ajándékokat,még Eren és Jean is.Jean mindig izgatottan várta,hogy kit húz.Eddig egyszer Reinert és Mikasát húzta,érdekelte,hogy most ki lesz majd a soros.A kalap hozzáért:és Marco nevét olvasta le róla.Kicsit aggódni kezdett,hogy mit is vegyen neki,valami nagyon személyeset és kedveset szeretett volna ajándékozni legjobb barátjának.Húzás után mindenki útra kerekedett.

-Ti jót húztatok?- kérdezte Eren Reinert,épp a buszra mentek.

-Nekem könnyű dolgom van,hogy mit vegyek neki - nevetett Bertholdt.

-Nekem annyira nem...hmmm...- Reiner a szemöldökét ráncolva gondolkodott.

-Én viszonylag jót húztam,már tudom is,mit veszek neki - mondta ördögien Eren.Hazamentek,letették a cuccukat,majd a parkban találkoztak és elindultak ajándékot venni. Jean igyekezett egyedül lenni,de Marco utána futott.

-Hé Jean! Miért nem vársz meg?Le akarsz rázni? - nevetett,mikor utolérte.Jean kínosan mosolygott,mégse mondhatta,hogy igen baszd meg,le akarlak rázni,mert így nem tudok neked ajándékot venni.

-Hát...nem. Nyugodtan...gyere.-nyújtotta el a mondatot,mire hirtelen megjelentek Reinerék,nagy bőszen ajándékok után kutatva.Jean szeme felcsillant:hát persze,elküldi velük Marcot,ő meg addig szépen körülnéz, vagy még jobb,Reinerék megtudakolják,hogy mit szeretne igazán,és azokat majd megveszik neki.Reiner észre vette őket,és vidáman odafutott,Bertholdt nyugodtan követte,és üdvözölte őket.Kis udvarias beszélgetés után Jean félrehúzta Reinert.

-Beszélhetnénk pár szót? - bájvigyor Jeantól.

-Velem mindig - bájvigyor Reinertől.Jean kicsit messzebb vitte,majd elkezdte.

-Hallod haver,mi lenne,ha elvinnétek egy kicsit a Szeplőst sétálni? Tudod,őt húztam,és izé, szeretnék valami személyeset adni neki.

-Hmmm,szerintem tudjuk teljesíteni a feltételeket,Romeo! - vigyorgott Reiner,majd Marcohoz sétált.-Marco! Öreg haver,láttam valamit,amit mindenképpen meg kell mutatnunk neked,és nem,nem várhat,Jean tud egyedül is vigyázni magára,már nagy fiú,egyedül köti be a cipőjét,legel,üget,tudod.

-O-oké,kíváncsi vagyok mit akarsz mutatni - mondta Marco kissé zavartan,majd elment a két másik fiú társaságában.Jean fújt egyet,majd lázasan nézelődni kezdett,mikor belefutott Ymirbe,Historiaba és Connieékba.

-Mondtam,Tori,hogy ebben a városban kettesben sétálni és vásárolni lehetetlen - sóhajtott cinikusan Ymir,majd ivott egy kicsit a forrócsokijából.

-Ne legyél ilyen utálatos! - dorgálta Historia.-Van kedved velünk jönni,Jean?- mosolygott angyalian. 'Istennő' villant be Jean fejében a gondolat. Connie és Sasha épp kifosztották a gyrosos standot,az árus nem győzte pakolni a kaját nekik. Ezután elindultak felfedező útjukra.

-És ti már néztetek ajándékot? -kérdezte Jean.

-Én már tudom is,hogy mit veszek,az előbb láttam - mondta Sasha, majd benyomta a krumplikat.

-Konkrétan ötletem sincs,hogy mit kéne vennem neki.Majd kap valami nyakláncot,vagy fülbevalót,vagy sálat,abból úgyis van neki kb egyetlen darab - morogta Ymir,majd megint ivott.

-Én még nem tudom mit vegyek,de valami csillogósat és szépet gondoltam neki!- mondta Historia kedvesen.

-Hm,majd lesz ami lesz,max nem kap semmit - vont vállat Connie evés közben.

-Evés közben nem beszélünk,te barlangi tulok! - förmedt rá Ymir.

-Aha,rendben,miss Perfect,de akkor takarítsd le a csokifoltot a kabátodról,ez így kicsit ront az image-eden! -jött a gúnyos válasz.Aztán verekedni kezdtek,Jean pedig az arcát a kezébe temette.

-Hosszú lesz ez a nap...

-Reiner?! - Marcoba benn akadt a levegő.Csapdában volt,nála magasabb és jóval erősebb osztálytársa lefogta. Bertl zavartan nézelődött,mintha kémlelné,hogy jön - e valaki erre,de csak hárman voltak a szűk, sötét kis utcában.Marco kezdett bepánikolni,és hősiesen küzdeni:mindhiába.Talán ha mindent belead,le tudja győzni Reinert,de pont úgy fogta le,hogy nem nagyon tudott semmit se csinálni néhány kétségbeesett idegrángáson kívül.

-Csináld gyorsan Reiner.- mondta Bertholdt idegesen.

-Mit gondoltál Marco?Hm? Hogy csak úgy elengedünk majd?-suttogta Reiner vészjóslóan,egyre jobban szorította.

-Rei...ner...kérlek ne! Engedj el! - könyörgött kétségbeesetten,és küzdeni kezdett, hiábavalóan.Azonban meglátta Anniet:Annie az egyik standnál nézelődött,valószínűleg ő is az ajándékokat kereste,esetleg Armint várta.Marco szeme felcsillant:talán mégis megmenekülhet szomorú sorsa elől.

-ANNIE! ANNIE! - kezdett el kiabálni,Reiner pedig későn kapcsolt,hogy el kéne hallgattatni.Annie meghallotta a kétségbeesett sikoltozást,és azonnal a hang irányába kezdett rohanni.

-Reiner mi a faszt csináltok?! - kiabált dühösen Annie.-Tedd le azonnal!

-Hogy érted ezt Annie?! Ne tegyél úgy,mintha te ebben az egészben nem lennél benne! Vagy talán most már sajnálod őt?! -mondta Reiner nyersen,zord arckifejezéssel az arcán.Annie lefagyott:nem tudott mondani semmit sem,hiszen az hazugság lett volna.Marco nyöszörgött,és kérlelte Anniet,hogy engedjék el.Bertholdt idegesen nézelődött még mindig.Reiner viharos hangnemben folytatta.

-Dönts,Annie.Döntsd szépen el,hogy most mi van,mert ha végig ez volt a terved,hogy időközben átpártolsz, akkor nem kellett volna Bertet és engem hülyítened.-vetette oda,még mindig szorosan tartva Marcot. Annie lehajtotta a fejét,majd válaszolt.

-Sajnálom,Marco.....Sajnálom.....de velük vagyok..... - mondta,majd kigombolta a vonagló fiú kabátját.

-Rendben.És most tedd meg,amit tenned kell! - mondta szinte rajzfilm gonoszosan Reiner.Marco kérlelően Anniet nézte,még a bociszemeket is bevetette.Annie szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét.

-Sajnálom....-és azokat a vékony törékeny ujjait elindította a fiú felé....és könyörtelenül megcsikizte.Marco kapálózott,úgy nevetett,mint egy őrült,és könnyezett,miközben Reiner gonoszan kacagott,kb mint az Aladdinba Jaffar.

-ANNIIIIEEEE KÉRLEK FEJEZD BEHEHEHEEE - kacagott Marco,már erőteljesen hullottak a könnyei.-NEM KAPOK LEVEGŐŐŐŐŐŐHŐŐŐHŐŐT

-Jól csinálod Annie,ezt azért kapja,amiért megette a szendvicsemet tegnap! - vigyorgott Reiner,most már nem olyan gonoszan.Marco már nem bírta sokáig,és már rugdosódni is kezdett,és egy ilyen önkéntelen rúgással megtette azt,ami így visszagondolva kezdetektől fogva ugyan sportszerűtlen,de logikus megoldás lett volna: tökön rúgta Reinert.Reiner elejtette,Marco pedig Anniere esett.Bertholdt segítség adóan felállította Reinert,aki még most is csillagokat látott.

-Bocshi Reinher,deh....deh bepánikoltam,és márh egyszher meghbeszéltük,hogy véletlenül ettem meg a szendvicsedet,azt hittem,hogy az enyém...- lihegett Marco,miközben leszállt szegény Annieről.

-Tipikus Marco...én baszok ki vele,és ő kér bocsánatot - csóválta a fejét fájdalmasan mosolyogva Reiner,majd felsegítette a két elesettet.Hirtelen valaki tapsolni kezdett:Eren és Mikasa látták az egész jelenetet.

-Gratulálok,szem nem maradt szárazon ettől a csodás színészi előadástól! - tapsolt Eren enyhén gúnyosan, ahogy odasétáltak barátaikhoz.

-Először azt hittem,tényleg bántani fogjátok,és közbe akartam lépni - tette hozzá Mikasa nyugodtan, ahogy egy kis rózsaszín,masnis szatyrot tartott a kezében.

-Magyarul Reiner,örülj,hogy nem törték el a hátad 40 fele - mondta Annie szúrós szemmel.-Egyébként ha már így összegyűltünk,nem nézünk körül?

-Ó,hát itt vagytok! - érkezett meg Armin is.

-Amúgy kérdésedre a válasz de,körül kéne néznünk,mert délutánig eléggé szűkös a határidő - pillantott az órájára Reiner.-Na,uccu neki! -és elindultak.A vásárban rengeteg karácsonyi cucc volt,egyik fényesebb,mint a másik.A teret kakaó,fahéj és mézeskalács illat lengte be,a hó kellemesen szállingózott.

-Ó,nézzétek,egy olajlámpa! - mondta felcsillanó szemmel Armin,amint egy kivilágított,hableányos olajlámpáshoz értek,ami egy halk dallamra,lassan,ritmusosan forgott.

-Ez gyönyörű! - ámuldozott Annie.-Régen volt egy ilyenem,de az kagylós volt,és sajnos ki kellett dobni,mert tönkre ment.-mondta szomorúan.Armin rámosolygott,majd bement az üzletbe és megvette Annienek a lámpást.

-Armin,ezt..nekem?.... - döbbent le Annie,ahogy meglátta a díszdobozba csomagolt kis tárgyat.Armin megfogta Annie kezét.

-Boldog karácsonyt,Annie! - puszilta meg,mire Annie elpirulva megölelte.Bertholdt inkább nem nézte a jelenetet, a sebe már kezdett gyógyulni,nem akarta feltépni megint.

-Igazán szép ajándék - dicsérte meg Mikasa a választást.-Kiskoromban emlékszem nekünk is volt,egy macska volt benne,és alatta egy japán felirat,még anya családjáé volt.Azt hiszem még most is megvan. - idézte vissza mosolyogva az emléket.

-Nekünk olajlámpásunk nem volt,de volt egy nagyon menő kis váracskánk,amiben automatán folyt a patakocska, és emlékszem,volt benne egy kis vízimalom,amit a víz hajtott - mosolygott Bert.

-Nekem ilyenem gleccseres kiadásban volt,talán még láthattad is -mondta Reiner.-Meg nekem volt egy nagyon menő kék lávalámpám,de a macska leverte és sajnos már nincs meg... - sóhajtott Reiner.

-A macskátok hihetetlenül hülye - vigyorgott Annie.

-Tudom,de hát mit lehet csinálni vele? Olyan este,mint valami rezgő párna,mert ha ráfekszel,nem megkarmol vagy duzzog,hanem dorombol és elalszik,olyan aranyos - nevetett.

-Nekem zenedobozkám volt,egy orosz dallamot játszott le,még mindig meg van,még a nagyszüleimé volt.- mondta büszkén Eren.Feltűnt neki,hogy Marco milyen halkan sétál mellettük.Úgy döntött,hogy őt is bevonja a beszélgetésbe.

-És neked?

-Hm? - eszmélt fel Marco,és kérdően nézett Erenre.

-Neked nem volt gyerekkorodban valami kis cuccod?

-Ó,de igen...Egy zenedobozkám volt nekem is.-és ekkor meghallotta a dallamát annak a bizonyos dobozkának. Megigézve követte a kellemes kis dallamot,míg egy régiségstand előtt nem kötött ki.A többiek halkan követték.

-Ez volt az a zenedoboz.... - suttogta.

-Na,akkor vedd meg! - mondta Eren mosolyogva.Marco vidáman a zsebébe nyúlt,de rájött:ha megveszi ezt,nem tud annak ajándékot venni,akit húzott.Csalódottan eltette a pénzét.

-Nincs rá pénzem... - mondta komoran.

-Hé,ha szeretnéd,mi... - kezdte Reiner,de félbeszakította.

-Köszönöm,nem kell.Kedvesek vagytok,de nem szeretnék tartozni most senkinek,ez a zenedoboz pedig elég drága...menjünk tovább...-szomorúan lemondva tovább haladt.Reiner írt gyorsan egy SMS-t Jeannak,hogy sikerült kipuhatolni,hogy mit szeretne karácsonyra igazán a Szeplős.

-Szegényke.- sóhajtott szomorúan Annie.-Vegyük meg az ajándékokat,aztán vigasztaljuk meg.

-Ne aggódjatok,szerintem Reiner intézkedett róla,hogy Marco megkapja azt a zenedobozt -mondta sokat tudóan Bertholdt,majd elment a kajás standhoz.

-Hé,Bert,várj,ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte Armin,ahogy utána mentek.Reiner vidáman Bertholdt mellé szökkent, alig várta,hogy faggassák.Mikasa és Eren pedig utolérték Marcot.

-Hogy-hogy ez volt az a zenedoboz? Talán eladtátok,vagy ellopták,vagy mi történt vele? - tudakolta Mikasa.

-Ó,nem,nem. - csóválta a fejét szomorúan Marco.-Sajnos eltört,és már nem lehetett megjavítani.

-Ó,nagyon sajnálom. - mondta Eren.-De...hogy-hogy ennyire szeretted azt a zenedobozt?

-Tudod,az a zenedoboz a dédnagyszüleimé volt,és emlékeztet a gyerekkoromra,mikor karácsonykor hazamentünk Belgiumba és a dédnagyszüleimmel töltöttük a karácsonyt,a húsvétot...Amikor még éltek.A mama adta nekem a dobozkát,mikor még csak 4 éves voltam,azt mondta,hogy ő azt a dobozt még a nagymamájától kapta,így vagy 150 éves.Azt mondta,hogy a doboz segítségével a szeretteink örökre itt lesznek a szívünkbe, és ők éneklik ezt a dalt nekünk altatóként.Kiskoromban tényleg azt hittem,hogy az üknagymama és a halott rokonok,akiket nem ismerhettem,altatót játszanak nekem a dobozból.Nagyon vigyáztam rá,emlékszem,külön kis helye volt...-mosolygott keserűen,majd újra szomorúra váltott.-A dédipapa meghalt,mikor még csak 8 éves voltam,a dédimama pedig 3 évvel ezelőtt.Emlékszem,épp a temetésről jöttünk vissza,és Bastien lelökte véletlenül a dobozt,és az pont rosszul esett és ripityára tört....A szomorúság,a stressz,az igazságtalanság érzete....minden előtört belőlem és könnyekkel az arcomon üvöltözni kezdtem vele,még ha ez kicsit hihetetlenül is hangzik,hogy pont én leszek idegbeteg....Miután kidühöngtem magam,azonnal megbántam,hogy ennyire csúnyán beszéltem vele.Szegény sírdogált,neki is hiányzott a mama,és nagyon ráijesztettem.Azonnal megvigasztaltam,de....tudtam,hogy a zenedoboz megsemmisülésével a gyerekkorom egy darabja is sajnos megsemmisült. - sóhajtott szomorúan végül.Eren és Mikasa megértően,szomorúan összenéztek.

-Őszinte részvétem. - fogta meg a vállát szomorúan Eren.

-Gyere,rád fér a csoki... - Mikasa ellentmondást nem tűrően vett Marconak egy mézeskalács ízesítéses forrócsokit.Marco szomorúan rájuk mosolygott,majd kis unszolás után elfogadta az italt.

-Na,keressünk ajándékokat,én már tudom is,hogy mit fogok venni! -kacagott Eren ördögien,majd a jelmezes üzlethez somfordált.

-Gyere,nézzük,mire készül - sóhajtott Mikasa halványan mosolyogva,majd követték az átszellemült Erent.

Jean eközben a tökéletes ajándékot kereste.Már kezdett elege lenni abból,ahogy Connie és Ymir tépik egymást, úgyhogy kicsit lemaradt tőlük.Lehetett hallani,ahogy Historia próbálja Sashát még több kaja megvételéről lebeszélni,és ahogy Ymir káromkodik,Connie meg röhög.Fáradtan sóhajtott egyet,majd tovább böngészte a nyakláncokat.Rá kellett jönnie,hogy Marco soha nem hord nyakláncokat,így valószínűleg nem az lesz számára a megfelelő ajándék,amit annyira vár.A kulcstartók nem érdekelték,könyve is sok volt,kaját venni meg személytelenség lett volna. Árgus szemekkel nézelődött,mikor megjött az SMS Reinertől.

"A Szeplős egy zenedobozt akar a régiségkereskedőtől,azt amelyik ki van állítva " állt az üzenetben.Jean megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott.Valami sztori rémlett neki,hogy legjobb barátja mennyire zaklatott volt,mikor a dédnagymamája meghalt,és mintha neki is említette volna a kis dobozkát,de akkor éppen Franciaországban voltak családlátogatáson,és nem tudott segíteni neki feldolgozni a gyászt,és ezért sokáig bűntudata volt.

"Thx" írt vissza,majd sprintelni kezdett.

-Jean meg hova fut? - kérdezte bárgyúan Connie,miközben átvette az ajándékot az eladótól.

-A régiségkereskedő felé tart! -informálta Historia lelkesen.

-Menjünk utána! Jeeeeaaaaaaaan! - kiabált Sasha tompán,a szájában levő jókora krumpli miatt.

-Na fasza,megint futunk...- morgott Ymir,de Historia magával húzta,és a versenyló után futottak. Jean épp időben ért oda:más érdeklődő is akadt volna a dobozkára.Jean azonban ádázul bevetette magát az üzletbe.

-A régi zenedobozt kérem! - intett az eladónak miközben megbotlott,és felnyalta a padlót.

-Jean olyan LÓHALÁLÁBAN futott,hogy elesett! - vigyorgott Connie.

-Ismered a mondást,a LÓNAK is négy lába van,mégis megbotlik! -vigyorgott vissza Sasha.Ymir halkan sóhajtott egyet,Tori udvariasan kuncogott a vicceken.Jean minden zsebpénze ráment a dobozkára,de cseppet sem érdekelte:a fő az volt,hogy Marconak meglepetést okozzon.Különben is,holnap bejön még egyszer,és vesz neki még több dolgot.Meg a családjának is muszáj lesz.Jean becsomagoltatta a dobozkát egy kék masnis,hóemberes csomagolópapírba,majd kirongyolt a boltól.

-Egészen megtáltosodott. - vonta fel a szemöldökét Ymir.-Gyertek,menjünk.Már ajándékátadási idő van,elég gyorsan elszaladt az idő a nagy keresgélésben. -nézett az órájára.

-Én kíváncsi vagyok,hogy engem idén ki húzott! - mondta Connie gondolkodóan,majd megigazította az ő ajándékát.

-Én remélem kaját kapok - harapott Sasha a kajájába.Komótosan a találkahelyre sétáltak.A többiek már ott voltak,beszélgettek,ücsörögtek.

-Akkor hát mindenki itt van? - állt fel Eren.A többiek bólogattak.-Helyes.Hát,srácok,kalandos és sajnos veszteséges,szomorú év volt az idei,de még így is kitartottunk egymás mellett.Ha ez nem igazi barátság,akkor nem tudom mi.Remélem,hogy mindannyiunknak nyugodtan fognak telni az ünnepek,utána pedig megszabadítjuk az embereket ezektől a fekélyes lényektől,amik a nyakunkra telepedtek és megölték öt kedves osztálytársunkat. Ez az ajándékozás most nem csak rólunk szól,hanem a többiekről,a új barátainkról,az osztálytársainkról és a halottainkról is.Mina,Samuel,Thomas,Franz és Hannah emléke örökké velünk marad,és remélem vigyáznak majd ránk karácsonykor. - mondta komolyan,majd csendesen,szinte egyszerre mind a tizenketten keresztet vetettek.

-Na,ki kezdi az ajándékozást? - törte meg derűsen a csendet Historia.

-Ó,én akarom! - kelt fel Armin izgatottan,kezében egy fenyőfás tasakot szorongatva.-Én idén egy nagyon komplex embert húztam,akivel ugyan nem mindig felhőtlen a kapcsolatunk,de szerintem remek barátok vagyunk. Lányok közül senkinek nincs talán ilyen humorérzéke,mint neki,és ennyi becenevet sem lehet könnyű kitalálni,mint amilyen ipari mennyiségben neki sikerül.-kuncogott.Ymir meglepetten felismerte magát.-Boldog karácsonyt,Ymir! - adta át Armin az ajándékszatyrot két puszi keretében. Ymir egy csinos,ezüstös hópelyhes hajcsatot kapott,és hozzá hasonló hajgumikat.

-Ó,ez gyönyörű! - mosolygott.Ymir Mikasát húzta,aki kapott egy vadonatúj,fehér-kék sálat,norvég mintásat. Mika is boldog volt,de az is biztos volt,hogy az Erentől kapottat többször fogja hordani.Mikasa Armint húzta,aki ebből kifolyólag kapott egy szépirodalmi könyvet,és jó pár milka csokit.

-Azt hiszem megszakadt a kör! - falatozott vidáman Armin,Anniet megkínálva.

-Khm,én jövök!-kelt fel Eren,aki Jeant húzta.Jean kíváncsian kinyitotta az ajándékát,aztán ilyen "really ?" fejjel Erenre nézett.Jean karácsonyra csokit és egy lómaszkot kapott.

-Really? - nézett fel Jean,de ő is poénra vette az egészet.Eren gúnyosan vigyorgott.

-Léééégyszi vedd fel,ezt ki kell tennem facere! -készítette a telefonját.

-Ajándékozás végén felveszem,ígérem,de most rajtam a sor.-kelt fel,kezében az ajándékot szorongatva.Reiner és Bertholdt mindentudóan kacsintottak rá.Jean vett egy mély lélegzetet,majd rákezdett.

-Szóval,ez az ajándék annak az embernek van,aki mindig ott volt mellettem,jóban rosszban,bármikor,mikor szükségem volt rá.De...nem csak egyszerű barátként vagy legjobb barátként,hanem...ő annál sokkal több. Néha olyan,mint egy második anya,vagy egy idősebb báty,egy bölcs tanító,egy útitárs,aki életem végéig velem marad, vagy akár...akár még mindezeknél együtt is több.Nekem ő olyan,mint egy saját külön család,és...fogalmam sincs,mire mennék nélküle.Ő az egyetlen,aki mindig hitt bennem,és bár kezdetben sosem hittem neki,mondván hogy csak idealista,végül mindig igaza lett,előbb vagy utóbb...általában előbb.Szóval...Boldog karácsonyt Marco! - adta át neki a kis dobozkát.Marco kíváncsian kibontotta az ajándékot.

-Jean....-pillantott a dobozkára.

-Sajnálom,ami a dédiddel történt.És sajnálom,hogy én nem voltam ott,mikor szükséged volt rám. - mondta szomorúan Jean,viszont épphogy befejezte a mondatot,Marco a nyakába ugrott,meghatódva.

-Ez a legszebb ajándék,amit adhattál nekem! Nagyon köszönöm!

-Is ship it - súgta Ymir a háttérben Historiának,aki bölcsen,mélyen egyetértve bólogatott.Jean kicsit felvett egy piroskásabb színt,majd visszaölelt.Az ölelés után Marco átadta Historiának az ajándékát:cicás nyakláncot és fülbevalókat vett neki,Tori nagyon boldog volt,így Marco aznap 2 ölelést zsebelt be. Historia Anniet húzta,aki kapott egy Eminem CD-t meg sok csokit.Annie pedig Erent húzta,így a fiú kapott poénból egy dühkezelésről szóló könyvet,természetesen csokival és egy tusfürdővel.Mivel a kör megszakadt,a következő ajándékozó Connie volt,Bertholdt volt a szerencsés ajándékozott.Berti kapott egy noteszt és egy mézeskalácsforma készletet,Bert imádott az anyukájával sütni. Bertholdt pedig elővette az ő ajándékát: vett vagy egy kiló sült krumplit,mellé pedig bonbont. Az ajándékból könnyen meg lehetett mondani,hogy Bertholdt bizony Sashat húzta.Sasha vidáman habzsolni is kezdte a krumplit,de közbe átadta az ajándékokat Reinernek:az illető egy halom csokit és egy sálat kapott,Sasha mindig azzal piszkálta,hogy megfázik sál nélkül ha így folytatja.Végül Reiner adta át az ajándékokat, kizárásos alapon Connienak.Connie poénból egy szakácskönyvet kapott,amúgy meg az Assassins Creed: Black Flaget.Connie örömtáncot kezdett járni,majd át is invitálta a csapatot egy közös játékra. A közös játék végül abból állt,hogy megnézték a Fűrészt,koccintottak egyet pezsgővel,majd Eren és Connie egymás ellen FIFA-ztak,Mikasa és Annie Connie kishúgának a haját csinálták,Jean és Marco Connie öccsével játszottak,a többiek pedig a FIFA bajnokoknak szurkoltak,egy-egy bűnös élvezet kajával a kezükben.

Eljött december 24. Mindenki otthon volt,karácsonyfát díszített,és izgatottan várta,hogy átadja az ajándékokat,majd egy közös nagy zabálás keretében lássa azokat a rokonait,akik csak ilyenkor jönnek el. Mindenkinek ezt jelentette - csak Marconak nem. Mivel szünet volt,így ő dolgozni járt a Shinában levő éttermükbe, pincér volt és barista. Szeretett a szüleinek segíteni,de kissé unatkozott: a barátai valószínűleg most egymással hülyéskednek,vagy legalábbis a családjukkal elmentek valami menő helyre. Az az egy nyugtatta meg,hogy ma csak 1-ig vannak nyitva,és utána haza mehet és náluk is díszbe öltözik majd a karácsonyfa és a ház.

-Marco! - hallotta meg az anyukája hangját.Felkapta a fejét.Az anyukája mosolygott,ma a haja kontyban volt, ő szakácsként dolgozott a kis vendéglőben.

-Igen,anyu?

-Vidd ki kérlek ezt a forrócsokit meg ezeket a sült krumplikat a 3-as asztalhoz! - mosolygott kedvesen.A fiú bólintott és kivitte a tálcákat,a szokásos derűs mosolyával az arcán,és meglepődött: a 3-as asztalnál Jean,Eren és Mikasa voltak,az utóbbi kettő kézen fogva turbékolt.

-Ha csak azért hívtatok ide,hogy gyertyatartó legyek,igazán beszerezhetnétek egy igazit - sóhajtott,majd felpillantott.

-Marco! - lepődött meg.-Nem is tudtam,hogy ma dolgozol!

-Hát,nem is nagy buli,de szeretek segíteni a szüleimnek.Egykor már zárunk,úgyhogy azt a 2 órát már kibírom,a forgalmunk sem túl nagy! -mosolygott.-Kinek lesz a forró csoki?

-Ó,az enyém!-mondta Mikasa,majd vidáman kortyolgatni kezdte.-Hmm,anyukád isteni szakács...

-Otthon is eléggé betermelt,4-kor kelt,és hétkor végzett a főzőcskézéssel,úgy,hogy az egész család segített neki,úgyhogy kissé fáradt is vagyok - ásított,majd a fiúkhoz fordult.-Akkor gondolom tiétek a sült krumpli. - tette le Eren és Jean elé az ennit.

-És van tervetek mára? - kérdezte Eren sült krumpli zabálás közben.

-Lényegében otthon fogok ülni és xboxozni,anya meg mondta,hogy este átmegyünk Marcoékhoz,mert az ő anyukája elhívott minket vacsorázni. - magyarázta Jean evés közben.

-Akkor ezért főzött ennyit anya - vakarta a fejét Marco,miközben szépen leereszkedett egy székbe.-Gondolom akkor mi otthon majd előkészülünk az estére,meg még felállítjuk a fát,meg szerintem Ursulát fogom rendezgetni...

-Nem vagy ma túlságosan a toppon.Innod kéne egy kávét.-jegyezte meg Mikasa.

-Majd iszom,ha nem felejtem el.És ti mit csináltok?

-A ma estét Mikasáéknál töltjük,és elmegyünk a városba sétálni,meg a téli vásárba nézelődni,meg szerintem egy mozi is majd belefér - mondta Eren.

-Nyáááááálas - gúnyolódott Jean.

-Pofád befogod,csak irigykedsz,mert neked nincs senkid - fújtatott Eren.

-Fiúúúúúúk legalább a szeretet ünnepén ne tépjétek már egymást,az Isten szerelmére! - mondta fájdalmasan Marco.

-Ha jelenetet csináltok,akkor felállok és elmegyek. - jelentette ki Mikasa nyugodtan,majd megitta a maradék forró csokiját.

-Tényleg,mielőtt még elfelejtem!-Jean a zsebében matatott majd előszedett egy kék,kissé gyűrt papírkát.-Tessék - adta Marco kezébe.

-Ó,ez micsoda?

-Bertholdt meghívója.December 30.-án lesz a 17. szülinapja,és bulizunk,és meg vagy rá hívva.Ma keresett téged,de nem vetted fel és nem írtál neki vissza se,úgyhogy velem küldte el végül,mert össze futottunk a közértbe. - magyarázta Jean.

-És kik lesznek még ott? - olvasta figyelmesen a meghívót Marco.

-Mylius,Nac és Daz nem tudnak eljönni,de elvileg ott leszünk mi 12-en, meg Rivaille, Erwin, Nanaba, Mike,Hange, Petráék és kb ennyi.Gelgar még nem mondta biztosra,hogy tud -e jönni,bár szerintem neki mindegy,hogy hol hányja össze magát vagy fekszik ki a piálástól.-mondta gúnyosan Jean.

-Tch...akkor ott lesz az a törpe is... - morogta Mikasa.

-Nem értem mi bajod van az unokatesóddal,tök jó fej! - méltatlankodott Eren.

-Nem is te vagy összezárva vele családi összejöveteleken... - morgott Mika.

-Hé,Mikasa,igazán lehetnél jobb fej az unokatesóddal,Jägernek igaza van,tök jó fej vagyok - mondta a háta mögül Rivaille,ott volt még vele Erwin,ő csendesen mosolygott.

-Picsába,ennek is itt kell lennie? - nézett hátra Mikasa.

-Rivaille! - csillant fel a szeme Erennek.

-Nyugi Jäger,nem kell fangirlködnöd mindenki előtt,még a végén Mikácska féltékeny lesz - ültek le az asztalhoz,mindenkivel lekezelve.

-Bodt,tudnál nekem hozni egy cappuccinot?

-Persze!Erwin,te mit kérsz?

-Én szerintem egy frappét,köszönöm! - adta vissza udvariasan az étlapot.Marco fordult kettőt,majd kihozta az italokat.

-Hm,egész gyors a kiszolgálás - mondta Rivaille.

-Istenem,fogd már meg azt a poharat normális ember módjára. - morogta Mikasa.-Eren,megetted már azt a krumplit?

-Aha,de...

-Csodálatos,mehetünk,vigyáznom kell Heinrichre,majd Bertholdt buliján találkozunk,páá! - mondta sietősen,majd Erent magával rángatva sietett,természetesen előtte kifizette Marconak a fogyasztást.

-Akkor azt hiszem én is megyek,velük jöttem.Este nyolckor találkozunk,csákány! - fizetett Jean,majd a feldúlt Mikasa után ment.

-Biztos megjött neki.-jelentette ki Rivaille bölcsen,majd ivott a kávéjából.

Eljött az este.Jean és a családja elmentek Marcoékhoz,és együtt ünnepeltek.Marco nagyszülei is ott voltak az ünneplésen,megcsipkedték Jeant és megjegyezték,hogy olyan vékony,biztosan nem eszik eleget,és belé tuszkoltak 30 adag sütit még az amúgy is laktató vacsora után.Marcomama igazán kitett magáért:már a 6.-ik kört hozta.

-Na,kér valaki egy kis trüffét? - kérdezte angyalian mosolyogva,miközben a szobában mindenkimás már majd ki durrant.

-Édesem,szerintem tedd el azokat holnapra,holnap is lesz nap,és akkor is legalább ennyit fogsz etetni velünk - jegyezte meg Marco apukája.Ő egy körszakállas,magas,barna hajú ember volt,barna szemmel,Marco öccsének kiköpött mása,csak a kisfiúnak olyan smaragd szemei voltak,mint édesanyjának. A legkisebb tag,Ursula épp Jean kishúgának mutogatta a legújabb pónijait,majd együtt játszottak.

-Hm,itt az ideje indulnunk,már későre jár.Nagyon köszönjük a vendéglátást,Miriam,istenien főzöl még mindig! -kelt fel Jean anyukája.

-Jajj,Ulrika,várj,csomagolok nektek is sütiket! - egy rakomány édességet nyomott a Jean family kezébe. Bastien az anyukájához futott.

-Anya!

-Igen,kincsem?

-Aludhatok Leonéknál? Annyira jó lenne!

-Hát,Ulrika,esetleg a kicsi ott lehet nálatok ma estére?

-Persze,ez a legkevesebb! - mosolygott.

-Anya,én pedig itt akarok aludni! - kezdett el Jean húga hisztizni,miközben megfogta Ursula kezét,jelezve,hogy még nem fejezték be a pónizást.

-Kincsem,mindketten tudjuk,hogy a rémálmaid miatt mindig befutsz hozzánk éjszaka,és nem lenne szerencsés Bodtékat is ezzel zavarni!

-Hé,anya,ha kell,én is itt alszok,és akkor majd lesz kihez jönnie a kicsinek - ajánlotta fel Jean,megragadva az alkalmat,hogy Marcoval aludjon.

-Hé,Ulrika,nyugodtan itt aludhatnak a gyerekek,van nálunk hely,és Ursula sem lenne magányos! - mosolygott Miriam.Jeanmama végül beleegyezett,így Hilde és Jean Marcoéknál aludhattak.A két kicsi hangját lehetett hallani még lefekvés után is,nevetgéltek és póniztak.

-Hé lányok,lefekvés! - kopogott az ajtón mosolyogva Jean.Tudta,hogy a kicsik valószínűleg most alvást színlelnek,ahogy ő is tette,mikor még kicsi volt,és ottalvós bulin volt valakinél.Épphogy elhaladt az ajtótól, a lányok megint nevetgélni kezdtek,Jean pedig elmosolyodott,fiatalkori önmaga jutott eszébe erről. Bement Marcohoz:éppen laptopozott.

-Mit nézel? - vakarta meg a hátát,majd befeküdt mellé.

-Csak ránéztem facere.Kérsz takarót? - nyújtotta felé a szövetet.Jean válasz nélkül befészkelte magát,és kitúrta Marcot.

-Javíthatatlan vagy - nevetett az utóbbi,majd felmászott és visszatúrta.Jean ezért felkapott egy párnát és merő szeretetből fejbe vágta vele Marcot.

-Héé!

-Ez mától az én ágyam. - jelentette ki Jean,majd tovább püfölte.Marco játékosan felvette az ő párnáját,és addig püfölte vele kedves barátját,míg az le nem szédült és nem csattant egy nagyot a földön.

-Asszem eltört a gerincem.

-de az ágy az enyém - vigyorgott Marco.

-Jól van te kis zsarnok,inkább fogd be - vett elő egy ajándékszatyrot Jean,amit Marco cicája már megtalált,és kényelmesen üldögélt benne,úgy téve,mintha az lenne az ő trónja,és onnan uralkodna ezen a sok idiótán,akivel egy házban él.Jean eltávolította a cicát -aki sértődötten felmászott a szekrényre-,majd Marconak adta a kis szatyrot.

-Jean,igazán nem kellett volna...

-Kuss.Kellett,higgy nekem! - erősködött.Marco halványan mosolygott,majd kíváncsian kipakolt a zacskóból: kapott egy fekete plüsscicát,csokit,egy rénszarvasos fejpántot és egy Jean által rajzol -elég béna- tájképet.

-Ó,Jean,ez gyönyörű! - ölelte magához az ajándékokat.-Nagyon szépen köszönöm... De én sem felejtettelek ám el - vett elő egy cicás ajándékdobozt.Jean meglepetten megnézte,hogy mit rejt a dobozka.Jean egy világító csillagos mikulássapit kapott,mellé rengeteg csokit,egy plüssmacit és egy válogatást a közös emlékeikkel,és egy CD-t a kedvenc számaikkal. Jean kissé meghatódva nézte az ajándékokat.

-Tetszik? - vakarta a tarkóját Marco zavartan.

-Nem csak hogy tetszik,de...annyira boldog vagyok,hogy te vagy a legjobb barátom.Sokszor nem is tudom,hogy hol lennék nélküled,és hogy mit látsz bennem,de akármit is,én...nagyon hálás vagyok... - ölelte meg.Marco vissza ölelt.

-Én is szeretek veled lenni....

-Na,gyere,feküdjünk le... - feküdtek egymás mellé,de mindketten ránéztek még egyet a telójukra.-Heh,Mikasa és Eren Arminnal és Annievel vannak,de mintha a háttérben Rivaillet is látnám.

-Hm,hol?

-Elárasztották a snapchatet.-vigyorgott Jean,majd ráírt Erenre."Boldog karácsonyt,te faszfej XD"

"Remélem ma meglovagolnak te lóarcú segg <3 XDD" jött Eren válasza.Jean elpirult,majd eltette a telefonját.

-Facebookon i s minden tele van.Ahogy elnézem Bertholdt és Reiner Ymirékkel voltak mozizni,Sasha meg lefényképezte,amint Connie bealudt evés közben.

-Akkor ott is zajlik az élet.Na,aludj jól.

-Te is.

-Amúgy..fázom - bújt hozzá.Marco fáradtan mosolygott.

-Igazán meg kéne nézetned magad.Valami nagyon nincs rendben a hőháztartásoddal.

-Majd megejtem azt is.

-Bátyus! - rohant be a szobába sírva Ursula,mögötte Hilde pityergett.Jean ijedten arrébb ugrott,Marco azonnal felpattant,és felvette a síró kishugát.

-Édesem,mi történt? - puszilta meg nyugtatóan a kislány arcát,és a kis hátát simogatta. Hilde Jean ölébe fészkelte magát,Jean is próbálta a húgocskáját vigasztalni.

-Ott volt egy szörny az ablakban! - sírdogált keservesen Ursula.

-Jól van,cssss...Nyugodj szépen meg,már itt vagyok...soha nem kell félned,amíg a tesód itt van,kincsem - puszilta meg és befektette magukhoz.Ursula kicsit kezdett megnyugodni,de még mindig törölgette a kis szemét.

-Milyen szörnyet láttatok? - kérdezte Jean.

-Az ablakban volt! Vörös szemű,hosszú hajú és nagyon ijesztő! - sírdogált Hilde.Jeanban megfagyott a vér: talán a vámpírok? Már kisgyerekeket is meg akarnak ölni? Marco arcán is látszott a kétségbeesés és a félelem, de a húga miatt nem mutatta ki.

-Biztos csak egy denevér volt,édesem. - simogatta a kicsit.

-Aludhatok itt? -szipogott.Marco rámosolygott és megpuszilta a homlokát.

-Persze kincsem. - a kislány elhelyezkedett a bátyja karjaiban,és szorosan a mellkasába fúrta a fejét. Marco pedig simogatta,dédelgette a kistestvérét,látszott,mennyire szereti és törődik vele.

-Én is itt aludhatok? - hüppögött Hilde.

-Persze,gyere csak - nyújtott takarót Jean,de Hilde inkább a bátyja hasát találta kényelmi szempontból megfelelő fekvőalkalmatosságnak,és elaludt rajta.

-Olyan aranyosak - jegyezte meg Marco.

-Ja.Mikor alszanak - gúnyolódott Jean.-Viszont ez a szörny dolog....remélem nem az,amire gondolok...

-Én is nagyon remélem,de ezt majd reggel négyszemközt megbeszéljük.Aludj jól Jean,és boldog karácsonyt még egyszer.-suttogta Marco félálomban,majd a kistestvérét magához ölelve elaludt

-Neked is boldog karácsonyt,és...aludj jól- mondta Jean halkan,majd ő is magához ölelte a testvérkéjét,és elaludt.

Eljött a nagy nap.Bertholdt bulija az egyik ilyen kis bérelhető házacskában volt tartva,ott Shina környékén. Historiáék tulajdonában volt,a lány szívesen ajánlotta fel a kis hétvégi házat,amúgy sem kifejezetten használták ki:volt benne 3 háló,ezért gyorsan le kellett adni,hogy ki fog ott aludni,és ki sétál haza,hogy megfelelő mennyiségű ágy legyen majd előkészítve. Az biztos volt,hogy a piszkos 12 és 4 végzős marad,a többieknek mind volt olyan éjfél körül fuvarjuk haza, esetleg egyszerűen haza sétáltak. Bertholdtot természetesen mindenki elhalmozta mindenféle ajándékkal,majd olyan este hat környékétől már ment a piálás elég rendesen. Jean például épp egy vodkás üveget végzett ki,majd körbe nézett:Sasha és Connie épp a szülinapost itatták valami abszint keverékkel, de nem probléma,Berti vette az akadályt.Az eseményt Reiner filmezte.Annie és Mikasa épp röhögcséltek Petráékkal,Ymir és Historia részegen táncoltak,míg Eren bebaszva mászott a földön,Armin támogatta,de azért ő sem volt szomjas.Hange,Moblit,Nanaba és Mike keményen tolták a zenét,miközben a háttérben Marco valami tömény után kutatott Gelgarral.Erwin és Rivaille valami komoly dologról értekeztek,de Jean figyelmét elvonta egy kéz,ami megragadta őt:

-Gyere lópofi,megyünk cigizni - húzta fel vigyorogva Reiner.Jean azt se tudta hol van,csak a cigi szót fogta fel, ezért zombiként követte Reinert.Hátul volt az összes fiú,Eren már cigizett,Armin a cocktailját itta.Connie részegen magyarázott valamit Marconak,aki bólogatott,de láthatóan azt se tudta,hogy Connie mégis mi a tetves életről beszél.Bertholdt épp magába burkolt még egy felest,nagy vidáman természetesen.

-Na,Jäger,nem vártál meg a cigivel? - méltatlankodott Reiner,majd ő is rágyújtott,és Jean is.

-Milyen ironikus...mi vagyunk a sportosztály aztán van 6 bagósunk- vigyorgott Connie,majd ő is rágyújtott.

-Na,ha néha csinálod egész egészséges asszem - magyarázta Jean,félúton elvesztette a fonalat,hogy amúgy miről beszél.

-A cigi sosem egészséges,apám is megmondta- fújta ki a füstöt Eren.-Csak én Zekével ellentétben valahogy ilyen elbaszott lettem,aztán mégis cigizek.

-Imádom ezeket a részeg beszélgetéseket,olyan sok értelmük van.- kuncogott Armin.

-A lányok vajon így beszélnek részegen egymás közt,mint mi?- elmélkedett Bertholt.

-A lányok még részegen is előkelőek és cuki dolgokról beszélnek,én ebben biztos vagyok! - mondta bölcsen Reiner két füstfújás közt.

-HALLOD ÉN ÚGY MEGUGRÁLNÁM A SZEPLŐST,HOGY MÁSNAP FELKELNI NEM BÍRNA! - hallották Ymir karakteres hangját az éjszakában,és sajnos ez az üzenet mindenki tudatáig eljutott.Marco arca azonanl céklavörös lett,és a kezébe temette az arcát.

-Szerintem ez az elmélet megdőlt - vigyorgott Armin,majd megitta a maradék innijét.-Hm,ez üres...

-Gratulálok Sherlock - tapsolt Jean Arminnak,miközben játékosan átkarolta.

-Amúgy Marco,testvér nézd a jó oldalát,valakinek bejössz - paskolta vállon Connie.

-Halljátok,én fázok,menjünk már be - mondta Bertholdt,majd kidobta a piásüveget.A dohányosok még elszívták a cigijüket,majd bementek a szobába.Kellemes,meleg kis szoba volt,szolid díszítéssel,gyönyörű,erdőre és a völgyre néző kilátással Két franciaágy volt benne,meg egy nagy,összetolt ágy,amin négyen elfértek.

-Na,ki alszik hol? - kérdezte Armin,miközben nyújtózkodott,és levette a kabátját.

-Enyém az egyik francia ágy,meg Sasháé - jelentette ki Connie,majd beleszédült az ágyba,kishíján el is aludt benne.

-Enyém a másik,meg Mikasáé - tehénkedett a másik ágyra Eren,majd meghúzta a vadászos üveget és elégedetten megvakarta a hasát.

-Annie azt mondta,hogy aludjak vele ott át.-mondta Armin,és átvitte a cuccait.

-Te kis pajzán - szólt utána Reiner.-Hát,akkor ez eldőlt,hogy kié lesz a négyes ágy...

-A magányos kanok ezek szerint összetartoznak - feküdt el kényelmesen Jean,majd szétterült,mint egy álmos kiscica.

-Hééé,Kirstein,nincs alvás,üvegezzünk - mondta Reiner,ahogy előszedte a kelléket.

-Muszáj? Mi lenne,ha csak beszélgetnénk? - mondta Eren.A többiek bólogattak.

-Szóval,tudom,hogy most szülinap,meg minden,de...nem éreztétek úgy végig,mintha figyelt volna minket valaki? - mondta Armin aggodalmasan,ahogy Eren mellé ült.

-Dehogynem,végig valakinek a tekintetét a seggemen éreztem,és nem jó értelemben.-mondta borongósan Connie.

-Nem lehet,hogy azok a rohadt állatok támadni fognak? -morogta Eren dühösen,és fejben már védekező eszközök után kezdett kutatni.

-Nem hiszem,túl sokan vagyunk,ennyi embert keresni kezdenének,és nem mellesleg már hajnali 2 van.Ilyenkorra már rég teleszívták magukat,és hál Istennek nem közülünk választottak áldozatot.-mondta Jean.

-Rivaille azt mondta,hogy januártól már rendszeresen fogunk kijárni az erdőbe,és kiírtjuk azokat a férgeket.- mondta Bertholdt kissé hidegen.

-Igen,de...nem lesz könnyű.Olyan rossz,hogy...Hannah...Franz...a többiek....ők már mind ilyenek,és...ja. - mondta Marco szomorúan.

-Nem lesz egyszerű a szívükbe szúrni azt a tőrt,az biztos. - helyeselt Connie szomorúan.-Bárcsak lehetne értük tenni valamit...

-Úgy kell felfogni,hogy azok a lények már nem a barátaid,és akkor sokkal könnyebben megy,de... egyet értek veletek.-helyeselt Reiner.-Hange gondolom még mindig nem talált rá gyógyírt.

-Nem.Nem hiszem,hogy erre van.-sóhajtott Eren.-Remélem,hogy...mind túl fogjuk élni ezt az egészet.Nem akarok több halált.

-Egyikünk sem,de sajnos ez nem tündérmese,és mindden szituációval számolni kell.-mondta Marco.

-Szerintem beszéljünk valami vidámabb témáról...Elvégre,ünnepelni jöttünk,nem? - mondta Armin,megpróbált egy kis mosolyt vinni társai arcára.

-Hm,igaz.-helyeselt Bertholdt.-Szóval,milyen a házasélet srácok?

-Mi az asszonnyal már elég régóta boldogítjuk egymást,úgyhogy azt hiszem átlagos.Már a beetetéses időszakon is túl vagyunk.Tiszta nyugdíjasnak érzem magam,de nem baj,mert élvezem.-mondta bölcsen Connie.

-Mi még beetetéses időszakban vagyunk,de én nagyon boldog vagyok.Mikával minden fantasztikus és új,és nagyon örülök,hogy az én hülye fejembe lett szerelmes. Aztán..meglátjuk mit hoz a jövő. - mondta Eren.

-Annievel is nagyon jó lenni,egészen más oldalát mutatja meg,ha megismered,és mindennél jobban szeretem őt -mondta Armin,miközben Bertholdt szíve kissé megint megrepedt,de már megtanult ezzel együtt élni.

-És akció volt már? - vigyorgott Jean perverzen.,

-Természetesen nem,még csak egy hónapja vagyunk együtt! - mondta kissé méltatlankodva Armin,miközben egy halványvörös árnyalatban úszott az arca.Eren nem válaszolt,csak enyhén csalódottan csóválta a fejét, Connie legyintett egyet.

-Már tavaly megtörtént,hagyjuk már -mondta unottan.

-Sosem hittem volna,hogy Aang előbb veszti el a szüzességét,mint én - mondta Reiner kissé irigykedve.

-Én a szüzessége elvesztését is kérdőre vontam anno - jelentette ki Jean.

-Amúgy osztályból van még valaki,aki nem szűz? - érdeklődött Armin.

-Ezek szerint akkor Sasha,hacsak nem Connie egy Casanova,meg Ymir.-informálta őket Eren.

-Pont Ymir? - mondta hitetlenül Bertholdt.

-Ja.Tudjátok,tavaly volt az a faszija,akinek az Isten minden kincséért nem ugrik be a neve..

-Ja,az a pávagyerek,amelyik olyan unszimpatikus volt,hogy felálltunk és otthagytuk? - érdeklődött Marco.

-Ja,az a gyerek! Elvileg Ymirt csak kihasználta,aztán egyszer lefeküdtek és egyből dobta a csávó,de nem Ymir volt az első,akivel ezt végig csinálta.

-Szegény.Így sincs sok önbizalma,csak gúnyolódással leplezi.Gondolom az önbecsülése azóta sincs az egekben... - mondta sajnálkozva Armin.

-Nincs hát.De most itt van neki Marco,aki majd enyhíti a fájdalmait - vigyorgott Jean.

-Hahaha,nagyon vicces.- morogta a szeplős fiú.

-Már látom is,ahogy rózsaszínnal van a nevetek egy esküvői tortára írva.- kapcsolódott be Reiner a szapulásba.

-Mr. és Mrs.Bodt! - vigyorgott Eren,majd fanfárt kezdett utánozni,amitől Armin kiköpte a kólát a röhögéstől.

-Lesz sok kis szeplős gyereketek,és szabadidőtökben majd egymás hátán fogjátok a kis szeplőiteket összekötögetni,hátha kiad valami formát.- jelentette ki Connie.

-Belga csokit fogtok gyártani,és leköltöztök Bajorországba... - nevetett Armin,már folytak a könnyei.

-Most elképzeltem,ahogy Ymir és Marco drindlben és Lederhosenben jódliznak a 3 gyerek mellett...-könnyezett Bertholdt,itt már mindenki röhögött.

-Na,hagyom hogy szépen kiélvezkedjétek magatokat,én addig kimegyek - kelt fel nyugodtan,majd kisétált.

-Most megsértődött? - kérdezte Connie.

-Utána nézek - ment utána Jean.Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie:Marco a harmadik hálószoba ablaka előtt volt összekuporodva,a csillagokat nézte,és láthatólag élvezte,mikor a szél az arcába fúj.

-Marco,itt vagy? - kuporodott mellé Jean.-Minden oké?

-Persze,csak kicsit egyedül szerettem volna lenni.Te is tudod,hogy nem szeretem,ha huzamosab ideig rólam beszélnek,akár jó vagy rossz értelemben. - mondta.

-Ne haragudj...

-Semmi baj.Meg aztán...szeretem a szelet.Főleg,mikor ilyen hideg,és az arcomba fúj.Olyankor az idegek megborzonganak,és olyan,mintha többszáz kis csillag durranna szét az arcomban,vagy legalábbis pezsegne. Szeretem a természetet. - nézett körül.-Ott mindennek van értelme, létjogosultsága...ha meghalok,azt szeretném,hogy a sírom az erdőben legyen,a fenyves szívében,ahol mindennap őzikék,madarak és egyéb kedves kisállatok látogatnának meg,miközben én a föld alatt alszom mindörökkkön örökké... - hunyta le a szemét.-De... hülyeségeket beszélek,igaz?

-Ez egyáltalán nem hülyeség.Nagyon szép gondolataid vannak,mégha a téma kicsit morid is...én szeretem hallgatni a hangod,és néha olyan jó érzés a lelkedbe pillantani.A gondolataid,és az érzéseid...olyan tiszták.. én ezt soha nem fogom érezni,mert belőlem ezek valahogy kivesztek.Szeretem,amikor csak mesélsz,és hallhatom a hangod.

-Valóban? - húzódott hozzá.

-Valóban - közeledett ő is,majd a vállára tette a fejét.-Te nem félsz a jövőtől?

-Dehogynem,Jean.A jövő félelmetes dolog,főleg most,és..főleg nekünk.Az az ember,aki azt mondja,hogy biztos a jövőben,és nem fél attól,mit hoz,hazudik.A jövő bizonytalan és sekélyes-mégis gyönyörű és tele van ígéretekkel, amik vonzzák az embert,és emiatt nem adja fel,hanem tovább kűzd a céljaiért,még ha eleve halott ügyért is kűzd.

-Imádom.. - mosolygott.

-Mit? - pillantott rá.

-A hangod...

-Részeg vagy.

-De te is. -egymásra mosolyogtak,majd élvezték a hűvös szelet az arcukon. Mocorgást hallottak hirtelen.-Ez mi ez?

-Nem tudom,a szobából jött.

-Ez Erwin és Rivaille szobája.Lehet visszavonultak,és alszanak.

-Lehet.

-Meglessük?

-Te kis kém.De benne vagyok - az ablakhoz másztak,olyan pozícióba,hogy ne lássák meg őket.A szobában Rivaille és Erwin együtt aludtak,de most másképp: a kisebbik fiú konkrétan Erwin karjaiban aludt,de nem úgy tűnt,mintha véletlen műve lenne az egész.Riva felnyitotta a szemét.Álmosan megdörzsölte,ahogy körül nézett,majd az ágy sarkára ült.

-Még jó,hogy a boxerem felvettem... - sóhajtott,majd felkelt,de egy erősebb,markáns szorítást érzett a csuklóján.

-Hova mész? - kérdezet Erwin félkómásan.

-Sehova,nyugodtan aludj vissza.

-Kérlek,ne menj el - húzta vissza az ágyra és magához ölelte.

-Tsk,ennyire figyelsz? Sehova nem akartam menni,csak kinyújtóztattam a lábaim,az ég szerelmére! - morogta a szokásos stílusában.

-Naa,ezt már szeretem - vigyorgott Erwin,majd összeborzolta a haját.

-Haszontalan - jelentette ki,majd visszabújt az ölelésébe.-Egyébként,gondolkodtam.

-Hm?

-Tudod,kettőnkről..

-Azt hittem,azt kb 1 órája tisztáztuk.

-Igen,de...Erwin,biztos egy ilyen emberre van szükséged,mint én vagyok? Egy ilyenre? - kérdezte enyhén keserűen,nem tudta a hangját leplezni.

-Miért,milyen ember vagy?

-Egy nyomorult roncs,akinek soha nem kellett volna megszületnie.... Érzéketlennek tartanak,de én egyszerűen nem bírom kifejezni az érzéseim,akármennyire is próbálom...én nem tudok olyan gyengéd lenni,mint mondjuk Mike, vagy olyan eleresztős,mint Hange,mióta Isabel és Farlan meghaltak,én...nem találom magam....egy ilyen semmire kellőt szeretnél a párodnak tudni? Egy ilyet,mint én? Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan.- folyt le egy könnycsepp az arcán.Erwin letörölte a cseppet.

-Akkor most hadd mondjam el én is,hogy kibe szerettem bele.Szerintem elég komoly probléma,hogy ilyennek látod magad,mikor igazán kedves tudsz lenni a magad módján,és senki sem tudná letagadni,hogy ennyire törődő vagy,még ha káromkodsz is közben.Okos vagy,és mindig van ötleted,ha ki kell húzni minket a csávából,és hűséges és néha kissé túl protektív vagy a barátaiddal.Nem érdekel,hogy nem mutatsz ki érzelmeket.A hibáiddal együtt szeretlek,és ez így van rendjén.Nem szeretném,hogy megváltozz,hanem azt,hogy boldog legyél. Megpróbálom ezt biztosítani neked.-simogatta nyugtatólag.

-Túl jó vagy hozzám...

-Ilyen a szerelem,nem?-mosolygott.

-Gondolom igen. - mosolygott vissza.-Köszönöm,hogy szeretsz,mégha egy ilyennel is kell lenned,én....Tudod ,mióta Isabelék meghaltak,én...elég nehezen tudok közeledni akárkihez is,és...nagyon sajnálom,ha esetleg bunkó vagy aljas vagyok veled,nem azért csinálom,hogy megbántsalak,hanem mert félek a jövőtől és az ismeretlentől ,mert még soha nem szeretett engem senki.Vannak problémáim,de ígérem,hogy lekűzdöm őket a boldogságod érdekében.

-Rendben,kedves - simizte tovább.-Hm,látom Hangeék ügyködtek.

-Már megint mit csinált a négyszemű? -pillantott fel Rivaille.Egy sokatmondó fagyöngy volt felettük.-Én esküszöm,hogy megölöm...

-Hé,ha már fagyöngy,csókolózunk? - vigyorgott.

-Most pont úgy nézel ki,mint egy perverz vénember.

-Naaa,légysziiiiii

-Tsk,és még én vagyok a gyerekes... - forgatta a szemét,de beadta a derekát,és csókot váltottak.-Na,aludj jól...

-Aludj jól- szenderültek álomba egymással.

-IIIIIIIIIIÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!! - jött a sipákoló hang Jean mellől,aki egy kisebb infarktussal később lemászott Marco nyakából,és megpillantotta Hanget:ő is az ablaknál leskelődött.

-ÖSSZEJÖTTEK! ÖSSZEJÖTTEK! VÉGRE! -járt örömtáncot Moblittal.-Lehet,hogy az eksönről lemaradtam,de a shipem él és virul! Srácok,ti láttátok az előzményeket?

-Nem,mi csak beszélgettünk,aztán nézelődtünk,és megláttuk őket aludni... -summázta a helyzetet Marco.

-Francba!- morgott Hange.-Nem érdekes,majd reggel kifaggatom a kerti törpét! - rohant el vidáman,mögötte Moblit somfordált.A buliról kezdtek elszállingózni:Petráékat épp most vitték haza,Nanaba,Mike és Gelgar pedig elindultak 3-an haza.A lányok is már visszavonultak,nem csoda:már hajnali 3 volt.

-Szerintem mi is feküdjünk le.- mondta Jean álmosan.-Asszem megbánjuk reggel a mát...

-Azt hiszem - nyújtózkodott Marco.-Viszont ma Szilveszter úgyhogy ma is kőkeményen fogunk inni - kuncogott.

-Aha,meg a faszt,otthon fogok gyógyulgatni a másnaposságomból. - vigyorgott,majd bementek.Már mindenki aludt: Sasha és Connie szétterülve aludtak,Mikasa és Eren összebújtak.Reiner nem horkolt ugyan,de lelopta Bertholdtról a takarót,aki inkább aludt már a falon,mint az ágyon.

-Idill. - jelentette ki Marco,ahogy bemászott az ágyba,Jean követte és hozzábújt,de inkább nem szólt semmit. Jól esett neki az ölelés.Ekkor viszont Bertholdt az ágyra mászott és bemászott hozzájuk a takarójukba.

-Bert! - lepődött meg Jean.

-Fázom. - jött a szomorú válasz,majd hozzájuk bújt.

-De...de..de ott van Reiner!

-Nem érdekel,ti közelebb voltatok....-Reiner álmában átszédelgett a másik félre,és így már mind a négyen az egyik franciaágyon nyomorogtak.

-Hát így egyikünk se fázik,az tény. - mondta Marco.

-Csak egy pöppet kényelmetlen... - sóhajtott Jean.

-Jó éjt...fiúk... - aludt el Berti.

-Remélhetőleg nem fog álmunkban pofán rúgni minket.-sóhajtott Jean.-Jó éjt..

-Jó éjt... -mind a négyen együtt aludtak.A reggel siralmas volt.Senki nem akart még csak mozogni se,mindenki másnapos volt,talán Erwin és Rivaille nem.

-És ma Szilveszter van,ti állatok... - morogta Connie.

-Nem érzem a fejem... - mondta Bertholdt,Itachis táskákkal a szeme alatt.

-Szülinapi ajándéknak egy kis alkoholmérgezést kaptál,légy boldog vele.-mondta Reiner Madarás táskákkal a szeme alatt.

-Soha többé nem iszok.- mondta Sasukés táskákkal a szeme alatt Jean.

-Estére már vedelsz,mindketten tudjuk.- helyesbített Marco,neki is Sasukés szeme volt.

-Akkor üdvözletem az Uchiha klánnak. -nyújtott át egy papírkát Rivaille.

-Eh.Ha nem lennék másnapos most megijedtem volna.-Bertholdt.

-Hmm. - vette el Jean. - Ez mi?....

-Egy kis feladat a beavatásotokhoz. - kacsintott Erwin,majd kimentek.Jean kinyitotta a papírkát.És elszörnyedt.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii! A rész első fele mindenkit figyelmeztetek,nagyon debil lesz XDDDDD A második felétől viszont saját felelősségre,erőszakos cselekedetek és naturalisztikus leírás lesz benne. Mondjuk,ez egy vámpírvadászos horror,szóval ezért olvassátok XDDDD  
> Jó szórakozást ^^ !

"Be careful making wishes in the dark..."

Vocaloid.Egyeseknek csak egy újabb fura japán szivárványhányás,amiben énekelnek,egyesek rajonganak érte, egyeseknek egyből egy cicacopfos,türkiz hajú fura ruhás lány jut eszébe,aki nagyon fura hangon énekel, valaki pedig azt se tudja hogy eszik-e vagy isszák. Szereplőink azonban eléggé jártasak voltak az anime és youtube világában,a végzősök és Jeanék egyaránt,így mikor az alsóbb évesek meglátták,hogy vocaloidos lánynak kell beöltözniük,eléggé elsápadtak.Ráadásul a szünetnek is vége volt, így még erre a sok tanulós szarra is koncentrálniuk kellett....A felhozatal meg volt adva,tetszőlegesen lehetett választani,hogy ki melyik lánynak akar beöltözni,a felsőévesek ezért fiúnak öltöztek be.

-Na,a nevek bent vannak ebben a dobozkában,mindenki húzzon - mondta Historia,ahogy körbe ment,majd végül ő is húzott.

-Hm.Én leszek Miku - mondta Mikasa enyhe büszkeséggel a hangjában,nem volt ugyan könnyű dolga,de mivel az anyukája fodrász,parókákat is tud talán csinálni.

-Jéééj,Gumi leszek! - vidámkodott Historia.

-Francba,én akartam az lenni.Én Meiko leszek.-sóhajtott Ymir.

-Nézd a jó oldalát,nem kell parókát venned.Én Luka leszek,és fogalmam sincs,hogy hogyan fogom megoldani,bár a nővéremnek talán van rózsaszín parókája...-morfondírozott Annie.

-Egy rózsaszín parókát még mindig könnyebb beszerezni,mint egy olyat ami Maikának van....természetesen én leszek az...-mondta Sasha gondterhelten. A lányoknak feltűnt,hogy a fiúk feltűnően elsápadtak.

-Na mi a helyzet?Nem tűntök túl lelkesnek - mondta gúnyosan Annie,ahogy lufit fújt a rágójából,majd elkezdte egy kis jegyzetblokkra összeírni a cosplay kellékeit.

-Én én én én....- Connie a tudatzavar félreismerhetetlen jeleit mutatta,izzadt,kétségbeesetten próbálta a szavakat keresni,amik nem jutottak eszébe.

-Öhm...Connie? - vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Mikasa,ahogy mögé sétált.

-Nekomura Iroha...-bökte ki,majd az arcát a kezébe temette,mintha legalább 8 tárgyból buktatták volna meg. -Úgy fogok kinézni,mint egy eper meg egy macska csernobili fúziója!

-Még mindig jobban jártál,mint én! - dörögte Reiner.-SeeU.Érted,SeeU! A legrosszabbat húztam mindből,olyan leszek,mint valami transzvesztita He-Man macskafülekkel és hosszú hajjal!

-Ezek szerint még én jártam a legjobban Rinnel... - motyogta Armin,nem merte hangosan mondani,hátha vendetta lesz ebből.

-Én Lilyt húztam,szóval egy dögös szőkét kell alakítanom,úgyhogy csak magamat kell adnom! - mondta Jean enyhén beképzelten.Marco csendesen lehunyta a szemét és mély levegőt vett,nem mondott inkább semmit. Eren már nem volt ilyen hallgatag.

-El ne hidd - vigyorgott.-Dögös szőke helyett inkább transzi sztriptíztáncost mondanék lófejjel.

-Inkább leszek ló,mint egy aberrált tücsök.

-Egyébként Eren,te kit húztál? - kérdezett gyorsan Armin,hogy elterelje legjobb barátja figyelmét a veszekedésről.

-IA-t.Fogalmam sincs,hogy fogom kivitelezni,de szerencsére Zeke barátnőjének van egy rózsaszínes parókája, azzal talán tudok valamit kezdeni...-Bertholdt eközben bőszen a telefonjában keresgélt,majd a felismerés beletörődő,halk sóhaja hagyta el a testét.

-Ó...

-Hm? Kit húztál? - húzódott oda Reiner.

-Yuzuki Yukari...Ilyen lilás hajú fura izé....-mutatta a képet kedvetlenül.

-Mi van Marco? Nagyon hallgatsz! - bokszolta játékosan Eren vállba.

-Mayu.- vakarta meg zavartan a tarkóját Marco.-A parókát fogalmam sincs hogy oldom meg,de anya ki tud ilyennek festeni szerintem,ruhából meg majd keresek valami ehhez hasonlót..-a suliból kifele menet Jean megpillantott egy hirdetést a faliújságon.Kíváncsian odament és elolvasta.

-Marco,gyere ide! - mondta derűsen.A magasabb fiú kíváncsian odasétált.

-Mit találtál Jean?

-3 hét múlva lesz a "Ki mit tud?" megrendezve a suliban,és a győztes csapat elmehet táborozni külföldre a nyáron! - olvasta fel diadalmasan.Marco mosolyogva sóhajtott.

-És milyen számban szeretnél indulni?

-Éneklésben,természetesen! Gyere,ma összeszedjük a bandát,és miután letudtuk a jelmezeket,még ma elkezdünk gyakorolni! - mondta szinte extázisba esve,majd elkezdett futni.Marco sóhajtott egyet,majd szólt Connienak,Erennek és Ymirnek,hogy jönni kéne.Volt egy bandájuk,amit még anno 9.-ben alapítottak, néha összejöttek iszogatni és játszani.Jean kezdetben nem akarta Erent a bandába tudni,de ő volt az egyetlen,aki tudott dobolni,szóval végül "muszáj" volt bevenni. A csapat Jeanéknál találkozott,lementek az alagsorba próbálni.A hely tele volt régi kacatokkal,volt ott egy kis kályha,egy mosógép és szárító,meg két ágy, ha váratlan vendégek érkeznek esetleg a házhoz.Félhomály volt,a sarkokban pókhálók voltak,a lámpa pislákolt.

-Hm,mint a nagyiék nappalija - nézett körbe Connie,majd bekommandózott.

-Így eltöröd a gitárod,te szerencsétlen - szólt utána Ymir,a basszusgitárját hurcibálva. Eren óvatosan lépcsőzött a dobfelszerelésével,Marco segített neki levinni őket,mellette az elektromos gitárját hozta,Jean pedig egy sima akusztikusat vitt magával.

-Szóval okostojások. - mondta Ymir,miközben elkezdte a fehér basszusgitárt hangolni.-Mit is akartok pontosan játszani?

-Játszunk valami kemény,tépős zenét! - vigyorgott Connie eszelősen,miközben beizzította a hangfalat,neki fekete-piros,tűz mintás elektromos gitárja volt.

-Az nem fog tetszeni a népnek! Valami közslágert játszunk,azt mindig kajálni szokták - mondta Eren,miközben Marcoval dobokat raktak össze.

-Az sem jó,mert akkor elveszik az egyediség.-érvelt Marco.-Játszunk valami olyan dalt,amit előttünk a suliban biztos még senki! Meg szerintem a legfontosabb az,hogy jól érezzük magunkat,és nem az, hogy megnyerjük.

-Oké,ez nem rossz ötlet.-gyújtott rá Jean.-Mindenki mondjon egy ötletet,és amiben mind egyetértünk,vagy legalábbis kb többen,akkor az lesz - fújta ki a füstöt.

-Úúúú akkor én kezdem!...Hmm...Fall Out Boy - Uma Thurman? - ajánlotta Connie.

-Nekem tetszik! - mondta Eren.

-Jónak jó,csak a tartalma miatt az igazgatóság nem hiszem hogy engedélyezi - gitározgatott Ymir.- Panic! At The Disco - House of Memories?

-Azt már tavaly is játszották,és..nem arattak túl nagy sikert - emlékezett vissza Jean arra a csodás délutánra,mikor konkrétan kifütyülték az előadókat a színpadról,igaz,lehet nem a dalválasztással,hanem a borzalmasra átírt verzióval volt a gond...

-Hmmm akkor talán a Riptide a Vance Joytól? - ajánlotta fel Marco.

-Az egy szép dal,de valami vidámabb kéne -mosolygott Ymir.

-Akkor lehetne a Dear God az Avenged Sevenfoldtól - mondta Eren,miközben a dobverőivel babrált. Jean kifújta a füstöt.

-Nem sűrűn lesz ugyan ilyen,hogy én ezt elismerem,de Erennek igaza van. - Jean gyorsan elszívta a cigijét,és elkezdtek próbálni,Jean volt az énekes.Az idő gyorsan ment a próbálással,ezért kissé sietve álltak neki jelmezt készíteni. Időszűkében mindenki sufnituninggal,leleményesen dolgozott.Egyesek varrtak,mások egy régi ruhát alakítottak át,valaki pedig cosplayer révén az adott karakterhez legközelebb álló jelmezét alakította át,mint például Sasha.

A legelső érkező Ymir és Historia volt.Az oda vezető úton is eléggé megbámulták őket,a lányok szégyenlősen a kabátjukba burkolóztak,bár Ymir mindenkit fenyegető vagy szúrós pillantásokkal jutalmazott,aki megbámulta Historiát.Az osztálytermük előtti kis fotelekre ültek,a tanárok is eléggé megnézték őket,főleg a kisebb lány sötétzöld haját.

-Ez annyira kínos....Shadis vajon mit fog szólni...? - motyogta Historia téglavörös arccal.

-Semmit,ilyen szempontól jó fej. - legyintett Ymir.-Ha valaki beszól neked,leborotválom a fejét és megetetem vele a levágott hajat.- bokszolta vállba játékosan Historiát,aki nevetni kezdett.

-Honnan tudod,hogy ki szól be?

-Kis város ez,mindenki ismer mindenkit.-vigyorgott,majd felbátorodva elkapta Historiát,és adott neki egy kokit a fejére.

-Hé,ez fájt! - bújt ki a szorításból,még mindig nevetve.-Amúgy én a fiúkra leszek kíváncsi...

-Én is.Remélem Bertholdt meghagyja a szőrt a lábán és majd átüt azon a cuki kis lila harisnyán,amit magára kell majd küzdenie...-kuncogott Ymir.

-És Reiner abban a cicaszerkóban?

-Mint egy NDK-s úszónő.

-Ó nézd,jön valaki! - tapsolt Historia izgatottan.A távolban egy alacsony alak rajzolódott ki:hosszú rózsaszín fürtökkel és szürke kabáttal,ami alatt furcsa ruhát viselt.

-Ez...Annie? - pislogott Ymir,ahogy egy igen karikás szemű Annie eléjük ért.-Wow,hogy csináltad a ruhát?

-Anyának volt valami régi báli ruhája,és azt szabtuk át.Hajnali 3-ig csináltam a nővéremmel,szóval remélem megfelel... - huppant le álmosan a lányok mellé,majd elővette a telefonját.

-Armint és a többieket hol hagytad? - tudakolta Historia.

-A fiúk már rég itt vannak,csak átöltöznek.

-AAAAAAJJ,nincs több chipsem!- érkezett meg szomorúan Sasha,mellette Mikasa sétált,mindketten jelmezben voltak.

-Nocsak Sasha,ma egészen kinézel valahogy - gúnyolódott Ymir,ahogy a lányok melléjük ültek.-Mikasa, borzasztóan áll neked ez a hajszín.

-Nem mondtál újat.Remélem Rivaillék adnak valami jutalmat,hogy ebben a maskarában vagyunk egész nap,mert ha nem,akkor ebből vérfürdő lesz... - morogta Mikasa.

-Egyébként ti láttátok már a fiúkat,hogy hogy néznek ki? - kérdezte csillogó szemmel Historia.

-Csak Conniet,de rajta beszartok a röhögéstől - kezdett el vihogni Sasha.-Szerencsétek van,szerintem mindjárt jönnek is.Eskü Connienak jobban áll a harisnya,mint nekem. - előkeresett egy kis pénzt,majd elment Mikasával a büféhez,hátha akad egy-két szendvics.

-Amúgy hallottátok hogy Shinából eltűnt az egyik pék? - érdeklődött Historia.

-Ja,szomorú ügy.Ugyanígy Rosenbergből is egy nő meg egy faszi,bár lehet azok csak megszöktek,a rendőrség nem akadt semmi nyomra. - mondta Ymir.-Amúgy Rivaillék azt írták tegnap FB csoportba,hogy ma este kimegyünk vámpírt hajkurászni,vagy mi ez.

-Ha ma meghalunk,akkor egyáltalán nem vagyok megelégedve életem utolsó napjával. - sóhajtott Annie,majd elővett egy cukorkát és majszolni kezdte.

-Szerinted mi mit szóljunk? - hallottak egy halk sóhajt,ami Bertholdt hangját idézte. Oldalra néztek: és ott voltak a fiúk,és mindannyian betartották az adott karakter dress codeját,sőt,még a sminkjét is.

-Semmi kedvem trani gorillaként meghalni.... - sóhajtott Reiner,majd a kis tükrébe nézett.-Hm. Egész jól áll nekem a sárga,nem gondoljátok?

-Mint valami minyon - vigyorgott Eren.-Csak téged jobb esetben nem kívánunk meg!- tette hozzá röhögve.

-Eren,mikor legközelebb nővé fested magad,ne felejts el megborotválkozni - gúnyolódott Armin.

-Armin,neked még smink se kell,hogy csajnak nézzenek - vigyorgott gúnyosan Connie.-Na,csajok, hogy festünk?

-Ömm....Szarul. - jött Annie őszinte válasza.-Bertholdtnak jól áll a harisnya. - Historia álla leesett Ymir pedig már vagy 1 perce nem pislogott.

-HEHEHEHE - Jött meg Sasha,aki evés közben röhögött és a fiúkra mutatott,Mikasa "wtf" tekintettel vizslatta őket,főleg Reinert.

-Esküszöm nagyobb melleid vannak abba a ruhába,mint bármelyikünknek lenne. - vigyorgott Sasha Reinerre.

-Nem akarok gonosz lenni,de az itt levő lányokénál nem nehéz nagyobbnak lenni - mondta gúnyosan Reiner,mire kapott Ymirtől egy bitch slapet.

-Jean és Marco hol vannak? - kérdezte Mikasa.

-Marconak kicsit meggyűlt a baja a ruhája zipzárjával,de szerintem pillanatokon belül itt lesznek.-tájékoztatta Bertholdt,ahogy megigazította a harisnyáját.

-Bertholdt komolyan jobb csaj,mint mi. - füttyentett elismerően Annie,mire Berti arca felvett egy piroskás színt.

-Na,ott jönnek a szőke démonok. - vigyorgott Eren,ahogy a közeledő alakok felé nézett.Jean és Marco egymás mellett jöttek, Jean hetykén és megpróbált lányos csípőmozgással járni - ennek eredményeként egy csípőproblémás kengurura hasonlított. Marco szégyenlősen a műanyagfejszéjét szorongatva sétikált. Ymir elismerően füttyentett egyet.

-Szexik vagytok. - vigyorgott,miközben a táskájában egy zsepi után kutatott.

-Jean úgy néz ki,mint egy kivénhedt sztripper az 50-es éveiben,de Marco komolyan még kívánatos is, ő kevésbé néz ki rossz sztrippernek - vigyorgott Eren.

-A Made in China Lady Gaga utánzat inkább ne pofázzon - morgott Jean,miközben Marco szeplői eltűntek a céklavörösségben,ami jelenleg befedte az arcát.

-Mikasa,vigyázz,mert viszik az urad - nevetett Historia.-Jobb lesz ha bemegyünk,mielőtt még Shadis jön. - az osztályterembe Nac,Mylius és Daz igencsak megnézték őket,ahogy a nap során a tanárok szemöldöke is igen magasra felszaladt.

-Még jó hogy ma nem volt tesink... - sóhajtott Annie,ahogy a végzősökre vártak.Az iskola aznapra véget ért, és a móka másik fele még csak most jött. Mylius és Nac épp haza fele tartottak,ma különösen csendesek voltak, és cinkosan néztek egymásra egész nap.

-Hé,Reiner... - szólt halkan Nac.A tollászkodó fiú oda is nézett.

-Ne aggódjatok,nem így fogunk öltözködni innentől,nem vagyunk transzik. - vigyorgott.Mylius szomorkásan mosolygott.

-Reméltük,de most nem erről van szó.Estére van programotok?...

-Igen,a végzősök kitaláltak nekünk valami cuccot.Miért kérditek?

-Áh...semmi,nem lényeges.Jó szórakozást - sütötték le a szemüket majd sietve tovább álltak.Eren a homlokát ráncolta.

-Nekem ez gyanús...remélem nem terveznek semmi hülyeséget. - sóhajtott,mikor megpillantott pár ismerős alakot a távolban - és ők is nagyon furán voltak felöltözve. Erwin Gackponak volt öltözve,igen csak ki is tűnt a tömegből lila hajjal. Rivaille mellette sétált szokásos "mindenki dögöljön meg keresztbe" nézésével,Olivernek öltözve,ami mínusz 10 fokban nem túl kellemes. Hange vidáman Renként ugrándozott,és boldogan integetett Arminnak,kinézetük hasonló volt.Hange mellett Moblit sétált,a kis jegyzetfüzetébe merülve,Fukaseként,Mike Erwinnel viccelődött,ő Kaitonak volt öltözve.

-Ez...ijesztő... - jutott elhatározásra Ymir,ahogy rágyújtott.

-Istenem,csak siessünk,nagyon fázom... - didergett Marco,ahogy szégyenlősen lejjebb tűrte a szoknyáját,ami amúgy is elég hosszú volt.Jean büszkén mosolygott,ő a cosplay alanya egy normális ruháját választotta ki,ami valljuk be,sok vocaloidnál lehetetlen.

-Nem is értem,hogy egyes lányok hogy tudnak még télen is miniszoknyában lenni... - didergett Armin.

-Szörnyen néztek ki - érkezett meg cinikusan Rivaille.

-Én se mondhattam volna szebben. - vágta rá Mikasa.-Nos? Mi a terv?Miért kellett hülyét csinálni magunkból a város előtt?

-Majd Erwinéknél elmondjuk,úgyhogy siessünk! - kacsintott Hange,majd a csapat -nagy feltűnést keltve - átvonult Erwinékhez.Senki nem volt otthon,Erwinék háza egy normális,régi nyugat-európai stílusban épült ház volt,már több száz éves,1 emelettel.

-Petráék sajnos nem értek rá,de az esti programon ők is ott lesznek majd.-jelentette ki Mike,ahogy becsukta legjobb barátja ajtaját.

-Na,szóval! A kriptidekkel foglalkozó klubbot nem mi hoztuk létre,hanem minket is az akkori végzősök vettek be,és azóta visszük büszkén a hagyományt. - nosztalgiázott Hange.-És anno minket is beavatási szertartás alá vetettek,heh,emlékszem,nekünk a Full Metal Alchemist karaktereiként kellett rohangálnunk,és utána mindenféle hülye feladatot kellett csinálnunk,például a padlón evezni a gumicsónakban...nálunk ez egy hétig tartott,veletek viszont eléggé időszűkében vagyunk,szóval ez az egész avatás csak 1 napot fog igénybe venni. - kapcsolta be a tv-t Hange,míg Moblit elővett pár játékot.

-Számotokra ugyan nem olyan gáz feladatokat találtunk,mint amiket nekünk kellett csinálni,de bevetünk valami sokkal hatásosabbat,ami 3 másodperc alatt az ember önbecsülését a porba dönti,és egy ugráló roncs marad csak utána.-vigyorgott Moblit,majd cinkosan Mike kezébe adta a szóban forgó csodafegyvert,aki el is indította a tv-n: nem más volt ez,mint a Just Dance.

-Szerencsére Hangenak megvan a Just Dance széria kivétel nélkül,ezért akár az összes táncot el tudjuk táncoltatni veletek,amit csak akarunk. - mosolygott Erwin kajánul.

-Az a szerencsétek,hogy szűkös időn belül,mert ma este csatlakozunk Petráékhoz,és valami sokkal komolyabb dologgal fogunk foglalkozni,de ezt a tervet majd később ismertetem. - mondta Rivaille,ahogy álmosan Erwin karjára döntötte a fejét,és kicsit hozzábújt,mint egy cica.

-Na,álljatok párba,mi választunk zenét,addig én hozok rágcsát. - mosolygott Erwin,majd megsimogatta Rivaille haját,és elmentek a konyhába. Hange szadistán megragadta a távirányítót.

-Nos? Kik kezdik? -kérdezte kaján vigyorral az ábrázatán.A szobát csend szállta meg,amit végül egy -Reiner által irányított- jól irányzott lökés oldott meg,ami Conniet érte.A jóval kisebb fiú meglepetten előre lépett,meglökve Historiát és Sashat.

-Azt hiszem,meg van ki kezdi.-vigyorgott Mike.-Lépj elő a pároddal.

-Ezeket majd le kell rajzolnom... - nevetett Moblit,miközben Riveille előszedte a kamerát és gúnyosan bekapcsolta,közben Mike kiment a konyhába segédkezni legjobb barátjának.Connie és Sasha előléptek,Hange pedig a távirányítót "Martin Garrix - Animalsra tette,az egyik legugrálósabb táncra.

-Vigyázz,kész,rajt! - elindította,a pár pedig rendíthetetlenül táncolni kezdett.Connie egészen jól tűrte a táncot,csak néha csúszott meg,Sasha mozgása pedig egészen hipnotikus volt - csak köze nem volt a képernyőn levő tánchoz.Még Rivaille is röhögni kezdett forgatás közben,Erwin és Mike a konyhából lesték az eseményeket,természetesen vigyorogva.A tánc véget ért,Sasha kipurcanva felsóhajtott.

-Jó voltál,öreglány... - paskolta vállba Connie,majd lesétáltak a parkettről.Connie 3,Sasha 2 csillagot szerzett. A többiek a röhögéstől kedvet kaptak,Mikasa és Eren elszántan léptek előre.

-Nektek én akarok dalt keresni.-jelentette a ki a legalacsonyabb végzős,majd elvette Hangetól a távirányítót, és gúnyosan Mikasára nézett,aki összehúzott szemekkel nézte unokatestvérét.Játékot váltottak,és elindította a Timbert.

-Imádom ezt a kis köcsögöt. - nevetett Hange,ahogy Rivailleal váltottak egy pacsit.Erwin és Mike közben hoztak üdítőt és rágcsát,Sasha egy külön tál csipszet kapott. Mikasa és Eren őrülten táncolni kezdtek,és mindenki meglepetésére:ők nem csinálták rosszul. Eren ugyan kicsit megrogyott,mikor Mikasat a hátára kapta, de alap járaton még a ritmust és egész jól eltalálták,valószínűleg egyszer már táncolhatták ezt a darabot. A legnagyobb akadályt nem a mozgás,hanem a ruháik és parókáik jelentették,Eren a végén majdnem pofára esett a parókájában.,de még így is sikerült mindkettőjüknek 4 csillagosra megcsinálniuk.A többiek tapsoltak, a pár lepacsizott,majd Armin és Annie és előléptek.

-Én jövök! - mondta Moblit,majd Hangeval összenézve elindította a Moskaut.Mindenki dőlt a röhögéstől,ahogy Armin úgy tisztelte a ritmust,hogy véletlenül sem lépett rá,Annie pedig még véletlenül sem jó kézzel vagy lábbal csinálta a mozdulatokat,Armint egyszer orrba is verte.Az igazi oroszos vagy kalinkás lépések is kissé megviselték Armint,de azért sport osztályos,tehát nem ült seggre,csak mindketten kissé imbolyogtak Annievel. Bár Annie megszerezte a 4 csillagot,Armin pedig a 3-at,Moblit pont könnyesre röhögte magát az előadásukon. Ezután jött Reiner és Historia.

-Nektek én keresek. - mosolygott Mike kegyetlenül,majd játékot váltottak,és elindította a Popipo-t. Reiner töltötte be az óriásrépa szerepét,Historia Mikuét,és meglepően jól teljesítettek ők is.

-Megdöntötték a rekordomat.-mondta Hange döbbenten.Historiának sikerült az 5csillag,Reiner 4 csillagosra csinálta meg.Rajtuk nem röhögött senki,hanem tapsvihart kaptak,Jean játékosan még fütyült is,Eren egy szívecskét formált a kezéből és feléjük tartotta,Mikasa kuncogott.Ezután előcammogott Ymir Bertholdtal,a fiú már most izzadt,pedig még el sem kezdték. Erwin elvette Mikétől a távirányítót,majd ő is neki állt a dal keresésnek,és a Cheap Thrillst választotta,az alternatív verzióját.

-Bertholdt úgyis úgy néz ki nyáron,mint egy török. - vihogott Reiner Connieval,utalva Bertholdt gyorsan barnuló, nyáron kreolos bőrére. Bertholdt bátortalanul,de még is kecsesen táncolt.

-Berti,baszki,csajosabban táncolsz,mint én - vigyorgott Ymir,aki bevetette a csótány taposásos mozgást,de egészen egymásra is hangolódtak már a vége fele,így mindketten összehoztak egy 3 csillagos műsort, Ymir mozgása miatt viszont mindenki jól szórakozott a nézésükön.

-Azt hiszem már csak mi maradtunk.-vakarta a tarkóját szégyenlősen Marco.Jean egy félmosollyal az arcán felkelt,és odasétáltak a parkettre.

-Hmmm,azt hiszem tudom is,hogy hozzájuk mi illik.-mondta Hange,ahogy cinkosan összenézett osztálytársaival, és egy csere után elindították a Die Youngot.

-Ó,bassza meg...- sóhajtott Jean,majd elkezdtek ugrabugrálni.

-Jó segged van,Kirstein! - vigyorgott Sasha,ahogy a kólájába ivott.Jean elpirult,a táncmozgásokat pedig egyáltalán nem bírta követni,amin Eren nagyokat nyihogott.

-Ez így nem lesz jó... - suttogta Marconak.

-Hé,Jean,nyugi.Ez csak egy játék.Egyébként csinálj úgy,mintha részeg lennél,és a táncoddal valakit el akarnál csábítani. - nevetett Marco halkan,miközben ment a tánc.Jean akaratlanul is elképzelte,hogy egy discoban jól benyomva rányomul Marcora...és megszállta az ihlet.

-Menni fog. - vigyorgott,majd csak ugyan jobban ment a tánc.Nem tökéletesen,de... jobban.Sikerült feltornázniuk magukat 3 csillagig.

-A lehajolós részeket légyszi még egyszer! - mondta Ymir,amin a lányok röhögni kezdtek,Reiner és Bertholdt pedig megbeszélték,hogy ezt a kettőt tényleg össze kéne már végre hozni,mert rossz nézni a bénázásukat.

-Nem lettünk elsők,huh? - mondta kipirulva Jean.

-Nem is az a lényeg.-mosolygott Marco,majd visszaültek a helyükre. Mielőtt még végzős barátaik akármit is tehettek volna,Reiner eltulajdonította a távirányítót.

-Most mi is választunk,cserébe,hogy ilyen gyönyörű csípőmozgásokat láthattatok,meg hajladozást és mi egyebet,most mi is választhatunk nektek egy zenét!

-Hmm...Áll az alku,de utána folytatjuk a játékot,és mindenki táncol mindenkivel! - mondta Hange,miközben popcornt evett,majd felállt,követte őt Mike és Moblit.-És mi együtt táncolunk egy párosat.

-Rendben -nyomott rá vigyorogva a Hey Mamára,és bebizonyosodott,hogy Mike jobban tudná a lányos részt táncolni,mint Hange. Ezután Erwinnek és Rivaillenak a Shut up,and dance with me-re kellett ropniuk,és a délután elég gyorsan telt,este nyolcig játszottak,filmeztek,beszélgettek,végül Erwin és Hange felszentelték őket hivatalos tagokká,és levehették a vocaloid jelmezt,majd átöltözhettek normális ruhákba.Jean alig bírta leszedni magáról a sminket.

-Ahogy az órát nézem,ideje indulnunk. - sóhajtott Rivaille,miközben Erwin macskáját simogatta.Erwinnek egy gyönyörű orosz kék macskája volt,Ladynek hívták,és egy csillogós rózsaszín nyakörv volt a nyakában,kimérten nézelődött a nappaliban. Hange bólintott,majd felszólt az újoncoknak.

-Siessetek,indulunk! - ő is öltözködni kezdett,egy barna,bélelt bőrkabátja volt,ahhoz felvett egy fekete bojtos sapkát,fekete sálat és kesztyűket.A növendékek is lefutottak,majd öltözködni kezdtek,és elindultak. Elöl ment Mike és Rivaille,ők tudták,merre kell menni,a többiek csendesen követték őket,egy kis táskával jöttek velük. Az út nem volt hosszú,hőseinkben azonban kezdett az adrenalin felszökni,a hangulat már kevésbé volt oldott,és ez Hangenak is feltűnt.Kedvesen hátra mosolygott.

-Köszönjük,hogy teljesítettétek a hülyeségeinket.-nevetett.-Jól éreztétek magatokat?

-Ó,igen! -bólogatott Eren.-Csak most szerintem mindenki nevében beszélhetek,hogy kissé izgulunk a ma este... kimeneteléről.

-Mi is nagyon jól éreztük magunkat.Szerintem jó tagjai lesztek a csapatnak. - mosolygott Erwin.

-Az aggodalmatok érthető,de ne aggódjatok,vigyázunk rátok.Tegnap este Hangeval körbe jártuk a terepet,és bár nem támadtak ránk,ez valószínűleg annak tudható be,hogy elbújtunk,mikor megláttuk őket.Rohadt sokan vannak,de szerencsére szétszórva tevékenykednek,kissé olyanok,mint a vadállatok. Szétszélednek,úgy keresnek maguknak kaját... - mondta Moblit.-Ó,ott van Petra! - vette észre alacsony osztálytársát,és integettek neki. Petra kedélyesen vissza integetett,ott mosolygott mögötte Erd is.

-Mindenki itt van?- ért oda Rivaille.

-Mindenki. - bólintott Gunther. Eren felfedezett a háttérben két új végzőst is,akiket eddig még nem látott: Dieter Nesst és Dariust,barátságosan köszöntötték is az újoncokat.

-Szóval hogy lesz? Együtt megyünk,vagy külön-külön? - bújt Nanaba Mike kezéhez,aki magához is ölelte barátnőjét,közben Hange leterített egy leegyszerűsített térképet a földre,amit Moblittal rajzoltak. A köd már leszállt,de még lehetett valamennyire látni,a holdfény átszűrődött a homályon,megvilágítva enyhén a talajt.

-Csapatokban fogunk menni.-mondta Rivaille.-Tegnap Erwinnel össze is állítottuk,hogy ki kivel megy. Felmértük, hogy kinek milyen a fizikai ereje,erőnléte,és minden csapatban lesz legalább egy húzóember,aki erősebb,és a vezetőképességei is jók.Apropó,mindenki hozott kalapácsot és karót? -pillantott az újoncokra,akik jelezték, hogy a hátizsákjukban van.

-Én hoztam 5 puskát is! - mondta Sasha.

-Fantasztikus,azzal tudtok figyelmet terelni.- jelentette ki Erwin.- Ma az erdő ezen részét fogjuk megtisztítani a vámpíroktól,itt,a Dauper utca mögött,utána jön Trost,Ragako,majd az erdő belseje,utána térünk rá Mariawaldra és végül Shinára.-magyarázta Erwin.

-Szóóóóval a csoport felosztások...-vette a kezébe a lapot Hange.-Eren,Mikasa,Armin és Annie lesznek az első csoport,a csapatkapitány Mikasa,nektek a fennsíkon kell ellenőriznetek a lényeket. A második csoport Jean, Marco,Connie és Sasha,ti itt lesztek nem messze,a gödrös vidéknél,Jean a csapatkapitány. - Jean büszkén kihúzta magát,közben Erenék már a haditervet beszélték meg.-A harmadik csoport Ymir,Historia,Reiner és Bertholdt,ti a patakoknál fogtok felderíteni,Reiner a csapatkapitány. - Reiner idegesen megvakarta a tarkóját,Historia pedig megölelte Ymirt.-A negyedik csoport Erd,Gunther,Auruo és Petra, a kapitány Erd. Az ötödik csoport Gelgar,Nanaba,Dieter és Darius,a kapitány Nanaba. A hatodik csoport pedig Rivaille, Erwin,Mike , Moblit és én,a főnök Erwin,az utolsó 3 csapat az erdő sűrűjében lesz.Induljatok és sok szerencsét! - szalutált Hange,mire a többiek vissza szalutáltak.

-És még egy dolog.Nem halhattok meg.Megtiltom. - mondta Rivaille hidegen,majd mindenki ment a dolgára.

Mikasa,Eren,Armin és Annie izgatottan sétáltak.

-Szerintetek ha jön velünk szembe egy ilyen izé,akkor tudunk majd cselekedni időben? - mondta Armin gondterhelten,miközben Annie kezét fogta.

-Ne aggódj Armin,meg fogjuk ölni őket az utolsó szálig! - mondta Eren hetykén,ahogy átmászott egy bokron. Mikasa a feladatra fókuszált,minden apró neszre figyelt.A fennsík környéke veszélyes volt,bár az aljnövényzet dús volt,a fenyves ritkult,egyre kevesebb fa volt ott,így könnyebben észre lehetett őket venni.

-Halkabban beszélgessetek,mert ha lebukunk,akkor igen nagy bajok lesznek itt. - suttogta Mikasa komolyan,majd elővette a táskájából a felszerelését.Eren bólintott,majd mindenki követte Mikasa példáját. Csend volt,,csak a szél fújását lehetett hallani,ami susogott a fák közt,mintha valami ősi altatódalt énekelne a fiataloknak,mint egy utolsó éneket,amit utolsó perceikben az agyuk fog játszani nekik,mielőtt még egy vámpír meg nem öli őket.Arminnak legalábbis ez jutott az eszébe.Egyre hevesebben lélegzett,ahogy nézelődött.

-Ti láttok valamit? - kérdezte halkan.

-Nem kifejezetten.Csak a fennsík tetejéig látok el... - húzta össze a szemét Eren,ahogy megpróbálta a ködös,homályos tájat fürkészni.

-Az előbb hallottam valami zajt,legyetek résen. - jelentette ki Mikasa,és támadó állásba helyezkedett. Annie pedig nézelődni kezdett,szintén gondterhelten,és egyszercsak a lélegzete bent ragadt,és kimeredt a tekintete.

-Azonnal bukjatok le...-suttogta.

-Mi az? Mit látsz Annie? - nézett rá Eren.

-Mondom bukjatok le! - mondta parancsolóan,majd a susnyásba vetette magát.Mikasa arra nézett,ahova osztálytársa az imént:és ott volt.Nem is egy.Két vámpír császkált ott,vörös szemek villogtak a sötétben,és egyenesen feléjük tartottak,szerencsére még nem gyorsultak be.

-Mi..Mikasa?.. - nézett rá Armin.

-Feküdj! - utasította a fiúkat Mikasa,majd Annie mellé vetették magukat.A hó ropogott a karcsú ellenfél súlya alatt,valamit motyogtak.Armin kikandikált a kopasz bokor mögül:a vámpírok nem voltak neki ismerősek. Az egyik egy fiatal szőke láy volt,valamivel idősebb,mint ők,a haja lófarokban volt,testalkata gyenge.Mellette egy középkorú,vöröshajú férfi volt,vörös körszakállal.

-Az ott olyan,mint a rosenbergi botanikus...- suttogta tágra nyílt szemekkel Eren.-Egy hete halt meg,apa ápolta...

-A csaj meg olyan,mint Marion évfolyamtársa.....Azt hiszem Stellának hívják... - tette hozzá Annie. A vámpírok halkan masíroztak,valamit motyogtak,a mozgásuk neme tűnt célirányosnak.Kísértetként suhantak a ködben, hosszú körmükön megcsillant a gyenge holdfény.Egyre több ropogás hallatszott a hóban,hőseink lélegzetvétele is egyre sűrűbbé és hangosabbá vált.

-Én ezt nem bírom idegekkel... - suttogta Armin.

-Armin,kérlek ne most pánikolj! Bármikor észre vehetnek minket! - mondta Mikasa nyomatékosan.-Kell egy terv.

-Vissza kell csalnunk őket az erdőbe,és ott a környezet már a mi kezünkre fog játszani! - mondta Eren és majdnem felkelt,de Annie vissza húzta.

-Meg vagy te huzatva!? Most nem kelhetünk fel,vagy ezek a dögök darabokra szaggatnak minket,rengetegen vannak,és csak még többen lesznek! Kérlek most az egyszer nem legyél hülye!-fröcsögött.

-Rendben okostojás,akkor mi a nagy terved,hm?! - morgott vissza Eren.

-Halkabban veszekedjetek... - fogta a fejét Armin.

-Mondjuk úgy várunk egy kicsit,és utána bearaszolunk,és nem tépetjük szét a seggünket,nagy okos!

-Hm,igen,várjunk tovább,hogy még többen legyenek,és akkor még több darabra szednek minket,bravó ,zsenikém!

-Eren,fejezd be! - szólt rá Mikasa mérgesen,az ő adrenalin szintje is kezdett felszökni.Annie haragosan Erenre pillantott.

-Nekem személy szerint mindegy,hogy hány darabra szedik a valagam,de nem akarok meghalni,és az én tervemben sokkal több reláció van,mint a tiedben!

-Nagyorrú!

-Idegbeteg!

-Elsa királynő orosz KGB-s változata!

-Pszichopata állat!

-Isteneeeeem... - takarta el a szemét Armin.Eren és Annie felnéztek:azegyik vámpír előttük állt,bárgyún mosolygott rájuk,mint egy macska az egérre,amit meg fogenni,de előtte még játszik vele egy kicsit.

-Most már pánikolhatsz...-suttogta Eren.Mikasa védelmezően a vámpírra ugrott és néhány jól irányzott ütéssel a szívébe vágta a karót,majd kihúzta.A fehér,csillogó hó a karmazsin sötét színeibe játszott,Mikasa arca és kabátja is tiszta vér lett.Rekedtesen,erőltetetten sóhajtozott tágra nyílt szemekkel.A többiek arca lefagyott, és sajnos minden vörös szem rájuk szegeződött.

-Futás! - kiabált Mikasa,majd a 4 fős csapat hihetetlen gyorsasággal berongyolt az erdőbe,az öt vámpír pedig utánuk szaladt...

-Hol a faszban vagyunk? - nézelődött mérgesen Ymir. Dühös volt,már vagy háromnegyed órája sétáltak,a patakok környékén minden latyakos és sáros volt,nem nagyon fagytak be idén ezek a folyóvizek. A cipője átázott, és úgy érezte,hogy éppen egy jégkrém készül a lábából.

-Ha én azt tudnám! A patakoknál,szóval ott,ahova jönnünk kellett,ne hisztizz! - mondta bunkón Reiner, miközben a Sasha által hozott 5-ik puskát szorongatta a kezében.Historia félénken nézelődött,de felkészülten a kezében volta kalapács és karó.Mellette Bertholdt sétált,gyanakvóan az erdőt nézte.Úgy érezte,hogy ott készül valami.Eközben Ymir vissza állt Reinernek.

-Nálad szarabb vezetőt ha akarnak,sem találnak Rivaillék. - acsargott Ymir.Reiner mérgesen ráncolta a szemöldökét.

-Akkor baszki miért nem reklamáltál,hogy nem velünk akarsz jönni,hm? Mehettél volna ANNYI más emberrel, de te velünk jöttél sajnos,pedig helyetted itt lehetne mondjuk Eren vagy Connie,tudod,akiket még bírunk is.

-A kurva anyá...

-Ymir,fejezd már be! -szólt rá haragosan Historia.-Ez itt most élesbe megy,ti agyalágyultak, úgyhogy maradjatok csendben! -morogta,majd Bertholdt mellé sétált.-Látsz valamit? - aggódott.

-Valami mozog a fák között.-suttogta,majd megszorította a fegyvereit. Mindenki elhalkult és az erdőre fókuszált.Ssssss.....a szél fújt.Placcs.És valami placcsant is.

-Ez honnan jött?.... - motyogta Reiner.

-A forrástól.... - nézett a sziklás részre Ymir,ahonnan a legnagyobb patak eredt,a Fekete-tóból. A tavat lezárta egy kisebb gát,a köveken pedig átfolyt a víz,ebből lett a patak.Mély patak volt,kb 180centi volt benne a víz,főleg így télviz idején.Hőseink odasétáltak.

-Meg kéne néznünk mi az....-mondta Bertholdt.

-Én oda nem megyek. - jelentette ki Historia.Reiner görcsösen fogta a puskát,a levegőt kissé szakadtan vette ,nagyon izgult. Ymir vett egy mély levegőt,majd a patakhoz sétált.Úgy érezte magát,mint a horrorfilmek szereplői,akik ha veszélyt érzékelnek,nem menekülnek előle,hanem fejest ugranak a gyilkos karjaiba és késébe.

"Én egy állat vagyok." gondolta Ymir,majd nyelt egyet,mikor odaért.Volt valami lenn a patak alján.Aminek fehér ruhája volt,és a víz tetején mintha...haj lett volna.Összeesett,vékony szálak,amik a vízzel hullámoztak.

-Van valaki a vízben... - suttogta,majd lépett egyet hátra.Reccs.Egy hullamerev,hideg, fehér kéz nyúlt ki a vízből és elkapta Ymir lábát.Ymir felsikoltott és dobott egy hátast,Bertholdt és Historia azonnal a segítségére siettek és elkezdték visszafele húzni,míg a lény felemelkedett a vízből: hosszú,barna haja feketének tűnt a víztől,fején elhalt rózsakoszorú volt,mocskos fehér lepelruháját még a víz sem tisztította ki.EGy fiatal nő volt,magas,a sminkje már régen elfolyt,karmai szinte átszakították Ymir cipőjét.

-MI A FASZ EZ,MI A FASZ EZ,MI A FAAAAAAAAAAASZ???!!! - Ymir bepánikolva pofán rúgta ellenfelét,akinek ez nem tetszett és kimászott a folyamból,Reinernek azonban több nem kellett: a puskával fejbe lőtte,a vámpír agyveleje és koponyadarabkái pedig a vízbe és a földre,néhány Historia,Ymir és Bertholdt arcára hullott.A szörny a földre esett,alatta nőtt a vértócsa.

-Sze-sze-sze...szerintetek vége?... - nyöszörgött Bertholdt.Ymir remegett,Historia elzöldült a ráesett agy és fejdarabok látványától. Reiner mély levegőket vett és próbálta feldolgozni,hogy ő most gyakorlatilag megölt valakit.

-A puskától füstölög a feje...vagy jól látom,hogy....regenerálódik.....? - kapta el a hányinger Historiát.És mint csettintésre,a szörnyeteg felemelte a fejét,és a helyére roppantotta, regenerálódni kezdett. Hatalmas roppanásokkal kimászott a vízből,és bár a szeme még nem nőtt vissza,ösztönből,hihetetlen gyorsasággal Ymir felé kezdett kúszni.

-DÖGÖLJÉL MÁR MEG! - ugrott rá kiabálva Bertholdt,majd lerúgta Ymirről és a hátába állította a karót,amit belekalapált a szívébe.A vér fröcsögött,mindenkire jutott.A nő idegei rángtak,de már nem élt.Léptek hallatszódtak a hóban,és vörös szempárok tűntek fel.

-Tűnjük el innen! -mondta Reiner,miközben Bertholdt kihúzta a karót,majd mindannyian rohanni kezdtek,míg nem egy kicsi barlang rendszerben nem kötöttek ki.

-Hol vagyunk?... - nézelődött Ymir,aki még mindig a szívét markolászta.

-Valami barlangban... - mondta Bertholdt idegesen,ahogy a zseblámpával előre világított.A víz csepegett a falakon át,egyébiránt jég is lógott le a tetőről.

-Mi lesz ha beragadunk és meghalunk?... - suttogta Historia.

-Egyet se féljetek.Érzem,hogy a szél onnan fúj,és arra fele van a kijárat is,ha pedig nem,még mindig vissza fordulhatunk és megpróbálhatunk megkűzdeni.Nem hagyom,hogy meghaljatok. Végig fogjuk csinálni.De most ne vesztegessük az időnket.Utánam! - mondta Reiner,azzal előrefele kezdett sétálni,társai követték.

Eközben Jean vezette a kettes csapatot rendíthetetlenül.A hangulat oldott volt,sokat viccelődtek,ahogy előre masíroztak.Talán egy kissé túl oldott .

-Remélem nem vernek szét minket ezek az izék - vigyorgott Sasha,ahogy elkezdte a kis szendvicsét enni. A puskával a hátukon mentek előre a rengetegben. Az éjszaka zajai hallatszódtak,és a szél erőteljes fújása.

-Nem lesz semmi gáz! Marco és Jean megmentik a seggünket. - vigyorgott Connie,ahogy megpuszilta Sashat.

-Nem is rossz ez a járőrözés,sehol egy lélek,és a társaság is jó.-nevetett Jean.-Az se lenne gáz,ha elkezdenék énekelni! - Sasha és Connie röhögni kezdtek,Marco azonban csak unottan sóhajtott egyet.

-A feladatra kéne figyelnetek,és így csak magatokra hívjátok a figyelmet.Fékezzétek magatokat és koncentráljatok a feladatra! - mondta enyhén mérges hangnemben,ahogy masírozott előre. Connie felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Azt hiszem ma valaki pokrócot reggelizett. - súgta Sashanak,majd kuncogni kezdtek.Jean oda sétált Marcohoz,hogy felvidítsa,elvégre szerelmes belé,nyílván a legjobbat akarja a szeplősnek. Már mondani is akart valamit,mikor egy éles sikolyra lettek figyelmesek.Mind befejezték a nevetést,és hullacsönd lett.

-Ez olyan volt....mint Ymir..... - rebegte Sasha.-Ugye nem halt meg?......

-Azonal siessünk oda! - mondta Marco,majd a csapat rohanni kezdett.Egyszercsak azonban beszakadt alattuk a hó,és egy jókora,1 méter mély gödörbe estek.Hát igen,a gödrös vidéket ilyenkor nehéz volt esés nélkül végig csinálni,a hó ugyanis betakarta,de nem töltötte meg ezeket a gödröket,hanem csak a felette levő gyökereket fagyasztotta le és lepte be,ami könnyűszerrel össze tört hőseink alatt.Jean elrántotta magával Conniet és Sashat is véletlenül.

-Aúúúú.... - esett be Sasha arccal a gödörbe.-Valami keményre estem....Jean ez meg mire volt jó?...

-Meg...ne... merjetek...szólalni.... - suttogta Jean elkomorult arccal,ahogy felintett a gödörből. Egy vámpír volt a fák között,éhes,villogó piros szemekkel suhogott,miközben megjött lassan a hóvihar.Nagyon vékony volt,egy srác,kb az ő korosztályuk.Sasha gyomra görcsbe állt,Connie adrenalin szintje felszökött az egekbe és remegni kezdett,Marco pedig letaglózott arccal meredt a dologra.

-Szerintetek hall minket? - mondta alig hallhatóan Connie.

-Nem szeretném kideríteni... -rebegte Sasha.-Amúgy mi min vagyunk?.... - nézett le...vesztére.Egy bomlásnak indult,eltorzult arc nézett vissza rá.Mellette csonttá aszott kezek meredtek ki a hóból,és ahogy előre nézett,látta,hogy Marco egy oszló emberi lábon térdel.

-Milyen kemény itt a talaj... - sóhajtott Marco,majd még erősebben térdelt,a láb pedig eltört,húslé folyt ki belőle és az undorító csont pedig kimeredezett belőle.

-Milyen büdös van ebben a gödörben.... - fogta be Connie az orrát.

-Ez legyen most a legkisebb bajunk... - sóhajtott Jean,majd észrevette Sasha öklendezését és a horrorisztikus tekintetet az arcán,könnyek csillogtak a szemében.Jean aggodalmasan ránézett.

-Sasha?...

-Ott...Itt....hullák.....alattatok.... - mondta a tőmondatokat,majd elfordult és halkan kidobta a taccsot.Connie a hátát simogatta,majd mind lenéztek.

-Azta kurva... - Conniet is megszállta a hányinger,de nagy nehezen lekűzdötte.Marco halálra vált tekintettel nézett maga alá,és ekkor tudatosult benne,hogy az ott nem talaj,gyökér,vagy ág, hanem egy emberi láb.

-Azthiszemmindjártelájulok....-motyogta ki egybe a szavakat.

-Az...az ott az egyik shinai pék feje... - mondta Jean hidegleléses arccal,és neki is le kellett kűzdenie a hányingerét.

-Nekünk is ez a sorsunk... - kezdett el könnyezni Sasha,és keservesen sírni kezdett,szerencsére halkan,mellé remegett,a sokktól,a félelemtől és az undortól is.

-Nem lesz semmi baj.... - ölelte magához Connie szomorúan.-Ne beszélj butaságokat....Majd Jean kitalál valamit.... igaz....? - nézett rá Connie segélykérő szemekkel,és ő is remegni kezdett.Közben gyűltek a piros szemek,amik lámpaként sütöttek át a ködön,és a sűvítő hóviharon.

-Jean nem talál ki semmit. - morogta Jean,ahogy idegesen rúgott egyet a hóba.-Itt már csak a csoda segíthet... Miattam fogunk meghalni....- suttogta,majd egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.Sasha még keservesebben kezdett sírni,Connie pedig döbbenten és rémülten nézte Jeant.

-De...De....

-Nincs tervem! Bebuktam,mint vezér,mint barát,mint harcos,mint....minden.Csődöt mondtam.... - sóhajtott keservesen,majd további könnyek gördültek le az arcán.Marco sajnálkozva ránézett.

-Jean,ne add fel.....-simogatta meg a vállát.

-Marco,ha már úgyis meghalunk,én... - kezdte volna el szerelem vallását,de Marco félbeszakította.

-Nem halunk meg! Az Istenért,ez nem végződhet így! Gyorsan találjunk ki valamit,kérlek...-mondta ő is fájdalmasan. -Emlékszem,mikor a suliban az egyik lány kiesett az ablakon,és betört a feje,ésmindenki azt mondta,hogy meg fog halni,még az orvosok is,de...de nem halt meg! Túlélte és még ma is köztünk van! És ez nem kisebb csoda,mint hogy mi is most túl fogjuk élni a helyzetet! Nem azt mondom,hogy mi vagyunk a legbátrabb vagy legerősebb csapat,de ha odatesszük magunkat,mind életben fogunk maradni! Úgyhogy most mindenki szálljon magába,és rukkoljunk elő egy ötlettel! - mondta.Hosszas csend lett.Sasha befejezte a sírást és üveges,szomorú tekintettel nézett maga elé,Connie simogatta.Jean bűntudatosan nézett maga elé,szomorú volt,hogy ennyire elhagyta magát vezető létére.Marco szeme viszont hirtelen felcsillant.

-Megvan! - suttogta.-Mindenkinél van puska,igaz?

-I..Igaz....-mondta Sasha a szemét dörzsölgetve.-Miért?

-És hány golyó van benne?

-3...

-Tudom ,hogy jutunk ki innen! Mindenki szépen kidugja a puska csövét,és vár,amíg ezek a dögök elég közel érnek.Rivaille és Hange szerint csak karóval a szívben lehet elpusztítani,de már az is valami,ha egy időre meg tudjuk őket vakítani a puskával,vagy csak le tudjuk őket lassítani,amíg ki nem végezzük őket.

-Ez nagyon veszélyes! - mondta Connie.

-Van jobb ötleted? - nézett rá Jean,majd vissza pillantott Marcora.-Rád bízom a vezetést,szeplős.

-Nem fogsz bennem csalódni! -kacsintott derűsen Marco,mire Jean elpirult.Felhúzták a puskákat, majd kidugták a csövüket,ami megcsillant a holdfényben.

-Akkor lőjetek,amikor szólok. - mondta Marco.A vámpírok kíváncsian közeledni kezdtek.Sasha remegett, Connie pedig kezdett pánikba esni.Jean hasonlóan félve Marcora szólt.

-Marco...már nagyon közel vannak!

-Mindjárt....mindjárt.....

-Így meg fogunk halni!

-Bízz bennem...éééés..... - már csak egy lépésre voltak,Sashat kiverte a víz.-MOST! - kiabált Marco elszántan,majd leröpítette a vámpír fejét a lövéssel.Jean szembe lőtte a támadót,ami a lökéstől hátra esett. Connienak hasba sikerült lőnie,Sasha Marcohoz hasonlóan lerobbantotta a fejét.A testek gőzölögtek, regenerálódtak.

-Gyorsan,végezzük be a tervet! - utasított Marco,majd a vámpírhoz futott és beleverte a szívébe a karót,ugyanígy tettek a töbiek is.Minden tele volt agy és szervdarabokkal,a vér amorf foltokban itatta át a havat.Lihegve ültek a havon mind a négyen.

-Túl éltük....-rebegte Sasha öröm ittasan.-Túl éltük..!!

-Ne igyál a medve bőrére,ott jönnek! - mondta Jean.-Barikádozzuk magunkat a testek mögé,és ugyanígy tűz! - a kis csapat elszántan gyengítette majd pusztította az ellent,de ők is szereztek sebeket.Harapást szerencsére senki nem kapott,így halálos kimenetel valóban nem lett a dolgokból,Sasha viszont az arcára kapott egy karmolást,Connie tele volt kék és zöld foltokkal,Marco tele volt zúzódásokkal,Jean oldalán pedig végig lenyúzódott a bőr,és tömve volt szálkákkal a keze.Az erdő ezen része egy csatatérre emlékeztetett,vagy 10 vámpírhulla feküdt a hideg hóban,testüket kezdte betemetni a hóvihar.Némán álltak fölöttük.

-Rivaille írt....-pillantott a telefonjára Jean.-Azt írta, hogy jöjjünk vissza.

-Rendben...Induljunk. - töltött újra fegyvert Marco,majd a vezetésével elindultak vissza.Bíztak benne,hogy Ymir túlélte az egészet,és nem lett semmi baja,sőt,ő is szétrúgott pár élőholt segget.

-Én is érzem a hideget és levegőt.-mondta Ymir kis menetelés után.Fáztak,fáradtak voltak,Bertholdt pedig éppen feldolgozta,hogy az a szörny,amit megölt,valaha embervolt,álmai voltak,cselekedetei,családja és élete...

-Hamarosan kint vagyunk.-mondta mosolyogva Reiner.Ymir sajnálkozva mellé sétált.

-Izé,Reiner...köszi hogy megmentettétek az életem,és...sajnálom,hogy ilyen seggfej voltam. -sóhajtott.Reiner kedvesen rámosolygott,majd játékosan vállba veregette.

-Semmi gáz,nem szoktam komolyan venni.Haverok vagyunk,nem?

-De.-vigyorgott,majd ökölpacsiztak.

-Állj.-mondta Bert hirtelen.Mindenki nyugtalanul ránézett.

-Mi történt?- suttogta Reiner.

-Miért álltunk meg? - aggodalmaskodott Historia.

-Valaki van ott. - suttogta Bertholdt.Halk neszeket lehetett hallani,és holdfény szűrődött be a járatba.Egy gödör alá értek,ami félig meddig beomlott,és fény szűrődött be róla.Valamik ott ügyködtek.4-en vagy 5-en voltak talán,de a távolban is lehetett hallani halk morgást. Reiner előre tolakodott,majd kikandikált.Itt is élőholtak voltak.

-A kurva életbe... - suttogta.

-Most mi lesz?... - kérdezte idegesen Bertholdt.

-Háromra rájuk rontunk és kicsináljuk őket,rendben? -mondta Reiner elszántan.-3...

-Ez nem lesz jó... - motyogta Bertl.

-2...

-Félek...-suttogta Historia.

-1....

-Uram irgalmazz. - vetett keresztet Ymir.

-ROHAM! - kiáltott,majd kifutott és fejbe lőtt két szörnyet,majd a csapattal lekűzdötték a nagyját. Mikor Reiner kifogyott a golyókból,a puska aggyal verte fejbe ellenfeleit.A kűzdelem vagy 30 percen át tartott.

-Valakit megharaptak?... - lihegett Bertholdt,ahogy kihúzta a karót a vámpír szívéből.

-Nem... - mondta Reiner.-De az egyik dög szétkarmolta a hátam... - morogta,a kabátyján vér szivárgott át.

-Az egyik kurva neki baszott ennek a baszott falnak,és fejbevert pár kő... a szemöldököm ki is sebesedett... - morogta Ymir,ahogy felkelt.Historia csak szomorúan nézett maga elé,tele volt ütődésekkel és véres sebekkel ő is.Bertholdt felszisszent,az egyik vámpír végigszántotta a körmével az ereit,amiből ömlött a vér.

-Jól vagy?Nem vágott túl mélyre?- aggodalmaskodott Ymir.

-Nem,de menjünk el innen....

-Szerencse.Rivaille írt,hogy gyülekező van,akárhol is vagyunk.Induljunk,már látom a kiutat. - mondta Reiner,majd sietve kirohantak a barlangrendszerből,és szinte közvetlenül a Dauper utca mögött kötöttek ki,látták Jeanékat,és Rivaillékat is a fánál.Megkönnyebülve sétáltak vissza.

Mikasa,Armin,Annie és Eren egy bokorba bújtak a támadók elől,akik bár elcsörtettek mellettük,nem mentek el semerre,sőt.Többen jöttek oda.

-Most mi legyen?... - sóhajtott Annie szomorúan.A szél fújt,és a hóvihar is kínozta őket.Ha kitörnek, meghalnak,ha maradnak,akkor is.Mikasat nyílván nehezebben nyomják majd le a vámpírok,de legyünk őszinték, ő is halandó,akárcsak ők.Egy terv kellett volna ide.Annie átkozta is magát,hogy nem ő csapott le időben az 5.-ik puskára,és hagyta Reinert elmenni vele. Apropó, Reiner:remélte,hogy barátai is életben vannak még.Ha már neki meg kell halnia,ők éljék túl.

-Nem tudom. - sóhajtott Mikasa.-Tanácstalan vagyok.Én szívesen feláldozom magam értetek, de...tudom,hogy... ezzel nem segítenék sokat rajtatok,és titeket is elkapnak... - sóhajtott szomorúan.-Van valakinek javaslata?

-Passz... - morgott Eren mérgesen.

-Talán..hé...Mi lenne,ha felosztanánk őket?-villant az isteni szikra meg Arminnak is.

-Hogy érted? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Eren.

-El kell terelni a figyelmüket,mondjuk valamelyikünk eldob egy botot,és ezzel zajt csap,ezek egy része pedig odasereglik,mi pedig elintézzük azokat,amelyikek itt maradtak.

-Ezért szeretünk,Armin! - puszilta meg Annie.-És ki terel figyelmet,ki tud a legnagyobbat dobni?

-Bízzátok csak rám! - mondta elszántan Eren,majd felvett egy jókora botot.-A végtelenbe,és tovább! - hajította az ellenkező irányba,ahol az ág hatalmas zajt csapott.5 vámpír felkapta a fejét,majd odasietett. Csak 3-an maradtak ott.

-Mehet! -mondta Armin,mire Eren kivetődött a bokorból és az egyik vámpírt orrbarúgta,majd ráugrott, és egyetlen jól irányzott ütéssel a szívébe vágott.Mikasa is hasba rúgta ellenfelét,majd néhány csapással kivégezte,Annie konkrétan addig rúgdosta a meglepett élőhullát,amíg az mozgott,és bevitte a végső ütést.

-És most bújjunk el a fák mögé,amíg a többbiek vissza jönnek! - mondta Armin,majd társaival elbújtak.A szörnyek épphogy visszaértek,azonnal támadni kezdtek hőseink is.Mikasa már majdnem legyűrte a szőke csajt,mire az elkapta a torkát,és egy fához vágta.Mika bordája roppant egyet.Fájdalmasan felnyögött,már eleve nem egy sebből vérzett,de azok csak karcolások voltak.

-Mikasa! - kiáltott fájdalmasan Eren,és oda akart futni,de egy vámpír szájba rúgta,Eren pedig gurult pár métert. Annie sem volt jó passzban,leterítették,csak a kezével tartotta vissza a támadót,Annie szájából is folyt a vér,és a szeme alatt is feldagadt. Armin épp sikerrel megölt egy vámpírt,de egy másik mögé termett,és a fának paszírozta,Armin feje hátul vérezni is kezdett,a látása homályosulni kezdett.

-Nem hagyhatom.....Nem... - tápászkodott fel Eren,a vámpír már pont meg akarta volna harapni.Letörölte a szájából a vért,majd felkiáltott.

-EREN JÄGERT SOSEM GYŐZI LE EGY ILYEN SZAR! - azzal teljes erőből neki futott a vámpírnak és átszúrta a mellkasát,a szívével együtt,minden vér Eren arcára fröccsent.Ezután Mikasa segítségére sietett,és ketten legyűrték a vámpírt.

-Én segítek Arminnak,te menj Anniehez! - mondta Mikasa,majd azonnal Armin segítségére sietett,és egy rúgással kitörte a vámpír állkapcsát,majd semlegesítette.Fájóan a bordájához kapott:a ruha átázott a vértől.

Eren is leszedte Annieről a szörnyet,Annie pedig dühösen szíven szúrta a támadót a karóval.

-Mindenki...jól van?... - kérdezte Eren,miközben vért köpött.

-A bordám...szerintem megrepedt és kisebesedett....-Mikasa ruhája véres volt.Armin mellé támolygott.

-Minden oké,csak pár karmolásom van,meg...kicsit bevertem afejem... - mutatta a véres sebet.

-Velem is minden oké,csak az a ribanc megkarmolt pár helyen... - morogta Annie.-Veled?

-Csak az állkapcsom meg pár zúzódás...

-Rivaille írt,hogy induljunk vissza...menjünk... - mondta Mikasa.Egy hamar vissza is értek,mindenki ott volt, Historia és Sasha egy pókróccal magukon remegtek.Mindenki véres volt,sebes és elgyötört. A végzősök is voltak már jobban,Petra feje be volt kötve,mikor egy vámpír fejbe vágta egy kővel.

-Van harapás? - kérdezte Erwin,ahogy befáslizta a kezét.

-Nincsen.-rázta a fejét Eren.Halk volt minden.Mindenki egy hamar megértette,hogy ez az egész tényleg nem vicc,és bár így meghalni dicső,egyáltalán nem jó érzés.Kis idő múlva mindenki hazasétált.Historia, Bertl és Reiner Ymirnél aludtak,Sashánál Annie és Mikasa,Connienál pedig Eren és Armin. Jean és Marco kerek szemekkel,traumatizálva sétáltak haza.

-Marco.... - kérdezte Jean fürdés után.Be volt kötve a sebe,a hatalmas lenyúzott bőrfolt miatt.Marco már az ágyban feküdt,ő is tele volt kötésekkel. Merev szemekkel bámulta a plafont,mély levegőket vett.

-Igen? - suttogta.

-Köszönöm,hogy...megmentettél. - bújt be mellé.-Ha te nem vagy,én..mi....tudod.- sóhajtott.

-Ezt ne köszönd meg.Azt tettem,ami helyes volt,de....ők is emberek....és...ez felér egy gyilkossággal?..... -nézte plafont rémült arckifejezéssel,kerek szemekkel.

-Ez nem az.Ők már egyszer meghaltak,és már nem önmaguk.Mint a Walking Deadben,tudod...

-Igen....azt hiszem értem......Jean.....

-Hm? - Marco félve hozzá bújt és remegni kezdett.Minden stressz utólag jött kis rajta.Jean sajnálkozva simogatta.

-Alud..hatunk...így?..... - suttogta.

-Igen.Aludj jól.... - simogatta Jean nyugtatóan,majd nagy nehezen elaludtak.Másnap borzalmas hír várta őket.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Zene: Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark


	19. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing

"Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah..." 

-Mylius és Nac eltűntek? - kérdezett vissza gondterhelten Eren.Az étkezőben ültek,Mikasa és Annie a kávéjukat kevergették.Sasha bólogatott.

-Tegnap suli után látták őket csámborogni a buszmegálló fele,de azóta nincs róluk semmi hír.-mondta Sasha ,majd megigazította a nyakában a zöld,rojtos sálát.Mind ott voltak,az ebédlő tele is volt,csak a végzősöket nem látták sehol,valószínűleg a próba érettségi dolgozatuk irodalomból belelógott az ebédszünetbe. Az asztal kissé zsúfolt volt,néhány 10.-ikes ült a végében,szerencsére elhatárolódtak a beszélgetéstől.

-Te ezt honnan tudod?

-Pont akkor jöttem be,mikor Mylius és Nac anyukája bent voltak Zackleynél.Mylius anyukája bőgött,Nacé pedig a rendőrökkel telefonált,hogy van-e valami hír róluk.

-Ha engem kérdeztek,megszökhettek.-jelentette ki Reiner.-Olyan furcsán viselkedtek tegnap egész nap...

-Mi számít furcsának? Hogy megkérdezték,hogy van-e programunk ? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Connie,ahogy a szendvicsébe harapott.

-Nem az.Olyan furcsán néztek egymásra egész nap,nem is beszélgettek senkivel,csak egymás között sugdolóztak egész nap.-kevergette a kávéját Annie.

-Ráadásul az arcuk is gondterheltnek tűnt.Mintha titkoltak volna valamit. - találgatott Marco.

-Mióta Thomasék meghaltak,fokozatosan befordultak.Azon sem lepődnék meg,ha ők is rájöttek volna esetleg valamire. - mondta Jean.

-Akárhogy is van,ők is eltűntek és meg kell őket találnunk.Remélem,hogy ők még élnek... - sóhajtott Bertholdt.

-Van esetleg ötlet,hogy merre mehettek?- fogta meg a kezét Mikasa Erennek,miközben a kávéjába ivott.

-Hmm,jó ötlet,gyűjtsük ki,hogy hova szerettek menni! - mondta lelkesen Armin,majd előszedett egy füzetet,és Historiával ceruzát ragadva jegyzetelni kezdtek.Koncert,tiltott szerelem,egyszerű szerencse próbálás,minden szóba került már.Ymirt azonban valami nem hagyta nyugodni: rémlett neki,hogy mintha hallotta volna a két eltűnt fiú beszélgetését már,de egyszerűen nem jutott eszébe,hogy hol és mikor. Mérgesen ráncolta a homlokát,ahogy próbált visszaemlékezni.Abba biztos volt,hogy egy cigizés alkalmával hallotta a beszélgetést véletlenül,és ha fel tudja idézni,kivel volt,akkor be fog ugrani neki minden.

-Hmmm.... - erőlködött.

-Ymir,most telekinetikus képességeiddel próbálod Erent megröptetni,vagy mi van? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Connie.

-Kussolj,kopasz,gondolkodom! -vetette oda.Kivel lehetett? Connie? Nem,Connie sosem mert iskola időben cigizni,félt,hogy Shadis meglátja. Annievel nem lehetett,ő mindig Jeannal megy ki dohányozni, Eren és Reiner meg az osztályteremből kihajolva szoktak füstölni.Petra?...Ő nem cigizik,de volt,hogy alkalomadtán kikísérte mondjuk Rivaillet és Erwint.Igen,Petrával volt kinn! És felidőződött benne az emlék.

-Srácok,már emlékszem,hogy hova mehettek! - mondta diadalmasan Ymir.-Nac és Mylius valami házat akartak megnézni!

-Milyen házat?Miről beszélsz? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Eren,és a többiekre nézett.

-Fogalmam sincs,milyen házat akartak megnézni,de mindketten valami házról beszéltek,amiből szerintük elindult minden rossz dolog.Nick lelkészt is mintha említették volna,másra ne nagyon emlékszem,annyira nem figyeltem. - sóhajtott.

-Nick lelkész?- borzongott Reiner.-Attól a krapektól kiráz a hideg.

-Emlékszem,mikor nála bérmáltunk,és nem tudta Eren nevét. - vigyorgott Sasha.

-Uh,ne is mond,ma valami hálaadó misét tart,és az egész környéket várja hálaadó misére... játsza itt a szentet,pedig egy báránybőrbe bújt farkas...- morogta Eren,ahogy arrébb nézett.

-Viszont visszatérve a témára és Myliusékra,szólni kéne Rivailléknak Ymir sztorijáról,hátha ők többet tudnak mondani erről a "házról". - tanácsolta Armin.

-Ha jól emlékszem,romhalmaznak hívták,szóval nem egy királyi palotát kell keresnünk.

-Jó,de van Shinában,Rosenbergben és Mariawaldban vagy 100 romos ház,szóval nem vagyunk sokkal előrébb. - motyogta Historia.

-Ez igaz,de szerintük ezt a házat mostanában vették meg,vagy mi... - vakarta meg a fejét Ymir,majd a teájába kortyolt.Jean arca megvilágosodott.

-Most vették meg?....Az a viktoriánus építmény lesz az Mariawaldnál! -csapott az asztalra.A10.-esek az asztal végében rájuk néztek.

-Mit néztek,nem láttatok még lovat toporzékolni? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Sasha,majd Jeanhoz fordult.-Ezt hogy érted?

-Egyszer Marcoval Myliussal és Nacel sétáltunk haza,és Mylius említette,hogy azt a házat nem rég vették meg valami külföldiek,és azt a kastélyszerűséget már 60 éve em lakják.

-Gyertek,szóljunk Rivailléknak erről! - mondta Armin,majd meglátta az alacsony végzőst,amint éppen valamit Petrának magyaráz,miközben falatoznak,nem rég érkezhettek meg,csak elkerülhette a figyelmüket.Velük ült Erwin,Mike,Hange,Moblit és Guntherék is,majd Darius és Dieter is odacsapódott.Gelgar beteg volt,torokgyulladást kapott,plusz a szülei aggódni kezdtek a sebek miatt.

-Elfoglaltnak tűnik.Majd szóljunk nekik,ha már mind kifele megyünk. - tanácsolta Annie,ahogy megitta a kávéját.

-Nyúzottnak tűnsz. - mondta Reiner vigyorogva.

-Ne is mond,az egész éjszakát a mosókonyhánkban töltöttem,hogy kimossam a vért a kabátomból és a cuccaimból.-sóhajtott Annie fáradtan.

-Mi is Sashaval egész éjjel ruhát mostunk,aludtunk vagy másfél órát egész éjjel. - ásított Connie,ahogy átkarolta Sashat,akinek sötét karikák voltak a szeme alatt.

-Nekem a FEHÉRBŐL kellett kiszednem vért,és összevarrni,azt hittem elsírom magam. Anya meg kérdezte ,hogy mi történt az oldalammal,azt se tudtam,mit kamuzzak be.. - sóhajtott Mikasa.

-Mi az egyszerű megoldást választottuk,kimostuk gyorsan a cuccainkat -mondta Marco,Jean bólogatott.

-Mi is ezt csináltuk Bertivel,de anya észrevette a kabátomon a szakadást,azt hittem,ott helyben meghalok. - mondta Reiner.Reiner anyukája egy tipikus német tésztagyúró háziasszony volt, kissé testes, szőke hajú, kék szemű,nagyon aranyos,de nem kímélte egyetlen fiát semmilyen tekintetben.

-Meg kell tanulnunk úgy célozni,hogy ne fröccsenjen ránk minden. - mondta Ymir.

-Ömmm.....ez elég félreérthetően hangzott. - vigyorgott Connie,mire kapott Sashatól egy tockost.

-Nagyon jó ez a beszélgetés,meg minden,de Rivaillék épp ott mennek - mutatott rájuk Armin unottan,a végzősök menni készültek.A csapat felpattant,majd tolakodva utánuk ment,élükön Erennel.

-Rivaille! Beszélnünk kell! - kiabált Eren.Az alacsony végzős felkapta a fejét,majd odasandított.

-Á,Jäger,jó hogy jöttök,szólni is akartam.Ma is kimegyünk este,úgyhogy szedjétek össze magatokat.Ma kicsit beljebb megyünk az erdőbe,és...

-Eltűnt két osztálytársunk,és tudjuk,hogy hol lehetnek! - vágott közbe Historia. Rivaille felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Köze van a vámpírokhoz? Merre vannak?

-Az erdőben abban a viktoriánus kastélyszerűségben,ami ott van Rosenberg és Mariawald között.Legalábbis, oda akartak menni.-tette hozzá Reiner,majd lesütötte a szemét.

-Életben lehetnek még?

-Talán.- mondta Armin.Rivaille bólintott,majd vissza fordult az alsóbb évesekhez.

-Rendben,akkor tervváltozás.A hipotéziseteket mondjátok el órák után a többieknek is,gyűlés lesz tartva, a szokásos,lezárt részen. - jelentette ki,majd intett,és tovább ment. Órák után a klub összegyűlt az emeleten,mindenki fáradtnak és elnyűttnek tűnt. Erwin keze végig be volt fáslizva,egészen a felkarközépig, a nyakán ragtapaszok látszottak.

-A gyűlést szeretném megkezdeni!-csapott egyet az asztalra,mire csend lett a teremben. Rivaille mellette állt a táblának támaszkodva,a többiek helyet foglaltak,és feszülten figyeltek.

-A mai terv szerint Ragako mögé mentünk volna az erdőbe,hogy ott is megtisztítsuk a terepet,viszont ezt elhalasztjuk.Legifjabb tagjaink osztályából ugyanis újabb két ember tűnt el,és valószínűleg a rózsavámpírok vonhatóak felelősségre ezért.-magyarázta gondterhelten.-Magyarázzátok el nekünk kérlek a teóriátokat.- ült le a tanári székbe.Ymir megköszörülte a torkát,majd felkelt és kiment Erwinék mellé.

-Szóval...Egyszer Petrával kinn voltam a suli előtt,és beszélgettünk.Mikor mentünk be,meghallottam Mylius és Nac beszélgetését,arról beszéltek,hogy "mióta azt a romhalmazt megvették" ,azóta tűnnek el emberek,és történnek ezek a dolgok...Szerintem a vámpírokra célozhattak.Azt mondták,hogy ki akarják deríteni,mi lehet ott,és el fognak menni oda,de akkor nem tulajdonítottam ennek túl nagy jelentőséget,nem ez lett volna az első ilyen dolguk,meg sokszor csak a szájuk jár.... Meg Nick lelkészt is említették,de akkor már igazán nem figyeltem rájuk.Jean és Marco pedig egyszer velük mentek haza,és ebből a beszélgetésből derült ki,hogy a két fiú valószínűleg arra viktoriánus építményre gondol,ami ott van Mariawald felé. Nem rég vették meg,és a romhalmaz kifejezés is helytáll,már 60 éve lakatlan.

-Hmmm... - hümmögött Erwin.-Értem,köszönöm,leülhetsz.-Ymir a helyére ment és kifújta magát.Erwin felkelt ,majd elszántan a klubtársaira nézett.

-Ma éjjel odamegyünk,és megnézzük,hogy mi megy abban a házban. Ténylegesen vámpírt irtani nem fogunk, de mindenki készüljön fel. Jövő hétre csúsztatjuk a Ragako-tervet,most minél hamarabb meg kell keresnünk azokat a fiúkat. Este 6-kor,tehát másfél óra múlva találkozzunk Mariawaldon,a településtáblánál! Mindenki hozzon magával fegyvert,ki tudja mi vár ránk ott bent.Van valakinek kérdése?-nézett körbe.Armin és Hange keze volt csak fönn.Erwin sóhajtott egyet,majd Hangera nézett.

-Nem Hange,nem fog neked senki vámpírokat meghagyni,hogy kísérletezz rajtuk. - sóhajtott fáradtan,majd fájdalmasan megdörzsölte a szemöldöke feletti részt.Hange csalódottan letette a kezét.

-Armin? -pillantott az alacsony,szőke fiúra.

-Shadis említette,hogy pár éve szintén volt egy ilyen...ilyen "halálozási hullám",de akkor koránt sem olt ilyen erős,mint most.Be lehet ezt tudni a rózsavámpíroknak? -Erwin válaszolni akart,de Rivaille felcsattant.

-Nem!Az más volt!-mondta mérgesen.

-Rivaille....Attól,hogy Isabel és Farlan is akkor haltak meg,lehet,hogy Arminnak igaza van... - mondta szomorúan Hange.

-Nem! Az akkor is más volt,nem érdekel mit mondtok!Mások voltak a tünetek is,és a...a... a testükön sem voltak fognyomok!Ne beszéljetek hülyeségeket! - érződött a hangján,hogy nem csak őket,hanem magát is győzködi. Erwin leintette Hanget és Armint,jelezve,hogy ezt majd később megbeszélik,majd megfogta Rivaille vállát.

-Akárhogy is volt,ezen ne vesszünk most össze.Menjünk szépen haza,6-kor találkozunk! -jelentette ki gyorsan,majd feloszlatta a gyűlést,és mindenki ment a dolgára.Hőseinknek nem volt sok ideje otthon időzni,tekintve,hogy a buszjáratok száma igen szűkös volt.A 12 tag Erennél időzött,ahol Carla megmutatta nekik Eren fürdetős babaképeit,így Jean is vigyorogva konstatálta magában,hogy lesz mivel csesztetnie temperamentumos osztálytársát.

-Most nézzétek,milyen édes kis bébirépa ujjai voltak! - mutatta Carla büszkén a képet,Reiner feje már vörös volt,ahogy tartotta vissza a röhögést.Eren arca egyre sötétebb volt,Mikasa képeket csinált a kicsi Erenről. A megalázó percek után xboxoztak egy kicsit.

-Háromnegyed hat van. - jelentette ki Annie,ahogy megitta a kóláját.

-Rendben,ideje indulnunk. - bólintott Eren,majd a csapat kiment a megbeszélt helyre.Hideg volt,a hó szállingózott,a friss hópelyhek belepték a nyomaikat,amiket eddig hagytak,az ég már sötét volt,csillag sehol. A köd is leszállt,csakhogy nehezítse a látási viszonyokat.

-Nem azért,de még el se kezdtük ezt az egész szart,de én már félek. - borzongott Connie.

-Hé,a múltkor is túléltük,most is menni fog! - fogta meg Marco a vállát nyugtatóan.-Nézzétek,ott jönnek! - alakok tűntek fel a sötétből,szerencsére ismerősök.

-A felosztás megint ugyanaz lesz? - kérdezte Moblit,mikor már mindenki körbeállta Erwint.

-Nem,fellépnek bizonyos változások.Eren és én csatlakozunk Petráékhoz,nekünk egészen más feladatunk lesz,Mike pedig átmegy Mikasaékhoz,a csapatkapitányok maradnak ugyanazok.Reineréké az első emelet, Jeanéké a padlás,Mikasaéké a földszint, Erwin,ti lent maradtok a pincében körül nézni,Nanaba,tietek a második emelet. A cél,hogy megtaláljuk a fiúkat,és épségben hazajussunk.Munkára! - mondta Rivaille. Mindenki elindult a házhoz,ami kísértetiesen,ijesztően állt a fehérségben,mint egy sötét,ősi kísértet.Néhány ablak betört,a kovácsoltvas kaPu már régen megbillent,egy része ki is dőlt.Már csak egy temető kellett volna a hátsó kertbe,és kész is a kísértetház szokásos prototípusa.A szél miatt a tető nyikorgott,recsegett,mintha valami járkált volna rajta.A fiatalok egy ideig nézték a házat.

-Nos....ki lép be először?.... - nyelt egyet Connie riadtan.Reiner kilépett a tömegből,és kissé félve odasétált a nehéz,kosfej-kopogtatókkal ellátott bejárati ajtóhoz.

-Ha kopogtatni akarsz,én felrúglak. - jelentette ki Ymir.

-Nem is akartam...! - morogta vissza Reiner,Bertholdt eközben hol elsápadt,hol elvörösödött a félelemtől. Reiner beizzította a puskát,amit megint ő szerzett meg Sashától,majd kinyitotta az ajtót:a súlyos,nehéz ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt,a ház visszhangzott tőle.Utána csend következett.Reiner intett,hogy mehetnek be,mindenki követte is,kivéve Rivaillékat.

-Mi lesz a mi feladatunk? - kérdezte Eren kissé zavartan.

-Figyelni a vámpírokat,amik erre ólálkodnak. - magyarázta Rivaille. -Gyerünk őrködni! - utasította a többieket. Petra és Auruo elszántan az épület mögé futottak,míg Erd és Gunther az épület Keleti-illetve Nyugati szárnyához.Rivaille és Eren az épület elülső felében maradtak,a fáknál. Eren hátranézett:a ház mögött a domb lejtett,és egy mocsaras,vizes részt nyílt mögötte,ami után az erdő sűrűsödött tovább.

-Ijesztő este ez a környék. - motyogta Eren.A fekete hajú,alacsonyabb fiú bólintott.

-Az.Mariawald mindig ijesztő.Van valami furcsa ebben a faluban.

-A szellemsztorikra gondolsz?

-Többek közt.Érdekes jelenségek vannak nálatok a régi katonai temetőben.

-Az biztos.Emlékszem,mikor kicsi voltam,Reinerékkel mindig ott játszottunk,egészen addig,amíg meg nem hallottunk egy hatalmas morgást,és esküdni mernék,hogy az egyik sírról az a begazosodott,töredezett kőváza elrepült...

-Durva sztori.

-Az,és...emlékszem,annyira megijedtünk,hogy azonnal hazarohantunk...Anya meg is szidott,amiért ilyen későn értem haza.-nosztalgiázott mosolyogva Eren.Rivaille is lejtett egy gyenge félmosolyt,majd rágyújtott.

-Mi is sokszor csináltunk ilyesmiket,mikor kicsik voltunk. - fújta ki a füstöt.

-Egyébként,ha...szabad kérdeznem,ki volt Isabel és Farlan,akiről Hange és Erwin mindig beszélnek? - kérdezte enyhén félve.Rivaille arckifejezése merevebb lett,de válaszolt.

-Ők a gyerekkori barátaim voltak,akikkel egy osztályba is jártam. Mindig együtt lógtunk,ők,Erwin,Hange,Mike és én...de sajnos 1-másfél évvel ezelőtt meghaltak betegségben,de nem ebben,mint amiben a te osztálytársaid. - magyarázta.

-Ó...őszinte részvétem. - bólintott Eren.-És...rajtuk kívül kik haltak még meg?

-Flagon Turett.Utáltam a képét,de azért sajnáltam,mikor meghalt,Nem érdemelte meg. Aztán Ilse Langnar, és Moses Brown,Moses és Erwin ugyanabban az angol faluban éltek egy ideig.

-Erwin angol?

-Hát,a Smith nem egy ősnémet vezetéknév. 5 éves korában költöztek ide,ahogy Hange is Franciaországból. Én már itt születtem,de én is francia vagyok félig.Legalábbis,anya ezt mondja.

-Apukád talán nem él veletek?

-Sajnos azt sem tudom,ki az. - szívta el a cigijét.-Felkoppintotta anyát,aztán lelépett,fasza egy ember. Anyámat meg megsajnálta a nagybátyám,aztán nála lakunk,mióta az eszemet tudom.Jut eszembe,Jäger, Mikasa és a csapatod említették,hogy milyen hősiesen helyt álltál tegnap,mikor jöttek a vámpírok.

-Igazán semmiség volt,mindenki megtette volna...- vett fel Eren egy enyhén piroskás színt.

-Az lehet,de állításuk szerint neked köszönhetik az életüket.Sőt,Armin azt mondta,hogy ha lekűzdöd azt a lobbanékony,szar természetedet,egész jó vezető is lehetne belőled.

-Gondolod?-mondta meglepve.

-Mit gondolsz,kölyök,miért válogattalak be? Van még mit tanulnod,de megvannak a lehetőségeid,hogy egy vezető legyél,ahogy Bodtnak is.Sasha és Connie agyon dícsérik a gyereket,de ő meg túl szelíd. Jobb vezető,mint Jean,akkor is,ha ő ezt tagadja,mint a kurva élet,de túl békés. Ha ti kettőtöket összegyúrnánk, akkor megkapnánk a tökéletes vezetőt.-Eren elmosolyodott,de ekkor egy kiáltást hallottak,és lépteket,sőt, futást.

-Mi a....?!-kezdte Eren.

-Gyorsan,támadóállásba! Ez Petra hangja volt! - parancsolt Rivaille,majd elkezdtek az épület hátulja felé futni.Hirtelen Erd jött velük szembe.

-FUSSATOK! - kiabált,ahogy elzúgott mellettük,mögötte szorosan Gunther futott.

-VÁRJATOK MEG! - kiabált uruo,miközben a nyelvére harapott,Petrával rohantak.

-HÁTRA ARC! - kiabált Petra.Eren és Rivaille össze néztek,majd észrevették a piros,éhes szempárokat. Ha csak 4-5 vámpírról lett volna szó,nem menekültek volna,Ezek viszont ha nem voltak 15-en,akkor sehányan. Eren lesápadt,Rivaillet kiverte a víz.

-Futás! - utasította az alacsony végzős Erent,majd rohanni kezdtek,hamar utolérték Petráékat,és az erdőbe vették az irányt,a bestiák futottak utánuk...

A padlás egy koszos,gusztustalan hely volt. A villany nem működött,mindenütt pókhálók voltak és kisebb hókupacok,mivel az ablak néhány helyen be volt törve. A padló poros volt,mindenhol régi bútorok és kacatok voltak,a sarokban egy döglött egér múmiája feküdt.Sashát kirázta a hideg,ahogy rápillantott.

-Nyomasztó ez a hely. - mondta,ahogy körülnézett.-És nem hiszem,hogy Mylius vagy Nac itt lennének.

-Szerintem sem,de tök menő cuccok vannak itt! - tette a szeme elé Connie a nagyítót.-Nézzétek,Rémszem vagyok! - Sasha röhögni kezdett,Connie meg a nagy bohóckodásban megbotlott,és beesett egy doboznyi fémkacat közé,többnyire rúgók voltak benne.Sasha nem bírt megszólalni a röhögéstől.

-Mint az óvodában... - sóhajtott Jean.

-Sasha,Connie,viselkedjetek! -szólt rájuk Marco.-Valahol itt kell lennie az ajtónak a tetőtérhez... -kutatott. Jean odament hozzá segíteni.

-Honnan veszed,hogy van tetőtér?

-Lentről látszott,hogy odafent még vannak ablakok,és egy kis toronyrész is.Biztosan itt kell lennie! - mondta a másik fiú bizakodva. Jean megint azon kapta magát,hogy belefeledkezik legjobb barátja gyengéd vonásaiba,szeplőibe, hollófekete hajába...Marco szeme sötét volt,de volt benne valami különös kis csillogás,valószínűleg az elnyomott holdfényt verte vissza.Emellett hosszú,sűrű szempillái voltak,amit akár még a lányok is megirigyelhettek volna. 'Picsába,már megint kezdek begerjedni...' gondolta elpirulva,majd inkább az ajtókeresésre kezdett koncentrálni.

-Hmm,itt nincs... - Marco véletlenül megfogta a nagy tapogatózásban Jean kezét.Azonnal elvörösödött.-Izé, ne haragudj,bocsi,véletlen volt..... - kezdett el szabadkozni.Jean elmosolyodott.

-Nem mondtam,hogy haragszom emiatt... - sütötte le Jean a szemét,mindkettejük arca karmazsinban égett.

-Én....Én...........

-Igen?........

-AAAAAAAND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WWWWWWWWILLLLLLLLLLLLLL ALWAYS LOOOOVEEE YOOOOOUUUUUUU!! - üvöltött fel Sasha és Connie,ahogy rájuk néztek. Marco inkább szégyenlősen felkelt, Jean pedig gyilkos tekintettel vizslatta osztálytársait.

-Hé...Ott egy vízfolt,ami eddig nem volt ott...-mondta Sasha.A 4 fiatal felnézett a plafonra,ahonnan a sűrű, furcsa folyadék csepegett,egy formátlan kis tócsában érve földet.

-Ez nem víz....ez annál sűrűbb... - motyogta Marco.A foltnál észrevettek egy kis kilincset,ami a sötétben kirajzolódott.

-Szerintem ott lesz a tetőtér. - mondta Connie.Jean és Marco fogtak egy létrát,ami a sarokban porosodott, majd a csapóajtó alá állították.Jean felmászott a rozoga,recsegő fokokon,majd rángatni kezdte a kilincset.Sasha odavilágított a zseblámpájával.A folyadékon látszott,hogy vörös színű.

-Az ott vér?....- sápadt el Connie.

-Fémes illata van,tehát az..-sóhajtott Jean.-Ez a szar meg be van ragadva.... - rángatta a kilincset,ami nyikorgott,majdnem kiesett a helyérő.

-Inkább hagyjuk a picsába az egészet.... - motyogta Sasha,előre sokkolva magát,hogy minek a vére szivároghat át a szuvas fán.

-Lehet hogy Nac vagy Mylius az.Muszáj,Sasha! - mondta Jean,mire kinyílt az ajtó,és egy félig megevett, undorítóan felpüffedt,rohadt őzláb esett le.Jean egy csajos sikoly kíséretében levetette magát a létráról, egyenesen Marco nyakába,és estek egyet.

-Fúj baszd meg,mióta rohadhat az ott?! - kapta a kezét Connie a szája elé,hogy ne hányjon. Sasha undorodva a lábra világított.

-Ezt a pazarlást......

-Ez az őzláb nem lehet rég itt.Ha engem kérdeztek,nem rég vághatták le egy tetem lábáról,még vérzik. - vizsgálta meg Marco.A hús elszíneződött volt,egészen kékes,kisebb férgek mászkáltak benne.

-Télen nem így bomlanak a dolgok... - mondta Sasha.-Nem kéne jobb színben lennie?

-A mocsár környéke sosem fagy be,és mindig elolvad a hó,csak a mínusz 15 fokos hidegben marad meg. Onnan hozhatták...? - nézett ki Connie az ablakon.

-Akárhogy is van,ez kibaszott undorító. - jelentette ki Jean,ahogy kirázta a hideg.Épphogy befejezte a mondatot,valami felettük nyikorogni kezdett,majd mintha léptek zaját hallották volna.Mindannyiukban megállt az ütő,Connie gyorsan odarohant a létrához,hogy becsukja a csapóajtót,azonban késő volt: tigrisugrással egy liliomkoszorús,16 éves forma fiú ugrott Conniera,a szemüvege betört,az arca véres volt, színe természetellenesen sápadt volt.Connie tekergőzni és sipákolni kezdett,Sasha kapcsolt a leggyorsabban: a puskaaggyal fejbe verte a srácot,így az fájdalmában eleresztette Conniet,aki bepánikolva ráugrott,és a szívébe verte a karót.

-TUDOD...- első ütés,csattanás.-HOGY....-második ütés,cuppogás.-KIVEL....-harmadik ütés,a halott szívből Connie arcára fröccsent a vér.-SZÓRAKOZZ....-negyedik ütés,cuppogás és egy reccsenés,majd minden megszűnt.Connie lihegett egy keveset,majd undorodva letörölte az arcáról a vért,és a többiekre nézett.Mind mereven néztek,Jean lassan hátrált,Marcot kiverte a víz,Sasha lábai pedig remegni kezdtek.Connie felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Mi az srácok? Ilyen ijesztő vagyok?... - kérdezte enyhén viccelődve,majd észrevette,hogy barátai nem őt, hanem a hatalmas,törött üveges körablakot nézik.Félve odafordította a fejét...Az ablak szinte világított a vörös szempároktól,amik őket vizslatták.Ezek nem 5-en,vagy 10-en voltak....az ablakban vagy 20 vámpír nézte őket éhes szemekkel,a vékony párkányba,vagy a törött üvegbe kapaszkodva.

-Na,most tűnjünk el innen... - pattant fel Connie,majd rohanni kezdtek,hallották,hogy törik be mögöttük az üveg,és nehéz puffanásokkal landolnak a szörnyek a padlón,de nem érdekelte őket,nem mertek hátranézni. Gyorsan becsukták és elreteszelték a padlásfeljáróhoz vezető ajtót,és elé borítottak egy szekrényt,mag még pár kezük ügyébe akadó bútort.A dörömbölés az ajtóhoz ért,ami alig volt már a helyén.

-Futás! - kiabált Jean,majd mind a négyen rohanni kezdtek a hosszú,sötét folyosón.Marco kinézett futás közben az egyik ablakon: az erdő tele volt vörös szemekkel,amik közeledni kezdtek a házhoz.

-Istenem... - suttogta,majd gyorsítottak a rohanáson.Ekkor találták magukat szembe Nanabával,Dariusszal és Dieterrel.

-Ti meg...? - kezdte Dieter,de Sasha félbe szakította.

-Fussatok,ha kedves az életetek! - kiabálta,majd elfutottak mellettük.

-Ezekbe meg mi üthetett?... - vakarta a fejét Darius.Nanaba azonban felfigyelt az ideges,csattogó hangokra,ami hamarosan morgásba csapott át.

-Nem tudom,de fussunk,valami közeledik! - mondta Nanaba,majd a fiatalok után futottak.

Reinerék is gondterhelten,óvatosan nézelődtek.A hangszer teremben voltak éppen,ahonnan szintén pókhálók lógtak le a plafonról,és a bútorok nagy részét itt is poros,szakadt lepel fedte.

-Nem látom egyiküket sem - jelentette ki Historia,ahogy végig világított a szobán.

-Azért nézzünk körül. - sétált be Ymir.A terem közepén egy régi zongora állt,emellett volt bent hárfa,egy öreg gramofon,egy kis tánctér,néhány fúvós hangszer és egy erdőre néző,míves ablak. A falon régi,aranykeretes képek voltak,a vakolat kezdett lemállani,de látszott eredeti almazöld színe,a lambéria is néhány helyen igencsak instabil volt.A sápadt holdfény megvilágította a port is,ami a levegőben szállt.

-Milyen érdekes kis izé - vette a kezébe Reiner a triangulumot,ami mivel öreg volt és rozsdás,úgy szétesett, ahogy van.

-Gratulálok,most tettél tönkre egy ereklyét a múltból. - tapsolt Ymir kárörvendően,majd bizergálni kezdte a hárfát.Historia egy régi,poros lemezt vett a kezébe.

-Nézzétek csak,ez egy 20-as évekbeli lemez,charleston darabok is vannak rajta! - mosolygott.

-Olyan gyönyörű ez a zongora... - vizsgálta meg Bertholdt a hangszert,majd felnyitotta a tetejét,és belenézett.

-Szerencsére nincs benne senki.- sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten,majd játékosan végigjátszott pár hangot a zongorán.

-Tudsz zongorázni? - tette vissza a lemezeket Historia a helyére,majd leült Berti mellé a zongorához.

-Igen,anya zongoratanárnő,és mikor kicsi voltam,nagyon sokat zongoráztunk együtt,megtanított a legtöbb dalra.Némelyikre most is emlékszem.

-Játssz nekünk valamit! - támaszkodott Ymir a zongorára.Bertholdt egy ideig gondolkozott,hogy mit,és végül Schubert Pisztrángjánál döntött.A fény elment,így Reiner az ő zseblámpájával a zongorára világított,mind érdeklődve várták,hogy Bertholdt hogy tud játszani.A fiú megropogtatta az ujjait,majd szakértelemmel a zongora billentyűihez fordult,és játszani kezdett rajta.

-Wow.-füttyentett elismerően Reiner.

-Nagyon szépen játszol! - mondta vidáman legalacsonyabb osztálytársuk.A hangulat kezdett eléggé vidám lenni,mígnem hallottak egy hatalmas csattanást,ami a szoba másik végéből jött.Bertholdt ijedtében lecsapta a zongora billentyűire a tetejüket,és riadtan az irányba világítottak:a gramofon tűje menni kezdett,egy régi, poros lemez volt benne.A zenét alig lehetett kivenni,csak ijesztő,zavaró morajlásnak tűnt,majd sivító hangok csatlakoztak hozzá,de hőseink kivették: ez is Schubertől a Pisztráng volt.

-Van itt valaki?...... - nyelt egyet Historia,majd remegő kézzel körbe világította a szobát.Ekkor az egyik sarokban ledőlt az egyik polc,a lány azonnal oda világított.Egy nő mászott a sarokban,a haja göndör volt, fekete tincsei a padlót súrolták.Fiatalnak tűnt,a 20-as évei közepén járhatott,lepelruhája azonban régiesnek tűnt,múlt századinak,elszáradt rózsaszirmok díszelegtek rajta,amik a koszorújából estek le.Idétlen, bárgyú mosollyal hőseinkre nézett,akik köpni nyelni nem bírtak,de a szörny már feléjük iramodott,és Historiára ugrott,aki sivítva eldobta a lámpáját,és rugdosódással próbálta a nőt távozásra bírni.Ymir megpróbálta leszedni róla,de olyan pofont kapott,hogy Bertholdtra esett,és vitték magukkal a hárfát ami összetört alattuk,groteszk hangokat kiadva.Reiner a nagy fejvesztettségben felvett egy magányos hegedűt,és azt egyenlővé tette a vámpír fejével,addig csapkodta vele,amíg le nem esett Historiáról,majd a ketté tört hangszer hegyes,szálkás favégeit beleállította a vámpír szívébe és többször beleszúrta.Élettelenül gurult arrébb,ahogy Reiner arrább rúgta a holttestet.Tori remegett a földön,majd felállt,és megölelte Reinert, aki nyugtatólag megsimogatta a hátát.

-Minden rendben....minden oké....jól van.... - suttogta.Ymir kínok között feltápászkodott ,Bertholdt is négykézlábra küzdötte magát.

-Hogy a gecibe jutott be ez a szar?.. - morogta Ymir.Ekkor hallották meg a robajt,Connie kiáltásait,és Nanaba parancsoló hangját.

-Mi a.... - nézett ki Bertholdt,és majdnem magával vitte Sasha,mögötte szorosan Connie,Jean és Marco futottak.

-Meneküljetek! - kiabált Jean.

-Itt valami készül... - motyogta Bertholdt a szobában levőknek,és izzadni kezdett.Mindenki kíváncsian kinézett.Pár másodperccel később egy kétségbeesett Dieter rohant le a lépcsőn,Darius és Nanaba rohantak utána.Föntről pedig egy hatalmas reccsenést lehetett hallani,és rengeteg lépést.

-Ezek.... - kezdte Tori remegő ajkakkal.

-Futás! - parancsolt Reiner,majd rohanni kezdtek a folyosón. Mindenki szedte a lábait,Reiner viszont megtorpant,mert egy köhögőhangot hallott.Benézett gyorsan a helységbe:és Mylius feküdt ott.Egy vértócsa volt alatta,vért köhögött,már alig élt,szenvedően pillantott fel osztálytársára,ahogy gyengén a kezét nyújtotta felé.A pulcsija feltűrődött,és látszottak a karján a harapásnyomok.

-Rei......ner......könyörgöm............segíts............... - rebegte.Reiner elszörnyedve odarohant hozzá,majd felkapta és futott vele.

-Mylius?! Mi történt veled?! - nézett rá riadtan Ymir.

-Hagyjátok,alig él szerencsétlen! Sürgősen fedezéket kell keresnünk! - kiáltotta Reiner,majd utolérték Jeanékat,és lefutottak a földszintre.

Mikasáék is menekültek.Minden olyan gyorsan történt:bementek a régi társalkodóba keresgélni,majd egyszer csak betört az ablak és valami elkapta Armint,szerencse,hogy Mike ott volt közvetlenül és megmentette barátjukat.Hogy az volt -e előbb,hogy hogy Anniet meg őt neki röptették a falnak,vagy hogy Mikére támadtak vagy 3-an,már nem tudta megmondani,de nem is számított. A lába sajgott,a tegnapi bordára kapott ütés még jobban fájt neki,de nem adhatta fel,most nem csak az ő,hanem a barátai élete forgott kockán. Nem állhattak meg,mert tudták,hogy az ablakon,már legalább 10 vámpír bejött,amit ha nem lettek volna ennyire rehabosak,még el is tudnak intézni,de így nem lett volna sok esélyük ellenük.

-Hova megyünk?! - lihegett Armin.

-A pincébe! Ott az ajtó strapabíró,Erwinékkel pedig csinálunk egy új tervet! - mondta Mike,ekkor találkoztak Nanabáékkal,mögöttük szorosan Jeanék futottak,akik mögött nem sokkal lemaradva ott loholtak Reinerék is.A morajok pedig egyre közeledtek.

-Hát ti....? - pillantott oda Annie.

-Hosszú elmagyarázni,irány a pince! - vágta rá Marco,majd a pinceajtóhoz érve bevetették magukat,majd az alagsorba futottak,és az ott levő ajtót is elreteszelték.Hange,Moblit és Erwin érdeklődve pislogtak.

-Wow,ilyen szinkronban végeztetek? - viccelődött Hange,miközben hőseink elbarikádozták az ajtót minden mozdíthatóval.

-Mi történt? -nézett fel a jegyzeteiből kissé aggodalmasan Moblit.

-Elszabadultak itt benn a vámpírok....ha nincsenek 40-en,akkor egy sincs....taktikai szempontból pedig nem a legmegfelelőbb a ház berendezése.... - mondta Nanaba idegesen,miközben Mikéhez sétált.

-Hol vannak Rivaillék...? - kérdezte Erwin sápadtan.

-Még mindig kint....Eren...Istenem... - telt meg könnyekkel Mikasa szeme,majd az ablakhoz futott.

-Mikasa ne menj el! Ez öngyilkosság! - ráncigálta vissza Annie az ablaktól.

-Nem érdekel,meg kell mentenem Erent,ha törik,ha szakad!-rivallta,majd kinyitotta a keskeny ablakot,a rácsok már ledőltek róla régen...és a nyakába esett Eren,aki eszeveszettül vetette be magát a kis ablakon, tele volt karcolásokkal és sebekkel.

-E...Eren?... -lepődött meg Mikasa,mire bevetődött Rivaille is a kis ablakon,majd Auruo,Petra,Erd és végül Gunther csúsztak be,majd becsukták az ablakot.

-Ez nem sokon múlott... - törölt le egy izzadságcseppet a homlokáról Gunther.-Már végeztetek az átnézéssel?

-Minket is megkergettek a gecibe,mint titeket.-válaszolt Jean.

-Myliust viszont megtaláltuk...nincs jó bőrben. - sóhajtott Reiner,majd óvatosan letette Myliust.Hange azonnal rácsavart egy takarót,amit az ilyen esetekre hozott magával.Szegény Mylius remegett,és kiverte a víz,mindenki sajnálattal nézte.

-Mindenütt vámpírok vannak,és van egy sérültünk is,ez fantasztikus.... - sóhajtott Rivaille.A robajok csendesebbek volta,de nem szűntek meg.Mindenki tudta,hogy limitált idő áll rendelkezésükre,és ha nem találnak ki valamit,akkor itt fognak meghalni,Nacet pedig még meg sem találták.

-Van valakinek valami ötlete? -nézett körbe Erd.

-Valahogy ki kéne őket zökkentenünk.Szétválni mondjuk? - vakarta a fejét Auruo.

-Ha szétválunk lehet,hogy nehezebb lesz minket megtalálniuk,de nagyobb eséllyel is hagyjuk itt a fogunkat. - sóhajtott szomorúan Petra,miközben megfogta a kezét.Arminnak viszont ettől felcsillant a szeme.

-Nekem volna egy tervem,de nem tudom,hogy...kivitelezhető-e..... - mondta halkan.Minden tekintet rászegeződött.

-Hallgatunk,most minden ötlet számít. - biztatta Erwin,majd összefonta a karját.

-Auruonak igaza van,mi lenne,ha szétválnánk? Jó,nem egyesével mennénk ki,de feloszthatnánk az egészet... - Marco kíváncsian közelebb mászott hozzá.

-Ezt hogy érted?

-Mondjuk amíg az egyik csoport legyűri a vámpírokat,egy kisebb kiszökhetne,és elvihetné Myliust egy biztonságos helyre,ahol tudják a mentőket hívni hozzá. - magyarázta Armin. Marco arca felderült.

-Ez egy jó ötlet! És hogy gondoltad,hány csoportra oszthatnánk fel?

-Lehetnének valakik csalik,akik jó messzire elcsalják a szörnyeket,de végig ott lesz a nyomukban egy felmentő sereg mondjuk! -ötletelt lelkesen.

-Igen,de szerintem ne csak egy csali legyen. Két kisebb csoport lehetne az elterelő,akik után után mennek a vámpírok,és őket valóban követhetné egy felmentő sereg,de ők már eleve csipegethetnék le a vámpírokat, hogy végül kevesebbet kelljen megölni majd egyszerre.

-Igen,zseniális! - ujjongott Armin,majd Rivailleékra nézett.-Szerintetek milyen ötlet?

-Le vagyunk nyűgözve - tapsolt Erwin.-Gyorsan osszuk fel a csapatokat,és beszéljük meg a mozzanatokat, mert a dörömbölés megint egyre hangosodik.

-Ki vállalja,hogy biztonságos helyre viszi Myliust?- nézett körbe Hange.Nanaba elő lépett.

-Dieter,Darius és én szívesen teljesítjük ezt a feladatot! - tisztelgett Nanaba,mire Hange vissza tisztelgett.

-Tökéletes,ti ki vagytok pipálva! Hány fősek legyenek a csalicsoportok?

-3 fő lenne célszerű,ők néhány vámpír ellen meg tudják védeni magukat.-javasolta Armin.

-Kiváló.Az egyik csoportnak beajánlom Erwint,Moblitot és jómagamat,másik csoport ki lesz?

-Sashával és Historiával bevállaljuk - jelentette ki Ymir,Sasha magához szorította a puskáját. Hange bólintott.

-És akkor a két üldöző csapat?

-Mi leszünk az egyik,az eredeti felállás szerint! - mondta Petra.

-Ez esetben mi leszünk a másik.- vakarta a fejét Mike,majd összeültek,és egy gyors hadimegbeszélést tartottak,megbeszélték a mozzanatokat.

A szél feltámadt.Vihar ugyan nem jött,de bele-bele kapott a hóba a szél,és fényes kristályokként vitte őket tovább.A keskeny ablakon elsőnek Hange bújt ki,majd kkövette Erwin és Moblit.

-Őszintén remélem,hogy tudod,hogy mit csinálsz... - sóhajtott Erwin.Hange vidáman felvett egy követ, játékosan feldobta,majd elkapta.

-Én mindig tudom,kedvesem! - azzal vidáman betörte az ablakot,közben kimásztak Sasháék is az ablakon,Sasha éppen sűrűn kereszteket vetett,Historia és Ymir nyugtatni próbálták.A vámpírok felfigyeltek a zajra,majd mind kiiramodtak.

-Bassza meg,ha ezek nincsenek 50-en,akkor egy sincs...-mondta sápadtan Ymir.

-Hát,jobb lesz,ha futunk! - ugrott fel vidáman Hange.-Sok szerencsét! - azzal elrohantak az erdőbe,Sashaék a másik irányba mentek,szerencséjükre az élőholtak is kettéváltak. Rivaillék csoportja kimászott,majd Sasháék segítségére sietett,levágták az utat.A másik csapatot Mike vezette,ők Hangeékat fedezték. Mike gyorsan búcsúcsókot váltott Nanabával,majd a kis csoport elmenekült,egyenesen Mariawaldig futottak.

Rivaillék épp egy fára kűzdötték fel magukat. Erd és Gunther egy magas tölgyfa ágain voltak,Auruo is egy ilyen fára akarta felsegíteni szerelmét.

-Kicsit nyomj magasabbra! - mondta Petra,ahogy az ág felé nyújtózkodott.A másik két fiú jót szórakozott ezen.

-Nyomnálak,csak kissé nehéz vagy! - gúnyolódott.-Tudod,lehúz a tőkesúly!

-Hogy harapnál a nyelvedre! - morogta Petra,majd felkűzdötte magát a fára,szerelme is mellé mászott. Rivaille és Eren a szembe levő fán csücsültek,és várták,hogy Sasháék arra jöjjenek,amire nem kellett túl sokat várni: Sasha remegő térdkalácsokkal rohant,miközben néha megfordult és az egyik vámpírba lőtt lassítás képpen,de a puska hamar kifogyott.Ymir és Historia a túl közel ért vámpírokat és Sasha áldozatait semlegesítették,de nem sokon múlt,hogy ott helyben ne öljék meg őket.Miután a vámpírhorda is elhaladt, Rivaille jelt adott és az utolsóakra ugrott a kis csapat,majd így előrehaladva kezdték felmorzsolni az ellenfelet - természetesen mindenki szerzett sebeket,bár Sasháék is csatlakoztak az írtáshoz. Eren körbe nézett: Petra és Auruo összedolgoztak,és egyszerre 2 vámpírt sikerült leteríteniük,bár Petra szája erőteljesen vérzett egy korábbi ütéstől,Auruo pedig fél szemére alig látott,egy karmolásak köszönhetően. Erd arca is tele volt karmolásokkal,de ez nem tántorította meg semmitől,sőt,még Gunthert is mementete,aki a kűzdelemben nem vette észre a mögé lopódzó vámpírt. A lányok is vállvetve verekedtek,Sasha a puskaaggyal verte szét egy női vámpírfejét éppen,hogy Ymir meg tudja közben ölni,Historia pedig elterelte a figyelmüket.Rivaille pedig úgy ölt,mint ahogy a balettáncs balettozik: kecsesen,érdekes pörgőmozgásokat vetett be,olyan volt,mint egy humanoid daráló.

-Wow... - rakott tapaszt a sebére a fején Sasha,ahogy Rivaillet nézte.Eren egy gyors döféssel és egy erős rúgással kivégezte az utolsó vámpírt,majd mint az igazi kiválasztottak,némán,véresen,sebesen,de büszkén álltak a testek között.

-Keressük meg a többieket. - szedte le a vért az arcáról az alacsony végzős.-Váh,undorító.

Hange,Erwin és Moblit is hamar harcba keveredtek.Hange vidáman szökellt,figyelmet terelt.

-Óóóó,mi van nagyfiú? - állt cserfesen a vámpír elé.-Nem sűrűn látsz embert,aki nem fél tőled,mi? - vigyorgott.

-Hange,ne bohóckodj! -morogta Moblit,ahogy "nagyfiút" megölte.-Koncentrálj a feladatra!

-Pff,ez így nem jó! Ha megölitek az összes alanyt,hogy fogok kísérleteket végezni? Lehet,hogy a segítségükkel több mai betegségre is találnánk gyógyírt,ráadásul az emberi agy rejtekeibe is bepillantást nyerhetnénk! - mondta enyhén csalódottan,miközben szíven szúrt egy támadót.

-Hange,ne értd félre,szeretünk,de mi Moblittal őszintén leszarjuk ezeket a dolgokat jelenleg! - jelentette ki Erwin,miközben lerúgta magáról az egyik szörnyet,egy másikat pedig sikerrel megölt.

-Miért is vagyunk mi itt? Elrendezitek ti ezeket magatoktól is! - gúnyolódott Mike egy döfés bevitele közben. Mikasa és Annie éppen minden harci tudásukat bevetve verekedtek.Minden Mikasára mért ütést Annie kivédte, nem akarta,hogy Mikasa még rosszabb állapotba kerüljön,a bordája így sem volt a legjobb. Connie és Armin épp menekültek,szerencséjére Bertholdt és Reiner leszerelték a támadóikat. Jean és Marco szembekerültek egymással.

-Meg kell keresni Nacet! - mondta Jean,miközben kiugrasztotta egy rúgással az egyik vámpír állkapcsát,a másikat pedig fejbeverte a puskával.

-Egyszerűen nem tudom,hogy merre lehet! - panaszkodott Marco,miközben szíven szúrta a rózsavámpírt.

-Ha kivégeztük ezeket a dögöket,megkeressük! - ajánlotta fel Jean.

-Igen az jó len... - Marcora ugrott egy vámpír,és elsodorta,lebucskáztak a dombon,a mocsárig meg sem álltak.A fiú hallotta még legjobb barátja távoli kiáltását,de nem nagyon törődött ezzel: amint földet értek, lebírkózta támadóját,és olyan erősen beleverte a karót a szívébe,hogy az nem csak a szívet és a csontokat lyukasztotta át,de a lény másik oldalán jött ki.Marco letörölte a vérpettyeket az arcáról,amik a szeplőivel keveredve egy elég groteszk színvilágot alkottak,majd körül nézett:Nac ott feküdt a mocsár szélén.

-Nac! -kiáltott fel Marco,majd a vámpírtetemet átugorva a fiúhoz futott.Nem sokkal mellette volt ott a hiányzólábú őzhulla.Marco megrázogatta Nac vállát,aki reakciómentesen,hidegen feküdt tovább.A csontjai ropogtak minden egyes megmozdításnál.Marco megfordította osztálytársát, hogy vele nézzen szembe: Nac csukott szemekkel feküdt,az arca fehér volt,néhány szürkébb elszíneződés látszott a bőrén.A nyakán éles, mély vágás,amitől lehetett látni az elszíneződött légcsövet,amin kis gombák kezdtek megtelepedni.A test merev volt és hideg,Nac már órákóta halott lehetett.Marco elszörnyedve nézte osztálytársát.

-Marco! Marco jól vagy?! - rohant le Connie és Jean aggódva.Marco nem reagált,továbbra is hitetlenül nézte a holttestet,amit immár a karjaiban tartott.

-Mi van a kezedben?... - ment oda elsápadva Connie,majd letaglózva seggreült.-Uram Isten....

-Az ott Nac?........... - mondta sápadta Jean,ahogy megakadt a szeme a növekedő gombákon,amik a hangszálból álltak ki.

-Nem hagyhatjuk itt.... - sóhajtott Marco.-Gyertek,vigyük fel..... - motyogta,majd felmentek és csatlakoztak a csapathoz.

Nem merték a rendőrséget hívni,főleg így,hogy volt vagy 50 hulla az erdőben,ami másnap reggelre mindig rejtélyesen eltűnt.A ruhájuk is csurom vér volt,de nem volt mit tenni,hívni kellett a zsarukat,maximum majd bekamuznak valamit,bár a vámpírhullákra most sem volt semmi ötletük. Szerencséjükre mire a rendőrök kiértek,érdekes módon egyet sem találtak meg,csak a vérnyomokat a hóban.Hőseinket kihalllgatták,hogy mi történt,egyöntetűleg farkastámadást említettek.A rendőrség nem úgy tűnt,mintha elhitte volna a sztorit,de bizonyíték hiáyában nem tehettek semmit,ráadásul látták a sebeket és úgy döntöttek,hogy nem firtatják.

-Szegény Nac..... - sóhajtott Historia szomorúan,miközben az immáron távolodó autó után nézett.

-Reméljük Myliusnak több szerencséje lesz,bár tele volt harapásnyomokkal....-mondta Reiner bűntudatosan.

-Gyertek,igyunk Nac emlékére és a maradék időre,amit Myliusszal tölthettek. - veregette vállba részvétteljesen Rivaille Erent és Reinert,majd elindultak a helyi kiskocsmába.Nem mentek be, csak a kinti asztalokhoz ültek le,bentről lehetett hallani Hannes röhögését.Mindenki rendelt sört és pár felest, gyakorlatilag tartottak egy tort Nac tiszteletére.

-Nyugodj békében! - emelte a poharát Bertholdt,mire a csapat megismételte szavait,és szomorúan lenyomta a felest.Pár óra múlva,hajnali 2 körül már a sztorizgatós részél járt mindenki. Nem volt senki sem vidám,hanem inkább hálás,hogy még él,és nosztalgiáztak egyet.

-Egy szó mint száz,így a...jobb,hogy izéééé,tudjuk az igazat! - jelentette ki Eren,miközben átkarolta Rivaillet.

-Armin és Marco előtt viszont le a kalappal! - emelte a sört Mikasa.-Nélkülük tuti meghaltunk volna.

-Ugyan,ha valakinek jár itt a köszönet,az Armin,de semmiképpen sem én. - mosolygott Marco szerényen.

-Ha te nem vagy,a terv kidolgozatlan marad,és a hibák miatt meghalunk! -mondta Armint.

-Attól még te vagy az értelmi szerző,nekem nem jutott volna soha ilyen jó terv az eszembe.Amit én tettem, azt bárki utánam tudta volna csinálni.

-Dehogyis,mind ott álltunk letaglózva,azt se tudtuk,mi van! - legyintett Historia.

-Értsd meg,Szeplős,kibaszott fontos tagja vagy a csapatnak! - emelte a poharát Ymir. Jean elvörösödött a dühtől és a féltékenységtől,főleg,mikor látta,hogy Marcot ennyire dícséri mindenki. Nem volt rá irigy,mert ő is elismerte,hogy Marco és Armin nélkül épp a patkányok zabálnák a pincében,de féltékeny volt,hogy egyszerre mindenki az ő szerelme körül legyeskedik, és dühös,hogy együtt sincsenek,de már ilyen érzései vannak.

-Legközelebbi csapatfelosztásnál vagy Arminnal vagy Marcoval szeretnék egy csapatba lenni! - jelentette ki Sasha.

-Na igen,ha gebasz van,akkor ők úgyis tudnak megoldást találni.- ivott a sörbe elgondolkodva Connie.

-Én is szívesen lennék egy Marco által vezetett csapatban,egész jó túlélési stratégiának tűnik számomra is. - ismerte be Annie.

-Emeljük poharunkat Arminra és Marcora,akiknek gyakorlatilag az életünket köszönhetjük! - vigyorgott Hange,majd koccintottak,és ittak. Marconak feltűnt,hogy Jean elizolálta magát. Aggodalmasan odasétált hozzá.

-Jean...minden rendben?- kérdezte.Jean ráemelte tekintetét.

-Persze,minden rendben,csak ő...fáradt vagyok.Igen,meg kissé rosszul vagyok,de mindjárt elmúlik!

-Ha valami bánt,te is tudod,hogy elmondhatod nekem... - sütötte le a szemét.

-Marco! -hallották meg Mikasa hangját.Jean a tekintetét vissza emelte a poharára.

-Nyugodtan menj,megleszek.Nincs semmi bajom.

-Egészen biztos...?

-Egészen.-mosolygott.A magasabb fiú visszamosolygott,majd visszasétált osztálytársaihoz. Jeanban pedig feléledt a féltékenység zöld szemű szörnye,ami alig várta,hogy kitörhessen és tombolhasson egyet...

Mylius viszont nem élte meg a másnapot.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Zene:  
Avenged Sevenfold - Nightmare


	20. Like Toy Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezért még faszulok.

Már este volt. Historia szomorúan,hüppögve leszállt a buszról,majd hazaindult Shina ódon, ködös,havas utcáin. Ma volt Mylius és Nac temetése,nem csoda,hogy sírdogált.Nac sírja Mináé mellett volt,Myliust Hannah mellett helyezték örök nyugalomra.Örök nyugalom...milyen ironikus. Inkább csak egy szusszanás a nagy,fekete betűs élet előtt.Historia fejében legalábbis ilyen gondolatok forogtak,elkeseredetten gondolt arra,hogy kedves osztálytársaiból is ilyen lények lesznek,mint amiket irtani kényszerültek.Annak az egynek örült,hogy a rájuk támadó szörnyek közül egyik sem volt egykori osztálytársuk,sőt,nem is látta őket még az erdőben,még csak császkálni sem.

-Historia..... - hallotta meg a halk,hívogató hangot.Riadtan felkapta a fejét,miközben letörölt az arcáról pár könnycseppet.Hátra nézett:csak a holdfényt látta,amint megvilágítja a ködöt,és fagyott,csúszós járdát. Mellette egy régi bérház volt,aminek az aljában mosoda működött.A fények megvilágították a járdát,ahol állt,de nem adtak sok fényt a neonok. A közvilágítási lámpák pislákoltak,valahol egy kutya ugatott.

-Van ott valaki?....- kérdezte enyhén remegő hangon.Nem kapott választ,síri csend volt mindenütt. Zaklatottan vissza fordult,majd tovább sétált,alig várta,hogy haza érjen.A Mitras utcában laktak,övék volt a legnagyobb ház,de kellett is a 6 gyerek mellé.Torinak 5 testvére volt,2 fiú,Urklyn és Dirk,valamint 3 lány, Abe,Flora és Frieda. Frieda már egyetemista volt, jogot tanult az egyik közeli nagyvárosban,a többi testvére még csak általános iskolás volt, Urklyn volt a legidősebb,Flora volt a legfiatalabb.Boldog családi életük volt,az apjuk,Rod egy cég igazgatója volt,az anyjuk,Alma pedig divattervező. Frieda,Dirk,Urklyn és Flora inkább az apjukra ütöttek fekete hajukkal,Historia és Abe viszont inkább az anyjukra.Eből az elmélkedésből Torit egy hatalmas csattanás rázta fel.

-Ki az?! Mutasd magad! -kiabált elszántan,de kezdte kiverni a víz.A zsebeiben kutatott,hátha talál valami védekező eszközt,de egy taknyos zsepin kívül semmit sem talált.Lassan hátrált.

-Historia.... - ezt a hangot viszont felismerte.Ez bizony Hannah hangja volt,csak kísértetiesebb és vérfagyasztóan nyugodt. Tori ijedten felemelte a fejét,és a hang irányába nézett:valami csattant egyet,mintha egy kukafedőt ledobtak volna.

-Historia? - hallotta a meglepett hangot.

-VÁÁÁÁ,NE KÖZELÍTS! - vett fel egy keze ügyébe akadó tárgyat,ez esetben a bérletét,és elszántan az alakra szegezte.Ymir volt az,aki ezen akaratlanul is mosolyogni kezdett.

-Nagyon rémisztő vagy a bérleteddel,husi,de nekem is van,és én sem félek használni - gúnyolódott.Tori megkönnyebbülve eltette a bérletet,és zavartan nevetett.

-Alaposan rám ijesztettél! - vakargatta nevetve a tarkóját.-Mi a helyzet? mit keresel itt? Nem láttalak a buszon.

-Temetés után kocsival elmentünk a mamához,aztán azóta ott vagyunk,most meg elfogyott a cukor,aztán leküldtek boltba érte.Van kedved elkísérni?

-Én..Én..haza kéne men-

-Nyugi,pár perc az egész,és utána haza is kísérlek!-karolta át,és elkezdte a bolt irányába vezetni. Historia aggodalmasan hátrasandított:nem volt ott semmi.Vissza pillantott Ymirre.

-Rendben,elkísérlek.

-Szuper! - ujjongott Ymir,viszont ő is hátra sandított.Pontosan tudta,hogy mi van ott hátul:látta is a ködben Hannah világító piros szemeit.Ymir megszaporázta lépéseit,majd eltűntek a sűrű, ködös éjszakában.

Már eltelt egy hét.Jean kissé távolságtartóan viselkedett Marcoval,akinek ez nagyon rosszul esett. Jean is gyűlölte magát,hogy ezt teszi,de mérges volt:miért akarja mindenki elvenni tőle Marcot? Miért akar hirtelen mindenki vele lenni? Miért fedezték fel a képességeit? Elvégre nem ő a vezetőjük,hogy rohadna meg! Jean ilyenkor mindig magába nézett,mert pontosan jól tudta,hogy ha rajta múlt volna a többiek jövője az elmúlt napokban,valószínűleg mindannyian most Myliusék mellett feküdnének egy sírban,vagy eszetlen vámpírként rohangálnának az erdőben.Elismerte,hogy Marco jó vezető,de akkor is rosszul esett neki,hogy ilyen nyíltan el lett ő hajítva,mintha soha az életben nem lett volna csapatkapitány,mintha puccsot hajtott volna rajta végre akaratlanul is szerelme.Féltékeny volt,dühös,és szomorú.Nem sok kellett a bomba robbanásához.Bele gondolt, hogy a templomba is mi lesz...És még inkább görcsbe rándult a gyomra.

-Jean,jössz már?!- jött a hang alulról.

-Igen anya,egy perc! - kapcsolt,majd felvette a templomba járós pólóját.

-5 perccel ezelőtt is ezt mondtad! - mondta Leon.Jean gyorsan lesietett a lépcsőn,majd a kis család elment templomba.Jean családja szokás szerint hátul foglaltak helyet,Sasha és Marco családja mellett,előttük ültek Conniék és Ymirék.Jean előre sétált,barátaival mindig az első sorokban ültek.Ő foglalt helyet Marco mellett,mellettük Connie,Sasha,Ymir,és...hoppá.Marco mellett most Annie és Armin ültek,neki nem is volt hely. Eggyel előttük ült Eren,Mikasa,Reiner,Bertholdt és Historia,úgy tűnt,hogy jól szórakoznak.Jean ökölbe szorította a kezét,és igyekezett nem felhúzni magát ilyeneken.Tudta,hogy csak túl reagálja,de akkor is kurva rosszul esett neki.Leküzdötte a gombócot a torkában,ekkor vehette észre Marco is.

-Szia,Jean! -integetett derűsen,miközben a kezét nyújtotta.Jean kissé remegő kézzel kezet fogott vele,majd mindenkit hasonlóképp üdvözölt.

-Azt hittük,hogy nem is jössz. - pillantott rá Annie.

-Szóval ezért foglaltátok el a helyem,értem. - vetette oda,majd beült Reinerék mellé. A csapat értetlenkedve össze nézett,Marco szomorúan,bűntudatosan nézte legjobb barátját.

-Jean,sajnálom.... - mondta szomorúan,mire Ymir megfogta Marco kezét,és megszorította,miközben a fejét csóválta,jelezve,hogy ilyen hülyeségekért nem kéne bocsánatot kérnie,nem tehet semmiről,sőt,lényegében nem is csinált semmit.Ha Jean hisztis,akkor maradjon az.

-Mindegy... - sóhajtott Jean keserűen,majd össze fonta a karját.Marco már válaszolni akart,de Nick lelkész beért,és elkezdődött a mise.Valami ünnepség volt,ezért hőseink már vagy 2 órája ültek a templomban, miközben Nick a haragról mondott példabeszédet,a prédikációnak meg egyszerűen nem szakadt vége.Reiner árnyaltan el is aludt rajta,a többiek hasonlóan ábrándosan vagy karikás,le-le csukódó szemmel néztek az oltárra mereven.Áldozás előtt a ministránsok és a pap még utoljára végig tömjénezték a templomot,és akkor Nick szúrós tekintettel a Bibliával megbökte Reiner vállát,aki riadtan ugrott egyet,és beverte a lábait a lábtartóba.Bertholdt a szája elé tette a kezét,hogy ne röhögjön túl hangosan,de már a könnyei is kifolytak a próbálkozástól.Mindenki kuncogni kezdett,de a pap szúrós pillantása mindenkit csendre intett,sőt, Reinert vissza fogta egy gyónásra mise után.

-Uh...azt hittem sosem lesz vége...- trappolt ki Reiner.A hó hullani kezdett,a csapat egy kis ideig még ott bandázott a templom mögött.Jean mérgesen a havat rugdalta.

-Ne kérj tőle bocsánatot,csak mensizik. -forgatta a szemét Ymir,ahogy Marcora nézett.A fiú szomorúan nézte legjobb barátját.

-Tényleg nem csináltál semmit.Jeannak ideje lenne megtanulni uralkodni az érzésein. - helyeselt Historia. Közben a háttérben Connie elindított valami orosz rap számot a telefonjáról,mire Reiner Erent a hátára kapta és party hardoztak.Marco vett egy mély levegőt,majd elnyújtott léptekkel Jeanhoz ment.

-Jean,mi bajod van velem? Mostanában alig beszélünk...

-Kit érdekel,menj vissza a rajongóidhoz. - vetette oda,de nem nézett a szemébe,a hóra tapadt a tekintete. Marco a meglepettségtől először meg sem bírt szólalni.

-Rajongóimhoz...?

-Igen,mert a TÖKÉLETES Marcot mindig szeretik,akármi van!Menj vissza a többiekhez...nincs rám szükséged.

-Jean,miért csinálod ezt velem...?Mi rosszat tettem ellened?.... -kérdezte fájdalmasan.Jeanban bevillant a bűntudat,de már csak dacból is folytatta.Jegesen Marcora nézett és támadó testtartást vett fel.

-Mindig csak az árnyékodban leszek....mindig te leszel a jobb,a szeretettebb,Marco a tökéletes, Marco a mintagyerek... Melletted sosem fogok kiteljesedni.Nincs szükségem rád. - az utolsó mondattal még meg is forgatta azt a kést Marco szívében. A többiek ledöbbenve nézték a jelenetet. A magasabb fiú keze ökölbe szorul,és érezte,amint a torkában egy gombóc formálódik.Túlságosan is a lelkére vette Jean üres sértéseit. Vett egy mély levegőt,majd hidegen Jeanra nézett.

-Örülök,hogy ezt tisztáztuk.Örülök,hogy ezek szerint Jean Kirstein évekre visszanyúló barátsága ennyit ér. Fantasztikus.Azt hittem,barátok vagyunk.Azt hittem,jelentünk valamit egymásnak.Azt hittem,hogy...az emlékeink...értékesek.De akkor rosszul hittem....-mondta enyhén rekedtesen. 'Haver,ne csináld,ez mindjárt elsírja magát,akarod a szerelmed sírni látni,vagy mi a faszom?' mondta Jean vállán a kis angyalka,az ördög viszont azt mondta,hogy már csak dacból se kérjen bocsánatot.

-Amíg te itt vagy,nem teljesülhetnek az álmaim... - mondta Jean halkan.Marco szeme elkerekedett,de a várt hatás,a sírás helyett azonban egy másik érzelem futott végig a fiún:düh. A szemöldökét összehúzta, lesújtó pillantásokat vetett Jeanra.

-Szóval az álmaid.....és én hány álmomat adtam fel csak azért,hogy neked jó legyen?... Amikor direkt elestem teniszen és direkt baszarintottam el az ütéseket,csak azért,mert neked nem lett elegendő pontod,hogy tovább juss,és nem akartam,hogy rosszul érezd magad...pedig én ki akartam jutni a vb-re... aztán amikor végre kijutottunk Velencébe,a fesztiválra,ami az álmom volt már kiskorom óta,de te beteg ettél,a szüleid pedig a hótorlódás miatt a határon rekedtek....de nekem nem volt szívem otthagyni téged,és ápoltalak, és úgy jöttünk haza,hogy ki sem mentünk a karneválra....Az 5 osztályosra akartam jelentkezni,de te a sportra adtad le a jelentkezést,és nem akartam,hogy egyedül legyél....annyi mindent feladtam érted.... és neked ezek mind nem számítanak?....

-Ha azért tetted,hogy utána felvágj vele,akkor nem kérek a barátságodból.-sziszegte Jean.

-Azt hittem ismersz annyira,hogy tudod,hogy nem azért mondom.-ezután hosszas csend következett.A két fiú fagyosan nézte egymást,a többiek csendben nézték a jelenetet.Connie oda akart menni békíteni,de Ymir elé tette a kezét.

-Ezt nekik kell megoldani. - mondta. Hosszas csend és farkasszem nézés után végül Jean nézett arrébb.

-Pont olyan vagy,mint a többiek..... - motyogta,ezzel bevéve a végzetes csapást Marco szívének.A fiú arca egy pillanatra szomorú lett,majd kétségbeesett,utána döbbent,végül pedig lefagyott.Könnyek jelentek meg a szemében,az egyik végig is folyt az arcán. Jean nem nézett rá fel,de mélységesen szégyellte magát. 'Mi a faszt csináltál,te állat?' vonta kérdőre magát fejben,de ebből kizökkentették Marco szavai.

-Önző.....Önző görény..... - morogta.A tekintete sötét volt és mérges,a könnyei viszont folytak.Jean meglepetten és elszörnyedve nézte.

-Mi?..

-Mindig csak magaddal törődsz! Állandóan csak azzal foglalkozol,hogy én,én,én! Soha nem érdekel,ha a cselekedeteid miatt másoknak rossz lesz,téged csak az érdekel,hogy neked mi a legjobb!

-Örülök,hogy végre felnyitottad a szemedet,balfasz! Ebben a kurva világban vagy érvényesülsz és mindenkit eltaposol,vagy hátra maradsz és egész életedben pitizni fogsz mindenért! Én törtetőnek születtem,és nem pedig ilyen kis anyámasszony katonájának mint te!

-PONTOSAN EZÉRT UTÁLT MEG TÉGED MINDENKI! PONTOSAN EZÉRT FOGSZ EGYEDÜL MEGHALNI MAJD,MÍG MI LEGALÁBB TALÁLUNK PÁRT! - erre Jean könnyei is eleredtek.

-SOHA NEM ÉRDEKELTEK TÉGED AZ ÉN ÉRZÉSEIM,TE NYOMORULT PÖCS!

-TÉGED SEM ÉRDEKELT SOHA,HOGY ÉN MIT ÉRZEK! Pedig ha igen,akkor lehet...hogy.... - de Marco nem bírta folytatni,a könnyei tovább folytak,sarkon fordult,és elrohant.

-Marco! - rohant utána Sasha.

-Tch....- Jean is dühösen sarkon fordult,és elindult haza,miközben a hóhullás enyhe hóviharrá változott.-Gyertek, próbálunk.

-Neked meg mi a fasz bajod van?! - ment utána Ymir.Eren még mindig Reiner hátán volt,a két fiú összenézett.

-Nem szabad,hogy a shipünknek vége legyen..és a barátságukért is kár lenne. - mondta sajnálkozva Eren.

-Én beszélek Szeplős Jézussal,te beszélj lópofával.-vigyorgott Reiner,mire Eren vissza vigyorgott majd egy ökölpacsi után a két fél után futottak.

Marco szomorúan,elkeseredetten futott haza. Borzasztóan érezte magát,a könnyei folytak,a szíve pedig fájt Jeanért.Azt hitte,hogy barátok.Azt hitte,hogy fontosak egymásnak,hogy minden tökéletes,és ki tudja... talán még többek is lehetnek majd,mint barátok...az utóbbi időben vonzalmat kezdett érezni Jean iránt. Először tagadta magában,és próbálta elfojtani,de hiába:a szerelem érzése egyre erősödött. De ez most már nem számít:Jeannak nem kell,nincs szüksége rá,az előadásnak vége,a királykisasszonyt nem csókolták meg,és még az ígéretek is üresek voltak.

-Marco! -hallotta a távoli hangot.Sasha volt az,mögötte jött Reiner,Bertholdt,Armin és Annie.Hátra nézett, majd még elkeseredettebben előre,és rohanni kezdett.

-Várj meg minket! - kiáltott Bertholdt,majd begyorsított.Hosszú lábai miatt ő volt a legjobb futó.

-Ne siess így,csak beszélni akarunk! - jött Annie hangja,Marcot ez azonban nem érdekelte,nem akarta,hogy sírni lássák,viszont megbotlott egy hóbuckában,és pofára esett a hóban.Barátai odasiettek és utol is érték.

-Jól vagy? - segítette fel aggodalmasan Sasha.Marco egy ideig csak nézett maga elé,és kereste a szavakat.

-Ig..... - miért hazudjon? Rá kell nézni,és az ember látja,hogy nincs jól.A szeme újabb könnyekkel telt meg. -Nem......

-Hé,fel se vedd,hogy Jean mit beszél! Egy idióta. - forgatta a szemét Annie,ahogy megsimogatta Marco hátát. A fiúból pedig kitört a fájdalom,és Sashat átölelve sírt.Sasha először megijedt a hirtelen fizikai kontaktustól, de utána együttérzően átölelte és simogatta a hátát.

-Szegénykém,gyere,kapsz egy forrócsokit... - sajnálkozott Bertholdt,ahogy vezetgették.

-Miért....csinálja......ezt....vele?! Mit...ártottam.....neki....? - hüppögött Marco.

-Nem tettél semmi rosszat.Jeannak meg kéne tanulnia megbecsülni téged. - mondta Reiner.Beültek egy kávézóba,mindenki rendelt kávét és süti,Marconak többféle sütit rendeltek.

-Szóval mesélj Marco. - vágott villával a trüffelébe Sasha.-Mi van köztetek Jeannal?

-Eddig azt hittem,legjobb barátok vagyunk,de már megkérdőjelezek mindent,amiben eddig hittem... - sóhajtott szomorúan,ahogy a kakaóját kevergette.

-Kár,pedig már úgy tűnt,hogy tök egymásra vagytok hangolva. - jelentette ki Annie,ahogy a kávéjába kortyolt.

-Ezt hogy értitek?

-Ti a lóarcúval tényleg ennyire vakok vagytok? - sóhajtott Reiner fáradtan,de mosolyogva.-Az egész osztály már 2 hónapja össze akar titeket hozni egymással.

-Feltűnt,csak nem tulajdonítottam neki nagy figyelmet... - mondta Marco elpirulva,miközben a sütijébe harapott.

-És neked tetszik Jean? - érdeklődött Bertholdt,majd nekiült a kakaós csigájának.

-Én...Én....ez annyira kínos.....-temette Marco az arcát a kezébe,de egy halk sóhajjal később válaszolt.-Igen...

-Na,akkor miért nem mész oda hozzá? Beszéljétek meg ezt a kis incidenst,és mond el neki az érzéseidet. - mondta biztatóan Armin.

-Nem hiszem,hogy Jean meg akarja ezt beszélni velem.Nagyon makacs.Ha pedig igen,biztos nekem kell kezdeményezni,és már torkig vagyok ezzel az egésszel,hogy állandóan én kérek bocsánatot a semmiért.

-Azért,mert te vagy az érettebb kettőtök közül.Jean még elég gyerekes.Pont mint Eren,csak Eren mérgesebb. - magyarázta Reiner,majd megkezdte a forrócsokiját.

-Mind ismerjük Jeant,tudjuk,mekkora drámakirálynő.- mondta cinikusan Annie.

-Igen,igazatok van.Valószínűleg a sértéseit sem gondolhatta komolyan,csak túl büszke ahhoz, hogy visszavonulót fújjon ilyen esetekben. - bólintott Marco,de még mindig nem mosolygott.

-Na látod,ez a beszéd! - verte hátba játékosan Reiner.

-És mi van,ha visszautasít?

-Ugyan már,szerintem beléd van zúgva.Úgy viselkedik a környékeden,mint valami kanos pincsikutya. - vigyorgott Sasha.

-Remélem igazatok van...A szüleim miatt nem aggódom,meg fogják érteni,fordult már elő ilyen a családban.

-Látod,minden körülmény rátok játszik! Lehet ez az összeveszés is csak arra jó,hogy úgy egymás karjaiba rohanjatok,mint a hollywoodi filmek végén! - nevetett Armin.-Na,kértek még sütit?

Eközben Jeanék próbáltak,de a hangzás sosem jött úgy össze.Ymir dühösen nézte a fiút,Connie és Eren inkább szomorúnak tűntek.Mikasa és Historia telefonoztak,ha találtak valami hülyeséget a neten,akkor azt megmutatták egymásnak.

-Így nem az igazi a hangzás.-jelentette ki enyhén unottan Connie.

-Ja,totál gáz. -tette hozzá Eren.

-Gondoljátok? - sóhajtott Jean.Választ nem kapott,mindenki szarul érezte magát,Jeant pedig felemésztette a legveszélyesebb emberi szörny:a lelkiismeret.Végül egy éles csattanásra eszmélt fel,Ymir letette kicsit nagyobb erővel a gitárját,majd felcsattant.

-Na,nekem elegem van ebből a kibaszott töketlenkedésből! -dühöngött.-Kirstein,szedd össze a valagad,és valld be Marconak az érzelmeid,vagy legalábbis kérj tőle bocsánatot!

-Mi? - nézett fel sötét tekintettel Jean.

-Jól hallottad,emeld fel azt a ványadt segged,és iszkiri! - parancsolt rá.

-Minek? Semmi értelme...Már elbasztam... - fogta a fejét és könnyezni kezdett.

-Igen,és pont ezért,amiért elbasztad,csak te tudod helyre hozni. - kapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe Connie, miközben gitározgatni kezdett,a Metallicától az Enter Sandmant.

-Én eleve azt sem értem,hogy minek kellett így beszélni szerencsétlennel,ártott ő neked valaha? - kérdezte Eren,miközben a dobverőjét forgatta.

-Nem tudom....fogalmam sincs miért csináltam...az a kurva büszkeségem és az egom az oka mindennek... - sóhajtott Jean,majd tovább könnyezett,már szipogni is kezdett..

-Ha így beszéltek vele,nem oldotok meg semmit. - mondta Historia,majd a fiú mellé ült.-Figyelj, először is tisztázzuk:te szerelmes vagy Marcoba?

-Igen...Már vagy másfél hónapja....

-És mindent képes lennél megtenni érte? - kérdezte Ymir.

-Igen...az életemet is odaadnám érte....

-Nem látom,hogy akkor hol a hiba. - tette le a telefonját Mikasa.-Ha odamész hozzá,hogy szeretnél bocsánatot kérni,szerintem meg fogja érteni,és meg tudjátok beszélni ezt is.

-Kedves,hogy próbáltok vigasztalni,de ti ezek után szóba állnátok velem? Úgy őszintén.

-Én úgy rúgnálak picsán,hogy egy hétig cowboy járásban mennél,de én nem Marco vagyok.-mondta Eren.- Marcot ahogy ismerem,ha kitöröd a lábait,akkor is ő kér bocsánatot.Mikasának igaza van,meg fogja érteni a szituációt,és meg fog bocsátani neked.

-És akkor hivatalosan is mi leszünk a legtöbb párral rendelkező osztály a suliban. - mondta Connie a nagy gitározgatás közben.

-Csak...úgy érzem,hogy...nem érdemlem őt meg.Ő olyan tiszta,és kedves...nálam egy sokkal jobb embert érdemel,aki tiszteli és megóvja.-sóhajtott Jean,miközben letörölte a könnyeit.

-De te szereted őt,és ez több,mint tisztelet és megóvás. - mondta Historia mosolyogva.-És ha engem kérdezel, ő is szeret téged!

-Ja,akárhányszor rád néz,elpirul,mosolyog,és ami a legfontosabb: látszik,hogy nem egy mesterlövésszel van arra kényszerítve,hogy veled lógjon,hanem önszántából viseli el a faszságaidat. -mondta Ymir.

-Ezt adom! - húzta meg a sört Eren.

-Igazatok lehet! Ma megmondom neki! - pattant fel Jean.

-Hm,Rivaille írt messengeren - nézte meg a telefonját Mikasa.-Azt írja,hogy este 6-ra legyünk ott Ragakonál. Eren,fussunk,úgy talán még elérjük a buszt! -kezdett el szedelőzködni a lány.

-Fú,gyerekek,mi most rohanunk,de majd este találkozunk,pá! - rongyolt ki Eren.

-Mi lenne haaaaa mi meg néznénk egy filmet? - kérdezte Connie.

-Nekem megfelel. - tette a tarkójára Ymir a kezét.

-Démonok között? - kérdezte Historia.

-Talált. - válaszolt Jean,majd felmentek az alagsorból.

Eren nagyon sietett haza. Mikasával konkrétan búcsút intettek gyorsan egymásnak,majd a lány berongyolt a kiskapujukon,majdnem magával víve Ebonyt.A macska meghökkenve nézett gazdája után. Erenék német juhásza körbe ugrálta gazdáját,majd kicsit morogni kezdett,mikor megérezte gazdáján Jean macskájának,Titannek a szagát.

-Nyugi,te vagy még a kedvencem,de Titan is aranyos. - mondta Eren,majd megsimogatta a féltékeny kutya fejét,ezt követően benyitott.A házban a levegő kicsit fagyos volt,Carla épp könyvet olvasott a fotelben.

-Ó,szia Eren,Zeke épp most ment el. - üdvözölte a fiát.Grisha dolgozószobája be volt csukva,heves zörejek hallatszottak ki.Eren kissé félve benyitott apjához,aki épp egy papírt tépett szét,majd dobott a kukába.

-Ezt nem hiszem el! - mondta dühösen,majd a nyikorgásra az ajtó irányába nézett.-Ó,szia Eren...

-Heló apa..minden rendben?

-Persze,csak...a kutatásaim... semmi értelmük nem volt! Zekével itt ültünk 3 órán át,de egyszerűen nem jutottunk semmire a betegségeket illetően....Tanácstalan vagyok. -vallott színt fiának.

-Hányan haltak eddig meg?

-Legalább 40-en.... Innen 3-an haltak meg,Rosenbergből 30-an,Shinából meg 7-en... nem tetszik ez az egész nekem... nem úgy tűnik,mintha fertőző lenne...nem tudok ezzel mit kezdeni.El kéne mennünk a bátyáddal el kutatólaborba és a leleteket ott megvizsgáltatni.-morfondírozott.

-Értem....És...nem lehet,hogy ez a fertőzés...halottaktól terjed át?... - mondta Eren.Nem akarta apjának elárulni a vámpírsztorit,mert még a végén pszichológushoz küldik,de gondolta meglebegtet neki néhány információt.

-Ezt honnan veszed?-nézett hátra meglepetten Grisha.

-Nem tudom,megérzés...-vont vállat Eren.-Viszont nekem sietnem kell,össze futunk a végzősökkel ilyen sztorizgatásra,későn jövök csak haza.Heló! - intett apjának,majd hátra ment a karóért és a kalapácsért. Grisha bólintott Erennek,majd leült a dolgozóasztalához,és kisebbik fia szavain gondolkodott.

Jeanék értek legutoljára oda. Mikasa és Eren Rivailleal beszélgettek, Sashaék pedig Marcot vigasztalták, bátorították.

-Minden rendben lesz!-mosolygott Sasha,miközben benyomott egy szendvicset.

-Ott van - biccentett Annie Jean felé. Marco Jeanra nézett,majd lesütötte a szemét és szomorúan arrébb nézett.Jean szíve elszorult a látványtól.

-Mindenki itt van akkor? - nézett körbe Erwin.Közben Gelgar is felgyógyult a betegségéből,és ott ült Nanaba mellett.

-Pompás,kicsit átvariáltuk a csapatokat! A csapatkapitányok: Reiner,Marco,Ymir, Gelgar,Rivaille és Erwin! - olvasta fel Hange a lapot.Tehát Jeant lefokozták.Hange már éppen folytatni akarta,mikor hirtelen Marco előre lépett.

-Elnézést,de..szerintem Jean sokkal inkább alkalmas vezetőnek,mint én.Szeretnék lemondani a javára. - mondta,de nem nézett az említett fiúra.Jean úgy érezte,hogy a szíve meghasad.Hange felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Ó...értem.Viszont akkor nem tudlak titeket egy csapatba berakni,és Reinerékkel leszel.

-Megfelel.

-Ó,rendben.Szóval Mikével és Moblittal össze ültünk,és átvariáltuk a csapatokat,hogy valami még erősebb kombót hozzunk létre! Az első csapat Rivaille csapata,velük nem történt változás.A második csapat Reiner, Bertholdt,Annie és Marco. A harmadik Jean,Mikasa,Mike és Armin. A negyedik Ymir, Historia,Sasha és Connie,a többiben nem lépett fel változás, Gelgar Nanabáék csapatát vezeti,ők a négyes csapat,mi pedig az 5-ös csapat. - Hange gyorsa elmondta,hogy ki hova megy,majd a csapatok szedelőzködtek és elindultak. Marco és Jean szembe kerültek egymással.

-Vigyázz magadra. - mondta Jean,ahogy elment mellette.-Sok szerencsét.

-Igen,te is vigyázz.Sok szerencsét.-mondta Marco,majd elmentek a csapataikkal.Ma különösen nagy köd volt az erdőben,a holdat pedig eltakarták a felhők,úgyhogy eléggé szar látásviszonyok mellett kellett a sötétben masírozniuk.Reinerék például egy sziklás,párkányos részen voltak,a fák sötéten álltak mellettük.

-Hát nem sikerült a szerelem vallásotok egyelőre,de beszéltetek egymással,ez is valami! - gyújtott rá Annie, miközben a zsebébe rejtett kését élezni kezdte,biztos ami biztos alapon.

-Majd lesz valami...Ha majd vége az estének,megbeszélem vele a dolgokat. - sóhajtott Marco,ahogy egy kis hógolyót kezdett formázni,de nem eldobni akarta,hanem csak minél gömbformájúbbra alakítani.

-Lefogadom,hogy jövő hétre már egy párként fogjátok dugni egymást a mosdóban - vigyorgott perverzen Reiner,mire Marco elpirult,de halkan nevetett.

-Egyébként ha szabad kérdeznem,mit szeretsz Jeanban? - kérdezte romantikusan Bertholdt.

-Eh...Ezt elég nehéz megválaszolni... - gondolkodott el Marco.-Külsőleg vagy belsőleg?

-Hmmm,kezd a külsővel,ott nehezebb dolgod van.-vigyorgott cserfesen Annie,ahogy odaült melléjük.

-Egyértelműen az arca.Mindenki folyton azzal jön,hogy lófeje van,de szerintem nem.Azért,mert kicsit élesebb az állkapocsvonala,és hosszúkásabb arca van,nincsen lófeje,és egyébként szerintem jól áll neki. A vonásai is erősek és férfiasak,és a szeme is szerintem gyönyörű...A borostyán szem viszonylag ritka,oké, az osztályunkban annyira nem,mert Reinernek és Connienak is olyan,de... az övé valahogy sötétebb. Aztán... olyan szépek a szempillái is,bár utálja,ha ezt mondják neki,mert hogy ő nem királykisasszony,pedig olyan szép és sűrű....És Jeannak mindig narancsos illata van.

-Én egyszer a reggeli friss zabot véltem rajta felfedezni - vigyorgott Reiner,mire mindenki egy kicsit kuncogott.

-És mit szeretsz a tulajdonságaiban? - kérdezte Annie,miközben elnyomta a csikket.

-Hmmm...Jean mindig őszinte,és nem cukroz semmit,egy egyenes ember. Szeretem az olyanokat,mint ő. Határozott,nem nevezhető túl bátornak,de simán kockára tesz mindent,ha arról van szó,és bár önzőnek neveztem ma,igen is tud önzetlen és kedves lenni azokkal akiket szeret,és... Nagyon szeretem őt. Törődő volt és kedves,mikor szükségem volt rá,és bár mindig játsza a kemény fiút,ismerem a gyengéd oldalát is, és tudom milyen,mikor neki van oltalomra szüksége.Ő...tökéletesen tökéletlen,egy két lábon járó paradoxon,és... ezért is szeretem őt,és lennék képes mindent eldobni érte.

-Ó,ez nagyon aranyos volt.-kulcsolta össze a kezét Annie mosolyogva,miközben felállt.-Ha ezeket elmondod neki,biztos nem fog neked ellenállni.

-Na,ideje kicsit előrébb mennünk -mosolygott Bertholdt,majd a fiúk is felkeltek és előrébb mentek.

-És mikor éreztél először vonzalmat Jean iránt? -érdeklődött Reiner.

-Mikor egyszer együtt aludtunk és fáztam,és átölelt,hogy melegítsen,mert én is megtettem érte már többször...-mosolygott szendén Marco.-És ti hogy álltok Historiával?

-Hát,egyelőre stagnálunk,de egyre többet beszélünk facen.-mondta kissé elpirulva,miközben a tarkójára tette a kezét.

-Ymir?

-Ő a legnagyobb akadály,de mostanában sikerül kikerülni,mert Berti lefoglalja,de ha rájön ,hogy mi megy a háttérben,akkor kő kövön nem marad. - nevetett.

-Olyanok vagytok,mint Shakespeartől a Makrancos hölgyben,csak Ymir szereti Historiát.-kuncogott.- Az lenne a legkézenfekvőbb,ha előbb Ymirnek találnátok párt,és akkor Historiánál is több esélyed lenne.

-Na ezért szeretlek én téged,olyan okos kis krapek vagy! - adott egy barackot a fejére játékosan.Ekkor azonban egy hatalmas sikolyt hallottak,és előre rohantak.Bertholdtot neki vágták egy fának és próbált felállni, Annie pedig az egyik sziklapárkányról lógott le,és egy vámpír foga vészesen közelített,Marco azonban rohanni kezdett,és elé ugrott....

-Hát Jean,elég rosszul ment ez a szerelem vallás. - gúnyolódott Armin. Ők most pihentek,az imént öltek meg pár vámpírt.Mike rágyújtott, Jeannal cigiztek,Mikasa a kalapácsát tisztogatta,míg Armin befáslizta a kezét,és tett a lábaira pár ragtapaszt.

-Csend,majd vámpírölés után.-fújta ki a füstöt Jean.

-Miért,Jean kibe szerelmes? - érdeklődött Mike.

-Marcoba.-mondta Mikasa,majd eltette a véres rongyot,amivel megtisztította a kalapácsot.-Csak ma össze vesztek és fasírtban vannak.

-Ó,Nanabával a mi kapcsolatunk is így kezdődött! - nosztalgiázott Mike.-Tesin fejbe dobtam kosárlabdával, közölte velem,hogy a kurva anyámat,majd pár hónap fasírt után elhívtam randizni,és azt hiszem a 2. randinkon már össze is jöttünk.Nem felejtem el soha,abba a fantasztikus gyümölcs illatába lettem szerelmes... - mosolygott.

-Marconak kókusz illata van. - mondta Jean.

-És mit szeretsz benne?

-Ha Marcot megismered,akkor őt csak szeretni tudod.

-Mondjuk ez engem is érdekelne,Jean.-mondta Mikasa,ahogy bekapott egy cukorkát.-Marcot senki sem ismeri olyan jól,mint te.

-Igen,biztos van valami olyan oldala,amit csak neked mutat meg! - jelentette kis derűsen Armin.-Mesélj róla,miért szerettél bele?

-Soroljam? - nyomta el a cigit Jean.

-Kezd a külsővel.- ajánlotta Mikasa.

-Hmm...annyi mindent szeretek a külsején,hogy nem is tudom hol kezdjem,nincs kedvenc részem a külsején. De a szeplői nagyon kis aranyosak,olyan,mint az a kis kötögetős játék,meg unaloműzőnek is jó,nem egyszer aludtam már el úgy,hogy nekiálltam a szeplőit számolgatni.Aztán...a gyengéd vonásai,az alkata,az a hollófekete,elválasztott haj...hát igen,a fekete haj a zsánerem.

-És belsőleg? A kedvesen kívül? - érdeklődött Armin.

-Marco...nagyon sok minden.Ő mindig tudja,mi a helyén való,határozott,de szelíd és gyengéd,és... nem is tudom,mit szeretek benne a legjobban.Talán azt,hogy bár kedves,ő nem merül ki csak ennyiben. Törődő,erős, kiáll másokért,de igyekszik mindig mindenkit kibékíteni,önzetlen,mindig azt tartja szem előtt,ami másoknak jó, és ez sokszor a saját egészségére is rá megy.Emellett okos,idealisztikus és sosem adja fel,és... akkor is ott van,mikor már mindenki elment...Ő akkor is hitt bennem,mikor mindenki azt mondta,hogy nem fog sikerülni. Annyira szeretem őt... - szorította meg a sálát Jean elpirulva.

-Jajj gyerekek,ez a szerelem....-csóválta a fejét mosolyogva Mike.

-Marco nagyon boldog lesz,ha majd ezeket elmondod neki.-mosolygott Mikasa Jeanra,aki vissza mosolygott rá. Ekkor egy sikolyt hallottak.

-Ez Annie volt! - pattant fel kétségbeesetten Armin.A sikolyt azonban egy másik is követte...

-MARCO! - kiabált Jean,majd teljes erővel rohanni kezdett,nem érdekelte,hogy a ködben szinte semmit sem lát.

A vámpír belemélyesztette a fogát Marco torkába.A fiú egy jól irányzott rúgással lelökte magáról, de sikerült elég sok vért kiszipolyozni belőle.Annie megrettenve,kimeredt szemmel nézte, egyszerűen nem bírt megmozdulni.Reiner pofán rúgta a vámpírt,majd leterítette,és addig verte, amíg be nem terített mindent a vér,és meg em szűnt minden mozgása.Marco sokkos állapotban a kezét a sebhez szorította.Reiner csurom véresen leszállt a szörny holttestéről,majd Bertholdtal a fiúhoz futottak.

-Marco...Istenem.... - telt meg Bertholdt szeme könnyekkel.Annie sírva fakadt,Reiner kétségbeesetten próbált valami megoldást találni.

-Nem....Nem mélyesztette beléd a fogát....nem teljesen,ugye?......nem érte el a véráramod..... nem ...nem..... - kezdett el könnyezni.

-Marco! - vetődött le a szirtről Jean,miközben Armin felsegítette Anniet,aki a párja vállán kezdett el sírni. Mike és Mikasa megtorpantak,mikor észrevették,hogy Marco keze a nyakát takarja,és az ujjain átszivárog a vér.

-Mi ez a lárma? - érkezett meg Rivaille,de Mike megállította,és a fülébe súgta a teóriáját. Eren lefagyva nézte Marcot.

-Marco....mi történt?...Mi történt,istenem,válaszolj! - mondta Jean hisztérikusan.

-Minden oké...semmi baj... ne aggódj,minden rendben lesz..... minden okés... - ismételgette Marco kimeredt tekintettel,egy groteszk mosollyal az arcán.Reszketett. Jean elvette onnan szerelme kezét,majd az ő tekintete is elsötétedett.

-Minden.....oké.... -suttogta Marco,de a hangja megingott és sírni kezdett. Jean szemei is megteltek könnyekkel.

-Azonnal szólj a többieknek,hogy takarodjanak ide,és a mai akció lefújva. - mondta monotonon Rivaille Mikének,aki vadul összetelefonálta a társaságot,majd kimentek az erdőből.

-Marco....ugye nem....mond hogy nem........mond kérlek,hogy nem....... nem halhatsz meg....nem... ne.... - Jean hangja elcsuklott,és remegve sírni kezdett,miközben legjobb barátját magához ölelte.Marco is könnyezett, a nyakán levő seb elkékült,és még mindig vér szivárgott belőle. Minden osztálytársuk könnyezett,főleg Annie, aki szerint az egész az ő hibája volt,mert ha jobban vigyáz,ez sosem történik meg.

-Marco...hol haraptak meg....? - kérdezte Erwin szomorúan. Marco reszketve kibújt Jean karjaiból,majd szó nélkül Erwin felé fordította a nyakát.Az idősebb fiú a szája elé tette a kezét.

-Úr Isten....

-Ha szeretnétek,én...megpróbálok valamit kikísérletezni.Mindent megteszek,hogy Marco életét megmentsük, de nem ígérek semmit... - mondta aggodalmasan Hange.

-Jól van.....Remélem minden rendben lesz...Istenem.... - fogta Erwin a fejét.Sosem hitte volna,hogy az ő tervei alatt valaki meg fog halni.Connie konkrétan a földre szédült,mintha pánikba esett volna,és folytak a könnyei. Rivaille hirtelen elő lépett a riadt,síró-döbbent tömegből,és tisztelegni kezdett Marconak.

-Tisztelegjetek csapattársatok és barátotok,Marco Bodt előtt,aki hihetetlen áldozatot hajtott ma végre, legyen ő a példája mindannyiótoknak! - kiáltotta,miközben tisztelgett.Mindenki szinte azonnal követni kezdte a példáját,Jean is remegő kézzel és testtel,könnyes szemekkel tisztelgett legjobb barátjának.Marco könnyei pedig a hóba hullottak,kis réseket vájva maguknak...

TO BE CONTINUED...

"Step by step,heart to heart  
Left,right,left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers

Bit by bit,torn apart,  
we never win,  
but the battle wages on  
For toy soldiers"

Zene: Eminem - Like Toy Soldiers  
(U.I. - tudom, hogy Historia két lány testvérét Abelnek és Floriannak hívják, de nőiesítettem őket )


End file.
